Das geheime Opfer
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/LM: Kurz vor Ende des Krieges bekommt Hermine Anweisungen, die das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten wenden können. Und obwohl diese Anweisungen von Severus Snape stammen, zögert sie nicht – eine Entscheidung, die sie noch Jahre später bitter bereuen wird.
1. Prolog: Das Ritual

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 18**  
Inhalt:** Das Ende des Krieges steht kurz bevor und noch ist nicht entschieden, wer triumphieren wird. Hermine ist getrennt von Harry und Ron und bekommt Anweisungen, die das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten wenden können. Und obwohl diese Anweisungen von Severus Snape stammen, zögert sie keine Minute – eine Entscheidung, die sie noch Jahre später bitter bereuen wird.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Lucius Malfoy**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.**  
Updates:** Da die Kapitel dieses Mal sehr lang geraten sind, ich sie aber nicht allzu lange auseinanderreißen möchte, werde ich sie in zwei Teile splitten und jeweils samstags und sonntags posten.  
**Länge:** Prolog + 7 (sehr lange und daher aufgeteilte) Kapitel**  
Kommentar:** Es war einmal ein Geburtstag von Serpensortia, an dem meiner einer mal wieder viel zu wenig Zeit, dafür aber eine fixe Idee hatte. Reek, dachte ich mir, Reek, schenk ihr eine HG/LM, die zwar noch nicht geschrieben, aber dafür in deinem Kopf schon existent ist. Dann bist du fein raus und freuen tut sie sich auch noch (so hoffte ich). Nun ja, dieser Geburtstag ist mittlerweile drei Jahre her... *räusper* ... aber dafür ist die Story auch um einiges länger geworden, als ursprünglich geplant.  
Insofern... herzlichen (sehr verspäteten) Geburtstag nachträglich, Sers! Diese Story ist nur für dich!  
**Beta-/Testleser:** Mein Versuchskaninchen vorab war Lepitera (sie hat es überlebt – mehr oder weniger) und als Betaleserin hat sich dieses Mal EmilyLaing erbarmt.  
Davon abgesehen habe ich Se. Ka. Ya die Teile in Latein zu verdanken. Ohne sie hätte sogar ein absoluter Lateinlaie einen Schreikrampf bekommen.  
Vielen Dank an euch drei!**  
Warnungen:** Character Death, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Das geheime Opfer

* * *

**

_Prolog: Das Ritual

* * *

_

Hogsmeade bot ein Bild, das Hermine so noch nie gesehen hatte. Dichter, schwarzer Qualm lag in der Luft, brannte in Augen und Lunge und stank erbärmlich nach verbranntem Fleisch, Blut und schwelendem Holz. Die Hitze der brennenden Häuser leckte über ihr Gesicht und Ruß legte sich in so dicken Schichten auf ihre Haut, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er von Zeit zu Zeit abbröckeln.

Stolpernd kämpfte sie sich vorwärts und hoffte inständig, dass sie in die richtige Richtung hinab lief – zum Schloss Hogwarts, das bis vor etwa zwei Stunden noch deutlich in der Ferne zu sehen gewesen war. Mittlerweile hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht nur das Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt; auch die Sonne war untergegangen und die Nacht hüllte den Kriegsschauplatz in diffuses Dämmerlicht, aus dem die Schatten der halb zerstörten Häuser aufstiegen wie Geister.

Etwa zwei Stunden war es auch her, dass Hermine Harry und Ron das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Die Angst um ihre beiden besten Freunde schnürte ihr den Brustkorb zu und das, obwohl sie durch die beiden verzauberten Steine in ihrer Tasche wusste, dass es den beiden gut ging. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie unter Wasser treiben, alle Geräusche drangen nur gedämpft und verzerrt an ihre Ohren. Sie war niemals zuvor ohnmächtig geworden, doch gerade jetzt befürchtete sie, diese Erfahrung bald nachzuholen – und ein Teil von ihr hoffte sogar darauf.

Der andere Teil hielt sie in Bewegung, denn auch wenn sie das letzte Schuljahr über nicht einen Fuß ins Schloss gesetzt hatte, so wusste sie doch eines mit Sicherheit: die Schüler waren noch dort und den Todessern hilflos ausgeliefert, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Die Lehrer hatten hier mit ihnen gekämpft, in der Hoffnung, einen Angriff auf das Schloss verhindern zu können. Ohne Erfolg. Die Prozession um den Dunklen Lord bewegte sich zwar langsam, doch unaufhaltsam auf Hogwarts zu.

Keuchend blieb Hermine stehen und wischte sich über die tränenden Augen. Die Straße führte vor ihren Füßen einen Abhang hinunter und schlängelte sich durch die schottische Berglandschaft, bis sie von den eisernen Toren der Schule aufgehalten wurde. Die ganze Strecke, das wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung, war etwa einen Kilometer lang. Wie viel davon Voldemort schon zurückgelegt hatte, konnte sie nur vermuten.

Ihr einziger Vorteil bestand darin, dass die Todesser diesen Weg zu Fuß zurücklegen würden. Sie genossen es viel zu sehr, einige Hexen und Zauberer mit sich zu zerren und zu quälen, als dass sie Zeit durchs Apparieren sparen würden.

Ohne einen genauen Plan im Kopf machte Hermine sich also bereit, vor die Tore der Schule zu apparieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich über das Brüllen des Feuers hinweg auf ihr Ziel. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchten der Zaun und der schmale Sandweg auf, der zu den großen Flügeltüren führte. Das zerstörte Hogsmeade versank immer mehr in dem schnellen, aber gleichmäßigen Schlagen ihres Herzens und den gequälten Atemzügen, die viel zu heiße Luft aspirierten. Mehr denn je schienen ihre Füße sich mit der verbrannten Erde zu verbinden, bis sie bereit war, sie auf einen anderen Untergrund zu stellen. Die Masse ihres Körpers schien auf ein absolutes Minimum zu schrumpfen und die Magie schwoll an wie Milch in einem Topf, wenn die Temperatur sich dem Siedepunkt nähert.

Und dann griff plötzlich etwas nach ihrem Fuß.

* * *

Hermine schrie panisch auf und machte einen großen Satz nach hinten. Dabei geriet sie auf einem verkohlten Balken ins Straucheln und fiel hin. Einzig ihre Reflexe verhinderten es, dass sie sich den Kopf auf dem verstreut liegenden Schutt aufschlug.

Mit rasendem Herzschlag setzte sie sich auf und überblickte hastig den Boden. Der stechende Geruch verbrannten Fleisches stieg ihr in die Nase, intensiver als zuvor. Nachdem sie sich ein weiteres Mal die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, konnte sie einen in schwarzen Stoff gehüllten Haufen am Boden erkennen, aus dem eine sehnige, mit Blut und Ruß verschmierte Hand herausragte. Die dünnen Finger tasteten sich über den Boden wie die Beine einer Spinne und alles in Hermine sträubte sich dagegen, sitzen zu bleiben.

Doch sie hatte die Hand erkannt. Sechs Jahre lang hatte sie sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie Zutaten zerkleinert, schlechte Noten verteilt und böse Worte mit präzisen Gesten unterstrichen hatte. Die Hände Severus Snapes hätte sie wohl unter Hunderten erkannt.

Also schluckte sie ihre Panik und krabbelte über Steine und Holzbalken hinweg zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. Er lag auf dem Bauch, allerdings in einer so verkrümmten Haltung, dass Hermine auch ohne medizinische Kenntnisse wusste, dass er schwer verletzt sein musste. Mit zitternden Händen tastete sie nach seinen Schultern und drehte ihn herum, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Ein kaum unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei begleitete ihr Tun.

Dann fiel flackerndes Licht auf seine Gestalt und Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen. Sein Gesicht war kaum mehr als solches zu erkennen. Das rechte Auge war zugeschwollen, die Lippen aufgesprungen und dick. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass seine ganze rechte Gesichtshälfte nicht etwa im Schatten lag, sondern von Blutergüssen schwarz verfärbt war. Das strähnige Haar klebte an seinen Schläfen und der Stirn und die ohnehin schiefe Nase sah aus, als wäre sie ein weiteres Mal gebrochen worden.

Mit verzerrtem Gesicht hob Snape seinen linken Arm und griff nach Hermines Schulter. So nahe er dem Tod auch sein mochte, er war alles andere als schwach. Und so hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als sich seinem Griff zu beugen und sich hinab zu lehnen in den durchdringenden Gestank, den seine Verbrennungen verströmten. Hermine würgte unwillkürlich und schmeckte sauren Magensaft auf ihrer Zunge.

„Miss Granger...", begann der Mann, den sie sieben Jahre lang mit Leidenschaft gehasst und dennoch aus Respekt immer verteidigt hatte. „Hören Sie mir zu!"

Sie hatte schon an ihren besten Tagen nicht genug Mut gehabt, sich dem Tränkemeister zu widersetzen; niemand könnte sie dazu bringen, es jetzt zu tun. „Ich höre Ihnen zu", wimmerte sie deswegen. Gleichzeitig hoffte sie, dass er schon zu schwach war, um ihr irgendetwas anzutun.

„Sie müssen ins Schloss gehen. Ins Büro des Schulleiters, Aphrodill. Neben dem Schreibtisch gibt es einen kleinen Schrank, durch Illusionszauber verborgen. Fünfte Schublade von... von..." Er hustete und ein schwarzes Rinnsal lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und sickerte in seine Haare. „Fünfte Schublade von unten, Eremesticus. Es steht... alles... auf den Pergamenten."

Noch während er die Worte herauszwang, tastete er mit der freien Hand unter seinen Umhang und zog etwas hervor, das im Licht des Feuers golden glänzte. Er hielt es ihr hin und als sie den Gegenstand ergriff, erkannte sie es als den Goldring, in dessen gespaltenem schwarzen Stein das Peverell-Wappen eingraviert war. Es war der Horkrux, der Dumbledore die Hand gekostet hatte.

„Sie werden ihn brauchen", röchelte Snape und seine Stimme wurde merklich dünner.

Hermine nickte, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Nach allem, was sie im letzten Jahr über Snape gehört hatte – seinen Aufstieg zum Schulleiter, der gebilligte Einzug der Carrow-Geschwister ins Lehrerkollegium, seine offensichtliche Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord – kam es ihr vor wie ein schlechter Scherz, dass ausrechnet er ihr offenbar Anweisungen gab, die zum Ende des Krieges führen könnten.

Nichtsdestotrotz empfand sie für ihn nicht mehr als Abscheu und so versuchte sie sich aus seinem klammernden Griff loszumachen, um widerstrebend zwar, doch mit neu erwachter Hoffnung zum Schloss zu apparieren, bevor Voldemort dort ankommen konnte.

Das einzige, das sie daran hinderte, war der nach wie vor feste Griff, mit dem Snape ihre Schulter in genau dieser Position hielt. „Sie müssen mich loslassen, Sir!", sagte Hermine deswegen und pulte an den dünnen Fingern des sterbenden Mannes.

„Nein, eines noch. Miss Granger, nach dem Krieg..."

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Ein grüner Blitz schoss irrgeleitet durch die Dunkelheit und traf Snape direkt in den Kopf. Hermine erschrak erneut heftig und stolperte zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie noch die starren, schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters erkennen. Die riesigen Pupillen und den dunkelbraunen, schmalen Rand der Iris.

Dann disapparierte sie, bevor derjenige, der Severus Snape getötet hatte, auf sie aufmerksam werden konnte.

* * *

Sie landete mit dem Gesicht im feuchten Gras und sog den frischen Geruch dankbar in ihre geschundenen Lungen. Einige Sekunden erlaubte sie es sich, liegen zu bleiben und sich der wunderbaren Illusion von Frieden hinzugeben. Dann tönte ein markerschütternder Knall durch die Luft, ein lauter Schrei folgte. Hermine setzte sich abrupt auf.

In der Ferne konnte sie die Fackeln erkennen, die langsam den gewundenen Pfad entlang tanzten. Dahinter – wie eine Kulisse aus einem alten Kriegsfilm – die viel größeren Flammen, die das gefallene Dorf markierten.

Hermine stemmte sich auf die Beine und für einen Moment tauchte das Bild ihres verstorbenen Lehrers vor ihr auf. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle; nicht, weil sie Severus Snapes Tod bedauerte, sondern weil sie es _nicht_ tat, obwohl er es möglicherweise doch verdient hätte.

Sie blinzelte und sowohl das Bild, als auch ihre Gedanken waren vergessen. Schwankend kam sie auf die Beine und lief an der äußeren Grenze des Schlossgrunds entlang. Vor einigen Monaten hatte Ginny ihr eine Eule zukommen lassen. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte Hermine ihre Freundin angewiesen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ein Schlupfloch in die Banne zu bauen, die Hogwarts schützen sollten. Es war ihr gelungen, auch wenn sie nicht geschrieben hatte wie. Doch dieses Detail interessierte Hermine nur zweitrangig.

Nun musste sie sehen, dass sie das Schlupfloch fand, bevor sie zu viel Zeit verlieren konnte. Mehr stolpernd als laufend schlug sie sich durch die Büsche und das hohe, karge Gras, gab dabei ihr bestes, möglichst viele Alarme in der Schule in Gang zu setzen. Sie stieß einen erleichterten Laut aus, als sie endlich fündig wurde.

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück zur Prozession der Todesser schlüpfte sie durch das Loch im Zaun und verschloss es nach kurzem Zögern, einem bangen Gedanken an Harry und Ron, hinter sich. „Tut mir leid, Jungs."

Nun, da sie wieder festen und vor allem ebenen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, kam sie besser voran. Am Rand des Weges entlang bewegte sie sich zielstrebig auf die großen Flügeltüren zu und musste feststellen, dass sich im Schloss nach wie vor nichts regte. Sie schluckte die Flüche, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen und zwängte sich schwer atmend durch einen schmalen Spalt in den Türen. Wie schön musste es sein, jetzt in einem der Himmelbetten zu liegen und nichtsahnend einem tiefen Schlaf zu frönen.

Noch ehe sie sich umdrehen und einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stolperte Hermine in jemanden hinein. Jemand großen, dessen Umhang sich rau auf ihrer Wange anfühlte. Der dicke Stoff erstickte ihren Schrei und als sie zurückwich und aufsah, erkannte sie zu ihrer Erleichterung das haarige Gesicht Hagrids.

„'Ermine!", brachte er mit schwach klingender Stimme hervor und zog sie wieder an sich.

Hermine kam sich vor, als würde Hagrid versuchen, sie allein mit mechanischer Kraft durch einen nicht vorhandenen Portschlüssel zu zwängen. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gedrückt und ein weiteres Mal schmeckte sie dieses säuerliche Aroma auf ihrer Zunge. Und dennoch hätte sie sich am liebsten für immer in der verführerischen Sicherheit des Wildhüters versteckt.

„Hagrid, du musst mir helfen!", bat sie, sobald sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand.

„Okay", brummte er und seine kleinen, schwarzen Augen fixierten ihr Gesicht mit einer ihr bis dato unbekannten Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Die Todesser sind auf dem Weg hierher. Du musst die ältesten und kampferfahrendsten Schüler aus allen Häusern versammeln und sie anführen."

„Wie... anführ'n? Aber... Wo sin' Harry und Ron? Un' die Lehrer?"

„Vor den Toren des Schlosses. Sie haben es nicht geschafft, die Todesser aufzuhalten. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Tu bitte, was ich dir gesagt habe! Wenn alles glatt läuft, müsst ihr höchstens eine halbe Stunde durchhalten."

„Aber...", wollte er erneut etwas einwenden.

„Hagrid, bitte!" Hermines Augen schwammen in Tränen, als sie zu dem Halbriesen aufsah.

Das war es wohl letztendlich auch, was ihn nicken ließ. Hermine dankte ihm mit einem Lächeln und lief dann an ihm vorbei auf die große Wendeltreppe zu. „Oh, und Hagrid!" Er sah sie an. „Pass auf, dass ihr so wenig Licht wie möglich macht. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird es sonst sehen." Ein weiteres Nicken folgte, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Mit einem Gang, als befände er sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Exekution.

* * *

Als Hermine das Stockwerk des Schulleiterbüros endlich erreicht hatte, konnte sie bereits das leise Summen von Gesprächen vernehmen, die durch die Gemälde im gesamten Gebäude verbreitet wurden. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass nicht nur die Mitglieder des Ordens die Schule verlassen hatten, sondern auch die Carrows.

Mit zitternden Beinen kam sie schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier zum Stehen und stützte sich hart an der Statue ab. Die Kälte des Steins fühlte sich auf ihren wunden Händen so wohltuend an wie fließend kaltes Wasser und als ihre Fingerspitzen über die raue Oberfläche strichen, wusste sie, dass das hier wirklich passierte.

Nach einigen Momenten war sie wieder dazu in der Lage, ein verständliches Wort zu formulieren, und benutzte das erste der beiden Passwörter, die Professor Snape ihr genannt hatte und die seitdem in ihrem Kopf rotierten: „Aphrodill!"

Der Wasserspeier sah sie skeptisch an und Hermine meinte sogar erkennen zu können, dass er die Augen etwas verengte. Doch dann musste er einsehen, dass sie mit dem richtigen Passwort durchaus das Recht hatte, Einlass zu fordern. Auch wenn sie nicht Severus Snape war.

Also gab die für eine Steinfigur viel zu lebendige Kreatur nach und legte die Wendeltreppe frei, die sie hinauf in den Turm führen sollte.

Normalerweise hätte sie angesichts der dunklen Buchenholztür gezögert, mit Sicherheit sogar angeklopft. Doch bevor der Wasserspeier wieder an seinen Platz geglitten war, hatte Hermine einige Rufe gehört, von denen sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie nur allgemeine Anweisungen oder Ausdruck der Grausamkeit gewesen waren.

In diesem Anflug von Panik drückte sie die Klinke so heftig hinunter, dass sie knackend aus der Tür brach und klappernd zu Boden fiel. Die Tür schwang auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Fawkes, der vermutlich schon vorher nervös gewesen war, flatterte kreischend in die Luft und verbreitete auch im Schulleiterbüro den strengen Geruch von Verbranntem.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Fawkes, bitte... beruhige dich!", sagte sie, klang dabei jedoch nicht so ruhig, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Eigentlich war es eher eine harsche Zurechtweisung gewesen.

Doch wie schon so oft zuvor bewies der Phönix auch heute ein instiktives Gespür für die Gemütslage der Menschen in seiner Umgebung. Denn nach einer weiteren Runde unter der hohen, stuckverzierten Decke des Büros landete er grazil wieder auf seiner Stange und stieß ein paar melodische Töne aus, die sich vibrierend bis in Hermines Innerstes auswirkten und ihren Puls beruhigten, als würden sie die Sprache ihres Herzens sprechen.

„Danke dir." Ein wackeliges Lächeln begleitete Hermines Worte, ehe sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und den breiten Schreibtisch ansteuerte, den sie nur zu Dumbledores Zeiten kennengelernt hatte. Damals war er von hellem Holz gewesen. Birke vielleicht. Oder Buche. Nun war er schwarz. Allein die ihr bekannten Schnitzereien und kunstvollen Beine verrieten ihr, dass es noch immer derselbe Tisch war.

Es gab allerdings noch etwas, das ihn von früher unterschied. Als Dumbledore noch Schulleiter gewesen war, war die Tischplatte überfüllt gewesen mit Pergamenten, verschiedenfarbigen Tintenfässern, Büchern und allerhand sonderbarem Kram, der blitzte, blinkte oder surrte. Jetzt war er – abgesehen von einem halb in die Tischplatte eingelassenem Tintenfass mit Federhalter – komplett leer.

Hermine atmete durch den Mund, als sie den Tisch umrundete und sich auf den riesigen Stuhl setzte, der darunter geschoben worden war. Sie traute sich kaum, mit ihren dreckigen Fingern die Ordnung und Sauberkeit zu berühren, die sie hier vorgefunden hatte. Es war, als würde sie den Krieg damit auch noch in den letzten Winkel der magischen Welt bringen.

Im nächsten Moment riss Fawkes sie mit einem Pfeifen aus ihren Gedanken und Hermine blinzelte heftig. Kopfschüttelnd befreite sie sich von ihren Hemmungen und wandte sich dem Ort zu, an dem angeblich das verborgene Schränkchen stehen sollte.

Geschickt zog Hermine den Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel und schwang ihn in einem weichen Schlenker durch die Luft. „_Detegere!_"

An der Linie, die sie mit der Zauberstabspitze ins Nichts malte, begann die Luft zu flirren wie an einem heißen Sommertag. Zuerst nur verschwommen, doch nach und nach immer deutlicher zeichneten sich die Umrisse eines Schrankes mit vielen Schubladen ab. Er war vielleicht einen Meter hoch und zwei Meter breit, passte gerade so eben in den Raum zwischen Schreibtisch und äußerer Wand.

Allerdings musste Hermine nun feststellen, dass Professor Snapes Beschreibung etwas ungenau gewesen war. Es gab nämlich sechs fünfte Schubladen von unten.

Seufzend rutschte sie auf den Boden und probierte die Reihe durch in der Hoffnung, dass es genau eine gab, die sich nicht ohne Passwort öffnen ließ. Doch erneut wurde sie enttäuscht; keine einzige Schublade ließ sich ohne Passwort öffnen.

Also begann sie wieder von vorne und rüttelte an jedem der kupfernen, filigran verzierten Griffe, während sie das zweite Passwort – Eremesticus – murmelte. Natürlich war es die letzte, die darauf reagierte.

„Nicht zu fassen", murmelte Hermine und fügte noch einige Flüche hinzu, die ihr spontan in den Sinn kamen, während sie die teils gefalteten, teils gerollten Pergamente aus der engen Schublade zerrte und sie auf der dunklen Tischplatte ausbreitete.

Es waren insgesamt drei Seiten. Eine davon bestand nur aus Zeichnungen, die offenbar den Aufbau eines Ritualtisches zeigten. Die zweite war übersäht mit Notizen in Snapes schlimmster Handschrift. Der Tränkemeister hatte ohnehin schon keine deutliche Schrift, doch von einigen Worten auf dieser Seite konnte sie nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich nicht um Runen oder ähnliche fremdartige Zeichen handelte.

Die dritte Seite hingegen war von jemand anderem verfasst worden. Die Schrift war zwar nicht das, was Hermine als gut leserlich bezeichnen würde und auch die teils verblassten Worte machten es ihr nicht leichter, alles zu entziffern, doch sie schaffte es, sich trotz ihrer Nervosität durch den Text zu kämpfen.

Es handelte sich um ein Ritual, das anscheinend lange verschollen gewesen war. Denn wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte Dumbledore es sicherlich schon früher genutzt, um das größte Problem der magischen Welt zu beseitigen.

Das Ritual ermöglichte es einem, die Magie einer bestimmten Person in einen Gegenstand (anscheinend ein bestimmter, doch an der Stelle war der Text so verblichen, dass Hermine nichts entziffern konnte) fließen zu lassen. In Voldmorts Fall musste dies bedeuten, dass er absolut ungefährlich und vielleicht sogar tot wäre – schließlich existierte er nur durch seine Magie.

Kribbelnde Erregung rauschte durch ihren Körper und sie zog das Pergament mit den Zeichnungen hervor. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie das Bild, dann begann sie die Schubladen des Schreibtisches nach den benötigten Utensilien zu durchsuchen.

Zuerst schnappte sie sich eine alte Feder und verwandelte sie in ein Stück Kreide, mit dem sie einen einigermaßen runden Kreis auf die schwarze Tischplatte malte.

Hinter ihr erklang aus diversen Bilderrahmen empörtes Räuspern und Gemurmel. Hermine ignorierte die ehemaligen Schulleiter jedoch.

Stattdessen malte sie noch einen weiteren, kleineren Kreis in den ersten hinein, so dass ein Doppelrahmen entstand. Diesen füllte sie, streng nach Zeichnung, mit Runen. Zwar hatte sie das Fach vier Jahre lang in Hogwarts belegt, doch diese hier waren so komplex, dass Hermine nicht das geringste damit anfangen konnte. Magie dieser Art überstieg ihr Können bei Weitem. Doch solange Professor Snape der Meinung war, dass sie sie dennoch würde ausführen können, würde sie es versuchen. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als dem zwielichtigen Mann zu vertrauen.

Ein zartes Beben des Fußbodens beendete ihre Zweifel schließlich und nachdem sie sich mit der freien Hand am Schreibtisch festgehalten hatte, versuchte sie schneller zu malen.

Als sie sich dem Innenleben der Zeichnung zuwenden wollte, stockte sie allerdings. Zu diesem Teil des Bildes gab es eine Erklärung auf dem Pergament, die sie erst lesen konnte, als sie damit zur Kerze hinüberging. Bei dem dritten, kleinsten Kreis in der Mitte handelte es sich nicht um eine gezeichnete Linie, sondern um den Platz für einen Ritualbecher, der mit einer bestimmten Lösung – der Mixtura Romatica – gefüllt sein musste.

Ernüchtert ließ Hermine das Pergament sinken und starrte blicklos auf die Tischplatte. Das war es also. Sie hatte weder den Becher, noch die Lösung. Sie hatte nicht einmal das Rezept für die Lösung!

Ein leises Räuspern hinter ihr ließ sie zusammenfahren. Mit rasendem Herzschlag wandte sie sich um und blickte direkt in die blauen Augen Albus Dumbledores. Ein hoffnungsvoller Laut entwich ihr. Dumbledore war vermutlich hier gewesen, als Professor Snape das Ritual erforscht hatte. Vielleicht...

„Professor Dumbledore...", begann sie deswegen, doch der alte Mann hob seine Hand und lächelte wissend.

„Die zweite Schublade von oben, dritte Reihe, Miss Granger. Das Passwort ist Potestas." Er zwinkerte und lehnte sich dann wieder in seinem Sessel zurück.

Hermine hingegen wirbelte wieder zum Schränkchen herum und zählte die Schubladen ab. Dank der präzisen Anweisung des ehemaligen Schulleiters konnte sie die richtige dieses Mal sofort öffnen. Und es verschlug ihr den Atem, als sie den Inhalt erblickte.

Der Becher, den das Ritual forderte, war in Wirklichkeit ein Kelch. Im ersten Moment glaubte Hermine, es wäre der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff, doch sie irrte sich. Zwar war er golden und alt, doch seine Verzierungen waren andere. Er wies dieselben Runen auf, die sie auch auf den Schreibtisch gemalt hatte.

Daneben fand sie eine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Zwar war sie nicht beschriftet, doch zur Feier des Tages wagte Hermine es, sich weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, und ging davon aus, dass es die Mixtura Romatica war.

Also stellte sie den Kelch an seinen Platz und goss die Lösung hinein.

Dann nahm sie sich noch einmal das alte Pergament mit dem Ablauf des Rituals vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Stelle mit dem Gegenstand, in den sie die Magie Voldemorts leiten sollte, zu entziffern.

Nach einigen Minuten und zwei vor Verzweiflung abgekauten Nägeln hatte sie herausgefunden, dass es sich um eine Kette handelte. Genauer einen Anhänger an einer Kette. Und da Dumbledore sich weiterhin still verhielt, untersuchte sie die Schublade, aus der sie auch den Kelch und die Lösung gezogen hatte, noch einmal genauer.

Das gesuchte Objekt steckte ganz hinten, der Anhänger hatte sich verkantet. Mit einem Ruck, der den ganzen Schrank zum Wackeln brachte, zog Hermine sie hervor und betrachtete sie im Licht der Kerzen.

Der Anhänger bestand aus einem weißen Stein, der in Silber gefasst war. Die Kette, an der er hing, war sehr feingliedrig und gekonnt verarbeitet. Außerhalb der magischen Welt hätte man die Kunst, die in dieser Arbeit steckte, nicht mit ihrem Alter vereinbaren können

Blinzelnd löste sie den Blick von dem Schmuckstück und las weiter. Sie schnaubte leise auf, als der Text ihr verriet, dass sie die Kette tragen musste, wenn sie das Ritual durchführte. Nach kurzem Zögern tat sie auch das und nahm sich den letzten Absatz der Erklärung vor.

Darin ging es um den Horkrux. Beziehungsweise um einen persönlichen Gegenstand der Person, dessen Magie absorbiert werden sollte. Doch Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Ritualbestandteil der ehemalige Horkrux war, den Snape ihr gegeben hatte.

Sie zog ihn aus der Tasche und ließ ihn – den Anweisungen folgend – in den Kelch fallen. Die Lösung gab dabei keinen Laut von sich, was für Hermine das erste Anzeichen dafür war, dass es sich nicht um klares Wasser handelte.

Nach einem Anflug von Nervosität und einem weiteren, stärkerem Beben stand Hermine auf und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch. Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch und versuchte ihre flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen. Dann hob sie das Pergament in die Luft und begann die letzten Worte darauf, die Worte, die alles in Gang setzen sollten, laut vorzulesen.

„_Exorcizo te, immunda magice, nomine namens obscurum principem_..."

Ihr Latein war alles andere als gut, doch für das Ritual schien es zu genügen. Wind erhob sich in dem geschlossenen Raum, zuerst ganz sachte, dann immer stärker werdend. Schon nach diesen wenigen Worten musste Hermine sich gegen die Kraft der Luft stemmen, indem sie sich nach vorn lehnte. Das Pergament in ihrer Hand flatterte geräuschvoll und Fawkes kreischte laut auf, breitete die Flügel aus und flog in eine Ecke des Raumes, in der die Gefahr, versehentlich ein Feuer zu legen, geringer war.

„_Illa potentia diabolica, illa potestas hostis infernalis, illae vires daemonicae, illa caterva, illa congeries._"

Hinter Hermine zerprang klirrend eine Fensterscheibe und während die Scherben in die Nacht hinaus flogen, duckte sie sich instinktiv und konnte nur schwer einen Schrei unterdrücken. Mit rasendem Herzschlag schüttelte sie das zerknautschte Pergament aus und las weiter.

„_Perrumpe vallum occlumentis, relinque corpus, subiuga imperio meo, sequere rumorem!_"

Mit dem letzten Wort der Beschwörung – oder was auch immer es gewesen war – zog schwarzer Rauch durch das zerstörte Fenster ins Büro der Schulleiter. Die Wolke umhüllte Hermines Gestalt ohne sie zu berühren und tauchte dann in den Kelch ein. Die zuvor klare Flüssigkeit verfärbte sich schwarz und begann zu brodeln. Ein Wirbel bildete sich an der Oberfläche, der sich immer schneller drehte, bis Hermine den Grund des Kelches erkennen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, was es war, doch eine Kraft drückte ihren Oberkörper weiter nach vorne, bis der Anhänger direkt über dem Mittelpunkt des Kelches baumelte. Sie spürte, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß ausbrach, und ihre Hände klammerten sich an der Kante des Schreibtisches fest.

Während der heftige Wind ihre Haare zerzauste, Bücher aus den Regalen riss und sogar Fawkes' Stange umwarf, stieg die dunkel verfärbte Mixtura Romatica langsam am Rand des Kelches hinauf und legte eine immer größere Fläche des Grundes frei. Golden schimmerte der Punkt in der Mitte der Flüssigkeit.

Dann, als sie den oberen Rand erreicht hatte, formte sie einen spitz zulaufenden Kegel und näherte sich immer mehr dem Anhänger. Obwohl dieser gut zehn Zentimeter unter ihrem Gesicht hing, konnte Hermine die Hitze spüren, die von der Mixtura ausging. Und als die ersten Tropfen den Anhänger berührten, floss heißer, stechender Schmerz durch ihren gesamten Körper.

Nun konnte Hermine ihren Schrei nicht mehr zurückhalten. Als würde man ihr bei lebendigem Leibe heiße Messer ins Fleisch treiben, schien der Schmerz sie schier auseinander zu reißen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und flehte, dass es aufhören möge.

Und glücklicherweise tat es dies auch, kaum dass sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte.

* * *

Als sie erwachte, lag sie mit der Wange in einer Lache aus Wasser.

Das zumindest war ihr erster Gedanke, als sie blinzelte und die Pfütze vor sich sah. Dann erkannte sie den umgekippten Becher, der bis an den Rand des Schreibtisches gerollt, allerdings nicht hinuntergefallen war, und die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück.

Etwas zu hastig setzte Hermine sich auf und stellte erst da fest, dass sie quer über dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. Das Wasser war vermutlich die Mixtura Romatica, doch als solche benutzen konnte man sie wohl nicht mehr; die Kreide, mit der sie den Doppelkreis und die Runen auf den Tisch gemalt hatte, hatte sich teilweise darin gelöst.

Instinktiv wischte Hermine sich mit den Fingern durch die wirren Haare und verzog das Gesicht, als die Erinnerung von Schmerz durch ihre Muskeln fuhr. Ihr ganzer Körper pochte auf eine unangenehme, unterschwellige Art, die sie bisher noch nie empfunden hatte. Stöhnend rutschte sie von der Tischplatte und versuchte, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Nach einigen Momenten, die sie brauchte, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte, gelang ihr dies auch, und sie sah sich vorsichtig im Schulleiterbüro um – wobei ihre Augen immer größer wurden.

Der Einschlag einer Bombe hätte vermutlich weniger Schaden hinterlassen. Kein Buch stand mehr an seinem Platz. Pergamente waren quer über den gesamten Boden verstreut. Vom kaputten Fenster wehte noch immer Wind durch das Büro und trieb alles vor sich her, was leicht genug war. Der Schrank, an dem sie vorhin zwei Schubladen geöffnet hatte, war umgekippt. Und Fawkes hatte anscheinend die Flucht ergriffen. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie die einzige Überlebende des Weltunterganges.

Hastig griff sie in ihre Hosentasche und zog die beiden Steine heraus, die sie über den Gesundheitszustand von Harry und Ron informieren konnten. Hermine hatte sie vor einem halben Jahr damit versorgt und atmete nun erleichtert auf, als sie die beiden glühenden Steine sah. Rons leuchtete grün, was bedeutete, dass er sich bester Gesundheit erfreute. Harrys war gelb. Bis auf leichte Verletzungen ging es also auch ihm gut.

Sie sah an sich herab und ihr Blick fiel auf den Anhänger. Jetzt war er nicht mehr weiß, sondern pechschwarz. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass er auch an Gewicht zugelegt hatte. Er hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Während sie mit einer Hand in ihre Tasche griff, um nach ihrem Zauberstab zu sehen, wollte sie mit der anderen die Kette über ihren Kopf streifen – nur um festzustellen, dass diese sich dabei immer enger zuzog, bis sie schließlich ihre Bemühungen beendete.

Prompt jagte eine Welle Adrenalin durch ihren Körper und ihr Herz begann neuerlich zu rasen. Der Zauberstab war vergessen, während sie wild an der Kette zerrte und nach dem Verschluss suchte. Nur dass die feingliedrige Silberkette keinen Verschluss hatte.

Also versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal, sie über den Kopf zu streifen, mit demselben Ergebnis wie beim ersten Mal.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie schließlich in den verlassenen Raum hinein und hob den Blick zu Dumbledores Portrait. Es war leer.

Und nicht nur das Portrait von Dumbledore, nein _alle_ Portraits waren verlassen.

War sie vorher aufgeregt gewesen, so breitete sich nun nackte Panik in Hermines Körper aus. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, was ihr nicht mehr brachte als den Schwindel zurück. Dann stürzte sie zum Schreibtisch und durchwühlte die darauf liegenden Pergamente nach dem bestimmten, das ihr vielleicht eine Antwort geben könnte. Nach dem Pergament, auf dem Snape seine Notizen gemacht hatte.

Doch es war nicht da.

Das Blut rauschte laut und heiß in ihren Ohren, während sie ihre Hände auf der kühlen Tischplatte abstützte. _Keines_ der Pergamente war mehr da. Und als ein weiterer Windstoß ins Büro zog und eines der anderen Blätter aufwirbelte, sah sie auch warum. Wie eine Feder trug der kühle Nachtwind das Pergament zum offenen Fenster hinüber, wo es bald leise flatternd in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Hermine keuchte und stolperte zum Fenster. Sie lehnte den Oberkörper schon beinahe gefährlich weit hinaus, konnte jedoch nicht sonderlich weit sehen. Das einzige, das sich ihr beinahe vorwitzig entgegenstreckte, waren die Spitzen der Bäume im Verbotenen Wald.

Hermine wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf wie Gewehrschüsse und das Blut kroch durch ihre Adern, als würde es Ameisen beherbergen. Ungelenk stakste sie über die am Boden liegenden Trümmer hinweg und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, der sich nicht mehr in ihrer Tasche befand. Als sie ihn endlich aus einem Bücherstapel gefischt hatte, wirbelte sie herum, verlor darüber das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf ihren Hintern.

„_Accio Pergament!_", seufzte sie erschöpft und deutete auf das zerborstene Fenster. Zähe Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts. Dann mischte sich ein leises Flattern unter das Ticken der Standuhr, die den Sturm überlebt hatte. Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und fing das Pergament, das ihr den Hals retten sollte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Doch schon als sie das Pergament berührte, spürte sie die Feuchtigkeit, die es aufgesogen hatte. „Nein, nein, nein", flehte sie verzweifelt und starrte auf die leere Seite. Dann drehte sie es um. Doch außer ein paar verwischten Spuren schwarzer Tinte war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Das Pergament musste in irgendeinen Tümpel geweht worden sein.

Erschöpft ließ sie ihre Arme sinken und starrte mit leerem Blick in den dunkel Nachthimmel hinaus. Minutenlang gab sie sich der absoluten Erschöpfung hin, nicht ein Gedanke schaffte den Weg von ihrem Verstand bis in ihre Glieder. Und dann zuckte sie urplötzlich zusammen, als hätte sie einen Befehl bekommen. Sie kam stolpernd auf die Beine, griff nach ihrem davon gerollten Zauberstab und verließ fluchtartig das Büro. Wer auch immer dieses Chaos irgendwann finden würde, konnte sich darum kümmern. Sie hatte ihren Teil der Pflicht erledigt.

Schniefend wischte Hermine sich über die triefende Nase, während sie nervös darauf wartete, dass die Wendeltreppe am unteren Treppenabsatz angekommen war. Eilig quetschte sie sich durch den schmalen Spalt, den der Steinerne Wasserspeier bereits freigegeben hatte, und begann zu laufen.

Portraits und Rüstungen flogen an ihr vorbei, sie schlitterte über den glatten Boden und warf immer wieder flüchtige Blicke durch die alten Scheiben, die den Blick auf die Ländereien freigaben. Rauch stieg hier und da in die Luft auf, verwandelte den nahenden Sonnenaufgang in eine trübe Suppe aus ehemals schönen Farben.

Als die Türen des Krankenflügels endlich in Sicht kamen, spürte Hermine ein schweres Gewicht von ihren Schultern fallen. Sie streckte die Hände nach vorne aus und stieß gegen das Holz, ohne ihr Tempo zu verringern. Schmerz zuckte ihre Arme hinauf, doch als sie in die Geschäftigkeit einer voll belegten Krankenstation tauchte, blieb sie stehen.

Die Luft um sie herum summte, war stickig und schwül. Der Geruch von Blut, Dreck und Angst schwebte um ihre Nase und ließ sie trocken würgen, bis sie es ausgeblendet hatte. Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen tasteten ihre Blicke die belegten Betten ab und blieben schließlich an einem hängen, in dessen weißen Laken ein zerzauster schwarzer Haarschopf lag.

„Harry!" Mit wenigen großen Schritten war sie bei ihm und als sie um den Paravent bog, der das Bett nur halb verbarg, sah sie auch Ron, der auf einem Stuhl saß und ein vor Ruß und Dreck schwarzes Gesicht hatte.

„Mine!", brachte er erleichtert hervor, sprang auf die Füße und umrundete das Bett, um sie zu umarmen. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Harry kämpfte sich derweil in eine sitzende Position, grinste jedoch über das ganze Gesicht. „Wir haben es geschafft!", platzte er mit glänzenden Augen hervor. „Voldemort ist tot. Es ist vorbei, Mine!"

„Jaah, aber erst nachdem er dich einmal ins Jenseits befördert hat!", wandte Ron ein und klang schon wieder so, als hätten sie nicht mehr als ein weiteres Abenteuer überstanden. Hermine weigerte sich, genauer über die Worte nachzudenken.

Sie blinzelte heftig, als sie sich von Ron löste und auf Harry hinab sah. Die Freude über das Ende des Krieges, über den Beginn seiner Freiheit und die Erleichterung, nicht länger der Auserwählte zu sein, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Unter ihrem Pullover jedoch lag die schwere Kette. Der Stein presste sich warm gegen ihre Haut und die Erschöpfung kam über sie, je länger sie hier stand.

Sie mussten es nicht wissen, entschied Hermine in diesem Moment. Niemand musste es wissen.

Und so lächelte sie und nickte. „Ja, es ist vorbei."

* * *

Übersetzung des lateinisches Spruches: _„Ich beschwöre dich, unreine Magie, unter dem Namen des Dunklen Lords, jene teuflische Macht, jener Einfluss des höllischen Feindes, jene teuflische Heerschar, jene Bande, jener Haufen. Durchbreche den Okklumentikwall, verlasse den Körper, beuge dich meinem Befehl, folge dem Ruf."_  
Vielen Dank an Se. Ka. Ya fürs Übersetzen!


	2. Kapitel 1: Die Verfolgung: Teil I

_Kapitel 1: Die Verfolgung – Teil I  


* * *

_

Hermine Granger atmete erleichtert auf, als sie das Zimmer der frisch gebackenen Mutter verlassen und ihre Nase tief in die Krankenakte stecken durfte. Sie zog eine Feder aus ihrer Kitteltasche und machte sich daran, einige Notizen zu den alten hinzuzufügen.

_'Postnatale Untersuchung unauffällig, Unguentum Sanatio verordnet.'_

Danach schlug sie das Krankenblatt zu und schob es einer Schwester entgegen. „Wer ist als nächstes an der Reihe?", fragte sie und versuchte ihre Müdigkeit mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.

„Eine Geburt in Kreissaal 2. Ist eben reingekommen." Erneut wanderte eine Akte über die Rezeption und Hermine nahm sie entgegen, um sich auf den Weg in den besagten Kreissaal zu machen.

Auf der Entbindungsstation des Sankt Mungo Hospitals herrschte im Moment Hochbetrieb. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass der letzte Januar übermäßig kalt oder regnerisch gewesen war, doch auch das Normalmaß schien zu reichen, damit man den Kamin dem Wetter vor den Fenstern vorzog und im Eifer des Gefechts die Verhütung vergaß. Jedenfalls hatte sie in den letzten zwei Wochen schon mehr als einen 'Unfall' entbunden. Und jeder davon hatte sie ein Stück weiter in ihre Resignation getrieben.

Überhaupt war es mit ihrer Laune nicht mehr besonders weit her, seitdem ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand sie dazu gezwungen hatte, die Abteilung zu wechseln. Bis vor einem Jahr hatte sie zwei Stockwerke tiefer gearbeitet auf der Station für magische Infektionskrankheiten. Sie hatte neben ihrer Arbeit Forschung betrieben und zusammen mit ihrem unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten zwei Heiltränke entwickelt. Sie hatte Spaß gehabt an dem, was sie getan hatte.

Doch dann wurde sie wieder daran erinnert, dass sie dem Krieg niemals vollkommen entfliehen würde.

Noch immer trug sie den pechschwarzen Anhänger um ihren Hals und egal wie oft sie versuchte ihn abzunehmen, mit welchen Zaubern oder Ritualen sie ihm begegnete – das Ergebnis war stets dasselbe wie damals im Büro der Schulleiter. Sie schien schlichtweg dazu verdammt zu sein, für immer mit diesem Ding herumzulaufen und dabei zuzusehen, wie er ihre Gesundheit immer mehr zugrunde richtete. Das hatte letztendlich bewirkt, was sechs Jahre benachteiligendes Handeln seitens Severus Snapes nicht geschafft hatten – sie hasste ihn leidenschaftlich dafür, dass er ihr dieses Schicksal aufgebürdet hatte.

Nun saß sie hier fest, holte ein Kind nach dem anderen auf die Welt und stolperte dabei von einer Erkältung in die nächste, nur weil ihr Immunsystem mit der schwarzen Magie des Dunklen Lords komplett überfordert war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie gar nicht mehr würde arbeiten können. Und von dort aus war es ein unbedeutender Schritt, bis sie Bill Weasley, Filius Flitwick und Severus 'Ich opfere alles und jeden, ohne zu zögern' Snape folgen würde.

Ohne es zu merken, war Hermine an der Tür zum Kreissaal 2 vorbeigelaufen und musste nun umdrehen. Um dabei nicht unnötig aufzufallen, blieb sie kurz stehen und schlug die Akte in ihrer Hand auf. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, als sie den Namen der Patientin las.

_Astoria Malfoy._

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte sie leise und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zum Empfang zurück zu laufen. Das letzte, was sie heute gebrauchen konnte, war eine Begegnung mit den letzten freien Todessern. Zwar lag die Kette gut verborgen unter ihrer Bluse, doch sie hatte schon häufiger festgestellt, dass diese ihre eigenen Methoden hatte, um sich zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt von der Kleidung zu befreien. So viele absurde Geschichten über ein und denselben Gegenstand hatte sie noch nie erfunden. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, dass einer der Malfoys herausfand, was sie da um ihren Hals trug.

„Catherine!", rief sie eine der Schwestern heran und musste sich nicht einmal anstrengen, um leidend auszusehen. „Kann sich eventuell Heiler Jacobs um die Patientin kümmern?"

„Tut mir leid, Heiler Jacobs hat das Gebäude bereits verlassen. Seine Schicht war vor einer Stunde zu Ende."

Hermine warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu der großen Wanduhr, die über dem Eingang zur Entbindungsstation hing. Es war kurz nach neun. Sie steckte also mitten in der Nachtschicht, in welcher grundsätzlich nur ein ausgebildeter Heiler anwesend war. Es würde mindestens eine Stunde dauern, eine Vertretung zu erreichen und sie herzubekommen. Solange konnte sie die Malfoys nicht warten lassen – auch wenn sie es gerne getan hätte.

Sie seufzte schwer und nickte Catherine dankend zu. Dann machte sie sich erneut auf den Weg zum Kreissaal.

* * *

Letztendlich verlief dann doch alles problemloser, als Hermine befürchtet hatte. Zumindest was ihr kleines Geheimnis betraf.

Zwar konnte Draco seine angewiderten Blicke nicht für sich behalten (dass ausgerechnet _sie_ diejenige sein sollte, die seinen Sohn das erste Mal berührte, schien ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich zu gehen – Hermine hingegen erlebte damit einen äußerst zufriedenstellenden Augenblick der Überlegenheit), doch Astoria selbst schien lieb zu sein. Zumindest soweit man es anhand der wenigen Fragen, die die junge Frau selbst beantworten durfte, beurteilen konnte.

Mittlerweile war es soweit, dass der jüngste Spross der Malfoy-Familie in absehbarer Zeit das Licht der Welt erblicken wollte und die Anstrengung und der Schmerz trieben die werdende Mutter immerhin soweit, dass sie sich von Draco nicht mehr bevormunden und schon gar nicht zum Schweigen bringen ließ.

„Ich schreie so viel, wie ich will, Draco Malfoy, und wenn es das _Letzte_ ist, was ich tue!", platzte sie irgendwann heraus und Hermine senkte ihren Kopf rasch zwischen die Beine der jungen Frau, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Sie haben es gleich geschafft", informierte sie sie, nachdem sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, versteifte sich jedoch instinktiv, als Draco sich vom Kopfende der Liege löste und sich neben Hermine stellte.

„Du solltest besser deine Frau unterstützen, anstatt mir bei der Arbeit über die Schulter zu schauen, Malfoy", sagte Hermine eisig, rutschte jedoch ein kleines Stück zur Seite. Sie hatte Angst, dass er von hinten in ihre Bluse und somit den Anhänger sehen könnte. Von anderen delikaten Dingen mal abgesehen.

Doch als sie ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf, erkannte sie, dass ihre Sorge unbegründet war. Zum einen war Draco viel zu gefesselt von dem, was zwischen den Beinen seiner Frau vor sich ging, zum anderen schien ihm eben dieser Anblick nicht unbedingt zu bekommen. Er war beängstigend blass um die Nase geworden.

„Malfoy?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Draco!" Doch er reagierte nicht. Nur schwer konnte sie sich davon abhalten, ihn als Frettchen zu betiteln. Dafür nahm sie, ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken, eine Hand unter dem Tuch hervor und schnipste vor seinem Gesicht; dass die Handschuhe, die sie trug, blutig waren, fiel ihr erst auf, als es zu spät war.

„Maggie!", rief sie laut, damit die Schwester, die im Nebenzimmer alles für den Säugling vorbereitete, sie über Astorias Schreien hinweg hören konnte.

„Ja?"

„Kümmer dich bitte um Mr. Malfoy, bevor er mir ohnmächtig wird", bat Hermine und wagte es dabei nicht, ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden aus den Augen zu lassen. Er hatte bereits bedenklich zu schwanken begonnen. Als würde Astoria ihn mit ihren tiefen Atemzügen umpusten.

Maggie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, Draco am Arm zu fassen und zu einem Stuhl hinüber zu geleiten. „Am besten bringst du ihn erstmal raus, damit er sich irgendwo hinlegen kann", sagte Hermine, mittlerweile wieder völlig auf die Geburt konzentriert.

Nachdem das leise Murmeln Maggies verklungen war und die Tür sich hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, lächelte Hermine Astoria zuversichtlich an. „So, und jetzt werden wir dieses Kind zur Welt bringen!"

Bei Merlin, wie sie es hasste.

* * *

Um zwei Uhr morgens war es dann auf der Station soweit ruhig, dass Hermine es wagen konnte, sich in den Aufenthaltsraum für Heiler zurückzuziehen. Erschöpft fiel sie auf das schmale Bett und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihren Kittel zu öffnen oder eine Kerze zu entzünden. Sie drehte sich nur noch in eine bequeme Position und war schon dabei fast eingeschlafen.

Dass Alpträume ihren Schlaf begleiten würde, ahnte sie bereits, bevor der erste begann. Es war ein Instink, ähnlich dem von alten Menschen, die genau wussten, dass das Wetter umschlagen wird. Und auch sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde.

Die Alpträume waren in den vergangenen acht Jahren ebenso zu ihren Begleitern geworden wie die Infektionen und die Kopfschmerzen, die nachlassende Leistungsfähigkeit und die Ausfälle ihrer magischen Kraft, wenn sie besonders erschöpft war. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass der Anhänger nicht ganz dicht war und stets etwas schwarze Magie absonderte, die irgendwie auf ihren Körper überging. Doch so viel sie auch recherchierte, sie hatte bisher noch nichts gefunden, das ihr irgendwie weiterhalf.

Abgesehen von Okklumentik. Sie hatte diese Kunst des Verstandes mittlerweile soweit perfektioniert, wie es ohne Lehrer möglich war. Nur wenn sie zu müde war, fehlte ihr selbst die Kraft für Okklumentik.

Also hatte sie die Träume irgendwann akzeptiert und festgestellt, dass sie dadurch weniger anstrengend wurden. Sie betrachtete die Bilder wie einen Film, der nichts mit ihr zu tun ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes war sich darüber bewusst, dass es möglicherweise Erinnerungen Voldemorts waren, die sie im Schlaf heimsuchten.

Sie trug den dreckigen Bastard über ihrem Herzen und konnte nicht das geringste dafür tun, um vor ihm zu fliehen.

So kam es, dass sie heftig aus dem Schlaf schreckte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Hermine saß von einer Sekunde auf die andere senkrecht im Bett und musste einen Moment gegen ein starkes Schwindelgefühl ankämpfen, ehe sie klar sehen konnte. Deborah stand in der Tür und blickte erwartungsvoll auf sie herab.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte Hermine sich und spürte, wie sie rosa anlief, während sie ihre Schuhe suchte und die letzten Reste des Schlafes und vor allem des Alptraumes abschüttelte. Es war irgendeine Folter gewesen.

„Die Patientin aus Zimmer 5 hört nicht auf zu bluten. Wir brauchen Sie!"

Hermines Verstand begann zu arbeiten. Zimmer 5... Das war... nein, das war nicht Astoria Malfoy. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich komme."

* * *

Als draußen bereits die Sonne aufging, konnte Hermine zwar erschöpft, doch auch erleichtert, dass alles gut gegangen war, in Astorias Akte vermerken, dass die Patientin im Laufe des Vormittags das Hospital verlassen durfte. Der kleine Scorpius Hyperion (und Hermine hatte sich den Namen buchstabieren lassen, um jeglichen Zweifel auszuschließen) trank gierig und auch die Mutter war dank einiger Tränke und Salben körperlich wieder hergestellt.

Wenn Hermine Geburten in der magischen Welt mit denen in der Muggelwelt verglich, überkam sie trotz ihrer Abneigungen für dieses Fachgebiet stets das Verlangen, so viele Muggelärzte, wie sie überzeugen konnte, herzuschleppen und ihnen die Möglichkeiten zu zeigen. Glücklicherweise war sie vernünftig genug, um nicht einmal einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Sie sehnte erschöpft und vollkommen übermüdet ihren Feierabend herbei, als sie das Zimmer nach der Visite verließ. Dabei verhakte sich ihr Ärmel an der Türklinke und die Akte rutschte ihr aus den Händen, so dass die darin liegenden Pergamente sich quer über den weißen Boden verteilten.

Hermine seufzte und ging in die Hocke, um alles wieder in den Pappmantel zurückzuschieben. Als sie sich aufrichtete, stolperte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und dieser Anstoß genügte dem schweren Anhänger, um aus ihrer Bluse zu rutschen.

Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen richtete sie sich auf und hatte gerade die Kette wieder an ihren Platz getan, als sie feststellte, dass jemand direkt vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war. Sehr langsam und mit stetig wachsender schlechter Vorahnung hob sie den Blick und fand sich schließlich dem einen Menschen gegenüber, dem sie niemals wieder persönlich hatte begegnen wollen: Lucius Malfoy.

Hermine schluckte, während er ihren Blick erwiderte. Und sie konnte ihre Panik kaum mehr im Zaum halten, als seine Augen ihr Gesicht verließen und die Stelle ihrer Bluse fixierten, an der der Anhänger lag.

Einem Reflex folgend, griff sie danach und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Ein spöttisches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er mit deutlichem Desinteresse fragte: „Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

Der Klang seiner Stimme war es schließlich, der Hermine aus ihrer unpassenden Starre riss. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie beinahe einen Pfleger anrempelte, der mit einem Tablett voller Medikamentenbecher durch die Zimmer lief. Mit einer kurzen Geste entschuldigte sie sich und reckte ihr Kinn vor, ehe sie sich wieder Malfoy zuwandte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihrer Schwiegertochter geht es übrigens auch gut, Sir. Sie können Sie nachher mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Dann duckte sie sich an seiner großen Gestalt vorbei und lief auf die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum zu wie ein Langstreckenläufer auf die Ziellinie. Der Knall der sich schließenden Tür hallte vermutlich über das ganze Stockwerk, doch Hermine hatte keinen Gedanken dafür übrig.

Als hätte sie den Geist eines gesund geglaubten Bekannten gesehen und nun arge Probleme, die neuen Erkenntnisse mit dem alten Wissen unter einen Hut zu bekommen, lief sie in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Dabei fuhr sie sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare und versuchte ihrem rasenden Herzschlag Herr zu werden. Sie musste sich beruhigen, ehe sie noch das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie musste sich beruhigen – auf welchem Wege auch immer!

Hatte er den Anhänger gesehen? Sicherlich. Er musste ihn gesehen haben, denn er war von vorne gekommen. Vermutlich hatte er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet, von dem Moment an, in dem sie die Akte hatte fallen lassen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste... er hatte... er _würde_...

Sie ertappte sich selbst dabei, eine handfeste Panikattacke zu begrüßen.

Im nächsten Moment stürzte sie wieder auf den Flur und knallte die Tür ein zweites Mal zu. Sie spürte, wie hektische Flecken auf ihren Wangen erblühten und hätte sich am liebsten hinter ihren Locken versteckt. Stattdessen bog sie ins Schwesternzimmer ab und steuerte den Medizinschrank an.

Mit zitternden Fingern durchwühlte sie die Glasfläschchen auf der Suche nach einem Beruhigungstrank. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Drogenjunkie, als sie endlich fündig wurde und den Inhalt der Flasche ohne abzusetzen herunterstürzte. Mit der angenehm schnellen Wirksamkeit des Trankes sank ihr Puls rasch ab und auch das übermäßig ausgeschüttete Adrenalin verlor seine Wirkung.

Nichtsdestotrotz zitterten ihre Hände noch, als sie die leere Flasche zu den anderen, von Patientinnen geleerten Behältern stellte und einen Vermerk in der Inventarliste machte. Deswegen nahm sie sich noch ein paar Minuten, um tief durchzuatmen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, ehe sie zur Anmeldung ging.

„Machen Sie bitte die Entlassungspapiere für Mrs. Malfoy fertig, sie kann gehen, sobald sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlt", trat sie der Schwester gegenüber, als ob nichts passiert wäre. „Ist Heilerin Higgins schon da?"

„Ja, sie ist gerade reingekommen."

Hermine konnte regelrecht hören, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Gut. Bitten Sie sie, meine Visite zu übernehmen. Ich hab gerade eine Eule bekommen, familiärer Notfall."

„In Ordnung, Heilerin Granger." Die Schwester – Hermine hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer es war – lächelte mitfühlend. Nachdem sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit gemacht hatte, kehrte Hermine in den Umkleideraum zurück und schälte sich aus ihrem Kittel. Hoffentlich kam sie bei dieser Geschichte mit dem Schrecken davon.

* * *

Hermine verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, als sie in ihrer Wohnung aus dem Kamin trat. Sie ruderte mit den Armen und bekam gerade noch das Sims zu fassen, wobei jedoch die Schale mit dem Flohpulver über die Kante rutschte und polternd zu Boden fiel. Zwar zerbrach sie nicht, doch die grüne Staubschicht machte sich nicht besonders gut auf ihrem Teppich.

Seufzend zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und befahl dem Pulver, wieder in die Schale zurückzuschweben. Nichts passierte.

Mit müdem Blick betrachtete Hermine den Zauberstab und ihre Hand, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihr. „Diagnose: Beruhigungstrank-Überdosierung und absolute Erschöpfung", murrte sie verdrossen, warf das momentan nutzlose Hilfmittel auf die Couch und ging ohne Umweg über Bad oder Küche ins Schlafzimmer. Die Schuhe zog sie aus, nachdem sie sich wie ein gefällter Baum auf die Matratze hatte fallen lassen, und eingeschlafen war sie, noch bevor sie unter die Steppdecke gekrochen war.

* * *

Ein ihr bekanntes Kreischen holte sie für ihren Geschmack viel zu früh wieder in die Realität zurück. Knurrend wie ein altersschwacher Hund rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie ließ sich gerne Zeit zum Aufwachen, doch ihr persönlicher Weckdienst hatte offensichtlich andere Pläne. Mit einem weiteren Kreischen hüpfte er auf Hermines Bauch und begann an ihrem Pullover zu picken.

„Hör auf damit, Horace! Da sind keine Eulenkekse drin." Sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihr Oberteil und scheuchte so die übermütige Waldohreule vom Bett. Protestierend begann diese daraufhin, ihre Runden durch das Schlafzimmer zu drehen und verhedderte sich dabei beinahe im Betthimmel. Vor lauter Schreck kreischte sie noch mehr und kam schließlich hechelnd auf der Gardinenstange zum Sitzen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Hermine trocken, während sie sich auf die Arme stützte und zu ihrem gefiederten Postboten hinauf schielte. Horace schuhute leise und steckte kurz den Kopf unter den Flügel, was Hermine wiederum lächeln ließ.

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie und die kleine Eule sich angefreundet hatten. Was vor allem daran gelegen hatte, dass Hermine selten zu Hause und der Eulenmist noch seltener im Käfig gewesen war. Hermine wusste, dass man bei der Tiererziehung geduldig sein musste. Und Horace wusste, dass Hermine wusste, dass er sehr wohl verstand, was sie ihm begreiflich zu machen versuchte. Und er scherte sich einen Dreck darum – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

So hatte Hermine sich in die Sehnsucht nach ihrem verstorbenen Kater Krummbein gehüllt wie in eine warme Decke und Horace hatte derweil ihre Wohnung auseinander genommen.

Den Umschwung hatte jene langwierige Infektion gebracht, die sie auch dazu gezwungen hatte, die Abteilung zu wechseln. Nachdem Hermine es nämlich geschafft hatte, sich bei einem ihrer Versuchsobjekte anzustecken, hatte die Hospital-Leitung auf Anraten ihres Chefs entschieden, sie in die derzeit unterbesetzte Entbindungsstation zu versetzen. Und Horace hatte nach einiger Zeit eingesehen, dass er ihr vielleicht doch mal die Zeitung oder einen feuchten Lappen bringen konnte, ohne dabei eine seiner kostbaren Federn zu verlieren.

In den vier Wochen, in denen Hermine kaum das Bett, geschweige denn ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte, erkämpfte er sich seinen Platz auf dem Fußende ihres Bettes im Eintausch gegen ein paar kleine Kunststücke. Kunststücke, mit denen er sein freches Verhalten nun wieder gut zu machen versuchte, denn obwohl er eine Eule war, beherrschte er den Dackelblick perfekt.

Was er prompt wieder unter Beweis stellte, als Hermine mit strenger Stimme fragte: „Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Grund, warum du mich geweckt hast?"

Horace piepste leise und nachdem er feststellen musste, dass Hermine heute zu müde war, um sich auf sein hündisches Verhalten einzulassen, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und begann, an der Tapete zu kauen.

Stöhnend sank Hermine in die Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, ihren Mitbewohner von seinem Tun abzuhalten. Das hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck.

Stattdessen quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und suchte sich frische Kleidung heraus, bevor sie Türen knallend im Bad verschwand. Selbst durch das Holz hindurch konnte sie Horace flattern und zetern hören und diese Tatsache hob ihre Laune doch ein beträchtliches Stück an.

* * *

„Mal angenommen, ich würde mich von jemandem bedroht fühlen", begann Hermine eine halbe Stunde später Harry zu erklären, der ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Kaminfeuer entgegenblickte, „wie viel muss ich mir gefallen lassen, ehe ich rechtliche Schritte gegen ihn einleiten kann?"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, das ist eine rein theoretische Frage und es handelt sich um die Bekannte einer Schwester deiner Arbeitskollegin, hm?"

„Woher wusstest du das?" Hermine lächelte.

„Man entwickelt ein Gespür für so etwas." Er wandte sich kurz vom Kamin ab und rief Ginny etwas zu. Dann sprach er weiter: „Sobald dieser Jemand eine richtige Drohung ausspricht – ob nun mündlich oder schriftlich – kann man was machen. Vorher ist er leider nur lästig und nicht gefährlich."

Hermine schürzte ihre Lippen. Mit dieser Meinung ging sie nicht unbedingt konform, doch da Harry nichts von der wahren Bedeutung des Anhängers wusste (sie hatte ihm und Ginny gesagt, dass er ein Erbstück ihres Großvaters war – nicht schön, aber von hohem ideellen und materiellen Wert), konnte sie diese Gedanken noch nicht mit ihm teilen.

„Hermine?"

„Hm?"

„Du weißt doch, dass auch die Bekannte einer Schwester deiner Arbeitskollegin jederzeit zu mir kommen kann, oder?"

Erneut lächelte Hermine, dieses Mal jedoch vor Dankbarkeit. „Natürlich, Harry."

* * *

„Jasper?" Hermine sah sich vorsichtig im Labor um, während sie sich durch den klinischen Raum vortastete. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man sich als Besucher in so einer Abteilung stets laut ankündigen sollte, wenn man nicht mit einem der Laboranten für immer brechen wollte. Und Jasper nahm es einem für gewöhnlich schon krumm, wenn eines seiner Experimente schief ging, selbst wenn man keine Schuld daran hatte.

„Hier hinten!", antwortete der junge Mann jedoch und klang dabei recht vergnügt.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln schlich über Hermines Gesicht. Dann zog sie ihren Umhang aus und schlängelte sich durch die Tische hindurch zur Fensterfront.

„Über ein Jahr quakende, schreiende Säuglinge und trotzdem tauchst du immer noch hier auf", begrüßte der blonde Mann sie. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du eine Frau bist?"

Sie verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss, nachdem sie ihren Umhang auf die Fensterbank gelegt hatte. „Ich stehe in der Hackordnung vielleicht nicht mehr über dir, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du dir deinen Respekt jetzt schenken kannst!"

„Sachverhalt dreiundfünfzig: Sie – sofern sie denn eine Sie ist – droht wie ein Kerl", murmelte er und tat dabei so, als würde er ein Diktiergerät benutzen.

„Sei froh, dass ich zu müde bin, dir die Ohren lang zu ziehen." An seinem Grinsen vorbei warf Hermine einen genaueren Blick auf die Nährböden, die vor Jasper auf dem gekachelten Tisch lagen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, fischte sie sich einen Mund- und Nasenschutz aus dem Spender und beugte sich über die Petrischalen. „Woran arbeitet ihr?"

Jasper legte seine behandschuhten Hände auf Hermines Schultern und brachte sie in eine aufrechte Haltung zurück, bevor er sie energisch zwei Schritte nach hinten drängte. „An nichts, in das du deine neugierige Nase stecken solltest!"

„Spielverderber!", knurrte Hermine und warf den Schutz in einen neben ihr stehenden Mülleimer.

„Du beschwerst dich an der falschen Adresse", sang er daraufhin und feixte ungeniert. Dabei schob er einen Objektträger unter das Mikroskop und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Hermine spürte eine tiefe Sehnsucht in sich aufwallen, während sie still blieb, um seine Konzentration nicht zu stören. Sie hatte diesen Job geliebt. Vor allem, weil er sich nicht wesentlich von dem Pendant der Muggelwelt unterschied. In der Infektionsforschung konnten sie nur bedingt auf magische Hilfe zurückgreifen, weil noch nicht endgültig geklärt war, ob Magie bakterielle, virale oder mykotische Zellen beeinflusste. Lediglich die Geräte waren besser; das Mikroskop zum Beispiel ermöglichte Vergrößerungen von einer Qualität, von denen die Muggel nur träumen konnten. Es war wie das Tor in eine fremde, bizarre Welt.

Allerdings eine Welt, die ihren Eltern durch das grundlegende Medizinstudium doch vertrauter war als die magische. Noch heute kam es häufiger vor, dass ihre Mutter über den einen oder anderen Begriff stolperte, den Hermine ohne nachzudenken und mit einer von Jugend an erlernten Selbstverständlichkeit benutzte. Der Beruf war etwas gewesen, über das sie sich uneingeschränkt hatten unterhalten können. Mittlerweile war es so, dass Hermine nicht einmal mehr über ihren Beruf reden _wollte_.

„Ha!", machte Jasper in diesem Moment und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was?", fragte sie prompt; Reflexe dieser Art lagen ihr noch immer im Blut.

Genauso wie ihm: „Sie haben reagiert! Diese verdammten Viecher haben reagiert!"

„Was für Viecher? Und worauf haben sie reagiert? Was heißt das, Jasper?"

„Das heißt, dass du jetzt gehen musst, damit ich meinen unglaublichen, ungeschlagenen und unheimlich ausgefeilten Triumph-Tanz aufführen kann! Du weißt ja, wo die Tür ist."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich denke ja nicht einmal im Traum daran, jetzt zu gehen!"

Er warf ihr einen scheelen Blick zu und kam dann anscheinend zu dem Schluss, dass ihr Besuch nicht so hanebüchenen Gründen entsprang wie sonst. Mit einem ernsten Blick wandte er sich vom Labortisch ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und vollführte die Verwandlung von ihrem ehemaligen Assistenten zu einem Freund im Bruchteil einer Sekunde: „Warum bist du hier?"

* * *

Nachdem Hermine so viele Einzelheiten wie möglich erzählt hatte, ohne ihr großes Geheimnis preis zu geben, hatte sie anscheinend jämmerlich genug ausgesehen, damit Jasper über seinen außergewöhnlich großen Schatten sprang und sie etwas genauer in die derzeitigen Experimente einweihte.

Die Neugierde stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie endlich ans Mikroskop durfte und in die fremde Welt eintauchen konnte, von deren Sitten und Gebräuchen (beziehungsweise Teilungsraten und Sensibilitäten) Jasper vorher erzählt hatte.

„Wahnsinn", hauchte sie wenige Momente später und drehte das Licht etwas heller, um weitere Feinheiten der Erreger erkennen zu können.

„Ja", stimmte der junge Mann zu und klang dabei genau so, wie die frisch gebackenen Mütter, die gesagt bekamen, dass sie ein wunderschönes Kind hatten.

Hermine lächelte flüchtig, doch verstehen konnte sie es. Bakterien und Viren konnten einem ans Herz wachsen, wenn man begann, sie zu erforschen. Man entwickelte ein Verständnis für ihre Instinkte, für ihre Art zu überleben. Und wenn man gar zu viel Zeit im Labor, in diesen fremden Welten verbrachte, vergaß man mitunter, dass sie Menschen töteten.

Genauso wie Hermine vergessen hatte, dass sie sich an einem Ort befand, an dem sie eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Erst das eigentümliche Klappern eines Schlüssels erinnerte sie und auch Jasper mit einem eisigen Schauer daran.

„Unter den Tisch!", zischte Jasper und legte ohne zu zögern seine Hand auf Hermines Kopf, um sie in die Knie zu zwingen.

Und weil sie wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, gab sie nach und schlüpfte in den etwa einen Meter breiten Spalt, in dem die Tische nicht mit Unterbauschränken versehen waren. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie den Stoff ihres Umhanges im Gesicht und Jaspers Füße tauchten in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Das Klappern betrat das Labor.

„Wie kommst du voran, Jasper?", fragte eine sonore Männerstimme, die Hermine problemlos als die von Magnus McMulish identifizierte – ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter.

Jasper gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie „Hmpf!" klang. Und das vermutlich aus zweierlei Gründen. Zum einen um Magnus zu sagen, dass es keine Fortschritte gab, und zum anderen, um Hermine wissen zu lassen, dass er sie dafür hasste, dass er nicht sofort mit der guten Nachricht herausrücken konnte.

Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er einem zwar schnell, aber niemals lange böse war. Eine Woche, vielleicht auch zwei, dann konnte sie wieder herkommen und sich ihre nächste Dosis Laborluft abholen.

Magnus murmelte derweil etwas, das Hermine nicht verstand. Stattdessen schlang sie ihre Arme um die Knie und versuchte eine bequeme Position in dem beschränkten Raum zu finden, der ihr gegeben war. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen lehnte sie den Kopf gegen das stabile Holz, als sie Latexhandschuhe knallen hörte, wie sie es nur von einem kannte. Magnus würde also bleiben und arbeiten. Es konnte sich nur um Stunden handeln, bis sie das Labor unbemerkt wieder verlassen konnte.

* * *

Stunden hatte es tatsächlich gut getroffen und so hatte Hermine – entgegen ihrer Planung – keine Zeit, vor Beginn der Nachtschicht noch nach Hause zu gehen und etwas zu essen. Verspannt und erschöpft kam sie eine halbe Stunde zu spät auf der Entbindungsstation an und schnappte sich die Akte, die Catherine ihr im Vorbeigehen vor die Nase hielt.

„Beeilen Sie sich! Der Muttermund hat schon acht Zentimeter!"

Während Hermine mit dieser Begrüßung im Ohr in die Umkleide preschte, fragte sie sich ernsthaft, wo sie hier nur gelandet war, und schmiss die Akte ungelesen auf den kleinen Beistelltisch.

„In Momenten wie diesem hasse ich mein Leben", murmelte sie, während sie sich den Pullover über den Kopf zog und gleichzeitig versuchte, ihre Hose und den Spint zu öffnen. Dabei brach sie sich einen Nagel ab, fluchte wie ein Kesselflicker und zerrte so sehr an ihrem Oberteil, dass eine Naht ein Stück aufriss.

Erst mit dem eigentümlichen Geräusch reißenden Stoffes gab Hermine den Kampf an so vielen Fronten auf und begann mit System vorzugehen. So kam sie dann fünf Minuten später umgezogen und über die Patientin informiert im Kreissaal an, bereitete sich mental auf die spontane Zwillingsgeburt vor und betete zu irgendwem, der zuhören wollte, dass diese Nacht ruhig verlaufen würde.

* * *

„Heilerin Granger?"

Hermine hob den Blick und blinzelte müde die Schwester an, die vor ihr stand. Sie stand an der Rezeption, hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und malte lustlos Buchstaben in die Krankenakte, die vor ihrer Rückkehr in die Welt der Rationalität noch mehr Sinn ergeben hatten. „Ja?", entschied sie allerdings, dass sie sich später um ihre Notizen kümmern konnte.

„Dieser Brief wurde für Sie abgegeben." Das Mädchen schob ihr einen schlichten Brief zu, auf dem ihr Name in einer kaum leserlichen, spitzen Schrift geschrieben war.

„Danke." Hermine klappte die Akte zu, nahm sie und den Brief und ging in den Aufenthaltsraum hinüber. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde die nächste wehende Frau warten, bis sie fertig gelesen (und bestenfalls noch zwei Stunden geschlafen) hatte.

Ungeniert gähnend setzte sie sich auf das Bett und drehte den Umschlag in ihren Händen. Auf der Rückseite war er mit dunkelrotem Wachs versiegelt, doch das Wappen konnte sie im Halbdunkel kaum erkennen. Und da es mit ihrer Geduld momentan nicht weit her war, brach sie es, ohne dem Rätsel auf den Grund zu gehen, und zog das Pergament heraus.

Auch dieses war mit der schwer zu lesenden Schrift gefüllt und so zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und schuf eine weitere Lichtquelle. Mit gerunzelter Stirn begann sie zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_es missfällt mir sehr, doch nach unserer Begegnung im Sankt Mungo Hospital gestern Morgen habe ich keine andere Wahl, als Ihnen diese Nachricht zukommen zu lassen._

_Ich weiß, was Sie um Ihren Hals tragen. Vermutlich besser, als Sie selbst es wissen. Ich möchte Ihnen nahelegen, sich deswegen mit mir in Verbindung zu setzen. Sie täten besser daran, Ihren Stolz zu schlucken und es wirklich zu tun!_

_Andernfalls würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht davon ausgehen, noch allzu lange zu leben._

_Lucius Malfoy _


	3. Kapitel 1: Die Verfolgung: Teil II

_Kapitel 1: Die Verfolgung – Teil 2

* * *

_

Während sie gelesen hatte, hatten sich ihre Augenbrauen gewölbt und schoben ihre Stirn in Falten. Hermine blinzelte einmal. Und ein zweites Mal. Beim dritten Mal schüttelte sie den Kopf, zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn – trotz ihrer Müdigkeit sehr zielsicher – in den Papierkorb auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Nichtsdestotrotz kehrte die Angst vom letzten Morgen zurück und zuckte durch ihren Körper wie Elektrizität. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich damit durch die Haare strich, und ein fahler Geschmack breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus.

Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihr Geheimnis nicht für immer würde bewahren können. Doch nach acht erfolgreichen Jahren war die Möglichkeit, dass es jemand herausfinden könnte, so sehr ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entschwunden, dass Hermine sie kaum mehr als existent wahrgenommen hatte. Dieser Brief erinnerte sie wie ein Peitschenhieb daran.

Dann endlich schaffte sie es, die aufwallende Angst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und erinnerte sich an das, was Harry gesagt hatte. Mündlich oder schriftlich...

Rasch holte sie den Brief aus dem Papierkorb, glättete ihn und lief ins oberste Stockwerk des Krankenhauses, zur Unterkunft der Eulen. Mit der Aufforderung, zu tun, was er tun konnte, schickte sie Malfoys Schreiben direkt zu Harry nach Hause, ehe sie wieder auf ihre Station zurückkehrte.

Das erste Mal, seitdem sie hier ihren Dienst angetreten hatte, wünschte sie sich eine Geburt, die sie für diverse Stunden beschäftigen würde.

* * *

„Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Auf diese äußerst schmeichelhafte Art wurde Hermine begrüßt, als sie am Morgen bei Tonks aus dem Kamin trat. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich angefreundet, als sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie die Einzigen waren, die auch nach drei Jahren noch immer mit den Gedanken im Krieg hingen. Hermine wegen ihrer Alpträume (die nichts anderes als ein Synonym für die Kette an ihrem Hals waren), Tonks weil sie den Mann verloren hatte, den sie geliebt hatte.

Remus' Tod hatte sie verhärmen lassen, doch da ihre Ungeschicklichkeit sich von der Trauer nicht beeinflussen ließ, fiel das kaum jemandem auf. Man musste einen zweiten und dritten Blick riskieren, um Tonks so zu sehen, wie sie jetzt war.

Hermine seufzte schwer, während sie in die Küche ging und sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm. Sie kam oft zum Frühstück her, entweder nach der Nachtschicht oder vor der Frühschicht. Eine Tasse Kaffee war das Mindeste, was hier auf sie wartete. Heute kam noch ein Korb frischer Brötchen dazu.

„Warum gehen immer die Wünsche in Erfüllung, über die man nicht so genau nachgedacht hat?", fragte die Jüngere, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Damit man sie später bereuen kann. Was hast du dir denn gewünscht?"

„Eine Geburt, die mich einige Stunden lang beschäftigen wird."

Tonks wog abschätzend den Kopf und kam dann zu dem Urteil: „Durchaus nachvollziehbar. Und was hast du bekommen?"

„Eine Geburt, die die Mutter nicht überlebt hat."

„Verdammt." Die Aurorin setzte sich zu Hermine und legte ihre Hand auf die der Freundin. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Genauso wie ich aussehe", antwortete Hermine dumpf und wischte sich über die juckenden Augen. „Ich hasse diesen Job."

„Du beschuldigst den falschen, Liebes. Mit deinen komischen Krabbelviechern hast du mehr Patienten verloren."

„Das sind keine Krabbelviecher, Tonks! Und die Patienten, die da gestorben sind, waren meistens alt und klapprig und ohne kleine Kinder."

„Macht es das besser?" Tonks zog eine bordeauxfarbene Augenbraue in die Stirn und nippte an ihrem eigenen Kaffee.

„Irgendwie schon", gab Hermine zu.

„Das muss diese verdrehte Mediziner-Logik sein..."

Hermine verzog als Antwort darauf nur ihr Gesicht. Tonks hatte nichts ganz Unrecht mit ihren Worten. Mediziner _hatten_ eine andere Art, mit dem Tod umzugehen. Die mussten sie auch haben, denn sie begegneten ihm fast täglich. Selbst in den Räumen, in denen Leben beginnen sollte.

Um die Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht zu verdrängen, wandte Hermine ihren Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Draußen war es noch dunkel; bis zum Sonnenaufgang dauerte es noch etwa eine halbe Stunde. „Wann musst du heute anfangen?"

„Um acht", murrte Tonks und gähnte herzzerreißend. Immerhin war es erst fünf vor acht. „Ich hasse die Frühschicht."

„Dito. Aber nachts ist es auch nicht besser." Nachtschichten verdarben einem den Tag und den Appetit. Doch Hunger hatte sie trotzdem und so griff sie nach einem der Brötchen, welche ihren verlockenden Duft in der Küche verteilten. Sie waren noch warm.

„Am besten drei Monate Urlaub", seufzte Tonks.

Hermine nickte abwesend, vornehmlich weil sie keine Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte. Sie war nie der Typ für Urlaub oder Ferien gewesen. Zu Hogwarts-Zeiten hatte sie ihre Freunde und ihre Bücher vermisst und wenn sie jetzt Urlaub hatte, hatte sie viel zu viel Zeit, um über die Kette nachzudenken und sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Vor allem aber war es schwieriger, wieder in den alten Trott zu finden, wenn man erst mal ein paar Wochen pausiert hatte.

„Na ja, ich muss dann mal los." Mit einem lauten Scharren schob Tonks ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf, als hätte sie mindestens achtzig Lebensjahre zu schultern.

„Viel Spaß", sagte Hermine gleichmütig und erntete dafür einen entnervten Blick. Sie beantwortete ihn mit einem verbissenen Lächeln.

„Vergiss die Banne nicht, wenn du gehst!"

„Ich bin nicht du!", rief Hermine noch, doch das Knallen der Tür schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Sie war immer wieder entzückt darüber, wie harmonisch ein Frühstück mit Tonks verlief. Genau das Richtige, um eine Schicht zu beenden.

Als sie den Blick auf ihr Brötchen senkte, verzog sie das Gesicht. Ein dumpfes Gefühl hatte sich in ihrem Magen ausgebreitet und der Hunger war spurlos verschwunden. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie das Ding einfach zurücklegen konnte, doch so wie sie Tonks kannte, hatte diese sie gezählt.

Dann flog ein dreckiges Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und schrumpfte das Brötchen auf Bissgröße. In dem Bewusstsein, dass selbst das fast noch zu viel war, steckte sie es sich in den Mund, kaute hohl darauf herum und räumte dabei den Aufschnitt in den Kühlschrank zurück.

Als sie die Küche verließ, drang ein leises Maunzen an ihre Ohren und sie blickte sich zur Wohnzimmertür um. Charly, der getigerte Kater, strich auf Samtpfoten um den Pfosten herum in der Hoffnung, ein paar Streicheleinheiten abstauben zu können.

Und da war er bei Hermine an genau der richtigen Adresse, was er nur allzu gut wusste. Seufzend ging sie in die Hocke hinunter und vergrub die Finger in das weiche Fell des Tieres, das Opfer eines Streiches geworden war. Tonks hatte ihn nach Rons Bruder benannt, weil sie der Meinung war, dass er genauso leicht um den Finger zu wickeln war – mit Kraulen und Leckerlis. Charly (der menschliche) war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon gewesen.

Der Kater allerdings trug sein Schicksal mit Fassung und schnurrte genüsslich. Bis es ihm reichte. Dann tapste er an Hermines Knie vorbei, schüttelte sich geziert das Fell aus und verschwand in der Küche, um sein Futternapf noch ein drittes Mal auszulecken.

„Stets zu Diensten, Eure Majestät!", murmelte Hermine leise, lächelte jedoch. Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Wohnung.

Nachdem sie die Banne errichtet hatte, trabte sie gemütlich die Treppen hinunter und als die frische englische Luft um ihre Nase wehte, entschied sie, dass sie heute zu Fuß gehen würde. Es war angenehm kühl und ein bisschen feucht, doch die Luft war klar und es regnete nicht. Reger Verkehr rollte über die nahe gelegene Hauptstraße und der Lärm wurde bis hierher in die Seitengassen getragen. Es war das beruhigende Rauschen der Großstadt, das sie alle in ein trügerisches Gefühl der Sicherheit hüllte.

Heute mehr als sonst, denn Hermine hatte nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit zu schreien, als sie von hinten gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gestoßen wurde. Eine unbarmherzige Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund und starke Beine hielten ihre Knie dort, wo sie waren – zu weit weg von den empfindlichen Körperstellen ihres Angreifers.

Der Mann – sie war sicher, dass es einer war – war schwarz gekleidet und offensichtlich ein Zauberer. Er nutzte seine freie Hand, um ihr einen Zauberstab gegen den Hals zu drücken. Unfreiwillig zwang Hermine sich zur Ruhe und starrte mit großen Augen in das überschattete Gesicht.

Bis sich nähernde Schritte sie ablenkten. Soweit es ihr möglich war, drehte sie den Kopf und schabte dabei über die raue Steinwand. Dennoch war es die Stimme, die den zweiten Mann identifizierte, als er sagte: „Walter, sei um Himmels Willen vorsichtiger! Du hast eine Frau und keinen betrunkenen Schläger in den Händen."

Lucius Malfoy. Allein der arrogante Klang seiner Worte weckte in Hermine das Verlangen, _ihm_ anstelle Walters das Knie in den Schritt zu rammen.

„Sie hat sich gewehrt", versuchte Walter sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Natürlich hat sie das. Du hast sie ja auch von hinten angegriffen." Malfoy schlug seinem Lakaien gegen den Hinterkopf, als er bei ihnen angekommen war. „Und nun nimm endlich deine Hand von ihrem Mund!"

„Oh, ähm... ja, natürlich, Sir!"

Hermine versuchte mit den Zähnen nach den Fingern des Mannes zu schnappen, doch er war zu schnell. Stattdessen kratzte sie ihren verbliebenen Mut zusammen und blickte Malfoy direkt in die kalten Augen: „Das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Wer hält mich davon ab?"

Walter lachte dreckig.

„Ich. Ich werde Sie anzeigen. Es gibt in allein London mehr Menschen, die Sie in Askaban sehen wollen, als es Kanalratten gibt."

Malfoy wedelte einmal mit der Hand durch die Luft und Walter packte seine wieder auf Hermines Mund. Mit einem Grinsen hörte der blonde Bastard ihr ersticktes Zetern und lehnte sich mit der linken Hand gegen die Mauer, um sich ein Stück zu ihr herabzubeugen. „Es gibt in der Tat einige, die mich gerne in Askaban sehen würden. Doch _Sie_, Miss Granger, sind die letzte, die dafür sorgen sollte."

Die Art, wie Malfoy diese Worte aussprach, ließ Hermines Gegenwehr ersterben. Heftig atmend und noch immer wütend starrte sie den letzten freien Todesser an, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihre Muskeln zu entspannen.

Dann stieß er sich ab und während er weitersprach, lief er in der Gasse auf und ab. „Nachdem Sie es nicht für nötig gehalten hatten, sich nach meiner Nachricht bei mir zu melden, musste ich mich hierher bemühen. Es tut mir leid, dass der erste Kontakt so... ruppig ausfallen musste, doch ich ging davon aus, dass Sie sich nicht bereitwillig mit mir zu unterhalten gedachten."

Hermine schnaubte und versuchte neuerlich etwas zu sagen, was Malfoy immerhin genug interessierte, um Walter einen erneuten Befehl zu geben. „Ich hatte ja nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, mich bei Ihnen zu melden!", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich musste _arbeiten_, so unbegreiflich das für jemanden wie Sie auch sein mag."

„Oh, ja sicher", spottete Malfoy. „Dennoch hatten Sie die Gelegenheit, den Brief ans Ministerium weiterzuleiten. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen hatte die Aurorenabteilung ausreichend Zeit, eine Verwarnung an mich aufzusetzen."

„Ein Mädchen muss sich eben wehren." Hermine schürzte die Lippen und sah mit kaum verborgener Genugtuung an Walter vorbei, um Malfoys Weg im Auge behalten zu können.

„Als _Mädchen_ würde ich Sie nicht eben bezeichnen..." Seine Blicke wanderten abschätzend an ihrer Gestalt auf und ab.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Hermine scharf und legte so viel Verachtung in ihre Stimme, wie nur irgend möglich war, während die Feuchtigkeit der Mauer ihre Kleidung klamm werden ließ.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Mehr nicht."

„Dann reden Sie!"

„Nicht hier", wiegelte er sofort ab. „Ich werde Ihnen eine weitere Nachricht mit dem Treffpunkt zukommen lassen und ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, dieses Treffen ernst zu nehmen!"

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, wild entschlossen, ihm keine Zusage zu geben. Tatsächlich hatte sie vor, nach diesem Intermezzo nicht zu sich nach Hause, sondern zu Harry zu gehen. Sie würde sich nicht erpressen lassen. Nicht nachdem acht Jahre lang alles gut gegangen war.

Einige Sekunden hielt Malfoy ihren sturen Blick fest, dann wandte er sich Walter zu. „Lass sie los." Im nächsten Moment disapparierte er und Walter folgte, kaum dass er einen Schritt zurück getreten war.

Hermine fiel beinahe auf das nasse Pflaster, als der harte Griff des Lakaien so plötzlich verschwand. Gerade eben noch konnte sie ihr Gleichgewicht halten und fand schwer atmend ihre Standfestigkeit wieder. Wie ein gehetztes Reh blickte sie die Gasse hinauf und hinab, doch sie war alleine.

* * *

Ihr schlechtes Gewissen über die ungastliche Uhrzeit verschwand, sobald Harry ihr die Tür öffnete. Denn abgesehen davon, dass sein übermüdetes Gesicht sich schlagartig erhellte, wurde sein „Guten Morgen, Mine!" von dem lauten Krähen seines Erstgeborenen begleitet. Sie hatte ihn also nicht geweckt.

„Hallo, Harry", fühlte Hermine sich verpflichtet zu sagen, ehe sie mit der Tür ins Haus fiel: „Malfoy war nicht besonders angetan von der Verwarnung."

Kurz darauf fand sie sich in der Küche wieder. Harry hatte sich ihr gegenüber hingesetzt und während er eben noch vergnügt ausgesehen hatte, prägte nun der ernste Blick des Auroren seine Züge. „Was ist passiert?"

Während Hermine erzählte, gesellte sich auch Ginny zu ihnen. Noch im Bademantel, die roten Haare zerzaust und den knapp einjährigen James auf dem Arm, lehnte sie sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und trug das Kind so hoch auf ihren Beckenknochen, dass er nicht an das Geschirr herankam, das sich neben der Spüle stapelte.

„Was will er denn mit der Kette?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, nachdem Hermine geendet hatte. Doch sie wirkte noch nicht übermäßig besorgt. Vermutlich weil sie nicht wusste, was wirklich passieren würde, wenn Malfoy den Anhänger in die Finger bekam.

„Sie ist wertvoll", log Hermine schließlich und schaffte es mittlerweile fast problemlos, den Blicken ihrer Freunde stand zu halten.

„Du sagtest, er wolle dir noch eine Nachricht schicken?", forschte Harry weiter nach. Sie nickte. „Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt mit zu dir gehen, auf die Eule warten und dann ein Team zum Treffpunkt schicken, um ihn aufzugreifen. Mit dem Verstoß gegen die Verwarnung und dem körperlichen Angriff haben wir genug in der Hand, um ihm ein paar Steine in den Weg zu legen."

„Reicht das denn, um ihn festzunehmen?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sicher..."

„Bis seine Frau genug Zeit hatte, dem Ministerium ein schönes Sümmchen zuzuschieben", spottete Ginny und machte einige gurgelnde Geräusche nach, mit denen James sich die Zeit vertrieb.

„Es ist ein Anfang", entschied Hermine.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen." Mit einer ansteckenden Geschäftigkeit stand Harry auf und strich seiner Frau zärtlich über den Arm, ehe er ihr und James einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. „Kannst du Tonks Bescheid sagen, dass ich später komme?", bat er dabei.

„Ja, natürlich." Ginny lächelte und nahm James' Arm, um Harry zuzuwinken. „Sag Tschüss zu Daddy", flötete sie dabei.

„Mmmma!", war allerdings die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.

Während Harry schon in den Flur ging, um seinen Umhang zu holen, trat Hermine mit verlegenen Blicken vor ihre Freundin. „Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn dir so entführe."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn nicht du, dann Tonks oder Moody oder Michael oder Ben... Es gibt genug Auroren, die anscheinend ohne den Befehl ihres Vorgesetzten absolut nicht wissen, was sie zu tun haben." In ihren Worten schwang eine leise Bitterkeit mit, doch als James auf ihrem Arm zu zappeln begann und seinen Pullover voll sabberte, weil seine Faust beim besten Willen nicht mehr in den kleinen Mund passen wollte, fand sie ihre gute Laune wieder: „Na ja, ich hab mich daran gewöhnt. Irgendwann wird er von alleine darauf kommen, etwas kürzer zu treten."

„Und was machst du solange?"

Ginny grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Kinder kriegen!"

Hermines Augen wurden groß wie Handteller. „Bist du etwa wieder schwanger?"

„Hm, wer weiß..." Die Jüngere begann regelrecht zu strahlen. „In drei Tagen weiß ich es sicher."

Und obwohl das Thema Kinder eines war, bei dem Hermine empfindlich reagierte, konnte sie sich für Ginny freuen und musste dieser Freude Luft machen, indem sie sie kurz umarmte. „Ich drück euch die Daumen!"

„Danke dir."

Als sie sich wieder zurückzog, sah James sie mit großen Augen an. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er Hermines Lächeln zu erwidern wagte, dann jedoch liefen seine Wangen prompt tiefrot an und er fuhr sich verlegen mit den Händen durch das feiste Gesicht.

Hermine kicherte und strich dem Jungen über den Kopf, genoss für einen kleinen Moment das Gefühl der weichen Haare und riss sich dann von dem trügerischen Gefühl der heilen Welt los, um mit Harry zu sich nach Hause zu gehen.

* * *

„Du kannst dich ruhig schlafen legen. Ich setz mich hier hin und lese."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Gähnen, bevor sie sich zu Harry umwandte. „Nein, ich bin viel zu nervös, um schlafen zu können." Das war zwar gelogen, denn in Harrys Gegenwart fühlte sie sich absolut sicher, doch sie wusste, was sich für eine Gastgeberin gehörte. Zumindest in der ersten Stunde seines Aufenthaltes. „Möchtest du Tee?"

Er nickte und während Hermine in die Küche verschwand, stöberte er in ihrem Bücherregal. Zumindest vermutete sie, dass er dies tat. Seitdem Harry nicht mehr gezwungen wurde zu lernen, hatte er festgestellt, dass es tatsächlich wissenschaftliche Bücher gab, die ihn interessierten. Hermine wäre beinahe vom Glauben abgefallen, als sie ihn vor drei Jahren mit einem Exemplar der _Geschichte von Hogwarts _erwischt hatte (angeblich hatte er es aus Recherchezwecken für einen Fall gelesen, doch seine Ohren waren dabei so rot geworden, dass sie ihm nicht ein Wort geglaubt hatte).

Jedenfalls bekam er nun immer ein gewisses Strahlen in den Augen, wenn er Hermines Wohnung betrat. Sie sah es, obwohl er hartnäckig versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Als sie – in ihre Gedanken versunken – am Herd stand und das Wasser mit ihrem Zauberstab zum Kochen brachte, flatterte Horace durch die Luft und haute Hermine seine Flügel um die Ohren, als er sich auf ihre Schulter setzte. „Danke, ich bin wach", sagte sie und warf der Eule einen scheelen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

Horace klackerte mit dem Schnabel und begann liebevoll an Hermines Ohr zu knabbern, gerade so wie ein Hund an der Hand seines Besitzers lecken würde, um ihn milde zu stimmen. „Ist ja schon gut!", gab sie sich deswegen lieber gleich geschlagen und holte eine Dose mit Eulenkeksen aus dem Regal. „Aber krümel nicht ins Teewasser!", drohte sie, nachdem sie ihm einen Keks kurz vor den Schnabel gehalten und dann wieder weggezogen hatte.

Das Brodeln des Wassers wurde übertönt vom empörten Kreischen der Eule, die sich weit nach vorne beugte, um dem Keks folgen zu können. Dabei grub Horace seine Krallen in Hermines Schulter, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren und selbst im Wasser zu landen – was ihm nur knapp gelang.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du deine ersten Lebensmonate hinter dich bringen konntest, ohne dir den Hals zu brechen." Dabei gab sie ihm endlich den heißersehnten Keks und lächelte, als er ihn in eine Kralle nahm und geschickt ein Stück nach dem anderen abbiss. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über das weiche Gefieder.

Anschließend goss Hermine den Tee auf und kehrte mit zwei Tassen, sowie Milch und Zucker ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Und, hast du was Interessantes gefunden?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Harry zuckte ertappt zusammen und hätte beinahe das Buch fallen lassen. Bei seinen Versuchen, es aufzufangen, erkannte Hermine den Einband und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu kichern. 'Geburtshilfe für Mediziner' hieß es. Sie hatte es gezwungenermaßen gelesen, ehe sie ihre neue Stelle angetreten hatte.

„Ich glaube, das solltest du lieber jemand anderem überlassen", stellte sie nun fest und das Tablett mit dem Tee auf den Tisch.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte nur... lesen. Es interessiert mich eben." Er lief rot an.

„Du kannst es dir ausleihen, wenn du möchtest."

„Oh, ähm... Nein, danke." Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln stellte er das Buch zurück und kratzte sich durch die wirren Haare. Dann kam er zum Tisch geschlendert, als wäre er rein zufällig hier.

Als Hermine sich hinunter beugte, um ihnen Tee einzugießen, geriet Horace ins Taumeln und hob laut kreischend von ihrer Schulter ab. Planlos wie ein Flugzeug ohne Lotse drehte er ein paar Runden und ließ sich schließlich auf den Boden plumpsen, wo er weiter hoppste und schließlich schimpfend das Bücherregal erklomm. Bis er weit genug oben war, um die Stehlampe anzuvisieren. Das Klangspiel, das Hermine an einem der Lampenköpfe befestigt hatte, klimperte, als sich der für diese Unternehmungen viel zu schwere Vogel darauf niederließ. Doch nicht nur die Klangspiel, sondern die ganze Lampe schwankte, so dass er seine Flügel ausbreiten musste, um fauchend wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Danach sträubte er die Federn, schüttelte sich und begann sich zu putzen, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Was für eine verrückte Eule", stellte Harry zum wiederholten Male fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verrückt ist gar kein Ausdruck..."

* * *

Als der Brief von Malfoy endlich kam, hatte Hermine ihr Wissen über einen guten Gastgeber über Bord geworfen und war in ihrem Sessel eingeschlafen. So einfach es ihr fiel, die Gedanken an den Todesfall der letzten Nacht zu verdrängen, wenn sie wach war, so hartnäckig verfolgten sie sie während des Schlafes.

Sie sah die junge Frau ertrinken in einem Meer aus Blut, tiefer sank sie mit jedem Herzschlag. Und das Kind mit ihr.

„Ich muss sie durchtrennen!", murmelte Hermine und als Harry sie am Arm berührte schrak sie auf.

„Was willst du durchtrennen?"

„Die Nabelschnur", seufzte sie und als sie sah, wo sie sich befand, ließ die Anspannung ihrer Muskeln nach und sie sackte in den Sessel zurück.

„Alptraum?"

Hermine nickte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gleich wieder hingelegt, um weiterzuschlafen. Erfahrungsgemäß verschwanden einige der Alpträume wieder in den Untiefen ihres Verstandes, wenn sie nur wenig Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Und davon mal abgesehen war sie einfach totmüde.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Kauz, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch saß und sie aus schwarzen Knopfaugen beobachtete. Horace klapperte mit dem Schnabel und breitete seine Flügel aus, um ebenfalls auf den Tisch zu fliegen. Doch der Kauz wandte nur den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sofort legte Horace die Flügel wieder an den Körper und begann an dem Band zu pulen, mit dem das Klangspiel befestigt war. Ein leises Klingeln setzte ein.

„Du musst ihm den Brief abnehmen, Hermine. Mich lässt er nicht an sich heran."

„Hast du den Brief auf Flüche getestet?"

„Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass Malfoy dich erst bedroht und gehen lässt und dir dann einen verfluchten Brief schickt."

„Bei dem Kerl weiß man nie", grummelte Hermine, streckte allerdings ihre Hände aus und nahm dem Kauz den Brief vom Fuß.

Das Tier scharrte mit den Krallen und erhob sich anschließend wieder in die Luft. Harry zog den Kopf ein, als die Eule an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster flog. Hermine sah ihr mit zweifelnder Miene nach, als sie immer kleiner wurde.

Noch ehe sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, geschweige denn wirklich wach geworden war, hatte Harry ihr den Brief aus der Hand gezogen und war dabei, ihn zu öffnen.

„Was steht drin?"

„Nicht viel. _Hogsmeade, Heulende Hütte, drei Uhr_", las er vor. Dann warf er einen Blick zur Uhr. „Das ist in einer halben Stunde!"

„Er lässt nichts anbrennen", murmelte Hermine, allerdings so leise, dass Harry es nicht hörte.

„Wir müssen sofort los."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals und überlegte, ob sie sich vielleicht verhört hatte. Als sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass das nicht der Fall war, zog sie ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „_Wir_?"

„Natürlich _wir_. Du kommst mit ins Ministerium und bleibst da, bis wir den Mistkerl gefasst haben. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du auch schon mal deine Anzeige zu Protokoll geben. Wir haben im Moment ein paar Praktikanten da, das sollten die gerade so schaffen." Sein letzter Satz versank halb im Rauschen des Umhanges, den er sich um die Schultern warf.

Während Hermine sich noch fragte, warum sie mit dieser Sache überhaupt zu Harry gegangen war, wenn sie nun doch nicht in Ruhe schlafen konnte, fand sie sich selbst schon angezogen und startbereit vor dem Kamin wieder.

„Ladys first!", sagte Harry und deutete in einer übertriebenen Geste auf das noch gelbe Feuer.

„Du willst ja bloß sicherstellen, dass ich nicht hier bleibe", stellte Hermine mit einem Blick in seine grünen Augen fest.

„Exakt. Also los!"

Sie gab ein Geräusch von sich, das arg nach „Hmpf!" klang und fügte sich ihrem Schicksal.

* * *

„Also, es sieht wie folgt aus", begann Harry keine zehn Minuten später, während sechs Auroren sich um seinen Schreibtisch drückten und abwechselnd ihn und Hermine musterten. „Wir haben noch siebzehn Minuten, bis das Treffen stattfinden soll. Milly, Paul, Alfred, Jack und Lisa, ihr geht nach Hogsmeade und verteilt euch rund um die Heulende Hütte. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich werde euch gleich folgen." Die fünf angesprochenen Auroren nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Apparationsplätzen.

Hermine sah ihnen flüchtig hinterher, bis Harry die verbliebene Aurorin ansprach: „Lucy, du kümmerst dich um Hermine. Nimm die Anzeige auf und notiere alles, was sie weiß, in Stichpunkten. Ich bin über den Fall informiert und werde deine Aufzeichnungen kontrollieren, wenn wir zurückkehren."

„Okay, Mr. Potter." Die junge Frau war offensichtlich noch in der Ausbildung. Nervös, aber konzentriert, wild darauf, alles richtig zu machen. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden", wandte sie sich nun an Hermine und lächelte.

Hermine stand auf und fasste Harry kurz an der Schulter. „Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie und sah ihn nicken, bevor sie Lucy aus dem Büro folgte.

Sie führte Hermine den Flur entlang, von dem zu beiden Seiten etwa alle fünf Meter eine Tür in ein kleines Aurorenbüro führte. In den meisten drängten sich zwei Schreibtische aneinander und Hermine kam der Gedanke, dass man sich schon ziemlich mögen musste, um auf so engem Raum miteinander arbeiten zu können. Mit ihren jetzigen Kollegen wäre das undenkbar.

Der Flur war mit einem harten Linoleum ausgelegt, so dass Lucys Schritte laut von den Seiten widerhallten. Hermine hingegen trug flache Schuhe, sie war überhaupt nicht zu hören. Wie ein Geist folgte sie der jungen Frau.

Schließlich hatten sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht und Lucy stieß eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten auf. Sie bedeutete Hermine mit einer Geste vorzugehen.

Der Raum war – gelinde gesagt – kahl. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte, zwei Stühle an zwei gegenüberliegenden Seiten. Ein kleines Fenster spendete ein Minimum an Licht. Hermine kam sich schlagartig so vor, als hätte sie selbst eine Straftat begangen.

„Gemütlich!", konnte sie sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, achtete allerdings sorgfältig darauf, eine gute Portion Sarkasmus in ihre Stimme zu legen.

„Tut mir leid, der Raum ist noch nicht wieder hergerichtet." Lucy legte die Akte auf den Tisch und zog dann ihren Zauberstab hervor. Mit einem Schlenker führte sie die Spitze an den Wänden entlang und wie bei einer Muggel-Zaubertafel wurde erst alles weiß, dann breitete sich eine sehr viel angenehmere Athmosphäre aus. „Zuletzt wurde hier ein Verhör mit einem Gefangenen geführt", fügte Lucy mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, nachdem sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte.

Hermine nickte und nahm sich einige Sekunden, um das neue Äußere des Raumes zu betrachten, während die angehende Aurorin sich auf dem Tisch einrichtete. An den Wänden hingen nun Bilder von ehemaligen Auroren. Der Raum wirkte größer als vorher und zwei Aktenschränke durchbrachen das schäbige Weiß der Wände. Das Fenster war nun etwa doppelt so breit und zwei dürre Pflänzchen standen auf dem Sims. Ein Kamin an der linken Seite spendete wohlige Wärme und eine altertümliche Uhr tickte leise.

Als Hermine sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, um den Tisch zu umrunden und ihrerseits Platz zu nehmen, bemerkte sie den Teppich, der auf dem Boden lag. Er war alt und handgeknüpft, mit dunkelrotem Rand und verwirrend detailliertem Inneren. Ihr wurde etwas schwindelig, als sie das Muster zu erfassen versuchte, und so gab sie es auf.

„Können wir beginnen?", fragte Lucy, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte und goss Hermine ein Glas Wasser aus einer Karaffe ein, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Anscheinend sah sie doch schlechter aus, als sie befürchtet hatte. Musste an dem mangelnden Schlaf oder der Aufregung der letzten Tage generell liegen. Jedenfalls nahm sie dankend einen großen Schluck.

„Ja, ich bin soweit."

* * *

„Wir haben ihn!"

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Tür gegen die Wand und Harry betrat den Raum. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht reichte beinahe von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und selbst der Kratzer auf seiner Stirn schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Hermine trotzdem nach, denn ihr erschöpfter Verstand war mittlerweile nicht mehr so ohne weiteres in der Lage, zwischen Wunschdenken und Realität zu unterscheiden. Das lag vermutlich an der angenehmen Wärme, die vom Kamin her gemächlich in den Raum sickerte.

„Ja, ernsthaft. Es lief problemlos. Wie im Lehrbuch." Harry nahm sich ein Glas vom Tablett und goss sich Wasser ein, während Lucy sich nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, eine Schnute zu ziehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie gerne dabei gewesen wäre. Und weil Hermine es in der Ausbildung auch immer gehasst hatte, wenn ihr die interessantesten Dinge aufgrund von nervenzehrendem Kleinkram entgangen waren, bekam sie prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Rasch wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu und der Kratzer auf seiner Stirn war das Erste, was ihr ins Auge fiel. „So problemlos sieht deine Stirn gar nicht aus", murmelte sie deswegen und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

„Ach das..." Er winkte ab. „Ich bin durch ein Gebüsch gekrochen und hab einen Ast übersehen. Das hat nichts mit Malfoy zu tun."

Hermine tauschte einen Blick mit Lucy und beide Frauen grinsten verstohlen.

„Jedenfalls", erinnerte Harry sie dann, dass sie ihm einen gewissen Respekt entgegen bringen sollten (oder zumindest so tun konnten), „sitzt er jetzt zwei Zimmer weiter und wartet darauf, verhört und dem Richter vorgeführt zu werden."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?"

Harry feixte. „So vier bis fünf Stunden, bis jemand ihn verhört, und noch mal so lange, ehe er zum Richter kommt. Plus minus zehn weitere Stunden."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Das bedeutete mindestens zwölf Stunden unbesorgten Schlafes. „Danke!" Sie stand auf und umarmte Harry, achtete dabei weder auf Lucys Anwesenheit noch auf die Erschöpfung, die über ihr zusammenschwappte wie eine große Flutwelle.

„Nichts zu danken", erwiderte er und tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Wenn ihr hier fertig seid, kannst du erstmal nach Hause. Wie sieht es aus, Lucy?"

„Alles notiert, Sir."

„Das klingt wunderbar." Hermine lächelte schwach, als sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen stand.

„Dann geh schon."

„Okay. Grüß Ginny von mir!"

„Mach ich." Mit einem letzten Lächeln zu Lucy verließ Hermine den Verhörraum und schlug den Weg zu den Kaminen ein.

* * *

Notgedrungen hatte sie einen Umweg über das Einkaufszentrum gemacht, denn in ihrem Vorratsschrank sah es äußerst dürftig aus. Obwohl sie mittlerweile schon vier Jahre lang alleine wohnte, hatte sie noch immer nicht den richtigen Rhythmus fürs Einkaufen gefunden. Meistens aß sie im Sankt Mungos in der Kantine, um Zeit und Mühe zu sparen; mal abgesehen davon, dass es alles andere als schön war, für sich alleine zu kochen.

Normalerweise verfluchte Hermine die Banne, die ihre Wohnung schützten (natürlich nur metaphorisch), wenn sie mit Tüten beladen durch das Treppenhaus stolperte und versuchte, ihren Zauberstab zu finden. Doch die Erfahrungen mit Malfoy hatten ihr erneut bewusst gemacht, wie viel sicherer sie dadurch lebte.

Das hinderte sie zwar nicht daran, einige deftige Flüche zu zischen, als sie es zwar geschafft hatte, den Zauberstab zu ziehen, dafür allerdings zwei Äpfel aus der Papiertüte kullerten und zwischen den Schuhen der Nachbarn verschwanden.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen stellte Hermine ihre Einkäufe auf den Boden, holte ihre Äpfel und verschaffte sich dann Zutritt zu ihren Räumen. Dabei ignorierte sie den Gedanken, dass sie vermutlich schon längst auf der anderen Seite der Tür wäre, wenn sie es von Anfang an so gemacht hätte.

Mit einem Fuß stieß sie die Tür in ihren Rahmen zurück und wankte in die Küche. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, die Einkäufe auf dem Tisch abzustellen, ehe ein leises Ratschen den nahenden Untergang einer Tüte verkündete. Hermine wackelte, zufrieden mit ihrem perfektem Timing, mit den Augenbrauen und gab den Lebensmitteln den Befehl, sich an die vorgesehenen Plätze zu begeben.

Während also Käse, Milch, Obst, Nudeln und diverse andere Dinge durch die Luft schwebten, zog Hermine sich ihren Umhang aus und warf ihn auf die Garderobe, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer ansteuerte.

Es war ein leises Räuspern, das sie aus ihrer Routine riss.


	4. Kapitel 2: Das Angebot: Teil I

_Kapitel 2: Das __A__ngebot – Teil 1

* * *

_

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Hermine hellwach. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, wirbelte herum und sah sich Narcissa Malfoy gegenüber.

Ein künstliches Lächeln verzog die Lippen der blonden Frau, während sie vom Sofa aufstand und einen Schritt in den Raum trat. „Entschuldigen Sie meinen unangemeldeten Besuch, Miss Granger, aber ich denke, es gibt einige Dinge, die wir klären sollten."

Hermine fasste ihren Zauberstab fester und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Zum Beispiel?"

„Zum Beispiel dass mein Mann es mal wieder geschafft hat, den falschen Eindruck zu erwecken."

„Das denke ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine, während Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pumpte. Sie war diese Art von Aufregung einfach nicht mehr gewohnt.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Dennoch würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, sich zu setzen und mich anzuhören. Sie könnten es sonst bald bedauern."

„Wollen Sie mir auch noch drohen?"

„Nicht im Geringsten. Wie Sie sehen, bin ich unbewaffnet. Ich möchte Ihnen nur etwas erklären."

„_Expelliarmus!_", sagte Hermine, kaum dass Narcissa geendet hatte. Der Zauberstab der blonden Frau flog aus ihrer Tasche und fiel klappernd zu Boden. „_Jetzt_ sind Sie unbewaffnet."

Die Lippen der Älteren kräuselten sich und sie sah einmal mehr aus, als ob sie Mist unter der Nase hängen hätte. „Nun, da wir das geklärt haben, wäre es für Sie an der Zeit, eine Chancengleichheit wiederherzustellen. Oder bedrohen Sie Ihre Gäste immer, bis sie geschworen haben, sich zu benehmen?"

Hermine schnaubte. „Der Typ, der Schwüre fordert, sind doch eher Sie." Sie genoss es zu sehen, wie der ohnehin schon blassen Frau das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Wenn die Umstände es erfordern...", presste sie hervor. „Und jetzt legen Sie endlich Ihren Zauberstab beiseite und verhalten Sie sich wie eine Erwachsene. Wenn ich Ihnen etwas hätte antun wollen, hätte ich Sie kaum auf mich aufmerksam gemacht. Genauso wie Lucius Sie nicht hätte gehen lassen."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und überdachte ihre Lage. Obwohl es gegen alles sprach, was sie von Todessern im Allgemeinen und den Malfoys ganz speziell hielt, klangen die Argumente dieser Frau logisch.

Letztendlich war es allerdings nicht die Logik, die Hermine dazu brachte, ihren Zauberstab zu senken, sondern das entspannte Keckern von Horace, der hinter Narcissa auf seiner Stange saß. Hermine hatte schon immer eher dem Instinkt eines Tieres vertraut, als den Worten eines Menschen. Sie wusste, dass Horace sie gewarnt hätte, wenn wirklich Gefahr von Narcissa Malfoy ausgegangen wäre.

„Also gut", entschied sie deswegen, „aber wenn Sie mir zu nahe kommen, werden _Sie_ es bereuen."

Narcissa stieß einen zischenden Laut aus. „Wenn Sie auch nur im Ansatz ermessen könnten, wie fern es mir liegt, mich Ihnen zu näheren..."

* * *

„Also, reden Sie!", forderte Hermine ihren ungebetenen Gast ungeduldig auf, kaum dass sie beide Platz genommen hatten. Vorher hatte sie allerdings Narcissas Zauberstab genommen und ihn Horace gegeben, der ihn – einem der kleinen Kunststücke Folge leistend – auf das oberste Brett des Bücherregals gelegt hatte, das kaum eine Handbreit unter der Decke lag. Ihren eigenen Zauberstab hatte sie zwar weggesteckt, jedoch darauf geachtet, dass sie ihn im Zweifelsfall gut und schnell in die Finger bekommen würde.

„Das Interesse meines Mannes an Ihrer Kette mag bei Ihnen eindeutige Gedanken wecken. Ich habe ihn davor gewarnt, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, es auf seine Art zu händeln. Ich denke, Sie können verstehen, dass es schwierig ist, gewisse Vorurteile abzulegen." Dass sie damit den ungastlichen Empfang meinte, den Hermine ihr bereitet hatte, war offensichtlich.

„Meine Vorurteile stützen sich auf meine Erfahrung. Was haben Sie vorzuweisen?"

„Die Erziehung. Der Dunkle Lord hat das Rad nicht neu erfunden, als er die Ausgrenzung und Verfolgung von Muggelgeborenen propagierte. Jeder reinblütige Zauberer, der einen Ruf zu verlieren hatte, hat seinen Kindern bis vor wenigen Jahren ans Herz gelegt, diese Politik zu verfolgen."

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Schön. Sie brechen also mit Ihrer Erziehung. Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich mich täusche, aber ich habe Sie nicht gebeten, mit mir in Kontakt zu treten."

„Das ist natürlich richtig. Und dennoch verlangt Ihre Kette genau diesen Kontakt." Narcissa sah Hermine eindringlich an.

Diese tastete entgegen eines über Jahre hinweg antrainierten Impulses nach dem schwarzen Anhänger. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass einer von Ihnen die Kette in die Hände bekommt und Voldemort wieder zum Leben erweckt!"

„Dann verfolgen wir dasselbe Ziel."

Diese Antwort nahm Hermine jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln, was Narcissa lächeln ließ.

„Erziehung ist ein mächtiges Instrument, Miss Granger", fuhr sie schließlich fort, „doch der Dunkle Lord nutzte sie nur als Vorwand. Wir glaubten an seine Ziele, bis er nach seinem ersten Sturz zurückkehrte. Danach ging es ihm nicht mehr um die Reinhaltung der magischen Rasse, sondern um die Herrschaft über alle magischen und nichtmagischen Völker. Seine Anhänger hat er dabei nicht viel besser behandelt als seine Feinde. Es mag Sie überraschen, doch nur wenige Todesser waren ihm bis zum Schluss treu ergeben."

„Dafür haben Sie aber äußerst hartnäckig gekämpft."

„Natürlich haben wir das. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine eigenen Ansichten, was einen erfolgreichen Kämpfer betraf. Entweder man gewann den Kampf, oder man blieb auf dem Schlachtfeld. Kehrte man aufrecht stehend aus einem verlorenen Kampf zurück, war davon auszugehen, dass er selbst das Versäumnis der Gegner nachholte."

Hermine schluckte.

Narcissa blinzelte mehrmals – als würde sie sich aus einem bösen Tagtraum wecken müssen. „Jedenfalls ist keiner der lebenden Todesser versessen darauf, den alten Meister zurückkehren zu sehen. Mein Mann setzte sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung, weil er weiß, wie Sie den Anhänger mitsamt der Magie darin zerstören können."

„Man kann ihn nicht zerstören", fiel Hermine Narcissa ins Wort. Sie hatte lange genug nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, um sich dessen absolut sicher zu sein.

„Doch, man kann. Nur ist dies in keinem Werk, das sich mit dem Ritual beschäftigt, vermerkt. Severus Snape hat während seines letzten Lebensjahrs daran geforscht und war erfolgreich. Unglücklicherweise brach der Kampf los, bevor er dazu kam, die Umkehrung niederzuschreiben. Er nannte Lucius lediglich einige Eckpunkte seiner Theorie. Die letzten acht Jahre verbrachte mein Mann damit, Severus' Gedanken zu rekonstruieren und denjenigen ausfindig zu machen, der das Ritual durchgeführt hatte."

Hermine starrte die blonde Frau an, als hätte diese den Verstand verloren. Dabei tauchte sie in ihre eigenen Erinnerungen ein und versuchte, den Moment zu rekonstruieren, in dem Professor Snape ihr gesagt hatte, was sie tun sollte.

„_Nein, eines noch. Miss Granger, nach dem Krieg..."_ Das hatte er gesagt. Dann war er ermordet worden.

„Er war noch nicht fertig...", murmelte Hermine und ein fehlendes Puzzlestück legte sich an seinen Platz. Sie schluckte und spürte, wie die aufsteigende Hoffnung Tränen mit sich brachte. Hartnäckig kämpfte sie dagegen an. „Was war es, das Snape Ihnen über die Umkehrung erzählt hat?"

Narcissa lachte falsch auf. „So sympathisch Sie mir auch sind, Miss Granger", und sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie genau das Gegenteil von dem meinte, was sie sagte, „doch ich gedenke nicht, Ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mehr zu sagen. Ziehen Sie Ihre Anzeige zurück und kommen Sie zum Dinner zu uns. Dann können wir alles Weitere besprechen." Sie stand auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

Bei diesem Anblick verlor Hermine die Beherrschung. Sie sprang auf die Füße und packte die schlanke Frau am Arm. „Ich werde Sie nicht gehen lassen, bevor Sie mir nicht gesagt haben, was Sie wissen!"

Die andere zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn und sah auf Hermines Hand hinab. Dann legte sie ihre Finger mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff um Hermines Handgelenk und drückte so fest zu, dass ihre Finger schon aus reinem Instinkt erschlafften. „Sie wissen bereits alles, was ich weiß, Miss Granger. Mein Mann hielt es für sicherer, mich nicht über alles ins Bild zu setzen."

Hermine stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Die Berührung von Narcissas kühlen Händen auf ihrer Haut hatte ein Stück Rationalität in ihren Verstand zurückgebracht. Eine zarte Röte flackerte über ihre Wangen, doch angesichts der Wut und allgemeinen Aufgebrachtheit, die in ihrem Körper rumorten, fiel das kaum mehr auf. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie mich nicht in eine Falle locken?", fragte sie scharf, nachdem sie ihre Fassung zurückerlangt hatte.

Narcissa schnaubte äußerst undamenhaft. „Soll_ ich_ dieses Mal einen Schwur ablegen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine blinzelte einmal und ein zweites Mal. Dann nickte sie. „Eine wirklich ausgezeichnete Idee."

* * *

Entgegen besseres Wissens hatte Hermine Narcissa in ihrer Wohnung gelassen, ehe sie ihren Kamin benutzt hatte, um zu Ginny zu flohen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Narcissa ihre nicht vorhandenen Wertgegenstände mitgehen ließ, war zugegebenermaßen gering. Und auf diese Art konnte Hermine gleich testen, wie wichtig dem blonden Gift das Anliegen war.

„Ginny?" Sie versuchte ein angemessenes Maß für die Lautstärke zu finden, denn James wollte sie nicht unbedingt wecken.

„Küche!", war die Antwort, laut und munter, begleitet von einem Krähen und dem arrhythmischem Klappern eines Löffels auf der Tischplatte. Doch das Klappern erstarb rasch. „James, nein!" Dafür begann der kleine Junge zu weinen.

Hermine musste trotz ihrer angespannten Stimmung lächeln, während sie den Flur und das Wohnzimmer durchquerte. „Bei dir ist auch immer was los."

„Hör bloß auf. Aber ich bin es ja gewohnt." Ginnys Wangen glühten rot, während sie kraftvoll einen Teig knetete. Hermine sparte sich den Hinweis, dass das magisch leichter ging; sie würde ihre Gründe haben.

Sie strich durch James' weiche Haare, ehe sie sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte lehnte. Und da er nun keinen Löffel mehr hatte, mit dem er das Holz malträtieren konnte, nahm er seine kleinen Hände und patschte wild drauf los. „Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen", verschaffte Hermine sich über den Lärm des Kindes Gehör.

„Klar, wofür?"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Das Ganze ist etwas heikel. Ich fürchte, du müsstest es auch vor Harry geheim halten, sonst geht er die Wände hoch."

Diese Einleitung war für Ginny Grund genug, den Teig links liegen zu lassen. Sie wusch sich die Reste von den Händen und griff nach dem Schnuller, den James irgendwann auf den Tisch gespuckt hatte. Ihre Blicke auf Hermines Gesicht konzentriert, steckte sie ihm das Ding in den Mund und hielt es wohlweislich fest. Von einem Moment auf den anderen trat Ruhe ein. „Also, erzähl schon!"

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und dann stellte sie sich der Aufgabe, das Unverständliche verständlich zu machen.

* * *

Hermine hatte Ginny das Versprechen abgerungen, keine Fragen zu stellen, bis Narcissa wieder verschwunden war. Das war kein endgültiger Plan, denn es widerstrebte ihr sehr, nach acht Jahren doch noch irgendwem das Geheimnis der Kette anzuvertrauen. Doch vorerst hielt die Aussicht auf Antworten Ginny bei Laune und das war alles, was Hermine interessierte.

Also ging sie zum Kamin zurück, nachdem James sich dem Willen seiner Mutter gebeugt und in einen verfrühten Mittagsschlaf gesunken war, und steckte den Kopf in die grünen Flammen. „Mrs Malfoy?"

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis der hellblonde Haarschopf sich in ihr Blickfeld schob. Ein verdrossener Zug lag um den schmalen Mund und Hermine fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die allgemeine Unzufriedenheit oder doch eher der Titel 'Mrs' dafür gesorgt hatte.

Sie streckte eine Hand durch die Flammen und griff nach Narcissas Arm. Auf diese Art konnte sie sie in Ginnys und Harrys Wohnung ziehen, ohne dass sie erfahren musste, wo genau diese war.

Narcissa zog ihren Arm aus Hermines Griff, kaum dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Mit einem giftigen Blick richtete sie sich auf und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, die sich durch den Strudel im Flohnetzwerk gelöst hatte.

„Mrs Potter", sagte sie steif, doch mit unleugbar melodischer Stimme.

Es war Ginny deutlich anzusehen, wie wenig sie von dem außergewöhnlichen Besuch hielt. Vor allem, weil Narcissa eine Aura des Vornehmen um sich trug, mit der weder Ginny noch Hermine mithalten konnten. Dies hinderte die Rothaarige allerdings nicht daran, es dennoch zu versuchen: „Mrs Malfoy..."

Hermine blinzelte einmal und als sie spürte, wie sich ein angespanntes Schweigen entwickelte, trat sie einen Schritt auf Ginny zu und räusperte sich leise. „Wir sollten anfangen, bevor James aufwacht."

„James?" Narcissa zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Es war ihr offenbar nicht bewusst, dass diese Bemerkung Ginnys Antipathie in schwindelerregende Höhen treiben würde.

„Mein Sohn. Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden, _Mylady_." Die Rothaarige wirbelte herum und stapfte aus dem Raum. Hermine wusste nicht, wo sie hingehen würde, doch der Zimmerwechsel galt vermutlich ohnehin nur dem Zweck, Narcissa zu beweisen, dass diese Wohnung zwar nicht der Buckingham Palace war, aber auch nicht gerade klein.

Also folgte sie den beiden Frauen mit einer Mischung aus Nervosität und morbidem Vergnügen.

* * *

„Hermine, hilfst du mir mal kurz?" Ginny warf Narcissa einen scheelen Blick zu, während sie den Tisch im Esszimmer an die Wand schieben wollte, um mehr Platz zu schaffen.

Hermine wunderte sich kurz, nickte allerdings und fasste die gegenüberliegende Kante der Tischplatte an. Kurz darauf war der Boden frei. Doch Ginny hielt sie am Arm fest, bevor sie zu Narcissa zurückkehren konnte. Mit schmalen Augen fixierte Ginny die fremde Frau und raunte Hermine zu: „Was muss ich jetzt eigentlich machen?"

Das Blut schoss Hermine in die Wangen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie Ginny keine genaueren Anweisungen gegeben hatte. „Nur den Zauberstab auf unsere Hände halten."

„Oh, gut." Etwas Selbstsicherheit kehrte in den Körper der Rothaarigen zurück und sie richtete sich gerade auf.

„Wir wären dann soweit", sagte Hermine laut und drehte sich zu Narcissa um, die mit dem Interesse eines unterbelichteten Schülers die wenigen Bücher im Regal gemustert hatte.

„Erstaunlich", war die Antwort - und als keine der beiden darauf einging, fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn Severus und Bella damals solange gebraucht hätten, wäre Draco schon tot gewesen, ehe jemand auch nur die Chance gehabt hätte, einzugreifen."

Hermine lächelte süßlich. „Ein Glück, dass wir uns Zeit nehmen können, nicht wahr?" Narcissa rümpfte die Nase. Hermine ignorierte sie. „Nach Ihnen!"

Widerwillig ging die blonde Frau auf die Knie und Hermine folgte ihr mit derselben Begeisterung. Ginny trat an ihre Seite und zückte den Zauberstab. Das helle Holz glänzte im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel.

Narcissas Hand hatte eine angenehme Temperatur und dennoch zog ein Kribbeln Hermines Arm hinauf. Sie hatte es seit dem Ritual weitestgehend vermieden, unnötigen Körperkontakt zu provozieren. Eigentlich war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Ron die Trennung stillschweigend akzeptiert hatte. Blinzelnd riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und verschränkte ihre Hand mit der der Älteren.

Die Spitze von Ginnys Zauberstab schwebte einen Zentimeter über Hermines Haut, als diese das Ritual begann: „Werden Sie, Narcissa Malfoy, schwören, dass Sie aus den genannten Gründen zu mir gekommen sind?"

„Das werde ich", antwortete Narcissa und fing Hermines Blick mit ihren eisblauen Augen ein. Die leuchtend rote Flamme, die mit einem leisen Rauschen aus Ginnys Zauberstab schoss, spiegelte sich darin wider.

Hermines Handfläche wurde feucht unter der Hitze der Flamme. Doch sie hielt still, als sie fortfuhr: „Und werden Sie mir versichern, dass mir keinerlei Gefahr droht, wenn ich mich in Ihrem Haus aufhalte – jetzt und in Zukunft?"

Sie antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Das werde ich."

Eine zweite Flamme schlang sich um die erste und die Temperaturen, die dicht über ihrer Hand waberten, stiegen noch ein bisschen weiter an.

„Und werden Sie alles tun, was nötig ist", fuhr Hermine mit ihren Forderungen fort, „um die Magie des Dunklen Lords zu zerstören?"

Dieses Mal antwortete Narcissa, noch bevor Hermine ausgesprochen hatte, und übertönte damit Ginnys entsetztes Keuchen: „Das werde ich!"

Die dritte Flamme schoss aus dem Zauberstab wie die Zunge einer Schlange. In einem atemberaubenden Spiel verflochten sich die drei Stränge miteinander und bildeten ein dickes Band, das als Abschluss des Rituals in ihre Hände sank und sich warm und bindend in ihren Knochen einzunisten schien.

Hermine atmete auf, als sie den Griff lösen konnte und aufstehen durfte. Sie schwankte kurz, als ihr das Blut aus dem Kopf in die Beine lief, doch der Schwindel legte sich rasch. Als Narcissa fertig war, ihre Kleidung zu richten, stand Hermine bereits wieder sicher auf ihren Beinen.

„Ich erwarte Sie dann morgen Abend um acht." Hermine nickte, weniger nervös als zuvor. Der Schwur gab ihr mehr Sicherheit, als sie erwartet hatte. „Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, werde ich Ihren Kamin benutzen, Mrs Potter", wandte sie sich dann an Ginny.

„Natürlich." Sie wartete ab, bis Narcissa das Esszimmer verlassen hatte, dann raunte sie Hermine zu: „Je eher desto besser, denn ich erwarte Antworten!"

* * *

Hermine hatte den Esszimmertisch mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes wieder an seinen Platz dirigiert und sich gesetzt, während Ginny den Aufbruch Narcissas überwachte. Sie kaute an ihrem Fingernagel, hin und her gerissen zwischen den Möglichkeiten, die sie jetzt hatte. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie noch immer in der Hand und ihr Kiefer mahlte, während sie die Tischplatte anstarrte.

Sie könnte Ginny erzählen, was ihr die letzten acht Jahre entgangen war. Das würde bedeuten, dass es innerhalb kürzester Zeit auch Harry und Ron, sowie die gesamte Familie Weasley und alle erreichbaren Mitglieder des Ordens wüssten. Die Information, dass Voldemort nicht zerstört, sondern lediglich gebannt war, war eine Neuigkeit, die die magische Welt in Aufruhr versetzen würde.

Oder sie könnte die Magie nutzen, um Ginnys Gedächtnis zu verändern. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie ihren Kampf weiterhin alleine kämpfen musste. Nun gut, unter Umständen mit der Unterstützung der Malfoys, doch das war keine rechte Aufmunterung.

Sie hatte noch keine bewusste Entscheidung getroffen, als sie Ginnys Schritte näher kommen hörte. Trotzdem hatte sie im nächsten Moment den Zauberstab erhoben und wartete nur darauf, dass ihr Ziel in Sicht kam.

* * *

Hermine hatte den Gedanken, zu einem anderen Auroren zu gehen, schon mehrfach mit einem hartnäckigen Nein verscheuchen müssen. Doch seitdem sie die Aurorenabteilung im Ministerium betreten hatte und ständig ihr völlig unbekannte Mitarbeiter der entsprechenden Abteilung über den Weg liefen, konnte sie nur eines davon abhalten, mit ihren eigenen Vorsätzen zu brechen: Der Gedanke, dass sie – wenn sie schon Ginny hintergehen musste – wenigstens Harry gegenüber ehrlich sein sollte.

Sie klopfte zwar an seine Tür, wartete jedoch nicht auf ein Herein von der anderen Seite. Harry sah erstaunt von den Pergamenten auf, die er gerade bearbeitete, doch ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel, als er sie erkannte.

„Ich ziehe meine Anzeige zurück", sagte Hermine, ehe sie der Mut verlassen konnte.

Das Lächeln verschwand. Harry blinzelte mehrmals, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Du machst _was_?"

„Ich ziehe meine Anzeige gegen Lucius Malfoy zurück", wiederholte Hermine und verbarg ihre zitternden Hände, indem sie sie in den Falten ihres Umhanges versteckte. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Warum?" Er ließ die Feder, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, unbeachtet auf das Pergament fallen. Ob sie dabei Tintenflecke hinterließ, konnte Hermine nicht erkennen.

Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich habe meine Gründe. Und ich bitte dich, nicht danach zu fragen."

Harry schnaubte. Sein Stuhl scharrte über den Boden, als er aufstand und um seinen Schreibtisch herum kam. Er packte Hermine bei den Schultern und sah auf sie hinab wie ein Lehrer auf seinen Schüler. „Erpresst er dich?"

„Nein. Wie sollte er? Er sitzt in Untersuchungshaft." Ihre Worte klangen mechanisch. So als hätte jemand sie auf ein Band gesprochen, das sie nun nur abspielen musste. Merlin, es wäre so viel leichter, wenn es wirklich so wäre.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, Mine." Harry sah gequält aus - und das aus gutem Grund. Immerhin sorgte sie gerade dafür, dass der Mann wieder auf freien Fuß kam, den Harry schon seit seiner Schulzeit inhaftiert sehen wollte. Dass es ihr selbst ähnlich ging, verdrängte sie dabei.

„Du musst es nicht verstehen. Du musst es nur akzeptieren." Nach diesen abschließenden Worten wand Hermine sich aus dem zunehmend fester werdenden Griff ihres Freundes und schlüpfte aus seinem Büro.

* * *

Mit einem lauten Schlag prallte etwas gegen die verschlossene Badezimmertür und fiel kurz darauf auf den Boden. Das empörte Krächzen der Waldohreule drang selbst durch das dicke Holz. Dann pickte ein harter Schnabel dagegen, so penetrant und ausdauernd, dass Hermine sich nach ein paar Minuten endlich zur Türklinke streckte und Horace hereinließ.

Durch den Schleier der Tränen, der sich über ihre Augen gelegt hatte, war er nicht mehr als ein wandelnder brauner Fleck mit zwei federnen Hörnern auf dem Kopf. Wie ein Teufel, der zu lange in seinem eigenen Feuer gesessen hatte. Er trippelte über den Badezimmerteppich zu ihr und schuhute leise.

Hermine schniefte und streckte den Arm aus, damit er darauf klettern konnte. Dann hob sie ihn auf ihren Schoß und kraulte durch die weichen Federn auf seinem Rücken.

„Ich hab echt Mist gebaut", flüsterte sie und die Verzweiflung, die sie seid der Begegnung mit ihrer ahnungslosen Freundin und deren Ehemann plagte, schwappte wieder über ihr zusammen.

Horace streckte die Flügel aus und beugte sich vor, bis er eine von ihren gelockten Haarsträhnen zu fassen bekam. Als wären es die besten Eulenkekse, die die Welt je gesehen hatte, kaute er darauf herum und zog ab und zu so vorsichtig daran, dass das Ziepen auf ihrer Kopfhaut etwas Tröstliches hatte.

Hermine stieß einen zitternden Atemzug aus und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Badewanne. „Was meinst du, ob ich nach acht Jahren doch endlich so viel Glück haben sollte, dass ich diesen Anhänger loswerde?"

Horace krächzte und wippte mit dem Kopf auf und ab.

Hermine lächelte, gab jedoch nicht allzu viel auf diese Antwort. Schließlich reagierte er auf jede ihrer Fragen so, vermutlich weil er dachte, sie hätte ihn gefragt, ob er einen Eulenkeks haben wollte.

Und dennoch breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus. Es war, als würde sie einen lang vermissten Freund begrüßen. Sie hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt, diese Hoffnung.

* * *

Nachdem sie den Verrat gegenüber Ginny und Harry sorgfältig in eine Ecke ihres Verstandes verbannt hatte, stand Hermine vom Badezimmerfußboden auf, setzte Horace auf die Stange, an der der Duschvorhang befestigt war, und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bis die verräterischen roten Spuren der Tränen einigermaßen verschwunden waren.

Danach zog sie sich frische Kleidung an und machte sich auf den Weg ins Sankt Mungos. In einer halben Stunde begann ihre Schicht und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Nacht möglichst wenig Kinder zur Welt kommen wollten. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden ihr nach den Abenteuern des Tages sicherlich gut tun.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihre Kollegin Beatrice, die gerade dabei war sich umzuziehen, als Hermine den Aufenthaltsraum betrat.

„Hey", erwiderte diese müde, lächelte aber.

„Wie war die Schicht?"

„Ruhig. Du solltest nur bei Gelegenheit noch mal nach Mrs. Absennes schauen. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht..." Die dunkelhaarige Frau kräuselte die Nase und wischte sich durch die kurzen Haare.

„Okay, werd ich machen." Und Hermine nahm sich vor, es wirklich zu tun. Wenn Beatrice sich bei einer Patientin unwohl fühlte, gab es dafür meistens einen Grund. Hermine war überzeugt, dass sie unbewusst die Auren der Menschen erfassen konnte und ihre Schlüsse daraus zog. Doch Beatrice wollte davon nichts hören.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", entschied Hermine deswegen, dass es wohl schlauer war, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Kommt drauf an welchen."

„Ich hab morgen Abend um acht einen Termin, der sich nicht verschieben lässt. Kannst du meine Schicht übernehmen, bis ich komme?"

Dass Beatrice nicht begeistert war, hörte man ihrer Stimme deutlich an. „Wie länge wäre das?"

Hermine zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht bis zehn, halb elf? Ich werde mich beeilen."

Zuerst bestand ihre Antwort nur aus unverständlichem Gemurmel. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und nickte. „Aber das wirst du mir mit Zinsen zurückzahlen!"

Hermine lächelte trotz des unseligen Anlasses breit. „Von mir aus auch mit Zinseszins!"

* * *

Dass sie nicht wusste, wo die Malfoys wohnten, wurde Hermine erst bewusst, als sie zwischen der Kleiderfrage und der Nervosität für fünf Minuten zur Ruhe kam. Ratlos stand sie vor ihrem Spiegel und schürzte die Lippen.

Doch keine zwei Minuten später beantwortete sich die bis dato ungestellte Frage von alleine, indem der Kauz, der ihr schon einmal einen Brief gebracht hatte, gegen das Fenster im Wohnzimmer tippte.

Dieses Mal trug er ein seidenes Taschentuch in den Krallen, das er einfach auf die leere Tischplatte fallen ließ. Er flog einen Bogen im Zimmer und verschwand wieder, ohne sich zu setzen. Hermine sah ihm perplex hinterher.

Dann schloss sie das Fenster und betrachtete das Taschentuch. Zweifellos war es ein Portschlüssel. Doch sie gedachte nicht, ihn früher als nötig zu benutzen. Immerhin war es erst halb acht.

Also drehte sie elendig lange fünfzehn Minuten ihre Runden in der Wohnung, erledigte zwischenzeitlich den Abwasch und trug den Wäscheberg ab, der sich im Badezimmer angehäuft hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die magische Unterstützung, die es ihr ermöglichte, diese lästigen Aufgaben im Bruchteil der gewöhnlichen Zeit zu erledigen, dieses Mal gefiel oder nicht. Denn danach wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte.

Horace war schon vor über einer Stunde ins Freie geflüchtet, weil er ihre Unruhe nicht mehr ertragen hatte; an der beruhigenden Wirkung, die so ein Haustier haben sollte, musste sie mit ihm noch etwas arbeiten.

Schließlich stellte sie sich noch einmal vor den Spiegel und prüfte ihr Äußeres. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden; allerdings waren die Locken so ineinander gedreht, dass sie wie ein fester Strang auf ihren Rücken fielen. Nur einige wenige Strähnen, die zu kurz waren, flogen lose und statisch knisternd um ihr Gesicht herum.

Mit Make-up hatte sie keine große Erfahrung und so hatte sie sich damit zurückgehalten. Lieber sah sie unspektakulär natürlich als spektakulär billig aus – vor allem da sie gegen Narcissa Malfoy antreten musste, eine Frau, die vermutlich ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan hatte, als ihre Styling-Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren. Lustlos wischte sie unter ihren Augen entlang; die dunklen Schatten ließen sich kaum verbergen.

Dafür war sie mit ihrer Kleiderwahl zufrieden. Die schwarze Hose und die bordeauxrote Bluse ließen sie nicht ganz so blass aussehen, wie sie eigentlich war. Und zusammen mit der dunklen Strickjacke war sie – hoffentlich – für den Anlass angemessen gekleidet.

Nun, eines stand jedenfalls fest – übertrieben hatte sie es kaum.

Die letzten zehn Minuten verbrachte Hermine damit, den Sekundenzeiger ihrer Uhr zu beobachten, wie er seelenruhig und ohne Hast seine Runden auf dem Zifferblatt drehte. Sie wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass er schneller lief, wenn sie versuchte, ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachzuholen.

So war es eine wahre Erleichterung, als der Zeiger endlich die Marke überschritt, die sie sich selbst gesetzt hatte; fünf vor acht. Hermine stand auf, strich ihre Strickjacke glatt und betrachtete das Seidentaschentuch, das noch immer so kunstvoll gewellt auf dem Tisch lag, wie der Kauz es hinterlassen hatte. In der Hoffnung, dass es sich lohnen und nicht als Fehler herausstellen würde, hob sie es auf.


	5. Kapitel 2: Das Angebot: Teil II

_Kapitel 2: Das __A__ngebot – Teil II

* * *

  
_

Nachdem der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte, schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf und sah sich um. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und als sie nach vorne blickte, fielen ihr als erstes die Lichter auf. Sie waren überall. Das ganze Anwesen schien ausgeleuchtet zu sein wie ein Weihnachtsbaum bei den Weasleys. Allerdings – das musste sie leider zugeben- wesentlich stilvoller.

Sie stand am Anfang eines Kiesweges, der zur Eingangstür hinaufführte. Links und rechts im gepflegten Rasen steckten Glaskugeln auf langen Stöcken, in denen kleine Punkte herumschwirrten. Befände sie sich nicht in der magischen Welt, hätte sie gewettet, dass es Glühwürmchen waren. So hingegen tippte sie auf ein kleines Kunststück der Hauselfen.

Hermine rümpfte über diese Schlussfolgerung die Nase, entschied jedoch, dass jetzt ihr eigenes Wohl ausnahmsweise einmal wichtiger war. Acht Jahre Leiden waren mehr als genug und so schob sie die Gedanken an Hauselfen ebenso beiseite wie das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen.

Die kleinen Steinchen knirschten unter ihren Schuhen, als sie das kurze Stück bis zur dunklen Holztür zurücklegte. Kaum hatten ihre Füße die erste der drei Stufen berührt, flammten weitere Lichter auf, Fackeln dieses Mal. Sie leuchteten den Eingangsbereich aus und machten dabei den Kerzen Konkurrenz, die in jedem Fenster der Hausfront aufgestellt worden waren.

Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob die Malfoys Besuch über den Luftweg erwarteten, dem man ein Zielfeuer setzen musste.

Hermine griff nach dem schlichten Türklopfer (sie war beinahe etwas enttäuscht, dass es keine Schlange war) und ließ das Metall einige Male gegen das passende Unterstück fallen.

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis die Tür sich scheinbar von Geisterhand öffnete. Allerdings wirklich nur scheinbar wie Hermine feststellte, als sie ihren Blick auf einen Punkt richtete, der noch unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels lag. Ein Hauself, natürlich.

„Willkommen im Hause Malfoy, Miss Granger", sagte die Kreatur, die ein einfarbig weißes Geschirrhandtuch so geschickt um den kleinen Körper geschlungen hatte, dass es wie eine blütenreine Toga wirkte. Allein die grobe Struktur des Stoffes verriet die Wahrheit.

Ehe Hermine auf die Begrüßung reagieren konnte, erklang das Geräusch von hochhackigen Schuhen auf einem gefliesten Boden. Die Tür wurde noch etwas weiter geöffnet und Hermine sah sich dem falschen Lächeln Narcissa Malfoys gegenüber.

„Miss Granger", begann sie, offensichtlich mit dem Ziel, ihr zu zeigen, wie sich eine anständige Gastgeberin zu verhalten hatte. Zumindest bedrohte sie sie nicht mit dem Zauberstab. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie es geschafft haben. Kommen Sie herein!"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Würgen angesichts der falschen Freundlichkeit, mit der sie hier begrüßt wurde. Trüge sie nicht die Zukunft der magischen Welt um ihren Hals, hätte weder Narcissa noch ihr werter Gatte sie freiwillig auch nur angesehen. Nun allerdings...

„Danke." Hermine trat über die Schwelle des riesigen Hauses und was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, wurde wahr: Ihre Nervosität nahm noch weiter zu.

* * *

„Lucius ist leider noch verhindert. Er wird später zu uns stoßen. Das soll uns jedoch nicht daran hindern, uns mit einem Glas Wein in den Salon zu setzen." Narcissa schritt vor Hermine durch einen Flur, in dem vermutlich ihre ganze Wohnung Platz gehabt hätte. Dabei lief sie achtlos an Gemälden und Vasen vorbei, von denen Hermine nur schätzen konnte, was sie wert sein mochten. Sie bemühte sich, nicht allzu beeindruckt auszusehen.

Sie bog um eine Ecke, hinter der sie Narcissas wippende Frisur hatte verschwinden sehen. Ein Schwall warmer Luft schlug ihr entgegen und erst da wurde ihr bewusst, wie kühl es in der Eingangshalle und draußen gewesen war; sie hatte keinen Umhang mitgenommen.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz!", war es erneut die blonde Frau, die das Gespräch aufnahm, indem sie die Schiebetür schloss und auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin deutete. Ein zweiter stand daneben, separiert durch einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe Rotwein standen.

Hermine trat um den Sessel herum und setzte sich, die Blicke ins flackernde Feuer gerichtet. Die Hitze kroch unter den dünnen Stoff ihrer Hose und ihre Beine hinauf. Obwohl sie selbst einen Kamin in der Wohnung hatte, benutzt sie ihn kaum für den Zweck, mit einem Feuer einzuheizen. Es lohnte sich einfach nicht, so selten wie sie zu Hause war. Dass ihr dabei auch der beruhigende Effekt des leisen Knisterns entging, wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst.

Das Gluckern des Weines, als ein zweiter Hauself ihnen eingoss, riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. „Danke", murmelte sie und griff nach dem Stiel des Glases, nachdem Narcissa mit einem Nicken dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Elf sich stumm und starr wie eine Statue in die Ecke stellte und darauf wartete, dass seine Dienste gebraucht wurden.

„Hatten Sie einen angenehmen Tag?", fragte Narcissa nach einigen Momenten.

„Wollen Sie jetzt Smalltalk mit mir führen, bis Ihr Mann nach Hause kommt?"

„So war es gedacht." Die Ältere stellte ihr Glas zurück, ohne von dem Wein getrunken zu haben. Hermine entschied, es ihr gleichzutun; nicht weil sie befürchtete, Narcissa könne den Wein vergiftet haben. Eher weil sie vor einigen Stunden zuletzt gegessen hatte und Alkohol auf leeren Magen nur schwer vertrug.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, mehr Zeit als nötig hier zu verbringen. Dieses ganze Dinner ist ohnehin eine einzige Farce..."

„Nicht im Geringsten. Ich habe Sie nicht eingeladen, um Sie milde zu stimmen und unserem Angebot gegenüber zugänglich zu machen. Sie sind eine erwachsene Frau und müssen selbst entscheiden, ob Sie die magische Welt schützen oder ins Chaos stürzen möchten. Doch ich hielt es für angenehmer, eine Angelegenheit wie diese nicht zwischen Tür und Angel zu besprechen. Zumal wir voraussichtlich länger als ein paar Tage zusammenarbeiten werden, wenn Sie sich entschließen sollten, das Angebot anzunehmen. Ich hielt es für angemessen, dass wir uns ein wenig kennenlernen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, die jedoch nicht lange genug anhielt, damit Hermine etwas hätte sagen können. „Dass Lucius nun aufgehalten wurde, ist eine Unannehmlichkeit, für die ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Doch ich versichere Ihnen, dass er bald kommen wird. Nichtsdestotrotz überlasse ich es jedoch Ihrer Entscheidung, ob wir die Zeit bis dahin mit einer Unterhaltung über kleine Nichtigkeiten oder schweigend verbringen." Sie schloss mit einem höflichen Lächeln, das ihren Unmut über die derzeitige Lage erstaunlich gut verbarg.

Hermine hingegen spürte, wie sich eine zarte Röte auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete. Sie konnte sich der Logik von Narcissas Worten nicht entziehen und wenn selbst diese Frau es schaffte, zeitweise über ihren Schatten zu springen, konnte es wohl so schwer nicht sein.

Dennoch kostete es sie einiges an Mühe, ihre Abneigung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie sog die warme Kaminluft tief in ihre Lungen und nickte mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. „Danke, mein Tag war äußerst angenehm", log sie und nahm nun doch einen Schluck Wein.

* * *

Es war bereits halb neun, als der Herr des Hauses endlich zu ihnen stieß. Er kündigte sich bereits im Flur durch lautes Schimpfen an (was genau ihm so missfiel, konnte Hermine nicht verstehen), doch seine Miene war undurchschaubar und falsch fröhlich, als er den Salon betrat.

„Entschuldigt meine Verspätung", sagte er, ohne eine der beiden Frauen, die sich zu ihm umgedreht hatten, direkt anzusehen. Stattdessen zog er seine Ärmel glatt, während der Stock, den er immer und überall mit sich herumtrug, über seinem Unterarm schaukelte. Erst nachdem er leidlich mit seinem Äußeren zufrieden war, deutete er Hermine gegenüber eine widerwillige Verbeugung an und ging zu seiner Frau. Eine Hand griff kurz in ihre Haare, etwa dort, wo Hermine die Schulter Narcissas vermutete.

„Ich denke, Miss Granger und ich haben uns einigermaßen gut unterhalten." Narcissas helle Stimme klang etwas nasaler, nun da ihr Mann anwesend war.

Hermine fühlte sich seltsam genötigt, den Worten der älteren Frau zuzustimmen: „Ja, es war... nett."

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. Es schien nicht, als ob es ihn interessieren würde. „Das beruhigt mich", erwiderte er trotzdem. „Wollen wir dann ins Speisezimmer wechseln?"

„Gern." Narcissa stand auf und schenkte ihrem Glas keinerlei Beachtung. Hermine, die ihres ursprünglich mitnehmen wollte, tat es ihr gleich und ging unter den Augen Lucius' vorbei zur Tür. Automatisch nahm sie eine geradere Haltung an, beinahe so, als hätte jemand ihr einen Stock in den Rücken geschoben.

Während sie Narcissa erneut durch das Anwesen folgte, war sie sich der Tatsache, dass Lucius Malfoy persönlich hinter ihr ging, zwar bewusst, doch es gelang ihr erstaunlich gut, diesen Umstand zu ignorieren. Sie betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden, soweit sie sie im Vorbeigehen erkennen konnte, und konzentrierte sich auf den weichen Teppich unter sich. Letzteres allerdings vornehmlich, damit sie nicht stolperte.

Schließlich betrat Narcissa das Speisezimmer, welches eigentlich eher ein Saal war. Den Mittelpunkt bildete ein langer Tisch, der von einem imposanten Leuchter in gelbes Licht getaucht wurde. Wie in Hogwarts' Gängen standen in zwei Ecken alte Rüstungen, das Mobiliar war aus dunklem Holz und aus zwei Kaminen an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Raumes quoll wohlige Wärme.

Der Tisch war zu Hermines Erleichterung nur an einer Seite gedeckt; ein Platz am Kopf und je ein weiterer auf dessen linken und rechten Seite. Allein die Vorstellung, sich mit den Malfoys über eine Distanz von geschätzten zehn Metern zu unterhalten, ließ sie etwas schwindelig werden.

Narcissa schritt den Tisch entlang und deutete auf einen der Plätze. Hermine nahm an, dass sie dort Platz nehmen sollte, und streckte die Hände aus, um den Stuhl vorzuziehen. Mit einem fast lautlosen Ploppen tauchte ein Hauself vor ihr auf und übernahm diese Aufgabe.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, setzte sich jedoch. Mit einem leisen „Danke" ließ sie sich den Stuhl zurechtrücken und erst als sie ihre beschämten Blicke nach links wandte, fiel ihr auf, dass Lucius nicht hinter ihr in den Saal gekommen war.

„Mein Mann kommt gleich", erklärte Narcissa, der Hermines Verwunderung auffiel. „Er zieht sich nur rasch etwas anderes an."

„Natürlich."

In der Tat trug er nicht mehr den dunklen Umhang, als er wenig später zu ihnen stieß. Er hatte ganz auf einen Umhang verzichtet und sich stattdessen einen grauen Gehrock über das weiße Hemd gezogen. Seine langen Haare waren in Höhe der Schulterblätter zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und zu Hermines Erstaunen reichte er seinen Stock an der Tür einem der Hauselfen. Eine goldene Kette baumelte an seinem Bein, als er danach zu ihnen kam; vermutlich von einer Taschenuhr.

Er setzte sich und ein feines Lächeln lag auf seinen schmalen Lippen. „Ich möchte mich noch einmal für meine Verspätung entschuldigen. Unglücklicherweise gestaltete sich die Entlassung aus der Untersuchungshaft schwieriger als erwartet." Er ließ seine Erklärung wie einen persönlichen Vorwurf an Hermine klingen.

„Sie hätten sich ja nicht schnappen lassen müssen. Mit solchen Komplikationen haben Sie doch Erfahrung, Mr Malfoy", erwiderte sie daher.

„Ich ging davon aus, dass Ihr Vertrauen in meine Person nicht eben steigen würde, wenn ich vor einer Handvoll unerfahrener Auroren flüchte."

„Welches Vertrauen? Ich werde Ihnen niemals vertrauen."

„Wie dem auch sei", beendete er an dieser Stelle das Thema, „das Essen ist angerichtet, wir sollten es nicht kalt werden lassen."

Hermine blinzelte und blickte auf ihren Teller hinab. Tatsächlich war dort irgendwann in der letzten Minute eine Vorspeise erschienen. „Guten Appetit", murmelte sie und nahm ihr Besteck zur Hand. Der Abend würde interessant werden.

* * *

Sie waren bereits beim Hauptgang angelangt, als Lucius unvermittelt sagte: „Seitdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass Sie diejenige waren, die das Ritual durchführte, habe ich mich gefragt, wie Sie es schaffen konnten, diese Kette ständig zu tragen, ohne dass sie jemandem auffiel. Nun sehe ich, Sie haben Ihren Kleidungsstil an den Schmuck angepasst." Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass das kein Kompliment war.

Hermine schluckte den Bissen, den sie im Mund hatte. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre er quadratisch. „Ich bezweifle, dass es Sie wirklich überraschte, Mr Malfoy. Immerhin sind Sie selbst jemand, der es geschafft hat, brisante Details über Jahre hinweg zu verbergen." Dabei warf sie dem Hauselfen, der steif neben dem Tisch stand, einen auffälligen Blick zu.

Er lachte künstlich. „Nun, ich denke, es wäre etwas zu hoch gegriffen, wenn Sie behaupten, Sie hätten von mir gelernt. Ich pflege einen Perfektionismus, den Sie nicht erreichen werden, egal wie sehr Sie sich bemühen."

„Nicht gelernt, Sir. Ich habe mich eher inspirieren lassen. Meine Intelligenz ist ausgereift genug, damit ich mir selbst helfen kann."

„Führen diese Anwandlungen immer dazu, dass Unschuldige verhaftet werden?"

„Ich würde Sie nicht gerade als unschuldig bezeichnen."

„Möglicherweise ist es genau diese Ungenauigkeit im Umgang mit Attributen, die Sie in Ihre momentane Lage gebracht hat. Sonst hätten Sie eher bemerkt, dass Sie absolut leichtsinnig handelten, als Sie die Existenz dieser Kette leugneten."

„Ich habe sie nicht geleugnet."

„So? Dann sind Ihre Freunde wohl nicht ausreichend an Ihnen interessiert, um zu bemerken, dass Sie die Magie des Dunklen Lords um Ihren Hals tragen."

Hermine holte gerade Luft, um den rasanten Wortwechsel fortzuführen, als die Hausherrin sich lauter als angebracht räusperte. Sowohl sie selbst, als auch Lucius schraken aus der Konzentration, mit der sie sich gegenseitig provoziert hatten, und wandten eilig den Blick auf ihre Teller zurück. Sehr langsam ließ sie die Luft wieder aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Dennoch spürte sie ihr heftig schlagendes Herz bis in ihre Schläfen und ihre Handflächen waren so feucht, dass es ihr schwer fiel, das Besteck zu halten.

„Der Fisch ist wirklich ausgezeichnet", war es erneut die blonde Frau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches, die die Situation entschärfte – dieses Mal jedoch, indem sie das – zumindest auf Seiten Hermines - beschämte Schweigen durchbrach.

„Ja, sehr...", stimmte Hermine halbherzig zu. Je länger sie hier saß, desto unwohler fühlte sie sich. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, mehr Zeit als nötig im Haus der Malfoys zu verbringen, sank ihr ein schweres Gewicht in den Magen. Wie sollte das bloß werden, wenn sie mithilfe von Professor Snapes Andeutungen seine Überlegungen zur Zerstörung der Kette rekonstruierte? Malfoy würde sie kaum von ihrer Wohnung aus arbeiten lassen.

„Nun ja", erhob sich nach einigen Momenten wieder die tiefe Stimme Lucius' über der Tafel, „Wir verfolgen – so unglaublich es auch sein mag – dasselbe Ziel. Und es scheint, als könnten wir es nur gemeinsam erreichen. Ich lege Ihnen also nahe, mit uns zu kooperieren, Miss Granger."

„Sonst was?", konnte Hermine sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

Lucius presste die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen fest aufeinander, so dass es wirkte, als wären sie gar nicht vorhanden.

„Sonst sieht die magische Welt sehr viel größerer Düsternis entgegen, als sie in der Vergangenheit zurückgelassen hat", antwortete Narcissa und legte dabei ihr Besteck ab. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord die Gelegenheit bekommen wird, ein drittes Mal um die Macht zu kämpfen, wird es nichts mehr geben, das ihn aufhalten wird. Er lernt schnell."

Hermine schluckte, während sie dem Blick der blauen Augen standhielt. Das Gewicht in ihrem Magen wurde noch einmal schwerer und es schien, als würde der Raum um sie schwanken. Dankbar nahm sie die Unterbrechung hin, als die Hauselfen den Hauptgang abdeckten und verschwanden.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt noch, bis das Ding mich umbringen wird?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

„Eine äußerst gute Frage", sagte Lucius. „Unglücklicherweise haben wir keine Antwort darauf. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es Studien über dieses Ritual gäbe." Er faltete die Stoffservierte, die er von seinen Beinen genommen hatte, und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Das Licht des Kronleuchters fing sich in dem goldenen Ehering an seiner Hand.

„Ein Glück, dass ich Tagebuch geführt habe", erwiderte Hermine in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich souverän zu zeigen, doch selbst ihr fiel auf, dass ihre Stimme merklich an Kraft verloren hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Narcissa legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, alles bestens." Doch das stimmte nicht. Es war furchtbar warm im Speisesaal; Hermine spürte, wie ihr ein Schweißtropfen die Wirbelsäule hinunterlief. „Ich würde allerdings... wenn es keine Umstände macht..." Sie rutschte verlegen auf ihrem Stuhl herum und spürte, wie ihr Hitze in die Wangen stieg, während sie das Tischtuch anstarrte, als würde es gleich ein Geheimnis enthüllen.

„Natürlich." Narcissa klatschte zweimal in die Hände und ein Hauself erschien neben ihr. „Lizzy, zeig Miss Granger, wo sie sich frisch machen kann."

„Ja, Missus", erwiderte die Elfe mit piepsiger Stimme und kam eilig um den Tisch, um Hermine abzuholen. „Folgen Sie mir bitte, Miss Granger."

Als Hermine aufstand, um dem kleinen Wesen zu folgen, wagte sie es nicht, Lucius ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, solange er sie im Blick hatte. Er sollte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass sie auf ihn angewiesen war – auch wenn das unter Umständen der Fall war.

Sie lebte jedoch lange genug mit der Kette, um zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, krank zu werden. Vielleicht würde ihr etwas kaltes Wasser im Gesicht und auf ihren Handgelenken helfen, den Abend dennoch einigermaßen gefasst zu überstehen. Bis sie ins Sankt Mungos kam und sich bei den richtigen Heiltränken bedienen konnte.

Die Elfe blieb schließlich vor einer Tür stehen und verbeugte sich. „Ich werde warten, Miss Granger."

Zuerst wollte Hermine ihr sagen, dass das nicht nötig war. Doch dann warf sie einen Blick zurück in den Flur und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich befand. Deswegen nahm sie das Angebot mit einem leisen „Danke" an und verschwand im Bad.

* * *

Das Wasser auf ihren Armen hatte das steigende Fieber etwas erträglicher gemacht. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie wieder einmal als Brutkasten für irgendeinen lästigen Keim herhalten musste. Sie hatte mit der Routine einer Heilerin ihre Lymphknoten ertastet, die geschwollen und schmerzhaft hinter ihren Ohrläppchen lagen. Außerdem sah ihr Gesicht aus, als hätte sie zu lange in der Sonne gelegen.

Sie hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder zog sie den Abend durch, oder sie entschuldigte sich und musste das ganze Theater später noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Ihr sträubten sich die Nackenhaare bei dem Gedanken, noch ein zweites Mal hier aufzutauchen.

Folglich hatte sie ihre Entscheidung schnell getroffen und reckte das Kinn vor, soweit ihr pochender Kopf es erlaubte, als sie in den Speisesaal zurückkehrte. Sie setzte sich, begegnete den Blicken ihrer Gastgeber mit einem Lächeln und aß das Dessert, obwohl ihr Magen sich schon bei dem Anblick verknotete.

„Wie ich bereits vor Ihrer Flucht zu erklären versuchte", griff Lucius das Gespräch wieder auf, „sollten wir unser Intervenieren nicht länger als nötig hinauszögern. Niemand weiß, wie lange Sie dem schädlichen Einfluss der Magie noch standhalten werden und ich möchte es ungern austesten."

Hermine wäre mit Freuden auf den schafzüngigen Unterton seiner Worte eingegangen und hätte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt, doch sie hatte genug damit zu tun, ihre Körperfunktionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich hatte auch nicht vor, diesen Anhänger noch länger als nötig mit mir herumzutragen, Mr Malfoy."

„Erstaunlich, nachdem Sie acht Jahre lang untergetaucht waren."

„Ich bin _nicht_ untergetaucht! Geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld daran, dass Sie unfähig waren, einen Menschen zu finden, der intelligent genug ist, ein solches Ritual durchzuführen und in der Nacht in Hogwarts war! Sie hätten nur die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter fragen müssen, sie waren schließlich dabei!"

„Das habe ich getan, doch sie sind alle verstummt." Er sprach diese Worte mit einer befremdlichen Gelassenheit aus.

„Bitte?", keuchte Hermine, während sie ihre linke Hand vom Tisch nahm und sich damit auf ihrem Stuhl abstützte.

Lucius schnaubte; er hatte offensichtlich nicht vor, seine Worte noch einmal zu wiederholen. Narcissa tat es für ihn: „Es ist wahr. Seit der Nacht des Endkampfes hat keines der Gemälde auch nur ein einziges Wort gesagt. Lucius hat es sich selbst angesehen. Es liegt am Einfluss der Schwarzen Magie. Sie muss sich wie ein Schleier auf die Bilder gelegt haben."

Der Knoten in ihrem Magen zog sich noch etwas fester zu und Hermine legte den Löffel beiseite. „Heißt das, nicht die gesamte Magie ist in diesem Anhänger?"

„Nein", widersprach Lucius gedehnt und klang dabei wie Severus Snape zu seinen besten Zeiten. „Die Magie des Dunklen Lords ist dort drin." Er nickte zu Hermines Dekolleté. „Es ist die Magie des Rituals, die sich im Büro verbreitet hat. Sie ist überall, in jeder Ritze und auf jeder Oberfläche."

„Kann man nichts dagegen tun?"

„Glauben Sie, ich hätte es nicht versucht? Ich _habe_ alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, um Sie zu finden, Miss Granger!" Er knüllte seine Servierte zusammen und warf sie auf den Tisch, direkt auf den Teller mit seinem Dessert. Der Löffel klapperte über das Porzellan. „Ich habe acht verdammte Jahre damit verschwendet, ein Versprechen gegenüber einem Toten einzulösen! Glauben Sie, ich hätte es absichtlich hinausgezögert? So interessiert bin ich weder an Ihnen noch an Ihrem Ableben." Damit stand er auf, so dass sein Stuhl laut über den Boden scharrte, und verließ den langen Tisch.

Hermine konnte seinen Weg nicht unauffällig beobachten, denn er ging geradewegs hinter ihr vorbei, verließ den Speisesaal jedoch nicht. Narcissas Blicke lagen auf seiner Person. Sie machte dieses Mal keine Anstalten, die Wogen zu glätten.

Nach ein paar Momenten hielt Hermine es nicht mehr auf ihrem Stuhl aus. Nicht nur, weil sie es hasste, Malfoy nicht im Blick zu haben, sondern auch, weil sie sich der Illusion hingab, etwas Bewegung würde ihre zunehmenden Beschwerden lindern. Es war lange her, dass eine Infektion sie so schnell umgehauen hatte.

Dennoch war sie gewillt, den Abend durchzustehen. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, Malfoys Worte zu schlucken, sich mit dem Deal – wie auch immer dieser aussehen würde – einverstanden zu erklären und sich dann zu verabschieden.

Was sie in ihrem Plan allerdings nicht berücksichtigt hatte, war die heftigen Reaktion ihres Körpers auf die Infektion. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding und sie schaffte es gerade so eben, nach der Lehne des Stuhls zu greifen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie nun auch Narcissa aufstand, anscheinend alarmiert durch ihr wackliges Erscheinen. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit hingegen lag auf Lucius, der vor dem Kamin stand und ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Seine Silhouette verschwamm etwas vor ihren Augen, während sie genug Kraft aufzubringen versuchte, um ihm zu antworten. „Es ist mir egal, was Sie geopfert haben, Mr Malfoy. Denn ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sich auf Ihrer Liste nicht Ihr Beruf, Ihre Beziehung und Ihr Kinderwunsch befinden."

„Sei still, Lucius!", zischte Narcissa, als der blonde Mann antworten wollte. Sie kam um den Tisch herum und zwang Hermine dazu, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Es geht mir gut!", beharrte diese. Dabei ignorierte sie die Botschaften ihres Körpers, die das Gegenteil besagten. Gedanklich spielte sie die Infektionskrankheiten durch, die am wahrscheinlichsten waren, und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo sie sich angesteckt haben könnte.

„So sehen Sie nicht aus", murmelte die blonde Frau und legte eine kühle Hand auf Hermines Stirn.

„Dann sollte sie vielleicht nach Hause apparieren", schaltete Lucius sich wieder ein. „Wir sind schließlich keine Krankenstation."

„Sie wird nirgendwo hin apparieren!"

„Doch, ich werde nach Hause gehen." Entgegen ihrer Worte lehnte Hermine sich noch etwas fester gegen die angenehm kühle Hand.

„Lizzy!", rief Narcissa über die Stimme ihres Mannes hinweg (Hermine verstand nicht, was er sagte) und die Elfe von vorhin tauchte erneut neben ihnen auf.

„Missus Malfoy?"

„Verständige Heiler Daling. Wir brauchen ihn dringend."

„Natürlich, Missus." Mit einem Ploppen verschwand sie wieder.

„Bitte, ich möchte wirklich nach Hause", wagte Hermine einen weiteren Versuch und lehnte sich nun auch soweit zurück, dass sie zu ihren Gastgebern aufsehen konnte. „Es liegt an dem Anhänger, er hat mein Immunsystem ruiniert. In ein paar Tagen geht es mir wieder gut und dann können wir ein neues Treffen vereinbaren, um alles zu besprechen." Sie schloss die Augen, als ihr ein Brennen die Kehle hinaufstieg.

„Sie werden nirgendwo hingehen! Ich habe geschworen, dass Ihnen in diesem Haus nichts geschehen wird und ich gedenke nicht zu testen, wie flexibel dieser Schwur ist!"

Lucius stöhnte leise. „Noch ein Schwur, Narcissa?"

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben!", wandte Hermine mit letzter Kraft ein und versuchte resoluter zu klingen. „Ich muss noch ins Sankt Mungos."

„Was wollen Sie im Sankt Mungos?"

„Arbeiten, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?" Lucius kam zum Tisch zurückgeschlendert, während Hermine zähneknirschend nickte. „Es ist wirklich überaus freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie das Dinner bei uns in Ihre freien fünf Minuten geschoben haben. Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, so hoch auf Ihrer Prioritätenliste zu stehen." Er sah sie herablassend an.

Zur Antwort tat Hermine etwas, das sie schon immer auf eine von seinen Äußerungen hatte tun wollen: Sie übergab sich auf den feinen Teppich.

* * *

Entgegen Hermines Willen wurde also Heiler Daling benachrichtigt, der auch prompt im Kamin der Malfoys auftauchte und sich um die unkooperative Patientin kümmerte. Während der alte Mann mit den grauen Haaren sie untersuchte, scheuchte Narcissa einige Hauselfen umher, um eines der Gästezimmer für Hermine vorzubereiten. Ihren Mann wies sie an, ein kurzes Schreiben an das Sankt Mungos zu verfassen, damit man dort Bescheid wusste und zwei weitere Elfen wurden in ihre Wohnung geschickt, um ein paar Sachen und Horace zu holen – sofern er denn schon von seiner Flucht zurückgekehrt war.

Schneller als Hermine Nein sagen konnte, fand sie sich in einem verboten großen Bett mit feinem sandfarbenem Himmel wieder und nachdem sie sich zum dritten Mal erbrochen hatte, ihr Kopf zu bersten drohte und sie kaum mehr herausbrachte als ein klägliches Wimmern, ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und schlief ein.

* * *

Im Nachhinein hätte sie nicht sagen können, wie lange sie Gast der Malfoys gewesen war, bis sie wieder länger als zwei Stunden am Tag wach war. Die Träume, die die Kette ihr bescherte, wurden noch eine Spur intensiver, was vor allem daran lag, dass das Fieber ihren Verstand außer Kraft setzte und sie keine Chance hatte, die Realität von der verdrehten Fantasie eines schwarzmagischen Bastards zu unterscheiden. Ihre Körpertemperatur schien stündlich von überhitzt zu unterkühlt zu schwanken und in den kurzen Momenten, die sie wach war und eine Bestandaufnahme ihres Körpers zu machen versuchte, gab sie stets nach wenigen Minuten auf. Es gab einfach zu viele Stellen, die schmerzten.

Insofern glaubte sie, erneut einem viel zu realistischen Traum aufgesessen zu sein, als sie erwachte und sich nicht sofort von den Symptomen ihrer Erkrankung erschlagen fühlte. Erschöpft zwar, doch halbwegs klar im Kopf blinzelte sie in das Zimmer. Eine Kerze stand auf ihrem Nachttisch und verbreitete flackerndes Licht. Sie war alleine und dankbar dafür.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich auf die Seite und von dort in eine sitzende Position. Ihr Rücken protestierte nach dem langen Liegen, ebenso wie ihr Nacken. Die Matratze war viel zu weich.

Um sich von den verbliebenen Schmerzen abzulenken, strich Hermine sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gähnte verhalten. Ihr Hals kratzte nach wie vor und nach ihren Lymphknoten musste sie noch immer nicht lange suchen.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein Pergament, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Sie streckte die Hand aus und zog es zu sich. Die Zeilen waren gefüllt mit einer typischen Arztschrift. Glücklicherweise hatte sie mittlerweile keine Probleme mehr, eine solche zu entziffern.

„Scharlach?", murmelte sie ungläubig, als sie am Ende angelangt war. Dann schnaubte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht zu fassen! Eine verdammte Kinderkrankheit..." Doch nun, da sie ihre Diagnose kannte, wusste sie auch, wo sie sich die Infektion geholt hatte. Sie hatte vor zwei Tagen eine Frau entbunden, die bereits ihr fünftes Kind zur Welt brachte. Die restlichen Quälgeister hatten die Schwestern auf Trab gehalten. Hermine hatte dem kleinen Mädchen, das sich aus dem Schabernack ihrer Geschwister heraushielt, nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Hätte sie es getan, säße sie jetzt vermutlich nicht hier.

Mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck legte sie das Pergament zurück und kämpfte sich aus den Decken, mit denen man sie überhäuft hatte. Hausschuhe fand sie nicht, dafür jedoch ihren eigenen Bademantel. Sie trug auch eines ihrer Nachthemden, wodurch sie sich gleich etwas wohler fühlte.

Nach wie vor wackelig auf den Beinen steuerte sie die Tür an, die hoffentlich nicht in ein angrenzendes Bad, sondern hinaus in den Flur führte. Sie wollte jetzt vor allem eines: ein paar Erklärungen, die die lückenhaften Erinnerungen der vergangenen Zeit füllen würden.

Sie sollte Glück haben, denn als sie die Tür einen Spalt öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Portrait an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Flurs. Die hübsche Dame, die mit einem Fächer darin saß, zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, als sie Hermine sah. Vermutlich fühlte sie sich in ihrem Dasein als Frau gekränkt, weil Hermine ungewaschen und zerzaust das Zimmer verließ. Dennoch wies sie ihr den Weg nach links.

Der Flur war nicht lang und gab bald den Blick auf eine hohe Decke frei. Leise Stimmen drangen bis an Hermines gereizte Ohren und so ging sie barfuß weiter, eine Hand immer an der Wand, um ihren schwachen Beinen etwas mehr Halt zu geben.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als es plötzlich hell wurde. Ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden hatten sich entzündet, vermutlich etwas verspätet durch ihre Bewegungen alarmiert. Hermine verharrte in ihrer Position, bis sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte.

Als sie den Flur verließ, betrat sie geradewegs eine Art Balkon, der im Rund die Flure des oberen Stockwerks zusammenführte. Es gab fünf davon, die hier mündeten, und an einer Seite zu ihrer Rechten führte eine Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, diese Treppen jemals hochgestiegen zu sein.

Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte sie durch eine offenstehende große Flügeltür in einen für dieses Anwesen kleinen Raum sehen. Narcissa und Lucius hatten Besuch. Sie saßen zusammen mit Draco und Astoria am Tisch, Kaffee und Kuchen waren zwischen ihnen aufgebaut. Während Draco und seine Frau Hermine den Rücken zuwandten, konnte sie den Großeltern ins Gesicht sehen. Ebenso wie sie den Säugling sah, den Narcissa im Arm hielt. Ein fröhliches Lächeln stand auf dem Gesicht der blonden Frau. Sie war vollkommen vertieft in den Anblick ihres Enkels.

Nicht so Lucius. Er hatte die Bewegungen von Hermine bemerkt und sah unverwandt zu ihr hinauf. Anscheinend erwartete er, dass sie Rücksicht auf die Umstände nahm – was sie insoweit tat, als dass sie nicht nach unten ging und direkt Antworten verlangte. Doch sie würde auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer sitzen und Däumchen drehen, bis Draco mit seiner Familie wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt war.

Nach ein paar Momenten schien dies auch Lucius klar zu werden. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinem Sohn und seiner Schwiegertochter, fasste Narcissa auf dieselbe Art an der Schulter wie vor einigen Tagen, als er sie begrüßte, und verließ den Tisch.

Hermine drehte sich um und ging langsam in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie ließ die Tür offen stehen und setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes. Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr sie durch ihre Haare; sie hatte die sinnlose Hoffnung, sie dadurch etwas bändigen zu können, noch immer nicht aufgegeben.

„Sie suchen sich wahrlich immer die unpassendsten Momente aus, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, Miss Granger", war Lucius' Begrüßung. Doch seiner Stimme fehlte der Zorn, der sie vor wenigen Tagen noch geprägt hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der Anwesenheit seiner Familie.

„Dann hat es für gewöhnlich den größten Erfolg", erwiderte Hermine schlicht. Nun, da sie ihren Körper wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, würde sie ihm die Stirn bieten – sofern es denn nötig werden sollte.

Er war in der Nähe der Tür stehen geblieben und berührte erneut die Manschetten seiner Hemdsärmel. Das spärliche Licht der Kerze erreichte ihn nur als vagen Schimmer, der sich in seinen hellen Haaren fing und dunkle Schatten auf sein kantiges Gesicht malte. Deutlicher noch als früher erkannte sie ihn als den Todesser, als den ihn das Mal auf seinem Unterarm kennzeichnete.

Hermine schluckte.

„Wie auch immer...", fuhr er dann fort, „Nachdem Sie nun bereits drei Tage lang unser Gästezimmer belegt haben", Hermine sog unwillkürlich die Luft ein, „scheint es mir am Sinnvollsten, wenn Sie gleich hier bleiben, bis wir das Problem mit der Kette aus dem Weg geräumt haben. Sie haben sich eingewöhnt und Ihre Sachen sind auch hier. Im Sankt Mungos sind Sie für zwei Wochen krank gemeldet und Ihre Eule hat sich nach Aussage meiner Frau bereits mit unseren Tieren angefreundet."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, als er eine kleine Pause machte. „Ich soll hier bleiben? Hier in diesem Zimmer?"

Er lächelte diabolisch. „Sobald mein Sohn und seine Frau das Haus wieder verlassen haben, wird nichts dagegen sprechen, dass Sie sich auch im Salon aufhalten."

„Äußerst großzügig", erwiderte Hermine. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und reckte in einem lächerlichen Versuch, respekteinflößender zu wirken, ihr Kinn vor. „Mir geht das alles zu schnell. Sie haben mir noch nicht mal gesagt, was Snape wusste. Woher soll ich wissen, dass sich das ganze Theater überhaupt lohnt?"

„Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie es mit Ihrer Skepsis ein wenig übertreiben? Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, Sie als Gast in meinem Haus zu empfangen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen auch niemals das Gefühl vermittelt habe, hier willkommen zu sein. Dennoch – und ich bedauere den Umstand mit jedem Mal, das ich ihn aussprechen muss, mehr – führt kein Weg daran vorbei, dass wir zusammen arbeiten, wenn wir den Dunklen Lord endgültig vernichten wollen. Ihnen fehlt es an dem Wissen über die Schwarze Magie, um es alleine zu schaffen."

„Und was hat Sie bisher davon abgehalten, das Rätsel zu lösen?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Oh, ich habe das Rätsel bis auf wenige Details gelöst. Doch ich kann schlecht etwas vernichten, das ich nicht besitze." Er sah sie vielsagend an und Hermine verteufelte ihren noch immer trägen Verstand. Wenn sie auf der Höhe wäre, wäre ihr ein solcher Schnitzer niemals passiert. „Nun, wie sieht es aus? Ich habe es Ihnen mittlerweile oft genug angeboten, um eine eindeutige Antwort erwarten zu können. Werden Sie die beinahe unerträgliche Bürde auf sich nehmen und mit mir zusammen arbeiten, um die magische Welt vor einer erneuten Katastrophe zu bewahren, oder werden Sie wie Ihre Freunde den Kopf in den Sand stecken und weiterhin ignorieren, dass ein Damoklesschwert direkt über Ihrem Haupt hängt?"

Hermine kniff die Lippen fest zusammen. Sie wusste, dass sie – wenn man es so betrachtete – nur eine Antwort auf sein Angebot geben konnte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ihr das Angebot eher wie eine versteckte Erpressung erschien; das machte ihre Entscheidung nicht leichter.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an all die sauren Äpfel, die ihren Weg in den letzten acht Jahren gesäumt hatten. Sie hatte immer ohne zu zögern hinein gebissen. Es entspräche nicht gerade einem gryffindorschen Charakter, wenn sie jetzt, wo das Ende in greifbare Nähe gerückt war, den Schwanz einziehen würde.

Also richtete sie sich noch ein bisschen gerader auf (soweit ihr gepeinigter Rücken es zuließ) und nickte steif. „Ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

Lucius Malfoy lächelte, doch im Licht der Kerze war nicht zu erkennen, ob es ein erleichtertes oder ein hinterhältiges Lächeln war. „Eine wahrlich weise Entscheidung, Miss Granger. Und nun bitte ich Sie, mich zu entschuldigen. Falls Sie sich dazu in der Lage sehen, feste Nahrung aufzunehmen, ohne anschließend meine Inneneinrichtung zu beschmutzen, wird man Ihnen etwas zu essen bringen. Was meinen Sie?"

„Es geht mir gut", murmelte sie, mal wieder hochrot im Gesicht.

„Fein. Ich werde in der Küche Bescheid geben. Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit!" Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie wieder alleine.


	6. Kapitel 3: Die Theorie: Teil I

_Kapitel 3: Die Theorie – Teil I

* * *

_

Obwohl Lucius so großzügig behauptet hatte, Hermines Sachen wären alle schon in Malfoy Manor, gab es doch vieles, das sie vermisste und auf das sie in nächster Zeit nicht verzichten wollte.

Nachdem sie also gegessen, geduscht und den Schrank erfolgreich nach ein paar bequemen Kleidungsstücken durchsucht hatte, schlich Hermine sich erneut auf den Flur. Dieses Mal war sie schon sicherer auf den Beinen und fühlte sich auch wieder halbwegs menschlich. Soweit sie es den Aufzeichnungen des Heilers hatte entnehmen können, war die Hauptursache der langsamen Genesung ihr geschwächtes Immunsystem und ein verzögertes Ansprechen auf die Heiltränke gewesen - normalerweise lag niemand in der magischen Welt drei Tage flach, nur weil ihm ein krankes Kleinkind vor die Nase gelaufen war.

Vorsichtig trat sie an das Geländer des Rundgangs im ersten Stock heran und spähte in den Raum, in dem vorhin die gesamte Familie Malfoy gesessen hatte. Jetzt war er leer. Es waren auch keine Stimmen zu hören, die darauf schließen ließen, dass man nur das Zimmer gewechselt hatte.

Nachdem es auch nach mehreren Minuten ruhig geblieben war, wagte Hermine es, die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinabzusteigen. Als wäre sie wieder in Hogwarts und würde nach der Ausgangssperre mit Harry und Ron durch die Gänge schleichen, blickte sie sich am Fuß der Treppe um. Sie musste einen Kamin finden. Am besten einen, der nicht durch irgendwelche Banne geschützt war oder nur durch ein Passwort funktionstüchtig wurde.

Sie wusste selbst nicht mal so genau, warum sie nicht einfach danach fragte. Die Malfoys würden sie kaum gegen ihren Willen hier festhalten; das wäre Narcissas Gesundheit sehr abträglich.

Dennoch schlich sie weiter, ließ einen Raum nach dem anderen hinter sich und hatte zwischendurch mehrfach das Gefühl, sich in einem königlichen Palast zu befinden. Allein bei dem Gedanken an das Vermögen, das in Lucius Malfoys Verließ in Gringotts liegen musste, wurde ihr schwindelig.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde sie schließlich fündig und ein schweres Gewicht fiel von ihren Schultern, als sie den dunklen Schlund des Kamins sah. Zielstrebig lief sie darauf zu – und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als urplötzlich ein Feuer darin aufloderte.

Mit rasendem Herzschlag griff Hermine nach der Tür, vor deren Durchgang sie gerade stand, und schob sie bis auf einen schmalen Spalt zu. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand ihre neugierigen Augen bemerkte, die die Flammen beobachteten, als würde gleich Voldemort persönlich daraus auferstehen.

Das Feuer färbte sich grün und das erste, das Hermine von dem Besucher sah, war ein edler schwarzer Halbschuh, der aus dem Kamin gestreckt und auf den Teppich davor gesetzt wurde. Die Schnürsenkel baumelten offen an den Seiten. Dem Schuh folgte ein Bein, das vom dunklen Stoff einer Jeanshose umhüllt wurde. Während sie ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn zog, entstieg dem Flohfeuer schließlich der Rest eines großen, dunkelhäutigen Mannes mit zu dicken Strähnen gefilzten Haaren, die ihm bis auf den Rücken fielen.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. Sein Aussehen stand im harten Kontrast zur Umgebung und dennoch wirkte er nicht ungepflegt. Er trug ein schlichtes graues Sakko über einem hellen Hemd, das über seine Hose hing. Das Einzige, das wirklich nachlässig wirkte, waren die offenen Schuhe.

Unschlüssig blieb der Fremde vor dem Kamin stehen und sah sich um. Seine schwarzen Augen stachen unnatürlich aus dem schmalen Gesicht hervor, das Weiße um die Iris schien irgendwie aus Versehen in die Exotik hineingeraten zu sein. Seine Haut glänzte leicht und wirkte wie flüssige Schokolade. Als er sich an der Stirn kratzte, blieben Hermines Blicke an der hellen Haut unter seinen Fingernägeln hängen. Hagrid persönlich hätte in diesem Haus nicht unpassender erscheinen können.

Er sah sich um und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Im ersten Moment fragte Hermine sich, worauf er wartete, doch noch ehe sie diese Frage für sich zu Ende formuliert hatte, erschien die Antwort mit einem Plop und hysterisch wackelnden Ohren. „Mister Horatio, Sie sollten nicht hier sein!", fiepste eine Elfe und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich weiß." Seine Stimme war dunkel und rauchig und die vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem charmanten Lächeln, das die weißen Zähne aufblitzten ließ. Hermine bezweifelte, dass es auch nur ein weibliches Wesen – egal welcher Rasse – gab, das dem auf Dauer widerstehen konnte. „Würdest du trotzdem so freundlich sein und der Dame des Hauses Bescheid geben?"

Die Elfe wimmerte leise, den Kopf tief in den Nacken gelegt. „Sie müssen später wiederkommen, Sir. Es ist Besuch da. Es geht jetzt nicht. Bitte, Mister Horatio, bitte..."

„Es tut mir leid", antwortete er und es sah aus, als meine er es ernst, „ich muss bald abreisen."

Ein weiteres Wimmern erklang in der Höhe seiner Knie und er hockte sich vor die Elfe. Hermines Augen wurden groß, als sie dieses Entgegenkommen beobachtete.

„Ich möchte nur kurz mit ihr reden, Sunny. Kannst du bitte dafür sorgen, dass sie herkommt?"

Die Elfe senkte den Kopf und seufzte. „Natürlich, Mister Horatio, Sir." Dann verschwand sie.

Hermine wünschte sich, sie könnte ungesehen durch das Holz der Tür diffundieren, nur um näher an diesen interessanten Mann heranzukommen. Nun, da Sunny verschwunden war, stand er wieder auf und steckte die Hände erneut in die Hosentaschen. Er betrachtete die Bilder, die auf dem Kaminsims standen, doch nicht mit dem Blick eines Mannes, der sie zum ersten Mal sah. Überhaupt wirkte er, als wäre er schon oft in Malfoy Manor gewesen.

Was hatte ein Mann wie er mit Narcissa Malfoy zu tun? Verwandt waren sie wohl kaum; es gab keine zwei Hautfarben, die gegensätzlicher waren - und nicht nur das war gegensätzlich an ihnen. Narcissa würde sich niemals mit einer Hauselfe auf Augenhöhe begeben.

Noch während Hermines Verstand sich dagegen wehrte, die einzig logische Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, kündigte das Geräusch von Damenpumps auf dem edlen Boden Narcissas Auftritt an. Auch Horatio hörte es und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln von der Ahnengalerie der Malfoys ab. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass Hermine sehen konnte, wie in seinen Händen – scheinbar aus dem Nichts – eine weiße Rose wuchs.

Narcissa bog um die Ecke und blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie scharf, das Kinn erhoben.

Horatio ließ sich von ihrem feindlichen Auftritt allerdings nicht beirren. Er zog die Blume hervor und senkte den Kopf etwas, so dass eine kürzere Haarsträhne über seine Schulter rutschte und vor seinem Gesicht baumelte. „Dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren." Er zog die Blume hervor und streckte die Hand aus, um Narcissa zu sich zu ziehen.

Die blonde Frau stolperte widerwillig einen Schritt nach vorne und verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht jetzt, Horatio! Mein Sohn ist hier. Was denkst du dir dabei?"

„Ich denke, dass ich später keine Zeit mehr habe. Ich muss in die Staaten und komme erst in zwei Tagen zurück. Außerdem erwarte ich nicht, dass du mich auf einen Kaffee einlädst. Ich wollte dich nur kurz sehen."

„Das hast du ja nun", erwiderte sie, doch das Eis, das ihre Stimme zu einem frostigen Sopran gemacht hatte, schmolz langsam dahin, als wäre er die Sonne, die es dazu brauchte.

Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite, wagte es jedoch nicht zu blinzeln.

„Sei nicht so stur, Liebes." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und das Lächeln zu einem Grinsen. Seine Zähne blitzten erneut, als sie die Augen schloss. Dann beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und sagte etwas, das Hermine auf die Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte.

Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre. Wenn eine aufrechte und gefasste Frau wie Narcissa Malfoy darunter den Mund öffnete und zum ersten Mal selbst für Hermine sichtbar etwas empfand, brauchte nicht einmal sie detailliertere Erklärungen.

Obwohl sie sich vorkam wie ein Voyeur, konnte sie nicht wegsehen. Die schlanken Finger Horatios strichen durch Narcissas Haar und legten sich auf ihren blassen Hals. Dann sah er sie an, ein intensiver Blick, den sie erwiderte. Der Kuss, der dem folgte, war so kurz wie prickelnd. Beinahe hätte Hermine protestiert, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Sie biss sich im letzten Moment auf die Lippe.

„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist", sagte Narcissa schließlich und nahm die Rose entgegen. „Aber du musst jetzt gehen. Draco und Astoria sind hier. Also binde deine Schuhe zu und mach dich auf den Weg."

Horatio schielte zwischen sich und Narcissa hinunter zu seinen Füßen. „Dir entgeht nichts, oder?"

„Es war das Erste, das ich gesehen habe." Sie kehrte zunehmend zu ihrem kühlen und gefassten Äußeren zurück, doch so wie Horatio sich nicht täuschen ließ, konnte auch Hermine nicht mehr glauben, dass es echt war. Es war wie die Sache mit dem Weihnachtsmann; wenn man erstmal wusste, dass es ihn nicht gab, verlor Weihnachten seinen angsteinflößenden Aspekt und alles artig sein schien plötzlich sinnlos.

Während Hermine unerwartet ihre Angst vor einer Hälfte der Malfoys verloren hatte, hatten Narcissa und Horatio leise noch ein paar Worte gewechselt. Gerade griff der große Mann in eine hübsche Schale auf dem Kaminsims und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver heraus. „Ich melde mich, wenn ich zurück bin."

Narcissa nickte kaum sichtbar und beobachtete, wie er verschwand. Hinter ihr drückte sich Sunny um den Topf einer riesigen Pflanze und ließ die Ohren hängen. Narcissa sah sie wohl im Augenwinkel, denn sie wandte den Blick nicht vom Kamin ab, als sie sagte: „Bring die Rose in die Küche, Sunny. Und verlier kein Wort über diesen Besuch."

„Natürlich, Missus." Die Elfe nahm ihr das Geschenk ab und verschwand.

Hermines Verstand begann endlich wieder zu arbeiten. Eine bessere Gelegenheit als diese würde sie kaum bekommen. Rasch trat sie einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür. Sie reckte das Kinn vor und ging so entschlossen, wie ihr geschwächter Zustand es zuließ, auf Narcissa zu.

Die ältere Frau riss den Kopf herum, als sie Hermines Schritte auf dem Parkettboden hörte. Ihre Augen wurden schmal und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sollten nicht im Haus umherschleichen, Miss Granger. Sie könnten jemandem in die Arme laufen, der Sie besser nicht hier sieht."

„Ich passe auf", erwiderte Hermine schlicht. „Allerdings möchte ich noch einmal in meine Wohnung gehen, bevor ich mich hier häuslich einrichte. Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich gerne holen möchte. Und ich muss Ginny und Harry eine glaubhafte Lüge erzählen."

„Sie sind keine Gefangene. Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten." Narcissa klang reserviert und deutete auf den Kamin.

„Das hatte ich gehofft. Ich müsste jedoch wissen, wie ich wieder zurückkomme."

„Mein Mann wird Ihnen einen Portschlüssel zuschicken, sobald Draco und Astoria das Haus verlassen haben."

Hermine nickte. „Gut." Dann trat sie vor das Kaminsims und tat so, als müsse sie erst das richtige Behältnis finden. Wie Horatio es vorher getan hatte, griff sie in die mit zarten Malereien verzierte Schale und spürte die feine Konsistenz des Flohpulvers. Sie warf es ins lodernde Feuer und trat hinein, nachdem es sich grün verfärbt hatte. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse...", sagte sie dann und drehte sich um, so dass Narcissa sie sehen konnte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

* * *

Als Hermine in ihrem Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin stieg, musste sie sich einen Moment lang neu orientieren. Sie hatte nicht viel bewusste Zeit bei den Malfoys verbracht, doch mit allem, was sich in dieser Zeit ergeben hatte, schien es unwirklich, in das Zuhause der vergangenen Jahre zurückzukehren.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln tat sie diese Überlegung ab und wandte sich ihrem Schlafzimmer zu. Sie zog eine Tasche unter dem Kleiderschrank hervor und öffnete die Türen, um einige Kleidungsstücke herauszusuchen, die sie in ihrem Gästezimmer in Malfoy Manor nicht gefunden hatte. Danach trug sie die Tasche in ihr Arbeitszimmer und packte alle Bücher hinein, die sie für ihre Recherche bezüglich der Kette zu Rate gezogen hatte, ebenso wie ihre wenig fruchtbaren Notizen.

Das Ganze dauerte für ihren Geschmack nicht lange genug, denn der nächste Punkt auf ihrer Liste war ein Gespräch mit Ginny. Was sollte sie ihr erzählen? Klar, bevorzugt etwas, das glaubhaft war. Nicht nur für Ginny, sondern auch für Harry. Sofern er denn überhaupt bereit war, ihr zuzuhören. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn er beschlossen hatte, die nächsten fünf Jahre wütend auf sie zu sein. Sie für ihren Teil wäre es gewesen, wenn er eines ihrer wichtigsten Forschungsprojekte willentlich ruiniert hätte.

Seufzend streifte sie durch ihre Wohnung, als suchte sie nach dem Fehler, der sie an diesen Punkt gebracht hatte. Eine vergebliche Suche, denn sie hatte ihn begangen, bevor sie hier eingezogen war.

Das schlimmste an diesem Fehler war jedoch nicht, dass sie ihn begangen hatte, sondern dass sie es nicht bereuen sollte – es aber dennoch tat. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lord Voldemort aus dem Weg geräumt werden konnte. Es sollte ihr nicht leid tun, einen Diktator vernichtet zu haben.

Aber im Laufe von acht Jahren ändert sich viel – und vieles nagt an der Überzeugung, das Richtige getan zu haben. Bei ihr waren es Lügen, Trennungen und die nüchterne Erkenntnis, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte.

An diesem Punkt ihrer Überlegungen angelangt, riss Hermine sich mühsam aus ihrer Lethargie. Sie sollte ihre Liste abarbeiten, es hinter sich bringen und wieder nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren. Je eher sie begann, sich mit Snapes mageren Erklärungen außeinander zu setzen, desto eher konnte sie ihren Fehler hinter sich lassen.

Also kehrte sie zum Kamin zurück und nahm die Schale mit dem Flohpulver in die Hand, setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor die niedrig flackernden Flammen und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, um sie etwas anzufachen. Die frische Hitze fuhr ihr prickelnd über das Gesicht und einem Reflex folgend tastete sie nach ihren Augenbrauen.

Dann seufzte sie ein weiteres Mal, griff in die Schale und stellte unwillkürlich fest, dass das Flohpulver der Malfoys feiner war; vermutlich von höherer Qualität. Sie rümpfte die Nase und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Als sie das Pulver in die Flammen streute, hatte sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle.

Hermine steckte den Kopf in die Flammen und nannte Ginnys und Harrys Adresse. Sie wartete einige Minuten, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Das Feuer begann bereits merklich heißer zu werden, als sie sich unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurücksinken ließ. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte sie ins Feuer und merkte nicht einmal, dass sie an ihrer Unterlippe pulte.

Erst ein Tapsen am Fenster riss sie aus ihrer Enttäuschung und als Hermine hinter sich sah, konnte sie die Eule der Malfoys vor dem Fenster erkennen. Mit knackenden Gelenken stand sie auf und ließ sie ein.

Wie schon am Abend des Dinners ließ die Eule ein Seidentuch auf den Tisch fallen, doch dieses Mal schloss Hermine das Fenster wieder, ehe sie verschwinden konnte. Das vornehme Tier kreischte laut auf und drehte eine Runde durch das Zimmer. Dann fand sie eine von Horaces Stangen und setzte sich darauf. Fauchend streckte sie die Flügel zu den Seiten aus und beugte den Kopf hinab. Die gelben Augen starrten Hermine erbost an.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich lass dich auch ohne Lösegeld wieder gehen. Du musst mir nur einen Gefallen tun."

Die Eule antwortete mit einem weiteren Fauchen, legte allerdings die Flügel wieder an. Ein kleiner Erfolg.

„Ich muss einen Brief schreiben und meine Eule ist dummerweise schon in deinem Zuhause. Könntest du diesen Brief überbringen?" Hermine legte den Kopf zur Seite in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Bitte irgendetwas an der Feindseligkeit der Eule ändern würde.

Tatsache war, dass sie sie gar nicht beachtete. Stattdessen hob sie ein Bein und begann sich zu putzen. Hermine beobachtete es ein paar Momente lang ernüchtert, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich werte das als Zustimmung."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie unter heftigem Protest der Eule den Brief an Ginny an das wehrhafte Bein gebunden. Sie war mit diversen Kratzern aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen, doch letztendlich konnte Hermine erleichtert aufatmen, während sie dem sturen Tier hinterher sah, wie es am Abendhimmel kleiner wurde. Die Pflicht einer Posteule, ihre Botschaft zuverlässig zu überbringen, würde ihren Brief an sein Ziel bringen.

Schließlich wandte sie den Blick ab und nahm ihre Tasche in die Hand. Einerseits hasste sie die Vorstellung, nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren; andererseits fühlte sie sich, als könnte sie ihre einzige Chance verpassen, wenn sie noch länger hier blieb. Bevor sie erneut ins Grübeln kommen konnte, ergriff sie das Seidentuch und versuchte, sich nicht gegen das Reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel zu wehren.

Dennoch verlor sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht, als sie vor dem Anwesen ankam. Schnaubend pustete sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und während das letzte Mal noch sämtliche Fenster erleuchtet gewesen waren, wurde sie nun von beängstigender Dunkelheit begrüßt.

Hermine stapfte zur Tür, klopfte zweimal und richtete ihren Blick schon nach unten, bevor man ihr die Tür öffnete. Der Hauself, der ihr auftat, sagte nichts und sah sie nicht an. Er wartete, bis sie in die Vorhalle getreten war, und lief dann ihr vorweg mit wackelnden Ohren durch das riesige Haus.

Anfangs versuchte sie, sich den Weg zu merken. Zweimal links, eine Treppe hoch, einmal rechts, quer durch einen großen Saal, eine Stufe hinab... Doch sie verlor schon bald den Faden und gab es auf. Immerhin hatte sie den Kamin schon einmal gefunden; es würde hoffentlich nicht allzu schwer werden, es ein weiteres Mal zu schaffen.

Nach einigen Minuten blieb der Hauself schließlich vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stehen. „Die Herrschaften haben sich bereits zurückgezogen. Wünschen Sie noch etwas zu essen, Missus?"

Hermine blinzelte überrascht. War es wirklich schon so spät? „Ja, gerne", erwiderte sie lauter als nötig, um ein Knurren ihres Magens zu übertönen.

„Lonny wird sich darum kümmern." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Elf.

Hermine sah den leeren Gang hinauf und hinunter und betrat dann achselzuckend ihr Zimmer. Da hatte sie sich jahrelang vor den Malfoys gefürchtet und nun stellte sich heraus, dass 'die Herrschaften' es nicht einmal für nötig hielten, darauf zu achten, dass sie auch wirklich von ihrem Ausflug zurückkehrte.

* * *

Die Merkwürdigkeiten rissen auch am nächsten Tag nicht ab. Während Hermine davon ausgegangen war, dass irgendjemand ihr zumindest beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten würde, und sei es nur, um sie über irgendetwas in Kenntnis zu setzen oder selbst etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, fand sie den Tisch in ihrem Zimmer gedeckt vor, als sie aus dem Bad kam. Noch damit beschäftigt, sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Haaren zu kneten, setzte sie sich und betrachtete das reichhaltige Angebot, das man vor ihr ausgebreitet hatte.

Da sie es gewohnt war, alleine zu essen, bekümmerte es Hermine nicht weiter. Sie holte sich eines ihrer Bücher, schob den Korb mit Toast ein Stück die Tischplatte hinauf und machte es sich gemütlich. Sie sollte die Malfoy-freie Zeit ausnutzen, solange man sie ihr gewährte.

Nach dem Frühstück wurde sie von einem Elfen abgeholt und erneut durch unzählige Gänge geführt. Je öfter sie durch das Anwesen lief, desto mehr hatte sie den Eindruck, dass es der Größe Hogwarts' in nichts nachstand. Allein ihrem gesunden Verstand war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht ernsthaft daran glaubte.

Am Ende der neuerlichen Führung fand sie sich in einem Arbeitszimmer wieder. Zwei große Schreibtische standen darin und auf einem häuften sich alte Bücher. Die verlockenden, bunten Buchrücken stapelten sich sauber übereinander, einzig die verschiedenen Größen sorgten für ein unregelmäßiges Bild. Der staubige Geruch, welcher ihr in die Nase stieg, ließ sie unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Master Malfoy hat Ihnen die Bücher herausgesucht, mit denen Sie arbeiten dürfen, Missus Granger. Er bittet Sie, die anderen Bücher in den Regalen nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis anzurühren." Der Elf sprach zu seinen Füßen und kaum hatte er geendet, verschwand er mit einem Ploppen.

„Ich werde mich danach richten", versicherte Hermine der abgestandenen Luft und drehte sich seufzend zum Raum um, „auch wenn's schwer fällt."

Doch ihr Bedauern verflüchtigte sich rasch, als sie die Titel auf den Buchrücken überflog und feststellte, dass sie nicht mal einen Bruchteil davon kannte. Sie hatte lediglich Querverweise gefunden, die diese Werke benannten, aber niemals eines davon in die Finger bekommen. Sie konnte nun auf einer ganz neuen Ebene recherchieren und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen.

* * *

Wenn Hermine sich in eine Recherche verbiss, dann konnte die Zeit um sie herum vergehen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Das war schon in Hogwarts so gewesen und hatte sich nach ihrem Abschluss fortgesetzt. Vermutlich hätte man sie sogar auf dem Stuhl wegtragen können, ohne dass ihr etwas aufgefallen wäre.

Auch heute bemerkte sie weder Hunger noch Durst und selbst die weniger verschieblichen Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers wären ihr entgangen, wenn sie nicht ab und an ihre Lektüre hätte wechseln müssen.

So war es schon Abend, als die Tür zur Bibliothek das nächste Mal geöffnet wurde. Lucius Malfoy trat herein, die Haltung stolz und das Gesicht geprägt von dem Widerwillen, mit dem er dieses Arragement ertrug. Hermine sah nur kurz zu ihm auf, dann las sie ungerührt weiter.

Der blonde Mann blieb kurz stehen. Ob sie ihn mit ihrer Reaktion überrascht hatte, oder ob er nur den Raum analysierte, bevor er weiter hineintrat, konnte sie nicht beurteilen. Doch auch nachdem er sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, schwieg er. Er nahm den schweren Umhang von seinen Schultern und hängte ihn penibel über die Lehne eines Stuhls. Dann setzte er sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und starrte sie an.

Hermine schaffte es, lange Minuten so zu tun, als würde sie sein unpassendes und verstörendes Interesse an ihrer Person nicht bemerken. Sie hatte einen Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt und die Hand in ihrem zwickenden Nacken liegen. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte sie die Schauer, die sich in regelmäßigen Abständen auf ihrem Rücken ausbreiteten.

Während sie die Seite umblätterte und für ein Seufzen tief einatmete, nahm sie den Geruch, den er mitgebracht hatte, zum ersten Mal wahr. Ein unterschwelliger, aber doch deutlicher Geruch von Schärfe. Wie Zitronensäure, die man mit einem kräftigen Schuss hochprozentigen Alkohols vermischt hatte, nur um sie dann in der Sonne verdampfen zu lassen.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und hob langsam den Blick. Malfoys helle Augen sahen sie ungeniert an. Für einen Moment kam sie sich vor, als wäre sie ein Abstraktum, das er analysierte, um es verstehen zu können. Doch dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an; die aufsteigende Wut wischte jede subtile Gefühlsregung beiseite.

„Sie schützen sich mit einem medizinischen Zauber, bevor sie den Raum betreten, in dem ich sitze?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte er, ohne einen Versuch, ihre Feststellung zu leugnen. „Sie sind vielleicht noch infektiös, ich habe einen Säugling in der nahen Verwandtschaft."

„Stuss!", zischte Hermine und meinte damit nicht den Säugling, sondern seine Unterstellung, sie wäre noch ansteckend. Magische Heiltränke schalteten als erstes die Infektionsgefahr aus. Und dass Malfoy auf ihr scharf gesprochenes Wort hin nur weiter starrte, sagte ihr, dass er sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst war.

„Und, haben Sie etwas Interessantes herausgefunden?"

„Sie meinen, abgesehen davon, dass ich eine Bestätigung für Ihre Arroganz bekommen habe?"

„Sie brauchten eine Bestätigung dafür?" Er lachte kurz auf. „Gryffindors geben die Hoffnung wohl nie auf. Immer auf der Suche nach dem guten Kern. Dabei besitzt ihr ihn nicht mal selbst."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie ausreichend Kontakt zu Gryffindors gehabt haben, um das beurteilen zu können."

„Mehr als Sie glauben, Miss Granger. Mehr als Sie glauben..." Seine Lippen zuckten. Der Stuhl knarzte, als er sich etwas zurücklehnte. „Haben Sie Ihrer kleinen Freundin gesagt, wo Sie sind?"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie weiß Bescheid."

„Im Ernst?" Er zog die Brauen in die Stirn. „Das muss eine interessante Erklärung gewesen sein. Was haben Sie ihr gesagt? 'Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit ein Arrangement erfüllen, bei dessen Rahmenbedingungen du Zeuge warst. Leider kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, denn ich musste dich oblivieren.'?"

Hermines Kiefer knackten, als sie die Zähne schraubstockartig zusammenbiss. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Unerheblich. Aber es wird die Sache leichter machen." Ein teuflisches Lächeln zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben und plötzlich stellten sich die feinen Haare auf Hermines Armen auf. Die Wachsamkeit, die sie die letzten Jahre wie ein Schatten begleitet hatte, kehrte aus dem Asyl zurück, in die sie sie leichtsinnig geschickt hatte, weil sie hier ihr Geheimnis nicht verbergen musste. Ihre Hände zuckte in Richtung ihres Zauberstabes, doch ehe sie es schaffte, sie auch nur vom Tisch zu heben, hatte Malfoy danach gegriffen und sie festgenagelt. Die Seite des Buches, auf dem sie lag, zerriss mit einem Ratschen. Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Sie können mir nichts antun", sagte Hermine und versuchte, den letzten Rest Rationalität in dieses Gespräch zu bringen.

„Das behaupten Sie, weil..." Malfoy senkte den Kopf ein kleines Stück, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Licht einer Kerze verfing sich in der grauen Iris und ließ sie funkeln, als würde die Hölle persönlich hinter seinen Augen lauern.

„Weil Ihre Frau einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt hat."

Malfoy lachte erneut. „Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass mich das interessiert? Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie ihr Leben so leichtfertig riskiert. Sie kennt mich lange genug, um ein solches Risiko besser nicht einzugehen."

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und ihr Verstand identifizierte ihren rasenden Herzschlag nebenbei als stressinduzierte Tachykardie. Zum Teufel mit der Intelligenz!, dachte Hermine. Wobei der Teufel ihr vermutlich gerade gegenübersaß.

Blond und grauäugig, so hatte sie ihn sich eigentlich nie vorgestellt. Doch die Art, auf die er sich über die ebenmäßigen weißen Zähne leckte und wie sich die Grübchen angesichts seines siegessicheren Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht verteilten... Es war das Engelsgleiche, das ihn besonders gefährlich machte.

„Elender Bastard!", zischte Hermine und zerrte wild an ihrer Hand.

Sein Griff hingegen festigte sich. „Oh ja, hat Narcissa das bei ihrer liebenswürdigen Einladung nicht erwähnt?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Die Frau wird immer vergesslicher. Ein Jammer..."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Stattdessen versuchte sie weiter, ihre Hände unter seinen hervorzuziehen. Doch er war eiskalt und entspannt, seine Handflächen staubtrocken und hart wie Eisen. Es gab nichts, das ihr half, sie kämpfte allein gegen Windmühlen. Und dass sie verlieren würde, hatte schon von Anfang an festgestanden.

Über ihre sich anbahnende Panik verpasste Hermine beinahe die nächsten Worte des Todessers auf der anderen Seite des Tisches: „Oder bin ich derjenige, der vergesslich ist?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte in ihren Verstand gesickert war. Und dann riss ihr Widerstand plötzlich ab und sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Seine Stimme klang, als würde er gerade jetzt verrückt werden. Obwohl sie mehrmals kurz davor gewesen war, selbst verrückt zu werden, glitt ihre Selbstbeherrschung im Angesicht des blonden Teufels durch ihre Hände wie Wasser.

„Vielleicht ist Narcissa aus dem Schneider, weil der Zeuge des Unbrechbaren Schwurs sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann? Haben Sie mal darüber nachgedacht, dass so etwas einen Einfluss haben könnte?"

Hermine schluckte und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre sie noch blasser geworden.

„Das haben Sie nicht", säuselte Malfoy. „Und jetzt sitzen Sie in der Klemme. Schon wieder. Was war es noch, das Sie sich das letzte Mal wegen mangelnder Überlegung eingebrockt haben?" Er runzelte die Stirn, als würde er nachdenken. „Ach ja! Diese wunderschöne Kette, die Sie um den Hals tragen. Hat Ihnen niemals jemand gesagt, dass Fehler dazu da sind, um aus Ihnen zu lernen?"

Während aus ihren Fingern allmählich das Gefühl wich, hatte sich über ihren Mund eine ganz andere Art der Lähmung gelegt. Es war dieselbe, die auch ihren Verstand außer Kraft setzte. Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Ich denke, wir sollten diese Lektion noch einmal wiederholen." Er ließ ihre linke Hand los und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Ehe Hermine auf die plötzliche Freiheit ihrer Hand reagieren konnte, hatte er schon einen Zauber gesprochen, der sie von ihrem Stuhl hob und bewegungsunfähig in der Luft schweben ließ. Das Verrückte war, obwohl Malfoy jetzt unter ihr war, kleiner und weiter weg als zuvor, war er doch nicht weniger Angst einflößend.

Ihr Mund war wie zugenäht, die Stimme wie von einer heftigen Halsinfektion außer Kraft gesetzt. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich zu bewegen, und noch viel weniger, irgendwie Hilfe zu bekommen. Seitdem sie den Schutz ihres Elternhauses verlassen hatte, im Alter von süßen elf Jahren, hatte sie gekämpft. Für ihre Freunde, für ihre Noten, für das Leben, das sie führen wollte. Und jetzt war sie am Ende angelangt. Nicht stark genug.

Was Hermine allerdings am meisten überraschte, war, dass diese Erkenntnis nicht wehtat. Eher im Gegenteil. Das Eingeständnis, dass es nicht gereicht hatte, dass sie den Anforderungen nicht entsprochen hatte, war eine Erleichterung. Endlich _durfte_ sie resignieren. Endlich _durfte_ sie aufgeben.

Die Luft, die sie vorher hektisch in ihre Lungen gesogen hatte, entwich langsam aus ihrer Nase und ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht, das etwa einen halben Meter unter ihr lag. Malfoy schien den Umschwung in ihrer Stimmung zu bemerken, wusste jedoch nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Es gibt nichts, was dich retten wird", erinnerte er sie, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.

Sein Zauberstab zuckte kurz und Hermine spürte, wie ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen zurückkehrte. Anscheinend erwartete er eine Antwort. „Ich weiß."

„Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist. Niemand wird in den Raum platzen und dich befreien."

„Ich weiß", wiederholte sie. Der Anhänger lag warm auf ihrer Haut und zum ersten Mal war sie entspannt genug, um die schwarze Magie zu spüren, die von dort aus in ihren Körper sickerte. Ein leichtes Brennen wie nach einem zu langen Sonnenbad, verwoben mit eisiger Kälte.

„Warum bist du dann so ruhig, kleines Schlammblut?" Er streckte die Hand aus und stupste mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes ihr Kinn an, gerade so, als wolle er ihren Kopf in eine bessere Position bringen.

„Weil mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt."

Vermutlich hatte sie damit seine Befürchtungen entkräftet, egal welcher Art sie gewesen waren. Das Lächeln kehrte auf seine schmalen Lippen zurück und er nickte. „Das stimmt. Aber falls dich das irgendwie beruhigt, dein Tod bringt den Dunklen Lord zu neuem Leben. Dein Körper wird ihm ein neues Zuhause sein." Er unterbrach seine kleine Rede, um mit der Zunge zu schnalzen. „Ein Jammer, dass mich das um das Vergnügen bringt, dich angemessen zu verabschieden. Adieu, Sang-de-Bourbe."

Dann beendete er den Zauber, der sie in der Luft hielt, und sprach den Avada Kedavra. Der grüne Fluch traf Hermine, kurz nachdem sie auf dem Boden aufgekommen war. Die Vermutungen über diesen Fluch waren richtig: Es tat nicht weh.


	7. Kapitel 3: Die Theorie: Teil II

_Kapitel 3: Die Theorie – Teil II

* * *

_

Als Hermine aus dem Schlaf schreckte, war ihr Nacken steif und unbeweglich. Sie stöhnte leise und verzog das Gesicht, während sie versuchte, ihren Kopf wieder in eine gesunde Position zu drehen. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und kniff dann die Augen zu, bis der grässliche Schwindel sich gelegt hatte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und streckte den Rücken durch. Dann probierte sie es noch einmal mit dem Sehen – und erstarrte.

Ihr gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, saß Lucius Malfoy und beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung, die sie machte. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben, als er ihre Reaktion sah. „Haben Sie angenehm geschlafen?", fragte er.

„Ähm..." Hermine leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, um sich etwas Zeit für die Antwort zu verschaffen. Sie kam sich vor, als würde sie ein Déjà vu erleben.

Ein paar Bilder aus ihrem Traum kehrten zurück und ihr Herz schlug mehrere Male heftig gegen ihre Rippen. Er hatte sie umgebracht! Wenigstens in ihrem Traum. Dafür aber ziemlich kaltherzig. Das war Grund genug, Angst zu haben. So unauffällig wie möglich zog sie ihre Hand unter den Tisch und tastete nach dem Griff ihres Zauberstabes.

„Wie auch immer", gab er es in diesem Moment auf, auf ihre Antwort zu warten. „Wir haben viel zu tun und da es bereits jetzt schon recht spät ist, sollten wir anfangen, bevor wir vom Abendessen unterbrochen werden." Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte auf, um sich weiter vorne auf den Stuhl zu setzen.

Wie lange hatte er sie schon beobachtet? Verspätet stieg Hermine die Röte in die Wangen.

„Das heißt", fuhr er mit seinem Monolog fort, „natürlich nur, wenn Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen, der Recherche beizuwohnen." Er sah sie scharf an und die Ironie tropfte so deutlich von seinen Worten, dass sie eine Lache auf der dunklen Tischplatte hätte bilden können.

„Es geht mir gut", murmelte Hermine schnell und drehte leicht den Kopf. Der Schmerz flammte erneut in ihrem Nacken auf, allerdings nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Die Verspannungen lösten sich allmählich, ebenso wie ihr Griff um den Zauberstab. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Malfoy würde nie das Leben seiner Frau riskieren.

Andererseits hatte Narcissa eine Affäre. Wusste er davon? Oder anders gefragt: Konnte er es nicht wissen, wenn selbst sie es schon herausgefunden hatte? Ihr Kopf schwirrte von den Möglichkeiten, die sich vor ihr auftaten.

Davon abgesehen hatte sie noch immer Probleme, ein Gefühl für die Uhrzeit zu bekommen. Betreten sah sie auf das Buch hinunter, das ihr als Kopfkissen gedient hatte. Über die Seite zog sich ein großer Knick.

Reflexartig fuhr ihre Hand in ihr Gesicht und sie ertastete den Abdruck des Knicks mühelos auf ihrer Wange. Es wurde noch wärmer unter ihren Fingerspitzen und so unauffällig wie möglich blätterte sie zwei Seiten weiter – auch wenn Malfoy die Auswirkungen ihres Schläfchens zweifellos gesehen haben musste.

Doch mit jeder Minute, die sie in der Peinlichkeit des jetzigen Moments verbrachte, schwanden mehr Details aus dem Traum. Mühsam versuchte Hermine, wenigstens das eine oder andere festzuhalten. Der blonde Mann, welcher ihr überraschend friedlich Gesellschaft leistete, schien ihre Absichten nicht zu bemerken.

Erst verspätet bemerkte Hermine, woran das lag. Er hatte sich ihren Notizblock geschnappt und war mit gerunzelter Stirn in ihre Aufzeichnungen vertieft.

„Nehmen Sie sich immer fremdes Eigentum, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen?"

„Immer", erwiderte er gelangweilt, ohne von der Seite aufzusehen. „Normalerweise finde ich dabei allerdings weitaus interessantere Dinge heraus. Haben Sie eigentlich irgendetwas _getan_ heute?"

„Was verstehen Sie denn unter _irgendetwas_?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Theorien, Denkansätze oder wenigstens vage Vermutungen. Um nur einiges zu nennen." Er warf den Block auf den Tisch zurück und schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wonach ich suchen soll. Ein Tag ist kaum genug, um all diese Bücher zu lesen und genauere Anhaltspunkte habe ich nicht bekommen."

Malfoy lächelte sardonisch. „Ich wusste immer, dass Ihre Intelligenz maßlos überbewertet wird."

„Hat dieses Gespräch irgendeinen Sinn, Mr Malfoy?"

„Ja. Ich verbitte es mir, dass Sie meine Bücher als Schlafunterlage benutzen!" Eine verärgerte Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

Da er mit dieser Verärgerung dummerweise im Recht war, blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihm zu fügen: „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Gut. Bevor Severus überstürzt mein Haus verließ, sagte er, dass nur etwas, das nicht aus unserer Welt stammt, die Magie im Anhänger endgültig vernichten könnte. Er hielt es nicht für nötig, mir genauere Informationen zu geben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie eine Theorie?"

„Mehrere. Aber vorher würde es mich interessieren, was Sie davon halten."

„Sie meinen, was mir in den fünfzehn Sekunden, seitdem Sie mir diese Information haben zukommen lassen, eingefallen ist?"

„So in etwa. Falls Sie über entscheidendes Vorwissen verfügen, steht es Ihnen natürlich frei, dieses ebenfalls anzuwenden."

„Wie großzügig", antwortete Hermine langgezogen.

„Eine meiner guten Eigenschaften." Er lächelte nonchalent.

„Jaah, genauso wie Ihre Offenheit gegenüber den Bedürfnissen der magischen Geschöpfe."

„Touché. Könnten wir dann zum Thema zurückkehren? Mittlerweile sind aus den fünfzehn schon fünfunddreißig Sekunden geworden. Die Erwartungen steigen."

In Gedanken ging Hermine alles durch, das ihr zum Thema 'nicht aus dieser Welt' einfiel. Letztendlich stoppte sie bei dem einzigen Gedanken, der sinnvoll war – und ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete: „Der Vorhang in der Halle des Todes."

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Es gibt nicht vieles in dieser Welt, das _nicht_ aus dieser Welt stammt, Mr Malfoy. Und alles davon befindet sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich bezweifle, dass die Gehirne im Raum des Denkens uns behilflich sein werden."

Er sah sie an und nickte dann, als hätte er ihren Gedanken als durchaus möglich akzeptiert.

„Wie sehen denn Ihre Theorien aus?", fragte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang überaus zufrieden.

„Weniger leicht umzusetzen. Ich denke, wir sollten zuerst Ihre testen." Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er sie gerade äußerst geschickt angelogen hatte, oder ob er wirklich Theorien gehabt hatte, die in den Bereich der unbequemen schwarzen Magie führten. Doch letztendlich war es Hermine egal. Sie hatte ihm bewiesen, dass man ihr nicht umsonst eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz nachsagte und das tat selbst acht Jahre nach Hogwarts noch immer gut.

„Soll mir recht sein", fügte sie sich deswegen. „Doch um den Vorhang nutzen zu können, müssen wir erstmal einen Weg finden, diesen Anhänger zu öffnen."

„Das wird das kleinere Problem sein", tat er ihren Einwand ab.

„Ach wirklich? Ich habe es nämlich lange Zeit sehr intensiv versucht und bin jedes Mal gescheitert."

„Das liegt daran, dass Sie es auf die falsche Art versucht haben. Wenn Sie ein Schloss mit schwarzer Magie verschließen, brauchen Sie auch schwarze Magie, um es wieder zu öffnen."

Zwar trieb sie Malfoys Tonfall fast in den Wahnsinn, doch das war in der Tat logisch – und das war ihr auch schon lange vorher bewusst geworden. Allerdings war sie vor diesem Schritt stets zurückgeschreckt. „Was schlagen Sie also vor?", fragte sie zähneknirschend.

„Horkruxe. Es würde mich brennend interessieren, wie Sie und Ihre Freunde es damals geschafft haben, die Dinger zu zerstören. Denn das ist auch der Schlüssel für dieses Schloss." Dabei deutete er wenig gentleman-like mit dem Zeigefinger auf Hermines Dekolletè.

* * *

„Wir haben also die Wahl zwischen dem Dämonsfeuer, dem Schwert Gryffindors und dem Zahn eines Basilisken", präzisierte Malfoy etwa eine halbe Stunde später.

„Ich denke, theoretisch würde es auch der _Avada Kedavra_ tun. Ihrer Frau würde der allerdings nicht gut bekommen", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Danke, das wäre mir doch glatt entfallen." Der blonde Mann lächelte geziert, eine Augenbraue in die Stirn gezogen. Dann setzte er sich anders hin und seufzte. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich an das Schwert von Gryffindor kommen kann, geschweige denn, dass es mir zu Diensten sein würde. Und einen Basilisken zu finden, der bereit ist, uns seinen Zahn zu leihen, dürfte sich ebenfalls als schwierig erweisen."

„Wie denn, Sie haben keinen im Keller versteckt?", murmelte Hermine leise und biss sich prompt auf die Lippe.

„Nein", erwiderte Malfoy, „die sind mir zu teuer im Unterhalt." Seine Blicke hätten sie töten können, doch sie war überzeugt, dass er ein Lächeln verbarg, indem er sich mit der Hand über den Mund fuhr. „Wie es aussieht, ist das Dämonsfeuer noch unsere beste Option."

„Die beste im Sinne von beschaffbar. Aber bestimmt nicht die beste im Sinne von beherrschbar."

„Wenn man es richtig anstellt, ist auch ein Dämonsfeuer gut unter Kontrolle zu halten", tat er ihren Einwand entschieden ab.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt. Vom Raum der Wünsche ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, nachdem Crabbe dort so leichtsinnig herumgezündelt hat." Sie schluckte bei der Erinnerung an die Verwüstung, der Harry und Ron nur knapp entkommen waren.

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?"

Hermine holte tief Luft, während sie versuchte, eine Alternative aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln, die ihr Leben weniger aufs Spiel setzen würde. Glücklicherweise wurde sie von einer Antwort erlöst, als ein Hauself neben ihnen auftauchte und vor Malfoy auf ein Knie sank.

„Das Dinner ist angerichtet, Mr Malfoy, Sir." Die lange Nase des kleinen Wesens berührte fast den Boden und Hermine kräuselte die Lippen, als sie sah, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch den zierlichen Körper fuhr.

„Nicht jetzt!", polterte der Herr des Hauses.

„Natürlich jetzt!", fuhr Hermine panisch dazwischen. Malfoy sah sie konsterniert an, schwieg jedoch. „Ich habe Hunger. Und das Essen wird sonst kalt. Wir können später weiter über die beste Art, mich um die Ecke zu bringen, diskutieren."

Sie konnte sehen, wie die Kiefermuskeln Malfoys arbeiteten; vielleicht zählte er gerade bis zehn, um nicht vor ihren Augen die Fassung zu verlieren. Hermine mochte die Vorstellung und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nur schwer verkneifen.

„Gut!", willigte er schließlich mit scharfer Stimme ein. „Gehen wir essen." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, ob nun als Ausdruck der Wut oder in dem aussichtslosen Versuch, sie höflich anzulächeln, konnte Hermine nicht beurteilen.

Jedenfalls sorgte ihr kleiner Triumph dafür, dass sie aufrecht und stolz an ihm vorbeigehen konnte.

* * *

Was im Hause Malfoy lapidar als Dinner bezeichnet wurde, war ein Mahl, wie Hermine es seit der Hochzeit von Ginny und Harry nicht mehr gegessen hatte. Wobei... Nein, das stimmte nicht. Selbst das reichte nicht heran an das Menü, durch das sie sich an diesem Abend aß. Bei Weitem nicht.

Als Vorspeise fand sie auf ihrem Teller ein künstlerisch drapiertes Toast mit Morcheln. Während ihre Augen einige Nuancen größer wurden, nahm das Ehepaar Malfoy es einfach als gegeben hin und begann zu essen. Ein Hauself stand die ganze Zeit neben dem Tisch und überwachte das Geschehen aufmerksam, vermutlich immer darauf bedacht, die Bedürfnisse der anwesenden Gesellschaft zu sehen, noch bevor sie sich derer bewusst wurden.

Wessen Hermine sich allerdings überdeutlich bewusst war, waren die wachsamen Blicke, die sie von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches streiften. Narcissas blaue Augen lagen häufiger auf ihrer Person als auf dem Toast, was eine absolute Verschwendung war, wie Hermine fand. Es schmeckte wunderbar.

Doch wenn sie diejenige gewesen wäre, die am Vortag von einem Hausgast mit ihrer Affäre gesehen worden wäre, dann hätte sie vermutlich auch keine Augen für die Morcheln gehabt.

„Seid ihr mit den Nachforschungen weitergekommen?", fragte Narcissa schließlich, während die Teller verschwanden. Dabei flogen ihre Blicke zwischen Lucius und Hermine hin und her, so dass diese nicht wusste, ob sie nun antworten sollte oder nicht.

Dank des einnehmenden Wesens Lucius' hielt die unangenehme Stille allerdings nicht lange an: „Wir sind dabei, einen Plan aufzustellen." Er sah sie kurz an, die Augenbraue in die Stirn gezogen.

„Ja, wir kommen voran", stimmte Hermine zu und lächelte flüchtig.

Narcissa nickte kurz und das Gespräch verstummte mit der Ankunft des nächsten Ganges. Hermine roch den Salbei beinahe, bevor der Teller vor ihr abgestellt wurde. Ein Kalbsschnitzel mit spärlicher Beilage blickte sie von dem reinweißen Porzellan an. Aßen die Malfoys wirklich immer so, oder taten sie es nur, weil Hermine hier war? Kochten sie sich nie ein halbes Pfund Nudeln mit Tomatensoße, damit sie gleich für zwei Tage was zu essen hatten?

Die Stirn über diese elementaren Fragen tief gerunzelt, nahm Hermine das nächste Besteck auf und machte sich über das zarte Kalbsfleisch her.

„Wie war dein Tag?", war es wieder Narcissa, die zwischen zwei Bissen das leise Klappern zu durchbrechen versuchte.

Doch entweder war Lucius zu wütend, um es zu bemerken, oder er wollte nicht mal Smalltalk in Hermines Gegenwart betreiben. Denn alles, was er sagte, war: „Gut." Ohne von seinem Teller aufzusehen.

„Wir war _Ihr_ Tag denn?", erhob schließlich Hermine die Stimme und lächelte Narcissa bemüht an.

Allerdings ohne die gewünschte Wirkung, denn die blonde Frau schien unter ihrem sorgfältigen Make-up eine Nuance blasser zu werden und griff geziert nach dem Wasserglas, um ihr erstes Entsetzen zu verbergen. „Danke, ebenfalls gut." Sie betupfte sich den Mund mit der Serviette und schielte flüchtig zu Lucius, der mit seinen Gedanken jedoch woanders war. Daraufhin entschied sie, dass – selbst wenn Hermine etwas über Horatio hätte sagen wollen – Lucius es ohnehin nicht mitbekommen hätte, und fuhr fort: „Ich habe mich mit einer Freundin zum Brunch getroffen. Im Quo Vadis, falls Ihnen das etwas sagt?"

„Ja, ich kenne es", erwiderte Hermine gleichmütig. Natürlich hatte sie das Restaurant in Soho niemals betreten; abgesehen von ihrer mangelnden Zeit lagen die Preise jenseits dessen, was sie sich leisten konnte. Doch sie hatte davon gehört.

Falls Narcissa über diesen Umstand überrascht war, so verbarg sie es gut. „Wir hatten einen netten Vormittag."

„Freut mich." Hermine legte ihr Besteck auf den Teller und trank einen Schluck von dem Rotwein, den die Elfen ihnen zum Kalb serviert hatten. Er schmeckte voll und süß, so wie sie ihn am liebsten mochte.

Pünktlich zum Dessert schrak dann auch Lucius wieder aus seinen Gedanken, in welche Richtung sie auch immer gegangen sein mochten. „Und, haben Sie schon eine Idee, wie wir um das Dämonsfeuer herumkommen?", fragte er mit einer guten Portion Ironie.

„Dämonsfeuer?" Narcissa klang etwas atemlos, als sie lediglich dieses Wort in den Raum warf.

„Die einzige praktikable Möglichkeit, den Anhänger zu öffnen", erklärte ihr Mann kurz.

„Zumindest behaupten _Sie_, es wäre die einzige", präzisierte Hermine. Die Aggressivität, die sie aus der Bibliothek mit an den Tisch gebracht hatten, brach sich nun Bahn.

„Es ist auch so!"

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Lucius!", fuhr Narcissa dazwischen. Über die Siruptorte hinweg legte sie sich eine Hand auf das Dekolleté und verriet dadurch mehr von ihrer Angst vor dem Tod, als ihr vermutlich lieb war.

„Man kann es beherrschen", beharrte der blonde Mann; es schien ihm nicht im Geringsten zu gefallen, dass seine Frau sich auf die Seite des Feindes geschlagen hatte.

Hermine ihrerseits wurde erneut von einem unbändigen Triumphgefühl durchflutet. „Den Tod auch", begann sie.

Wurde allerdings prompt unterbrochen, von Narcissa mit einem Keuchen, von Lucius mit einem Schnauben. „Und der ist ja so viel weniger tödlich als das Dämonsfeuer."

„Wenn man es richtig anstellt schon. Ein Trank, der einen Herzstillstand verursacht. Wirkt zuverlässig, aber langsam genug, damit Sie mir einen Gegentrank verabreichen können, sobald Voldemorts Macht den Anhänger verlassen hat. Das sollten wir ohnehin nicht hier tun, insofern können wir auch den Schwur übergehen. Der bezieht sich schließlich nur auf dieses Anwesen."

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wann genau ihr diese Idee gekommen war. Vielleicht war sie immer in ihrem Kopf gewesen. Es konnte funktionieren. Nun, da sie genauer darüber nachdachte, kam ihr sogar schon ein Trank in den Sinn.

„Du besitzt also doch so etwas wie Weitsicht", lobte Lucius seine Ehefrau, die falsch lächelte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu: „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte die Zeit, Sie wiederzubeleben, während die Macht des Dunklen Lords durch den Raum des Todes schwirrt?"

„Ach! Aber Zeit, um ein Dämonsfeuer unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bleibt Ihnen, ja?" Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und steckte wütend ihren Löffel in die Siruptorte, um die Hände frei zu haben. Sie wusste zwar nicht exakt wofür, doch falls sie sich dazu entschließen sollte, dem aristokratischen Mistkerl den Hals umzudrehen, wollte sie auch sofort dazu in der Lage sein.

„Ein Dämonsfeuer hat man entweder von Anfang an unter Kontrolle, oder gar nicht, Miss Granger! Ich mache keine halben Sachen!"

„Und ich liefere mich keinem schwarzmagischen Feuer aus! Lieber falle ich einem Trank zum Opfer!"

Hermine glaubte zu hören, wie Narcissa sich leise räusperte, doch da Lucius bereits weiterredete und sie es nicht wagte, den Blick von seinem wutverzerrten Gesicht abzuwenden, war sie sich dessen nicht sicher.

„Dann sind Sie also nur zu feige! Ein erstklassiges Zeugnis für eine angeblich geborene Gryffindor!" Ein diabolisches Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel.

„Zeigen Sie mir nur eine Person, die freiwillig das Dämonsfeuer einem Trank vorziehen würde, Mr Malfoy, und ich werde es auch tun. Aber solange werde ich nach einem Trank suchen, der unseren Zwecken entspricht." Sie riss sich die Serviette vom Schoß und knüllte sie zusammen, ohne den Blick von Malfoys Gesicht zu nehmen. „Ich wünsch eine angenehme Nacht!", fügte sie hinzu und warf den weißen Stoff achtlos auf den Tisch. Es klirrte gedämpft.

Mit vor Wut rasendem Herzschlag verließ Hermine den Tisch, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Ob sie es alleine fand, wusste sie nicht. Doch bevor sie um Hilfe bat, verbrachte sie die Nacht lieber auf dem Flur.

„Ihnen ist aber schon bewusst, dass ich nur warten muss, bis die Zeit mein Problem mit Ihnen löst, oder?", rief Malfoy ihr hinterher.

Hermine wandte sich nicht um, während sie antwortete: „Schön! Dann warten Sie! Ich werde mir für den entscheidenden Moment ein Plätzchen in einem dicht besiedelten Land suchen gehen. Frankreich vielleicht. Es ist nett dort. So gastfreundlich!"

Daraufhin blieb er still.

* * *

Als Malfoy am nächsten Abend die Bibliothek betrat, sah Hermine nicht von ihrer Lektüre auf. Sie wusste, dass sie sich stur und albern verhielt, aber momentan fühlte sich stur und albern genau richtig an.

Vorsorglich zog sie ihren Notizblock an sich und ließ ihn auffällig unauffällig auf den Stuhl neben sich gleiten. Sie hatte eine Reihe von Tränken recherchiert, die für ihr Vorhaben infrage kamen, musste aber noch abwägen, nach welchem sie am schnellsten wieder zurechnungsfähig war. Immerhin begann der wirkliche Kampf erst nach dem Öffnen des Anhängers.

Malfoy setzte sich an den Tisch und legte die Arme so vor sich ab, dass sie die halbe Tischplatte in Anspruch nahmen. Hermine blinzelte, zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen, arbeitete jedoch weiter. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich heute nicht von ihm aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Nun, eigentlich wollte sie sich gar nicht mehr von ihm aus der Fassung bringen lassen, doch in den letzten Jahren hatte sie gelernt, sich kleine Ziele zu stecken. Und ein Abend war schon eine reife Leistung.

So saßen sie lange beieinander, stumm und unbeweglich. Zuerst knisterte die Luft regelrecht vor unterschwelliger Wut und Frustration. Später beruhigten sie sich beide und nach einer knappen Stunde beschlich Hermine der Verdacht, dass Malfoy sich tödlich langweilte.

Sie verbarg ihr Lächeln mühsam unter nachdenklichem Kauen auf ihrer Unterlippe und blätterte eine Seite nach der anderen um. Als sein Stuhl unter einer vorsichtigen Bewegung knackte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.

Malfoy stieß zischend die Luft aus seinen Lungen, doch Hermine widerstand mühsam der Versuchung nachzusehen, ob er dabei schon Staub aufwirbelte. Sie hatte Zeit und sie hatte schon weitaus länger schweigend in einer Bibliothek gesessen. Sie war absolut überzeugt, den längeren Atem zu haben.

Letztendlich wurde der Wettkampf zwischen ihnen rüde unterbrochen, nämlich wie am Vorabend vom Auftauchen des Hauselfen. „Das Dinner...", begann der kleine Kerl nichtsahnend.

„Nicht jetzt!", fuhren Hermine und Malfoy unisono dazwischen – er wohl aus Gewohnheit, sie im Affekt.

Der Elf zuckte zusammen, machte einen Satz nach hinten und verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp. Sofort überkam Hermine das schlechte Gewissen und als sie den Blick zurück auf das Buch senkte, sahen die vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen des Elfen sie aus den Buchstaben heraus an.

Sie schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte es dann noch einmal. Aber die Augen blieben. Daraufhin schlug sie das Buch laut zu. „Wir werden einen Trank nehmen!"

„Gut", lenkte Malfoy prompt ein.

Und brachte Hermine damit komplett durcheinander. „Bitte?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich sagte gut! Es ist Ihre Wahl, wie Sie sterben. Hauptsache Sie tun es."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte sie spitz.

„Keine Ursache. Können wir uns dann dem nächsten Teil des Plans widmen?" Er schien nicht sonderlich an ihrer Antwort interessiert, denn nebenbei klatschte er zweimal in die Hände und ein anderer Hauself tauchte neben seinem Stuhl auf. „Bring uns einen Krug..." Er stockte und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Ähm... Kürbissaft?" Das war das erste, was ihr angesichts seiner unerwarteten Höflichkeit einfiel.

„Kürbissaft", wiederholte Malfoy, „und einen Teller Häppchen."

„Sofort, Sir." Und der Elf verschwand wieder.

Hermine versuchte, sich ihre Missbilligung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Und, was hatten Sie sich für den nächsten Teil vorgestellt?"

„Ein Versteckspiel." Er lächelte zufrieden, als er die offensichtliche Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht sah. „Die Magie des Dunklen Lords empfängt keine Sinneseindrücke wie wir. Doch sie kann auf eine gewisse Art potentielle Wirte erspüren. Sie richtet sich dabei nach der Aura eines Menschen. Ich werde Ihnen beibringen, wie Sie Ihre Aura verbergen können."

Hermines Augen wurden fast unmerklich größer. Sie hatte vom Erspüren und Beherrschen der Auren gehört, doch bisher hatte sie nie genug Interesse dafür aufgebracht, um sich näher damit zu beschäftigen. Dass ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy diese Kunst beherrschte, überraschte sie zutiefst.

Nicht tief genug jedoch, als dass sie sich nicht vergleichsweise schnell wieder gefasst hätte. „Die Aura zu verbergen, ist kein kompletter Schutz gegen Voldemorts Macht. Er kann uns auch einfach durch Glück finden."

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ein Restrisiko, das wir nicht ausschalten können. Sie gehen ihm besser aus dem Weg."

„Wir _können_ es ausschalten", wiedersprach Hermine und richtete sich etwas auf. „Auf dieselbe Weise, auf die ich mich schon seit einigen Jahren gegen die Magie schütze, die aus der Kette sickert – durch Okklumentik."

Sie konnte beobachten, wie sich Malfoys Gesicht verschloss. Der wackelige Waffenstillstand, auf den sie sich stumm geeinigt hatten, zerbrach wie fallen gelassenes Porzellan. „Das ist Zeitverschwendung", zischte er.

„Das hält mich seit Jahren am Leben!", hielt Hermine dagegen.

„Wunderbar! Dann betreiben Sie es weiter! Ich kann meine Zeit sinnvoller verbringen." Er reckte das Kinn vor, die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen.

„Er könnte Sie umbringen, wenn Sie Ihren Verstand nicht verschließen!"

„Ich weiß, wie ich einer ziellosen Magie aus dem Weg zu gehen habe, Miss Granger! Man macht einfach einen Schritt zur Seite." Seine Blicke fixierten sie auf eine beunruhigende Art. Zusammenhanglose Bilder aus ihrem Traum vom Vortag flatterten durch Hermines Kopf und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Das ist absolut leichtsinnig. Wenn Sie nur einen Fehler machen, hat Voldemort seinen neuen Wirt. Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich ihn alleine aufhalten kann? Kurz nachdem ich einen Abstecher ins Jenseits gemacht habe?"

„Ich mache keine Fehler", erwiderte er stur, anscheinend ohne an ihr Horrorszenario auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden.

„Sie sind ein dummer Mann, Mr Malfoy."

„Das aus Ihrem Mund zu hören, trifft mich hart", säuselte er mit falscher Stimme. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals. Sein Rausschmiss traf sie auf eine unerwartete Art heftig, beinahe wie eine Ohrfeige. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe ihre Muskeln wieder zur Arbeit in der Lage waren. Sie überlegte kurz, sich ihm zu widersetzen, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings. Bei einem Lucius Malfoy wusste man besser, wann man den Rückzug antrat.

Also nahm sie ihren Notizblock und stand auf. Als sie die Tür ansteuerte, stolperte sie beinahe über den Elfen, der mit Kürbissaft und einem Tablett Häppchen zurückgekehrt war. „'Tschuldigung", murmelte sie, als das kleine Wesen zurückweichen und heftig mit seinem Ballast balancieren musste.

Sie sah nicht zu Malfoy zurück, bis sie bereits auf dem Flur stand. Erst als sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss ziehen wollte, wagte sie einen kurzen Blick. Er starrte ihr böse hinterher, mehr Todesser als sie es jemals bei ihm erlebt hatte.

* * *

Später am Abend saß Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn und angezogenen Beinen in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte einen der Stühle in einen alten, aber durch und durch bequemen Ohrensessel verwandelt, inspiriert von denen, die in Hogwarts im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gestanden hatten. Es gab kaum etwas Beschützenderes, als diese warme Umarmung.

Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie sich nicht wohl. Und das hatte nichts mit den allmählich abebbenden Nachwirkungen ihrer Erkrankung zu tun. Während der Diskussionen, die sie in den letzten beiden Tagen mit Malfoy geführt hatte, hatte sie zu vergessen gelernt, wer er war. Das Ende des heutigen Gespräches hatte sie abrupt wieder daran erinnert.

Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, gerade als es an der Tür klopfte. Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, dann schielte sie an der Rückenlehne des Sessels vorbei und rief laut: „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein gelber Streifen flackernden Lichts fiel in ihr Zimmer. Dem folgte Narcissa Malfoy. „Guten Abend", sagte sie leise und sperrte das Licht mit einem Klicken wieder aus. „Darf ich?", fragte sie dann.

„Natürlich." Hermine wandte den Blick wieder in die Flammen. Sie bot Narcissa keinen Stuhl an; immerhin wohnte sie hier, wenn sie sich setzen wollte, sollte sie es tun.

Doch die blonde Frau blieb neben dem Sessel stehen und leistete Hermine einige Momente beim Starren Gesellschaft. Dann zog sie einen Brief aus dem weiten Ärmel ihres Umhanges und hielt ihn ihr vor die Nase. „Der kam vorhin mit einer äußerst verwirrten Eule."

Hermine erkannte die Handschrift von Ginny sofort und nahm den Brief entgegen. „Horace ist nicht verwirrt, sondern verrückt", murmelte die Jüngere, während sie die Nachricht zwischen ihr Bein und die Lehne des Sessels steckte. Sie würde ihn nicht lesen, wenn Narcissa neben ihr stand.

„Möglich", räumte Narcissa ein, „Hauselfen drücken sich nicht besonders differenziert aus."

„Weil es ihnen niemand begebracht hat."

Auf diese sture Antwort Hermines hin zog Narcissa die Luft mit einem scharfen Laut in ihre Lungen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und lehnte sich neben dem Kamin an die Wand. Dabei verschmolz sie beinahe vollständig mit den Schatten, die dort über den Stein tanzten. „Wissen Sie, was das größte Problem zwischen Ihnen und meinem Mann ist, Hermine?"

Überrascht durch die Nennung ihres Vornamens sah Hermine auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er hat sich der Magie Voldemorts freiwillig ausgesetzt, ich nicht."

„Davon abgesehen", fuhr Narcissa fort, als wäre es ihr Argument gewesen, „sind Sie genauso stur wie er. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand in seiner Gegenwart nicht klein beigibt. Und er hasst es, dass Sie es nicht tun."

„Mein Beileid", warf Hermine bitter ein. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Mitgefühl für Malfoys verzogenen Charakter. Immerhin hatte sie ihre Abneigung gegen das Beschäftigen von Hauselfen unter unangemessenen Bedingungen, sowie ihre Angst vor den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords überwunden, um dem Spuk endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. Da sollten ihn ein paar verlorene Diskussionen nicht aufhalten.

Narcissa lächelte schief. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und schielte kurz zu ihren Füßen hinunter. Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, doch es ließ ihr die langen blonden Haare ins Gesicht fallen. „Ich kann verstehen, warum Sie immer weiter gegen anreden. Aber wenn es um Okklumentik geht, möchte ich Ihnen raten, das Thema ruhen zu lassen."

„Es ist zu wichtig", beharrte Hermine.

„Ich weiß. Doch das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Lucius es nicht kann." Einen Moment schwieg sie, damit Hermine diese schlichte Information verarbeiten konnte. „Severus hat oft versucht, Lucius zumindest marginale Okklumentikkenntnisse beizubringen. Er ist immer gescheitert. Lucius hat es mehrmals versucht, weil er Severus vertraute. Dieses Vertrauen bringt er Ihnen nicht entgegen. Glauben Sie mir, es hat keinen Sinn."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Hermine bemerkte, dass ihr Mund ein Stück offen stand. Sie klappte ihn zu und schluckte, dann hatte sie ihre Gedanken soweit geordnet, dass sie wieder an dem Gespräch teilnehmen konnte: „Weiß Ihr Mann, dass Sie hier sind?"

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Narcissas Gesicht. „Natürlich. Irgendjemand musste Ihnen doch den Brief bringen."

„Oh ja, in einem Haushalt mit geschätzten fünfzig Hauselfen gehört das natürlich zu den Aufgaben der Hausherrin."

„Sie sind eine intelligente Frau, Hermine. Und Lucius ist heute Abend glücklicherweise zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um diese Offensichtlichkeit zu bemerken." Sie löste sich von der Wand und kam zwei Schritte in den Raum. Das Licht des Feuers streifte ihre Silhouette und ließ ihre Haare wie Gold glänzen. „Ich weiß, dass Lucius Ihren Vorschlag harsch abgeschmettert hat. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht auf diese Weise getan hätte, wenn er nur die geringste Aussicht auf Erfolg gehabt hätte. Lenken Sie dieses eine Mal ein und die ganze Angelegenheit wird viel mehr in Ihrem Sinne verlaufen, als Sie es sich jetzt vorstellen können."

„Sie meinen, wenn ich jetzt klein beigebe, fühlt er sich genötigt, sich durch andere Kompromisse bei mir zu revanchieren?" Die Zweifel, die Hermine an dieser Theorie hatte, färbten ihre Stimme mit einer Spur Sarkasmus.

„Es mag ihm nicht bewusst sein, aber ja, so ist es. Ich lebe seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren mit ihm zusammen. Vertrauen Sie mir."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Fünfundzwanzig Jahre, hm? Und wie viele Jahre kennen Sie Horatio schon?"

Auf diese Frage hin verschwand die vertrauliche Note des Gesprächs sofort und Narcissas Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder hart und abweisend. „Das geht Sie nicht das Geringste an."

„Und Sie geht es nichts an, wie ich mein Problem zu lösen gedenke. Ich wünsch Ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht, Mrs Malfoy!" Mit diesen Worten wandte Hermine den Blick von dem blassen Gesicht der älteren Frau und starrte weiter in die Flammen.

Narcissa blieb noch einige Sekunden mitten im Raum stehen, dann durchquerte sie ihn mit steifen Bewegungen und ließ den Lichtstreifen einen weiteren kurzen Blick in das dunkle Zimmer werfen. Dieses Mal knallte sie die Tür beinahe, als sie sie hinter sich schloss.

Hermine seufzte schwer und sank ein Stück in sich zusammen. Die Stille war so angenehm wie ein Wattebausch auf einem entzündeten Ohr. Für mehrere Minuten ließ sie sich bereitwillig davon umschwärmen.

Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Ginny ihr geschrieben hatte und ein scharfer Stich fuhr durch ihre Herzgegend. Es war lange her, dass sie irgendetwas außer ihrer Freiheit vermisst hatte. Aber gerade jetzt hätte sie einiges für die Gegenwart ihrer Freundin gegeben.

Mit einem Kloß im Hals zog sie den Brief hervor und öffnete ihn. Durch das Flackern der Flammen war die Schrift auf dem Pergament nur schwer zu lesen, doch Hermine genoss es, dass sie sich dadurch mehr Zeit lassen musste. Früh genug würde die Brutalität ihrer momentanen Lage sie wieder einholen.


	8. Kapitel 4: Der Machtkampf:  Teil I

_Kapitel 4: Der Machtkampf – Teil I

* * *

_

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück ließ Hermine sich von einem Hauselfen diverse Bücher holen, die sie für ihre Nachforschungen benötigte. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich wieder in die Bibliothek zu setzen; schlimm genug, dass sie bereit gewesen war, einmal einen Waffenstillstand zu schließen. Ein zweites Mal würde sie sich darauf nicht einlassen.

Da ihr Zimmer jedoch bald von einer Horde Hauselfen in Beschlag genommen wurde, die putzten, als steckte der Teufel in jedem einzelnen Staubkorn, hatte sie auch hier keine Ruhe und so ergriff sie mit unter die Arme geklemmten Büchern die Flucht.

Schließlich fand sie einen einigermaßen ruhigen Platz im Salon. Ein großer Tisch stand unter den Fenstern. Die lichtüberflutete Tischplatte war geradezu ideal für ihr Vorhaben. Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln ließ sie ihre Last auf die dunkle Oberfläche fallen, wobei der Stapel zur Seite rutschte und sich wie ein Fächer ausbreitete, und setzte sich dann so, dass sie die Fenster zu ihrer Linken und den restlichen Raum zu ihrer Rechten hatte. Auf diese Weise saß sie dem Licht nicht im Weg.

Harry und Ron hatten früher oft geklagt, dass es ihnen beim Lernen vorkam, als würde sich die Zeit wie Kaugummi ziehen, doch dieses Empfinden teilte sie nicht. Vielmehr rasten ihr die Stunden davon wie ein Gaul, der einen Klapps auf sein Hinterteil bekommen hatte.

So kam es, dass es schon auf die Mittagszeit zuging, als Hermine das erste Mal unterbrochen wurde. Es waren Schritte, die sich über den Flur näherten, und instinktiv versteifte sich ihre Haltung, obwohl sie die Schritte weder als die von Narcissa noch als die von Lucius identifizieren konnte. Für einen Hauselfen waren sie allerdings zu schwer.

Erst als es schon zu spät war, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Draco seinen Eltern einen unangemeldeten Besuch abstatten könnte. Dass sie hier seelenruhig saß und arbeitete, war sicherlich nicht das Bild, das er erwarten würde.

Doch es war nicht Draco, wie sie mit enormer Erleichterung feststellte. Es war Horatio.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann sah sich mit aufmerksamen Augen um und stutzte, als er sie erblickte. Er musterte sie interessiert und kam auf sie zu. „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht", stellte er in einer erfrischend direkten Art fest.

Hermine starrte zu ihm hinauf, als wenn der Schock über den plötzlichen Besuch sich dazu entschieden hätte, ihr jetzt doch noch die Sprache zu rauben. Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie antworten konnte: „Doch. Ähm, ich meine, nein..." Sie lief rot an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fand sie unter der Verlegenheit ihren Anstand wieder und fügte hinzu: „Hermine Granger." Dabei streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen und versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zerren.

Der große Mann ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und erwiderte das Lächeln, so dass das Sonnenlicht seine weißen Zähne blitzen ließ. „Horatio McGuff. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." Trotzdem sah er sich um, nachdem Hermine ihre Hand zurückgezogen hatte, und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Narcissa. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo sie ist?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben Sie schon mal einen der Hauselfen gefragt?"

Er lachte kurz auf. „Allerdings. Der kleine Kerl ist verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht."

„Das sieht ihnen gar nicht ähnlich", murmelte Hermine, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, und sah sich im Raum um, als könnte sich besagter Hauself hinter einem Stuhlbein verstecken.

Horatio atmete langsam aus. „Ich denke, das Problem bin ich. Sie mögen mich nicht besonders. Mit dem Schicksal muss ich leben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte; anscheinend betrübte ihn dieser Umstand nicht übermäßig. Dann hielt er inne und sah sich noch einmal um, ehe er eine Entscheidung traf: „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Hermine nickte rasch. „Natürlich. Ich bin ja selbst nur Gast hier."

Horatio, der von Nahem ein noch viel interessanteres Gesicht hatte als über die Distanz von gut fünf Metern und einer massiven Holztür, zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „So? Was führt Sie hierher?"

Plötzlich beschlich Hermine der Verdacht, dass sie zu viel gesagt haben könnte. Wie viel durfte sie von dem erzählen, was sie mit Lucius Malfoy plante?

Andererseits, wenn Narcissa eine Affäre mit Horatio hatte – und das anscheinend nicht erst seit gestern – dann schien er durchaus in der Lage zu sein, ein Geheimnis für sich zu bewahren. Jedenfalls hielt sie ihn für vertrauensvoll genug, um ein paar vage Andeutungen zu machen: „Ich habe mit Mr Malfoy zu tun. Geschäftlich. Ich brauche seine Hilfe und er bekommt dafür etwas, das er schon seit langem haben möchte."

Horatio gab einen lang gezogenen Laut von sich. „Jaah, ich erinnere mich. Die Kette, nicht wahr?" Er deutete auf Hermines Hals. „Narcissa hat mir ein bisschen davon erzählt."

„Oh, na dann..." Anscheinend war Narcissas Vertrauen in diesen Mann noch größer, als Hermine gedacht hatte.

„Und, wie gefällt es Ihnen hier, Miss Granger?" Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und sah sie aufmerksam an. Anscheinend hatte er vor, jetzt zum Small Talk überzugehen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange er würde warten müssen, auch durchaus sinnvoll war.

Hermine allerdings fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, konnte sich aber auch nicht dazu bringen, ihn abzuweisen. Er hatte etwas an sich... Als steckte in ihm noch ein kleiner Junge, der in Tränen ausbrechen könnte, wenn sie zu hart mit ihm umsprang. Hermine bezweifelte zwar, dass Horatio zu weinen beginnen würde, aber sie wollte es auch nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

„Es ist... anstrengend", antwortete sie deswegen vorsichtig und tippte mit der Spitze ihres Kugelschreibers (für Notizen weigerte sie sich mittlerweile einen Federkiel zu benutzen) auf die aufgeschlagene Seite ihres Notizbuchs.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen unbelesen. Aber der Salon ist auch nicht unbedingt der beste Ort, um in Ruhe zu arbeiten. Hat Lucius Ihnen nichts Ruhigeres angeboten?"

Hermine errötete erneut. „Doch, hat er." Und bevor Horatio nachfragen konnte, fügte sie hinzu: „Es ist kompliziert."

Ihr Gegenüber lachte herzlich auf. „Anstrengend und kompliziert. Ich sehe schon, Sie sind nicht zu beneiden, Hermine Granger."

„Nein, wirklich nicht", stimmte sie zu und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren.

Horatio sah aus, als wollte er ihr noch weiter auf den Zahn fühlen. Doch zu Hermines Erleichterung wurden sie vom Auftauchen einer Elfe unterbrochen. „Mister Horatio." Die Stimme der Haushaltshilfe hatte einen Unterton, den Hermine noch nie bei einem Hauselfen gehört hatte. Beinahe mütterlich. Als ob sie Horatio schon gut kannte.

Auch Horatio schien den Unterton vernommen zu haben. Ohne die Elfe anzusehen, grinste er und sagte an Hermine gewandt: „Meine einzige Verbündete in diesem Haus."

„Das sollten Sie sich nicht verderben."

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen geplant." Er stand auf und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin. Für einen Moment faszinierte sie der Kontrast des dunklen Rückens zu der hellen Fläche. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Hermine Granger."

„Danke, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Horatio McGuff." Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln kaum verkneifen und nachdem er sich der Elfe zugewandt hatte und ihr folgte, ließ sie es ihre Gesichtszüge erhellen.

„Warum hat das heute eigentlich so lange gedauert, Sunny?", fragte Horatio im Gehen und die Elfe machte einen kleinen Sprung.

„Sunny hat noch mehr zu tun, als Mister Horatio durch Malfoy Manor zu führen, Mister Horatio."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy war eine Schlange durch und durch. Er saß in seinem Korb aus Geld, so sehr aufgerollt, dass niemand sagen konnte, wie groß er wirklich war. Ab und zu ließ er seine gespaltene Zunge tanzen und lockte mit seinem geheimnisvollen Muster jeden an, der gar zu neugierig war. Er duldete viele in seiner Nähe und sie kamen in Scharen. Doch gerade wenn man glaubte, dass es warm und sicher war, dann biss er zu – unerwartet und unbarmherzig.

Als Hermine später an diesem Tag an die Tür zur Bibiliothek klopfte, fühlte sie sich nicht warm und sicher. Das ließ sie hoffen, dass sie den Nachmittag überleben würde.

Anstatt einer verbalen Antwort auf ihr Klopfen schwang die Tür lautlos nach innen auf und Hermine steckte vorsichtig den Kopf in den angenehm muffigen, nach Büchern riechenden Raum. Zuerst blickte sie auf der Suche nach Malfoy in die falsche Richtung, doch sie konnte seine Geschäftigkeit dennoch hören. Ein leises Schaben und das Geräusch von schnellem Blättern in alten Seiten ließ sie vermuten, dass er einige Bücher sortierte.

„Es kostet nicht mehr, wenn Sie ganz hereinkommen, Miss Granger", ließ er sich nach einigen Momenten doch noch dazu herab, das Wort an sie zu richten. Ansehen tat er sie dabei nicht und Hermines Gesicht nahm einen säuerlichen Ausdruck an.

Dennoch trat sie über die Schwelle und verlagerte das Gewicht ihrer Bücher auf eine Hüfte, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. „Wie viel bin ich Ihnen denn schuldig, Mr Malfoy?", fragte sie spitz und stieg die wenigen Stufen hinunter zum eigentlichen Arbeitsraum.

Malfoy schnaubte und wischte dann mit der Hand über ein leicht eingestaubtes Buch; das Licht fing sich in einem Ring, den er am Mittelfinger trug. Ein Siegelring mit dem Wappen der Familie Malfoy – natürlich. Hermine hatte ihn nur selten aus der Nähe gesehen.

„Das lässt sich nicht in Zahlen ausdrücken", antwortete er schließlich auf ihre Frage.

„Bedauerlich." Sie ließ die Last ihrer Bücher lauter als nötig auf die Tischplatte fallen, doch nicht einmal dieser unerwartete Knall ließ den blonden Mann erschrecken. Er schien sich seiner Sache äußerst sicher zu sein. „Wie geht es weiter?"

Lucius Malfoy drehte sich endlich um und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Wie bitte? Sie haben keine eigenen Pläne, die Sie wie eine Löwin zu verteidigen gedenken? Das ist eine wahre Enttäuschung."

Hermine versuchte seinen Blick auf eine möglichst gelangweilte Art zu erwiedern – obwohl sie gerade dies ganz und gar nicht war. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was ich in den letzten Jahren herausgefunden habe. Und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was ich für den sinnvollsten Weg halte. Nachdem Sie jeden Vorschlag abgeschmettert haben, liegt es nicht länger an mir, einen Plan zu konstruieren. Ich begebe mich lieber in die Position, Ihre Vorschläge abzulehnen." Nachdem sie geendet hatte, breitete sich ein falsches Lächeln auf ihren blassen Lippen aus. Sie setzte sich selbstgefällig an den Tisch. „Also, ich höre!"

Während sie den Kopf in die Hand stützte und aufmerksam zu Malfoy hinaufblickte, spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht diverse Regungen wider. Angefangen bei Belustigung, wurde ihm der Ernst ihrer Worte schnell bewusst, so dass seine Stimmung in Richtung Verärgerung umschlug. Doch auch dort verweilte sie nicht lange, denn es brauchte nur einen Blick auf die Kette an Hermines Hals, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie trotz allem, was er zu besitzen und zu beherrschen glaubte, noch immer am längeren Hebel saß. Immerhin war es ihr Leben, das unter der Last der Schwarzen Magie nachzugeben drohte. Und das würde die Rückkehr eines brutalen Diktators zur Folge haben, der mit Lucius sicherlich noch das eine oder andere Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte.

Als Malfoy an diesem Punkt der Gedankenkette angekommen war, nahm sein Gesicht einen ebenso säuerlichen Ausdruck an wie das ihre und seine Kiefermuskeln verspannten sich. Widerwillig trat er vom Bücherregal weg und auf den Tisch zu, um Hermine das Buch zu geben, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Vorerst werden Sie dieses Buch lesen. Es ist nicht übermäßig umfangreich; ich erwarte, dass Sie morgen früh damit fertig sind. Dann werde ich Ihnen erklären, wie es weitergeht."

Hermine legte die Hand flach auf den textilen Umschlag des alten Buches und zog es zu sich heran. Die Ecken waren mit Metall beschlagen und der Zahn der Zeit hatte so sehr am Stoff des Umschlages genagt, dass der Titel nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Nur einige verblichene rote Spuren zeigten, dass dort jemals etwas gestanden hatte.

Mit der Neugierde, mit der sie schon im Alter von fünf Jahren die Bücher ihres Vaters unter die Lupe genommen hatte – hauptsächlich bestehend aus zahnmedizinischer Fachliteratur – schlug sie auch dieses Buch auf und blätterte vorwärts, bis sie die Seite erreichte, auf der nochmals der Titel stand.

‚_Die unsichtbare Magie'_

Hermine brauchte sie nur eine Sekunde, um diesen Titel mit dem Gespräch vom Vortag zu verbinden: „Ein Buch über die Magie der Auren?"

„So ist es. Ich will, dass Sie es lesen. Damit spare ich mir allerhand Erklärungen." Er schien äußerst zufrieden mit sich und seiner Art, sie für die nächsten Stunden zu beschäftigen – denn im Gegensatz zu seiner Schätzung würde Hermine nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen brauchen, um dieses Buch zu lesen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie ihn über diesen Umstand in Kenntnis setzen sollte. Doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Er würde es merken, wenn sie heute am frühen Abend wieder an seine Tür klopfte. Vermutlich noch vor dem Dinner.

„Gut", erwiderte sie deswegen auf seine Worte hin. „Ich werde es lesen und dann sehen wir weiter." Sie legte das Buch auf den Stapel ihrer eigenen und schob diesen von der Tischplatte zurück in ihre Arme.

Obwohl Malfoy sehen musste, dass sie unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht nun beinahe in die Knie ging, kam er nicht einmal auf die Idee, ihr beim Tragen zu helfen. Stattdessen beobachtete er ihre Bemühungen mit der Genugtuung eines Menschen, der einem ungeliebten Zeitgenossen eins auswischen konnte.

_Mistkerl!_, dachte sie.

Während Hermine versuchte, die Tür zum Flur möglichst geschickt zu öffnen, musste sie jedoch zugeben, dass sie es vermutlich nicht anders gemacht hätte.

* * *

Im Laufe des Nachmittags verfiel Hermine mehr als sonst in alte Hogwarts-Muster. Sie saß am Tisch in ihrem Zimmer (die Hauselfen hatten ihre Putzorgie dankenswerterweise beendet, ohne dass man es der Ordnung ihrer Unterlagen anmerkte) und las stur eine Seite nach der anderen, während sie sich nebenbei Notizen machte. Dabei nahm sie sich nicht einmal die Zeit, um zum Schreiben den Blick vom Buch abzuwenden. Sie hatte ihr Notizbuch mit einem Zauber belegt, der die Worte ordentlich auf die Linien schob, so dass sie nichts übereinander oder schief schrieb.

Normalerweise nutzte sie diesen Zauber nur ungern; er versetzte das Papier in leichte Vibrationen, die mit der Zeit ihre Hand erst summen und dann taub werden ließen. Doch um das Buch noch vor dem Dinner durchzuarbeiten, war ihr jedes Mittel recht.

Obwohl ihre Gedanken vornehmlich damit beschäftigt waren, sich Malfoys Reaktion auf ihr verfrühtes Erscheinen auszumalen, blieb ein Großteil der Fakten doch hängen. Alles andere steckte in ihren Notizen, in denen sie es später nachlesen konnte.

Die Autorin des Buches berichtete von einem Zauber, der die eigene Aura sichtbar machte, so dass man lernen konnte, sie zu deuten. Man konnte auf diese Art Krankheiten erkennen, bevor sie sich manifestierten. Man konnte heilen, bevor man erkrankte. Alles, was danach kam, baute auf diesem Zauber auf, denn ohne einen Blick auf die eigene Aura – so hieß es – ergab das ganze Studium keinen Sinn.

Normalerweise hätte Hermine sich mit Feuereifer daran gemacht, den beschriebenen Zauber zu erlernen und anzuwenden. Heute allerdings verschwendete sie darauf keine einzige Überlegung – zumal sie sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte, wie ihre Aura wohl aussah. Acht Jahre unter dem Einfluss der Schwarzen Magie dürften gereicht haben, um sie in eine Ruine zu verwandeln.

Also schrieb und las sie weiter, hob hier und da die Augenbrauen über Dinge, die sie nicht erwartet hatte, und schloss das Buch pünktlich zehn Minuten vor dem Dinner.

Zielstrebiger Eifer hatte ihre Wangen gerötet und während sie sich das Buch unter den Arm klemmte und den Weg zu Malfoys Büro antrat, wärmte sie sich abwechselnd dierechte und die linke Hand an ihrem erhitzten Gesicht. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals – wie früher, wenn sie Harry und Ron damit verblüffen konnte, ihre Hausaufgaben perfekt und in Rekordzeit bearbeitet zu haben.

Als sie schließlich vor der dunklen Tür ankam, wischte sie sich einige lose Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren und klopfte dreimal hektisch an. Bevor Malfoy sie hereinbitten konnte, atmete sie tief durch und beschwor einen Ausdruck grenzenloser Ruhe und Gelassenheit auf ihr Gesicht.

„Herein!", erklang kurz darauf eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Büro und Hermine griff nach der kühlen Türklinke.

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich und er zog die Oberlippe auf der einen Seite ein kleines Stück nach oben. So schnell, wie dieser Ausdruck des Ekels und der Gereiztheit gekommen war, war er allerdings auch wieder verschwunden. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er stattdessen und die Worte klangen, als wären sie durch ein Ölbad gezogen worden, ehe er sie aussprach.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie der weitere Plan aussieht." Hermine trat die drei Stufen hinab und legte das in Leinen gebundene Buch auf den Tisch. „Ich habe es gelesen und ich habe es verstanden."

Das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn und drehte die braune Adlerfeder, die er als Schreibgerät in der Hand hielt. „Der weitere Plan sieht so aus...", begann er. Er hielt inne, um dem diabolischen Lächeln ausreichend Zeit zu geben, sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen auszubreiten. „... dass Sie alles das vergessen, was Sie in diesem furchtbaren Buch gelesen haben. Nichts davon ist irgendetwas wert."

Hermine stand da und überlegte einen Moment lang ernsthaft, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie starrte Malfoy an, die schwarze Weste und das weiße Hemd, das er darunter trug. Die Kette der goldenen Uhr, die ihm aus der Tasche baumelte. Die langen blonden Haare, die in einzelnen dünnen Strähnen auf dem dunklen Stoff lagen. Die wachsamen Augen, die die gleiche Farbe hatten wie der Himmel an einem absoluten Schlechtwettertag.

Dann besann sie sich auf die Quelle beinahe beängstigender Ruhe, die sie sich im Laufe der Arbeit im Sankt Mungos – vor allem auf der Entbindungsstation – angelegt hatte. Sie lächelte freundlich, verbarg ihre brodelnde Wut und die beißende Entrüstung hinter derselben Fassade von Höflichkeit, wie sie Komplikationen unter der Geburt vor den werdenden Eltern versteckte, und nickte. „Gut. Dann werde ich den Rest des Abends dazu nutzen, mein Gedächtnis von den falschen Angaben in diesem Buch zu reinigen und bin gespannt, was Sie dagegen zu setzen haben."

Die Adlerfeder drehte sich weiter und trotz ihrer gefassten Antwort erwiderte Malfoy das Nicken mit ungebrochener Begeisterung für den Gesteinsbrocken, den er ihr in den Weg gelegt hatte. „Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit, Miss Granger."

Hermine überging diese Bemerkung und sagte stattdessen: „Ich sehe Sie dann gleich beim Dinner."

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und das Büro verlassen, ehe sie doch noch ihre Fassung verlieren würde, als ihr Blick auf das knisternde Feuer im Kamin fiel. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und je weiter ihre Gedanken liefen, desto mehr schürzten sich ihre blassen Lippen. „Wissen Sie, Mr Malfoy", begann sie dann noch einmal und nahm das Buch über die _Unsichtbare Magie_ wieder in die Hand, „wenn das Wissen dieses Buches doch nichts wert ist, meinen Sie dann nicht, wir sollten es vernichten? Nicht, dass noch irgendjemand es für bare Münze nimmt und damit übel auf die Nase fällt."

Ehe Malfoy auch nur die Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen – geschweige denn einzugreifen – war Hermine bereits zum Kamin gegangen und warf das dicke und durchaus gepflegte Buch direkt in die gelben Flammen. Am trockenen Stoff des Umschlages loderten sie sofort in die Höhe und die schwarze Farbe der beschleunigten Oxidation breitete sich darauf aus wie Rotwein, den man über ein weißes Tischtuch geschüttet hatte.

Hinter ihr scharrte hektisch ein Stuhl über den Boden und als Hermine einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, sah sie Lucius Malfoy mit verzerrtem Gesicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehen, die Hände fassungslos auf die Papiere gestützt, an denen er gerade gearbeitet hatte.

„Bis gleich", hauchte Hermine süßlich. Dann nahm sie die Beine in die Hand.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand Hermine eine Notiz auf ihrem Nachtschrank, die von Lucius Malfoy persönlich unterzeichnet war. Er informierte sie darüber, dass er geschäftlich zu tun hatte und erst spät am Abend zurückkehren würde, so dass sie ihre Vorbereitungen am nächsten Tag fortsetzen mussten.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, während sie die spitze Schrift las. Dann schnalzte sie missbilligend mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine schwache Revanche für jemanden, der sich seit seiner Kindheit selbst zu beschäftigen weiß."

Ungerührt warf sie das Pergament ins Kaminfeuer, ehe sie sich mit ihrem Tagebuch – das eher ein persönliches Protokoll ihrer Zeit mit dem Anhänger war – an den kleinen Tisch setzte.

Nun, zumindest hatte sie das geplant. Denn an dem Ort, an dem sie es am Vorabend abgelegt hatte, fand sie nur ein weiteres Stück Pergament.

_Zum Zeitvertreib und zur allgemeinen Unterhaltung_, stand darauf.

Daraufhin stieß Hermine empört die Luft aus ihren Lungen. „Verdammter Mistkerl!", fluchte sie mit hoher Stimme und ließ sich ungläubig auf ihr Bett sinken.

* * *

„Miss Granger."

„Kein Interesse!"

„Miss Granger!"

„Ich sagte doch, kein Interesse!"

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass _ich_ Interesse an Ihnen habe, oder?"

Auf diese Frage hin unterbrach Hermine ihr Tun und sah zu Narcissa auf, die in der Tür zum Büro ihres Mannes stand wie ein Racheengel auf Erdenmission. „Nicht wirklich, nein", erwiderte sie dann und fuhr ungerührt fort, die Papiere und Dokumente zu durchsuchen, die sie gefunden hatte, nachdem sie sich mit der Begeisterung eines passionierten Taschendiebes auf die Banne gestürzt hatte, die den Inhalt des Schreibtisches vor genau solchen Übergriffen schützen sollten.

„Und dennoch stehe ich hier und versuche Ihnen klar zu machen, dass Sie auf diesem Schreibtisch nichts finden werden, das Ihnen nützlich sein könnte."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht über die Frequenz von Narcissas Stimme. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und diese entsetzliche Frauenstimme trug nicht zur Linderung bei. „Nützlich wofür?", fragte sie dennoch und setzte sich auf den schwarzen Stuhl, der sonst nur dem Allerwertesten Malfoys dienlich war.

Irritiert durch Hermines Frage, schwieg Narcissa für einige Momente, dann sagte sie: „Nützlich für das, was Sie damit vor haben. Erpressung?"

Die Jüngere lachte kurz auf. „Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwen zu erpressen, Mrs Malfoy."

„Was erhoffen Sie sich dann dort zu finden?" Die blonde Frau war offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Etwas, das ihrem Mann wichtig genug ist, damit es ihn ärgert, wenn ich es an mich nehme."

„Diebstahl also", schlussfolgerte die andere.

„Ich würde es eher als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit bezeichnen, aber wenn Ihnen Diebstahl passender erscheint... bitteschön!" Sie wandte sich von ihr ab und pulte mit den Fingernägeln an einer Tür im Schreibtisch, die aber offensichtlich durch gesonderte Banne geschützt war. Leichte Stromstöße zuckten durch ihre Finger und Hermine griff erneut nach ihrem Zauberstab, der bis dato auf der Tischplatte gelegen hatte.

„Ausgleichende... bitte was? Wären Sie unter Umständen so freundlich, mich darüber aufzuklären, was hier vor sich geht?" Nun trat sie doch die Stufen zur Bürofläche hinunter und stellte sich Hermine gegenüber an den Schreibtisch, machte jedoch noch immer keinerlei Anstalten, sie von ihrem Tun abzuhalten.

„Wenn's denn sein muss...", seufzte Hermine und verstummte, bis sie das Schloss klacken hörte. Mit einem triumphierenden Laut öffnete sie die Tür und kniete sich davor auf den Boden, um den Inhalt des Schrankes genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Währenddessen spulte sie die Ereignisse des letzten Tages herunter: „Ihr Mann gab mir den Auftrag, eines seiner Bücher zu lesen, was ich auch tat. Dann sagte er mir, dass ich alles, was darin steht, wieder vergessen sollte. Als Revanche für die vergeudete Zeit habe ich das Buch in den Kamin geworfen." Sie klang nicht einmal ansatzweise beschämt über diese Tatsache. „Dafür wiederum hat ihr Gemahl mir heute morgen mein Protokoll entwendet und ich suche jetzt nach einem Gegenstand, der ihm ähnlich viel bedeutet, um wieder einen Punkteausgleich herzustellen."

„Sie zählen Punkte?", fragte Narcissa pikiert.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gestand Hermine und schob dabei mit ihrem Zeigefinger ein Pergament nach dem anderen von dem Stapel, den sie gerade in der Hand hielt, so dass sie sich in völligem Durcheinander auf dem Boden wiederfanden.

„Irgendwie beruhigt mich das." Die blonde Frau klang, als hätte sie sich kürzlich in einem Irrenhaus wiedergefunden. Dennoch entschied sie sich innerhalb von Sekunden für eine der beiden Seiten und fügte hinzu: „Sie sollten die Statue mitnehmen."

Hermine sah irritiert auf und Narcissa deutete mit einem Ruck ihres Kopfes auf ein formloses Ding am anderen Ende des Schreibtisches. „Was ist das?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber er liebt sie."

Einen Moment musterte Hermine die ältere Frau skeptisch, doch sie konnte kein Anzeichen für eine Lüge in ihrem Gesicht finden. „Okay", beschloss sie deswegen und stand mit knackenden Kniegelenken vom Boden auf. Zielsicher griff sie nach der Statue und watete dann aus dem Chaos, das sie auf der Tischplatte und dem Boden drum herum verursacht hatte. Nicht einmal für eine Sekunde zog sie es in Erwägung, für Ordnung zu sorgen. Es gab Zauber, die das in kürzester Zeit schafften und sie war überzeugt davon, dass Malfoy sie beherrschte. Doch sie wollte sich diesen Anblick einprägen, damit sie ihn niemals wieder vergaß.

Dann breitete sich ein freudloses, aber wild entschlossenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie nickte Narcissa zu, während sie einmal mit der Statue durch die Luft wedelte. „Danke für den Tipp!"

„Nichts zu danken", erwiderte die Ältere und in ihrem Blick lag der unausgesprochene Hinweis, dass Hermine ihr auch schon vorgestern hätte vertrauen können, als Narcissa sie wegen der Okklumentik gewarnt hatte.

Hermine nahm dies zur Kenntnis, indem sie den Blick senkte und still wurde. Dann ging sie Narcissa voraus aus dem Büro und wäre beinahe über einen Hauselfen gestolpert, der just in diesem Moment in der Tür auftauchte und schockiert das Durcheinander anstarrte. Die großen Augen wurden noch größer und die Ohren sanken langsam herab.

Bevor er jedoch einen Herzinfarkt oder einen epileptischen Anfall bekommen konnte, zog Narcissa die Tür hinter sich zu und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Elfen so auf sich. „Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand das hier aufräumt. Sag das auch den anderen!"

Der Elf schluckte beklommen, nickte aber folgsam. „Natürlich, Missus." Dann verschwand er wieder.

Während Hermine noch mit ihrer Überraschung kämpfte, wandte Narcissa sich dem Gang zu und machte sich mit aufrechter Haltung und eleganten Schritten auf den Weg wohin auch immer.

* * *

Hermine gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, an diesem Nachmittag so selbstgefällig und zufrieden wie irgend möglich zu wirken. Ruhig und entspannt. Doch sie konnte nicht mal sich selbst davon überzeugen.

Stattdessen zog sie ein Buch nach dem anderen hervor, las hier ein paar Seiten und dort wenige Sätze, ehe sie ihre Runden durch Malfoy Manor drehte.

Nachdem sie mit Narcissa zu Mittag gegessen hatte (eine überaus schweigsame Angelegenheit), ergriff sie die Gelegenheit und fragte nach dem Garten. Schon des Öfteren hatte sie an einem westlich gelegenen Fenster gestanden und hinausgeblickt. Sie hatte sich allerdings bisher nie getraut, nach draußen zu gehen.

Doch die Dame des Hauses hatte keine Einwände und so machte Hermine sich mit der Statue in einer Umhangtasche auf, den parkähnlichen Garten zu erkunden.

Über die Schwelle der Verandatür hinaus zu treten war, wie nach einer Doppelschicht die sterile Luft des Sankt Mungos hinter sich zu lassen. Alles strömte auf sie ein, das Zwitschern der Vögel, die kalte klare Luft und das Gefühl grenzenloser Freiheit und großer Erleichterung. Dass die letzten beiden Aspekte dieses Schrittes reine Illusion waren, ignorierte sie dabei.

Die nasskalten Oktobertage, die momentan an ihr vorbeizogen wie die Landschaft am Fenster eines Zuges, hatten den Bäumen ihr Blätterkleid ausgezogen. Wie verwinkelte Wegweiser deuteten die nackten Äste nun in den grauen Himmel und Hermine folgte ihnen, indem sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und das zu finden versuchte, was sie ihr zeigen wollten. Ergebnislos.

Ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst war, zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie schlenderte langsam weiter und hauchte weiße Wolken in die Luft. Ob es wohl schneien würde in diesem Winter? Noch sah es nicht danach aus. Die Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in kleinen Pfützen und als Tropfen auf den letzten Blättern der Beetpflanzen.

Die Stille drückte schwer auf ihre Ohren; nur der Kies knirschte unter ihren Füßen und aus einigen Kilometer Entfernung bildete sie sich ein, das unterschwellige Rauschen einer Schnellstraße zu hören. Vermutlich geprägt durch die Erinnerungen an den Garten ihrer Oma, der gerade weit genug vom dichten Verkehr der Londoner Innenstadt entfernt gelegen hatte, dass man ihn nicht hatte sehen können.

Hermine versetzte einem großen Kieselstein einen Stoß mit dem Fuß und lauschte auf das klackernde Geräusch, mit dem er über den Weg hüpfte und schließlich raschelnd im Laub verschwand. Das Knurren hinter ihr registrierte ihr abgelenkter Verstand erst verzögert.

Mit plötzlich heftig pochendem Herzen wirbelte sie herum und das Gewicht der Statue schlug hart gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Doch jeder Gedanke an die Machtkämpfe der letzten Tage verschwand, als sie in die gelben Augen eines ausgewachsenen Löwen blickte. Der einzige Gedanke, der übrig blieb, war der, den sie laut aussprach: „Oh ja, wirklich witzig!"


	9. Kapitel 4: Der Machtkampf: Teil II

_Kapitel 4: Der Machtkampf – Teil II

* * *

_

Etwa zehn Minuten später lag sie atemlos und mit erhitzten Wangen im kalten Gras und starrte hinauf in die Wolken, die vor dem grauen Himmel kaum zu erkennen waren. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schnellem Rhythmus und ihre kalten Finger hatten nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft, um ihren Zauberstab richtig festzuhalten. Er lag locker in ihrer Hand.

Ein Zauber war es gewesen, dem sie aufgesessen war. Ein körperloser Löwe, dem sie versucht hatte, die Stirn zu bieten.

Hermine hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich in einer solchen Situation an so viele Flüche aus Zeiten des Krieges erinnern würde. Doch sie hatte einen nach dem anderen auf das Tier losgelassen, ohne dass es sie spürbare Mühe gekostet hatte.

Das Adrenalin pulsierte noch immer durch ihre Adern und sie schloss die müden Augen, um etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Allmählich begann sie trotz der Anstrengungen der vorangegangenen Flucht zu frösteln, aber zum Aufstehen konnte sie sich dennoch nicht bewegen.

Im nächsten Moment erschrak sie erneut, dieses Mal jedoch, weil ihr unerwartet etwas auf den Bauch fiel. Hermine riss die Augen auf und fuhr in die Höhe, wobei ihr der Gegenstand in den Schoß rutschte. Im Affekt packte sie ihren Zauberstab fest und deutete darauf, ehe sie auch nur erkennen konnte, was es eigentlich war.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Bekanntschaft mit einem unserer Schutzzauber gemacht", sagte eine kühle Stimme hinter ihr, gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie den Gegenstand als ihr Protokollbuch erkannte. „Interessant, dass Ihre größte Angst sich als Löwe darstellt."

Hermine hob es auf und drehte dann den Kopf zu Lucius Malfoy um. „Netter Zauber", stellte sie trocken fest. „Hat mich einmal quer durch den Garten gejagt. Ich denke, ich habe alles gesehen."

„Wenn es mich interessieren würde, würde ich Ihnen widersprechen. Wie kommt es, dass Sie noch immer hier sind? So unbehelligt vom Zauber..."

Mühsam kämpfte Hermine sich auf die zitternden Beine, ohne dass Malfoy auch nur die leisesten Anstalten machte, ihr behilflich zu sein. „Ich weiß, wie man den Zauber außer Kraft setzt. Sie sollten sich unbedingt überlegen, ob Sie sich nicht lieber ein anderes System einrichten lassen." Das stimmte nur halb; sie hatte durch Zufall herausgefunden, wie der Zauber beendet wurde. In dem Moment, in dem ihre Lungen kurz vor dem Zerreißen gestanden hatten und ihre Beine nicht bereit gewesen waren, auch nur noch einen Schritt zu tun. Der Löwe war direkt auf sie zugelaufen – agil und kräftig wie zu Beginn der Verfolgungsjagd – und Hermine hatte sich schon mit dem Schlimmsten abgefunden (irgendwie getröstet durch den Gedanken, dass Narcissa es bereuen würde). Doch er war nur eine Illusion gewesen. War durch sie hindurchgesprungen und verschwunden. Und Dank Malfoys Hinweis verstand sie nun auch warum. Sie hatte sich ihrer Angst gestellt und sie besiegt. Zumindest hier in diesem Garten.

„Ich werde Ihre Rat beherzigen", erwiderte Malfoy mit einer Stimme, die das Gegenteil versprach. „Bekomme ich nun meine Statue wieder, oder wollen Sie sich doch noch des Diebstahls strafbar machen?"

Hermine blinzelte einmal und nahm einen absolut ernsten Ausdruck auf dem schmalen Gesicht wahr, den sie bei ihm bisher so noch nicht gesehen hatte. Diese Statue schien ihm wirklich einiges zu bedeuten. Vielleicht noch mehr als ihr das Buch, das er ihr entwendet hatte.

Deswegen zog sie besagtes Stück aus ihrer Umhangtasche und hielt es Malfoy hin. Er nahm ihr die unförmige Statue ab, achtete allerdings sorgfältig darauf, ihre Hand nicht zu berühren - zumindest sah es für Hermine so aus.

„Was soll sie darstellen?", fragte sie bedächtig.

Malfoy rümpfte die Nase. „Das geht Sie nichts an. Ich erwarte Sie morgen früh in der Bibliothek, damit wir mit der Arbeit fortfahren können." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und kehrte zur Verandatür zurück.

Hermine folgte ihm langsamer und als sie das Haus betrat, sah sie Narcissa am Tisch sitzen. Sie hielt die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in Händen und schielte über den oberen Rand hinweg zu Hermine. „Jetzt sind wir quitt", schien ihr Blick zu sagen.

Das Einzige, das Hermine in dieser Situation nicht die Gesichtszüge entgleiten oder die Fassung verlieren ließ, war, dass der Löwe sie auch durch diverse Blumenbeete gejagt hatte. Sie hinterließ unschöne Fußabdrücke auf dem wertvoll wirkenden Boden und trat noch mal so fest auf, als sie über einen der Läufer hinauf in ihr Zimmer stapfte.

* * *

Hermines Zufriedenheit über die dreckige Rache vom Vortag war vergangen, noch ehe sie die Dusche betreten hatte. Immerhin lebten die Malfoys in einem Haushalt, der von Elfen geführt wurde. Es war undenkbar, dass Narcissa persönlich sich mit Wasser und Bürste vor die Läufer knien würde, um die Flecken zu beseitigen.

Reumütig – wie Hermine nun einmal war – hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer rasch die Schuhe gewechselt und war den Weg zurück gelaufen. So leise sie konnte war sie von Tür zu Tür geschlichen, hatte um Ecken geschielt und selbstentzündende Leuchter verflucht in der Hoffnung, dass die Elfen noch nicht zum Putzen gekommen waren. Ihr Anstand gebot es ihr, die Spuren selbst zu beseitigen.

Doch so unglaublich es angesichts der vergangenen Zeit von vielleicht zehn Minuten auch war, sie kam zu spät. Die Elfen von Malfoy Manor hatten ihren Dreck bereits beseitigt und so kehrte Hermine mit schlechtem Gewissen und hängenden Schultern in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Dementsprechend verstimmt war sie auch, als sie nun an die Tür zu Malfoys Bibliothek klopfte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Es schien einfach so, dass – egal wie sorgfältig sie ihre Schritte auch zu planen schien – Malfoy ihr immer eine Nasenlänge voraus war. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie clever es gewesen war, sich ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb auszuliefern.

„Pünktlich wie eine Hauselfe", sagte im nächsten Moment jemand hinter ihr.

Hermine fuhr zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen, während sie ihre Zähne so fest aufeinander biss, als wollte sie sie in ihren Kiefer zurücktreiben. „Ich halte nichts von aristokratischer Verspätung", erwiderte sie, als Malfoy sie erreicht hatte und mit einem feinen Lächeln auf sie herabsah.

„Das hat nichts mit dem Status zu tun, sondern allein mit der Frage, ob man es sich leisten kann." Er legte die Hand auf den Türknauf und nachdem dieser seinen Besitzer erkannt hatte (er hatte die Banne anscheinend nach ihrem gestrigen Übergriff verfeinert), ließ er sich drehen und gab den Weg ins Innere der Bibliothek frei. „Nach Ihnen", säuselte Malfoy und trat zur Seite.

Hermine zischte ein widerwilliges „Danke" durch ihre Lippen und lief die wenigen Stufen hinunter, während sie versuchte, das Blut aus ihren Wangen durch reine Willenskraft in ihren restlichen Körper zurückzudrängen.

So bemerkte sie erst verspätet, dass der Raum entgegen ihrer Erwartung wohlig warm war und vom Geruch aromatischen Holzes erfüllt wurde. Sie drehte sich zur Quelle der Wärme um und erblickte ein Kaminfeuer, das wie David gegen das triste Licht des gerade angebrochenen Novembers ankämpfte. Zumindest in diesen vier Wänden war es damit erfolgreich.

Verwundert sah Hermine zu ihrem Zwangsverbündeten auf, doch Malfoy schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung. Zumindest nicht indem er sie ansah. Stattdessen legte er seinen Umhang ab und löste die Kette der Taschenuhr, um das leise tickende Gerät auf die Schreibtischplatte zu legen. Anscheinend hatte er am frühen Morgen bereits diverse Geschäfte erledigt, bevor er zu diesem Treffen gekommen war.

„Wie wollen Sie nun vorgehen?", fragte Hermine schließlich. In ihrer Stimme lag ein scharfer Unterton und eine leichte Betonung auf dem Sie. Immerhin war Malfoy es gewesen, der indirekt behauptet hatte, es besser zu wissen als die Autorin des Buches _‚Die unsichtbare Magie'_.

„Auf meine Art", erwiderte er schlicht und während er die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln seines Hemdes öffnete, trat er um den Schreibtisch herum und sah sie an wie eine Schlange ihre Beute.

Doch nach der Begegnung des letzten Tages war Hermine vorerst desensibilisiert und reckte stoisch ihr Kinn vor. „Damit hatte ich gerechnet. Also, was soll ich tun?"

„Oh, Sie tun bereits genau das Richtige, Miss Granger. Bleiben Sie einfach nur dort stehen." Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf sie zu.

Die Bibliothek war zwar für eine Privatsammlung recht beeindruckend, aber nicht riesig. Der Raum maß vielleicht acht Meter in der Länge. Während er die vier Meter, die etwa zwischen ihnen lagen, Schritt für Schritt verringerte, gab Hermine sich redlich Mühe, nicht den Blick von seinem kantigen Gesicht zu nehmen. Er wollte sie offensichtlich provozieren und sie hatte nicht vor, dieses Spiel mitzuspielen.

Dennoch wurde sie nervös. Je näher er kam, desto größer wurde der Drang nach hinten auszuweichen. Ihr blieben vielleicht drei, vier Schritte, ehe sie mit dem Rücken zu einem Bücherregal stehen würde. Nicht gerade das, was man als geeigneten Fluchtweg bezeichnen würde, doch es war eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit, die sie vor der großen Panik bewahrte.

Schließlich stand er so dicht vor ihr, dass sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Etwa zwanzig Zentimeter mochten sie noch voneinander trennen und sie stand nach wie vor mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden, machte keinerlei Anstalten zurückzuweichen. Obwohl die Luft zwischen ihnen prickelte, als wäre sie statisch aufgeladen. Obwohl sie die Wärme seines Körpers noch intensiver zu spüren glaubte als die Hitze des Kaminfeuers.

Erst als er noch näher kommen wollte, hob Hermine reflexartig die Hände und presste sie gegen seine Brust. „Halt!", sagte sie dabei und verengte ihre Augen.

Malfoy lächelte, nur ein wenig überheblich. „Das, Miss Granger, ist Ihre Aura. Ich freue mich außerordentlich, Sie miteinander bekannt machen zu dürfen."

* * *

„Das Eindringen eines anderen Menschen in die eigene Aura ist unangenehm", erklärte Malfoy wenige Minuten später, nachdem Hermine am Tisch Platz genommen hatte und sich über die massive Barriere freute. „Außer man wünscht es sich. Das Überwinden der eigenen Aura ist es, das die Menschen davon abhält, ihrem sexuellen Trieb ungezügelt nachzugeben. Allein der Gedanke daran, gewissen Mitmenschen zu nahe zu kommen, hält einen davon ab, es überhaupt zu versuchen." Bei diesen Worten warf er ihr einen gehässigen Blick zu.

„Ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten, mir so nahe zu treten", erinnerte Hermine ihn gleichmütig und nippte an dem Tee, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand.

„Sie haben mich allerdings auch nicht daran gehindert." In seinen Augen stand das Amüsement über etwas, das sich Hermine bisher noch nicht erschlossen hatte. Doch er entschied, sie ohne weitere Nachfragen an seiner Freude teilhaben zu lassen: „Denn so unangenehm das Überwinden der Auren sein kann, so angenehm wird es bei Menschen, zu denen man sich hingezogen fühlt. Die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft ist ein Zeichen für die Gleichartigkeit zweier Auren. Je ähnlicher sich die Auren sind, desto besser fühlt es sich an, wenn sie sich einander näheren. Bekannter." Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

Hermines Herz begann ohne ersichtlichen Grund einen schnelleren Rhythmus zu schlagen. „Wenn das so ist, könnte sich meine Aura nicht gravierender von der Ihren unterscheiden."

„In der Tat", erwiderte Malfoy mit einer Millisekunde Verspätung. Dann stand er auf und begann durch den Raum zu gehen. „Im Moment tragen Sie Ihre Aura in einem Radius von etwa zwanzig Zentimetern um Ihren Körper herum. Dies zu ändern, ist das Ziel. Sie müssen sie dicht bei sich tragen, am besten unter Ihrer Haut. Nur so werden Sie für den Dunklen Lord unsichtbar."

„Dann zeigen Sie mir, wie ich das mache."

* * *

Kurz darauf stand Hermine erneut mitten in der Bibliothek und hielt die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. Malfoy umrundete sie wie ein schwingendes Pendel, das irgendwo über ihrem Kopf festgemacht war. _Wenn er das noch lange machte_, kam ihr bei der dritten oder vierten Runde seinerseits in den Sinn, _werde ich den Verstand verlieren_!

Doch von dieser drastischen Reaktion brachte er sie ab, indem er endlich zu sprechen begann: „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die angenehme und die deutliche." Er ließ diese Feststellung im Raum stehen wie die Neugierde in seinen Augen.

Hermine sah ihn verdrossen an. „Gehört ihre Wanderschaft zu der angenehmen oder zu der deutlichen Variante?"

„Zu der angenehmen."

Genau das hatte sie befürchtet, doch dieser Gedanke spiegelte sich weder auf ihrem Gesicht noch in ihrer Stimme wider: „Gut. Nachdem Sie mir ausreichend demonstriert haben, dass dieser Raum groß genug für uns beide ist", _zumindest rational betrachtet_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, „könnten wir dann vielleicht beginnen?"

„Das haben wir bereits. Die menschliche Aura hat die lästige Angewohnheit, sich auszudehnen, wenn sie ausreichend Platz dafür hat. Ist man alleine, beansprucht man also mehr Raum, als wenn man sich in einer großen Menschenmenge befindet. Indem ich Sie nun umrunde, gebe ich Ihnen das Gefühl, auf eingeschränktem Raum zu stehen. Was auch Ihre gereizte Stimmung erklärt."

„Ich bin nicht gereizt", warf Hermine sofort ein.

„Und Ihre Aura zieht sich etwas zurück", vollendete Malfoy seinen Vortrag, ohne auf ihre Bemerkung zu achten. „Wenn Sie weniger auf mich und mehr auf sich selbst konzentriert wären, hätten Sie die Veränderung bemerkt, Miss Granger."

„Ich bin seit Jahren auf mich konzentriert, Mr Malfoy. Auf Dauer wird das langweilig."

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Sie leugnen es nicht einmal. Interessant..."

„Ja. Genauso interessant wie die Tatsache, dass Sie an einer Statue hängen, als stecke ihr gesamtes Herzblut darin." Auf diese Antwort hin trat kurzes Schweigen ein und Hermine erwiderte den scharfen Blick ihres Gegenübers stoisch.

„Wie auch immer", fand Malfoy schließlich seine Sprache und sein perfides Grinsen wieder, „_jetzt_ konzentrieren Sie sich ausschließlich auf sich, oder wir gehen zur deutlichen Variante dieses Spiels über."

„Ist das eine Drohung?"

„Wenn es Ihnen hilft... Ansonsten ist es ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag." Er schob sich die Haare über die Schulter und nahm eine noch stolzere Haltung an, dann begann er wieder, um sie herumzugehen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und verlagerte das Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Wenn das noch lange so weiterging, würde sie doch den Verstand verlieren!

* * *

„Würde meine Aura sich nicht automatisch verkleinern, wenn ich mich hinsetze?", fragte Hermine eine halbe Stunde später, während sie unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat, um den mangelhaften Blutfluss etwas anzuregen.

„Würde sie", stimmte Malfoy zu, doch bevor sie auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, ihrem dringlichen Wunsch nachzukommen, fügte er hinzu: „Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass Sie es schaffen würden, den Dunklen Lord im Sitzen zu bekämpfen."

„Wenn Sie wüssten...", murmelte Hermine leise. Dennoch blieb sie stehen und verteilte ihr Gewicht gleichmäßig auf beide Beine in der Hoffnung, dass das lange Stillstehen so weniger an ihren Kräften zehren würde.

* * *

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ die Arme locker hängen. Ihre Gedanken hatten zu fließen aufgehört, sie biss sich fest an dem Erspüren ihrer Aura. Selbst ihre immer heftiger schmerzenden Beine rückten in den Hintergrund. Die reale Welt schrumpfte zusammen bis sie nur noch aus dem warmen Raum zwischen ihrem Körper und den Wänden der Bibliothek bestand, sowie dem leisen Geräusch teurer Schuhe auf wertvollem Fußboden.

„Jetzt?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Nein", kam die unbarmherzige Antwort. Malfoy streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen (sie hätte nicht einmal die Augen öffnen müssen, um das zu wissen) und zeigte ihr erneut, wo ihre Aura begann – etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter vor ihrem Pullover.

Hermines Zähne knirschten, als sie sie aufeinander presste und tief durchatmete. Sie war frustriert. Ihre Aura war da. Sie konnte sie spüren. Aber sie konnte sie nicht beherrschen. Für sie, die sich jahrelang über die Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers hinweggesetzt hatte, indem sie ihm mit Rationalität und Disziplin begegnet war, war diese Tatsache im Moment schwerer zu ertragen als das endgültige Todesurteil.

* * *

Der Schweiß rann ihr an den Schläfen herab und über ihre hart angespannte Kiefermuskulatur. Sie spürte das Kitzeln der salzigen Feuchtigkeit so deutlich wie das Kribbeln ihrer Aura. Stunden, so kam es ihr vor, stand sie nun schon starr im Raum. Malfoys Bewegungen waren so mit der Ruhe verschmolzen, dass sie sie kaum mehr bemerkte. Er war einfach da, mal rechts, mal links von ihr, mal hinter ihr, mal direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Aura jedoch rückte keinen Zentimeter dichter an sie heran.

„Hätte ich geahnt, dass Sie so absolut talentfrei sind, hätte ich Sie den Auswirkungen des Medaillions überlassen."

„Hätte ich geahnt, dass Sie so absolut ungeduldig sind, hätte ich mir weniger Mühe gegeben", erwiderte Hermine mit einer guten Portion Sarkasmus.

Sie öffnete blinzelnd ihre Augen und sah, wie Malfoy sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Der Himmel hinter dem Fenster war merklich dunkler geworden; es musste bereits auf den Abend zugehen.

Als befänden sich in ihren Knien und Hüften kleine eingerostete Zahnräder, machte Hermine zwei anstrengende Schritte nach vorne und taumelte etwas. Anscheinend fühlte es sich nicht nur so an, als hätte sie über Stunden versucht, Malfoys Anweisungen zu folgen. Erleichtert sank sie auf einen anderen Stuhl.

„Zeigen Sie mir die deutliche Variante", bat sie nach ein paar verschwiegenen Minuten.

Er sah missmutig zu ihr auf. „Morgen. Sonst dreh ich Ihnen noch den Hals um." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ die Bibliothek.

Hermines Mund stand einige Sekunden lang offen, ehe sie sich zu einem ungläubigen Schnauben bringen konnte. „Mistkerl!", fluchte sie leise, während sie sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht wischte.

* * *

An diesem Abend saß Hermine mit angezogenen Beinen im Sessel vor dem Kamin und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Nachdem sie den ganzen Nachmittag damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich auf ihre Aura zu konzentrieren und alles andere auszublenden, war es sehr erholsam, ihre Gedanken einfach schweifen zu lassen. Von Malfoy Manor hinaus ins kalte England bis nach London zu ihrer verlassenen Wohnung. Zu Ginny und Harry. Zu ihren Eltern. Ins Sankt Mungos. Wie viele Frauen mochten bereits ihre Kinder zur Welt gebracht haben, seitdem sie hierher gekommen war?

Eine steile Falte bildete sich über all diese Gedanken auf Hermines Stirn. Sie war entsetzlich müde und auch das seichte Pochen zwischen ihren Schläfen rief ihr die ganze Zeit nur einen Befehl entgegen: _Geh ins Bett, beende diesen Tag_.

Sie kannte sich jedoch lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie trotz aller Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit nicht in den Schlaf finden würde, solange ihr soviel durch den Kopf ging.

Ein leises Ploppen riss sie wenige Minuten später aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug hob sie den Kopf von der Lehne des Sessels und blinzelte in den nur schwach beleuchteten Raum. Eine kleine Gestalt, die sie erst verzögert als Hauselfen identifizierte, marschierte geschäftig zwischen dem Kamin und einem kleinen Regal mit Holzscheiten hin und her; ohne dass Hermine es bemerkt hatte, war das Feuer nahezu komplett erloschen.

Sie beobachtete das Tun des kleinen Wesens mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war da das Verlangen aufzustehen und selbst das Feuer neu zu entzünden; andererseits wusste sie nur zu gut, dass ein solches Eingreifen von Hauselfen oft als Missbilligung ihrer Leistungen angesehen wurde. Hermine hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit gelernt, dass sie im Grunde nur eines gegen die Versklavung von Hauselfen tun konnte: sich keine zulegen.

Nichtsdestotrotz schien der fleißige Elf sie und die Gefahr, die von ihr ausging, gut zu kennen. Seine Blicke huschten immer wieder zu ihr und beschämt auf die Holzscheite zurück, wenn er sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

„Ich werde dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten", sagte sie deswegen nach einigen Momenten und zog die Füße noch tiefer unter ihren Körper.

Der Elf machte einen Satz in die Höhe und wandte sich eilig zu ihr um, ehe er sich so tief verbeugte, dass seine Nase beinahe den Boden berührte. „Das hat Lolly auch nicht erwartet", antwortete er mit leiser Stimme. Seine dünnen Finger waren vor dem Körper verschränkt und bewegten sich unablässig, so als würde er an einem unsichtbaren Pullover stricken.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Skepsis war geweckt: „Weswegen siehst du dich dann immer wieder zu mir um?"

Der Elf mit dem Namen Lolly schielte vorsichtig nach oben, ohne den Kopf weiter als unbedingt nötig aus seiner demütigen Haltung zu heben. Das aufflackernde Licht des Feuers hinter ihm ließ die Schatten auf seiner gräulichen Haut tanzen und versah sie mit einem so unbeständigen Muster, dass es Hermine ohne definierbaren Grund eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. „Darüber darf Lolly nicht sprechen."

Hermine blinzelte einmal und als sie die Stelle, an der der Elf eben noch gestanden hatte, erneut fixierte, war dort nicht mehr als der nackte Fußboden.

* * *

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in alter Erschöpfung die Bibliothek betrat, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, noch ehe sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Sie blinzelte einmal, und sie tat es auch noch ein zweites Mal. Dennoch vermochte sie nicht, ihren Mund zu schließen – geschweige denn einen sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren.

„Bevor Sie auf die falschen Gedanken kommen...", erklang eine ihr mittlerweile wohlbekannte Stimme aus der Ecke, in der der Schreibtisch stand.

„Zu spät", warf sie ein, ehe Malfoy seinen angefangenen Satz beenden konnte.

Was konnte er auch anderes erwarten angesichts des... fragwürdig vorbereiteten Raumes?

Es war dunkel, abgesehen vom Tisch. Über der Massivholzplatte war eine magische Lichtquelle installiert, die lediglich diese zwei Quadratmeter der Bibliothek in warmes, einlullendes Licht hüllte. Auf der Tischplatte lagen eine Wolldecke und ein Kopfkissen, was sehr nach einem improvisierten Nachtlager aussah. In der Luft hing der Geruch von Frühlingsblumen.

Malfoy stieß hörbar die Luft durch seine Nase und weitete das Licht mithilfe seines Zauberstabes auch über den restlichen Raum aus. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen vor. Doch wie ich bereits gestern erwähnte, ist die zweite Art, Ihnen mit der Beherrschung Ihrer Aura behilflich zu sein, eine sehr deutliche."

„Wie deutlich?" Sie stand noch immer in der Tür und hatte auch nicht vor, die drei Stufen hinunterzugehen, ehe Malfoy ihr detailliert erklärt hatte, wie seine Planung für den weiteren Tag aussah.

„Sie stellen die falschen Fragen, Miss Granger."

„Das zu beurteilen überlassen Sie besser mir." Ihre Augen wurden eine Nuance größer und verliehen ihr das Aussehen des Wahnsinns.

Malfoys Augen hingegen verengten sich. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich Ihnen auf irgendeine unsittliche Art zu nähern. Falls es Ihnen jedoch lieber sein sollte, werde ich jegliche Annehmlichkeiten, die ich für das weitere Vorgehen als angemessen erachtet habe, verschwinden lassen."

„Ich bitte darum", erwiderte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang etwas heiser. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass das Fehlen von Decke und Kissen ihn wirklich aufhalten könnte, doch sie selbst fühlte sich ohne diesen Luxus sicherer.

Mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs lösten sich die benannten Dinge in kleine Rauchwölkchen auf und Hermine spürte, wie sich der Knoten, der ihre Brust eingeschnürt hatte, löste. Sie schluckte angestrengt und versetzte der Tür einen kleinen Stoß, so dass sie ins Schloss fiel. Dann ging sie langsam die Stufen hinunter.

„Sie sind eine sonderbare Frau", stellte Malfoy fest, doch seiner Stimme fehlte die übliche Schärfe. Anscheinend nahm er sich zurück, um sie für seine Zwecke milde zu stimmen.

„Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf", entgegnete Hermine schlicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie es Ihnen besser passt." Er verstummte und sah sie forschend an. „Sie müssen mir vertrauen, Miss Granger."

Sie schnaubte, ehe sie sich davon abhalten konnte. Eine tief verwurzelte, absolut ehrliche Reaktion auf eine ungeheuerliche Bitte – wenn man es denn als solche bezeichnen wollte. „Warum sollte ich das tun, Mr Malfoy? Sie haben nicht ein einziges Mal dafür gesorgt, dass ich auch nur den geringsten Grund dazu hätte. Sie haben mir Drohbriefe geschrieben, Sie haben mir in dunklen Gassen aufgelauert, Sie haben mich verspottet und bestohlen. Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht. Niemals." Sie zählte seine Verfehlungen an ihren Fingern ab und spürte, wie ihr das Blut glühend heiß in den Wangen pochte.

Malfoy seinerseits hatte nicht einmal den Anstand verlegen auszusehen. Er wandte nicht den Blick ab und auch von der Härte seiner grauen Augen ging nichts verloren. Im Gegenteil, die Züge seines Gesichts schienen noch schärfer zu werden. Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander und reckte das Kinn vor.

Erst nach mehreren Augenblicken reagierte er auf ihre Vorwürfe, indem er eine Frage stellte: „Sind Sie jemals durch meine Hand zu Schaden gekommen?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um ihm eine neuerliche Aufzählung zu präsentieren. Sie glaubte, auf anhieb unzählig viele Beispiele finden zu können; wenn sie Malfoy nur ansah, keimte die Furcht vor dem, was er verkörperte, was er getan hatte, in ihr auf wie die Saat eines bösen Geistes. Doch als sie genauer nachdachte, fiel ihr keine einzige Gelegenheit ein, in der sie durch ihn verletzt worden war – weder jetzt, noch während ihrer Schulzeit.

Deswegen schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und senkte den Blick. Die Blöße, seine Frage zu verneinen, gab sie sich jedoch nicht.

„Nun", war es so erneut der ältere Mann, der das Wort ergriff (mit unüberhörbarer, für seine Verhältnisse jedoch gezügelter Genugtuung in der Stimme), „wenn Sie dann so freundlich wären..." Er deutete auf den Tisch und dämpfte das Licht wieder.

Hermine trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Was wollen Sie von mir, Mr Malfoy?", fragte sie, die Stimme rau. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und am liebsten wäre sie geflohen. Wären da nicht das Gewicht der Kette an ihrem Hals und die pochende Gefahr, die stetig in ihren Körper sickerte.

Der blonde Mann holte tief Luft, vermutlich um sich zur Geduld zu ermahnen, und legte seinen Zauberstab hinter sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Ich verlange nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als dass Sie sich auf diesen Tisch legen und meinen Anweisungen folgen. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich auch einen antiken Keuschheitsgürtel auftreiben!"

Ein Teil von Hermines Angst löste sich unerwartet in Heiterkeit auf. Dennoch fixierte sie die eisgrauen Augen einige Sekunden lang und war merklich angespannt, als sie dann zum Tisch ging und sich auf die Kante setzte. „Warum soll ich mich hinlegen?"

„Weil Sie dann entspannter sind."

Sie nickte. „Und warum auf diesen Tisch?"

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Ich dachte, dass ein bequemes Bett in Überbreite unter Umständen die falschen Assoziationen in Ihnen wecken könnte."

„Haben Sie Ihren Sarkasmus von Professor Snape erlernt?"

„Nein, umgekehrt."

Nach dieser unerwarteten Antwort schwiegen sie. Erst nachdem Hermine sich überwunden und auf die harte Tischplatte gelegt hatte, endete der sonderbare Moment der stillen Übereinkunft.

Malfoy überwand die wenigen Schritte, die er vom Tisch entfernt gestanden hatte, und kam zu ihr. Seine langen dünnen Haare rutschten ihm über die Schulter, als er auf Hermine herabsah, und er wischte sie ungeduldig zurück.

„Welch ein Wunder", murmelte er, „Kooperation von Seiten der Löwin." Ein undefinierbares Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit", mahnte sie im Gegenzug, doch ein Lächeln wollte sich bei ihr noch nicht so recht einstellen. Vorerst war sie ausreichend damit beschäftigt, ihre flackernde Angst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Denn auch wenn Malfoy unbewaffnet war, so war sie doch in einer Position, die ihm mehr als eine Möglichkeit lieferte, sie anzugreifen. Wenn er denn wollte.

„Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Besinnen Sie sich wieder auf Ihre Aura", ging er zum eigentlichen Grund ihrer Zusammenkunft über, „Wenn es Ihnen hilft, schließen Sie die Augen."

„Was werden Sie tun?" Hermine wusste, dass er ihre Angst sehen konnte. Dafür brauchte er nicht einmal seine Fähigkeiten die Auren betreffend zu nutzen. Der Puls an ihrem Hals flatterte in einer so hohen Geschwindigkeit, dass jede Medihexe die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen würde.

„Ich werde nur eines tun." Er wandte den Blick von ihrem Gesicht und ließ ihn ein Stück an ihrem Körper hinabgleiten. An ihrem Hals blieb er einen Moment hängen und einige Muskeln in seinem Gesicht zuckten. An der Kette, die offen im Ausschnitt ihres Pullovers lag, stoppte er schließlich. „Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Aura bewusst machen."

Neben dem Tisch knackte es laut und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Erst als Malfoy seine rechte Hand hob, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er mit den Fingerknöcheln geknackt hatte, und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Tun Sie das nie wieder", hauchte sie.

Malfoy antwortete nicht darauf; Entschuldigungen fanden sich nicht in seinem Wortschatz. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand flach in die Luft, etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über ihrem Brustbein. „Spüren Sie es?"

Hermine starrte seine Hand an, als wäre sie ein Pfeil, der jeden Moment auf ihre Brust niederrasen könnte. Malfoy hingegen war die Ruhe selbst. Kein Zittern, kein Zucken fuhr durch seine Finger. Hermine nickte.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte er weiter.

Sie schluckte mühsam und zwang sich, ihre eigenen Hände – die sie bisher zu Fäusten geballte hatte – zu entspannen und flach auf die kühle Tischplatte zu legen. „Wie ein... Prickeln."

„Ist es unangenehm?"

Flüchtig flog ihr Blick von seiner Hand zu seinen Augen, doch er sah nicht sie an, sondern starrte verbissen auf eine Stelle mitten in der Luft; vermutlich betrachtete er ihre Aura. Ein Anblick, der sich für Hermine wohl nie eröffnen würde.

„Etwas", gestand sie schließlich. Doch je länger seine Hand ruhig über ihr schwebte, je länger dieser absolut unerwünschte Zustand des Ausgeliefertseins anhielt, umso mehr ebbte das Adrenalin in ihren Gefäßen ab. Die unmittelbare Gefahr, vor der ihr Körper sie zu warnen versuchte, verschwand, da offensichtlich nichts passierte.

„Wenn es doch unangenehm ist, Miss Granger, warum weichen Sie mir dann nicht aus?", war seine nächste Frage. Unschuldig wie die eines kleinen Kindes, andererseits so absolut logisch, dass sie im ersten Moment keine Antwort darauf fand.

Bis ihr eine Gegenfrage in den Sinn kam: „Wie mache ich das?"

„Wie weichen Sie anderen normalerweise aus?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich gehe woanders lang."

„Ein durchaus logisches Handeln. Das sollten Sie hier ebenfalls tun."

Ein weiteres Mal sah sie ihm ins Gesicht und dieses Mal begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Seine Augen sahen sie so eindringlich an, als wollte er ihr sagen, dass die Lösung ihres Problems direkt vor ihr lag. Hermine ertrug diesen Blick nicht lange. Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. In einem langgezogenen Atemzug stieß sie sie wieder aus und spürte, dass sich etwas änderte.

Es war, als würde sich ihr Körper mit ihrer Aura verbinden. Auf eine Art, die über die natürliche Verbundenheit hinausging. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war ihre Aura nicht mehr ein vages Kontrukt, das sie nur spüren und nicht begreifen konnte. Sie war vielmehr wie ein Mantel, der in einiger Entfernung um ihren Körper gehüllt war und sie wärmte und schützte.

Es war nun keine Herausforderung mehr für Hermine, danach zu greifen und ihn ganz fest um sich zu schlingen. Die Vorstellung, wie das wohl aussehen mochte, war vor ihrem inneren Auge so absurd, dass sie blinzelte und in die reale Welt zurückkehrte. Sie sah wieder Malfoys Hand, groß und mit feinen blonden Härchen bewachsen, die im magischen Licht funkelten wie kleine Glühwürmchen.

Während Hermine spürte, wie sie ihre Aura an sich heranzog, sank seine Hand hinunter als wäre sie ihm zu schwer geworden. Sie bezweifelte, dass er sich seines Handelns wirklich bewusst war, denn er stoppte auch dicht über ihrem Brustbein nicht, sondern legte seine Handfläche – warm und gepflegt wie sie war – direkt auf ihre rosige Haut, begrub den Anhänger unter sich.

Erst in diesem Moment schien er wieder zu realisieren, was er eigentlich tat. Sein Kopf zuckte nach oben und er starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Der absolute Kontrollverlust stand in den schwarzen Pupillen und sie hielt die Luft an, während sie darauf wartete, dass er irgendetwas tat.

Stattdessen tat der Anhänger etwas. Als hätte Voldemorts Magie seinen Gefolgsmann erkannt, begann der Anhänger zu vibrieren und wurde wärmer. Hermine spürte ihn, wie sie es niemals zuvor getan hatte. Das Gefühl schnürte ihr den Hals zu und sie schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Ihre Hände schossen in die Höhe und sie packte Malfoys Handgelenk.

Der Griff ihrer kalten zierlichen Hände schien ihn wieder zu einer Handlung zu befähigen und er trat einen eiligen Schritt zurück. Mit dem Rücken gegen das Bücherregal gepresst, beobachtete er, wie Hermine sich aufsetzte und nach Luft rang. Sie presste sich die Hände flach auf ihre Brust und keuchte, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht.

„Was war das?", fragte sie kraftlos, als der Schrecken allmählich abklang.

„Ein Fehler", stellte Malfoy trocken fest. „Aber ich gratuliere Ihnen, Sie haben es endlich begriffen." Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Schreibtisch, nahm den Zauberstab auf und tauchte die Bibliothek in helles Licht.

Noch ehe Hermine auch nur Luft holen konnte, war er verschwunden.


	10. Kapitel 5: Die Praxis: Teil I

_Kapitel 5: Die Praxis

* * *

_

Die Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, dass Hermine am späten Abend mit einem Tablett voll benutzten Geschirrs und heruntergelassener Hose auf der Toilette saß, nur um sich mit einer Hauselfe zu unterhalten, waren Umstände, die sie niemals freiwillig jemandem erzählen würde. Dabei hatte alles recht harmlos angefangen.

Das doch sehr verwirrende Ende ihrer letzten Trainingsstunde hatte in Hermine das Verlangen geweckt, das Geheimnis des Hauselfen Lolly zu lüften. Anscheinend wusste der Elf etwas, das ihr entgangen war. Und in einem Haushalt wie dem der Malfoys, in dem sie nur gedulded, jedoch nicht willkommen war, wusste sie besser alles.

Deswegen hatte sie kurzer Hand beschlossen, mit dem Elfen, der ihr das Abendessen bringen würde (das offizielle Dinner zusammen mit Narcissa und Lucius war aus Gründen, die sich Hermines Verständnis entzogen, abgesagt worden), einen Pakt zu schließen. Sie wusste noch nicht, was sie selbst anzubieten hatte, gedachte jedoch die gewünschten Informationen dafür zu erhalten.

Dummerweise hatten die Elfen des herrschaftlichen Hauses mit einem solchen Plan gerechnet, denn nachdem sie sich den Schweiß des Tages von der Haut gewaschen hatte (eigentlich weit vor der Zeit fürs Essen) stand ihre Mahlzeit bereits fertig angerichtet im Zimmer auf dem kleinen Tisch. Samt Vorspeise und Dessert.

Nachdem Hermine sich aus ihrer überraschten Starre gerissen hatte, hatte sie mehrmals versucht, Lolly selbst herbeizurufen. Auch mit Sunny hatte sie es versucht. Doch keiner der beiden tauchte auf.

Also setzte sie sich und begann die Bedürfnisse ihres knurrenden Magens zu befriedigen. Dabei kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das Geschirr nach dem Essen auch wieder abgetragen werden musste und sie fasste den Entschluss, den ehemals blütenweißen Tellern und Schüsseln Gesellschaft zu leisten, bis die Elfen ein schlechtes Gewissen bekamen und es abholen würden.

Nun hatte die Natur den Menschen nicht dafür erschaffen, länger als einige Stunden an ein und demselben Ort zu verharren – und schon gar nicht nach einem so reichhaltigen Menü. Es meldete sich also Hermines Blase und als sie es beim besten Willen nicht länger aushalten konnte, bediente sie sich ihrer Magie und verwandelte eines ihrer Bücher – Merlin möge ihr verzeihen – in ein Tablett, auf das sie hastig alles Geschirr stapelte und es ins Bad hinüber balancierte.

So hatte sie sich also in eine der unangenehmsten Situationen manövriert, die sie nach ihrer Verwandlung in eine Katze in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr jemals erlebt hatte, denn die kugelrunden Augen Sunnys, die sich kurz vor Mitternacht schließlich doch noch erbarmt hatte, ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen, wurden bei Hermines entblättertem Anblick immer größer. Ihr Schock war anscheinend sogar so groß, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kam, sofort wieder zu verschwinden.

Erst als Hermine sich leise räusperte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass es sich dann doch zumindest gehörte, in einem solchen Moment den Blick zu senken. Prompt machte ihre lange Nase Bekanntschaft mit dem Fliesenboden und an Hermines Ohren drang ein leises Jaulen, das vielleicht die Worte „Sunny bittet Missus Granger um Verzeihung, Missus! Sunny erwartet ihre Strafe!" bildete. Dabei hatte sie die kleinen Hände bereits an ihre Ohren gelegt und zog die ohnehin schon zu großen Ohrmuscheln noch weiter in die Länge.

„Hör auf damit!", befahl Hermine entsetzt und hätte im Affekt beinahe das Tablett von ihrem Schoß gestoßen.

Sunny tat, was man ihr gesagt hatte, auch wenn Hermine sich nicht erklären konnte warum. Immerhin war sie nur Gast in diesem Haus und nicht Sunnys offizieller Besitzer. Doch im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung in Hogwarts hatte sie widerwillig gelernt, dass es Dinge gab, die man besser einfach nur hinnahm.

„Gut", setzte sie deswegen wieder an und versuchte, so viel Nachdruck wie möglich in ihre Stimme zu legen (was ihr sicherlich einfacher gefallen wäre, wenn sie nicht mit ihrem nackten Hintern... na ja). Sie hasste sich zwar dafür, doch in ihrer momentanen Lage hatte Hermine keine Wahl. Also tat sie etwas, das sie sich geschworen hatte, niemals auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen: „Ich nehme an, du bist hier, um endlich das verdreckte Geschirr abzuholen."

„Ja, Missus", antwortete Sunny beflissen, aber sehr kläglich. Dabei knetete sie die Hände vor dem Körper.

„Reichlich spät", stellte Hermine fest und war froh, dass die Elfe den Boden betrachtete, als würde er ihr einen Ausweg aus ihrer Bedrouille verraten.

„Sunny ist untröstlich, Missus. Absolut... untröstlich..."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und konnte sich nur schwer von einem ähnlichen Jammern abhalten wie das, das Sunny kurz zuvor ausgestoßen hatte. Gerade jetzt wäre sie am liebsten vor dem kleinen Wesen in die Knie gegangen und hätte es an sich gedrückt wie ein Kind, das sich verletzt hatte. Die übereinander gestapelten Schüsseln auf dem Tablett klapperten leise, als sie ihre zitternden Finger einen Moment lang nicht fest genug um die beiden Griffe schlang.

„Ich werde dir verzeihen", fuhr sie dennoch fort, „wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust."

Sunny schielte vorsichtig nach oben und blinzelte einmal. „Missus Granger muss Sunny nicht verzeihen für den Gefallen", sagte die Elfe.

„Ich will es aber." Über ihren harschen Ton zuckte Sunny heftig zusammen und Hermine sprach weiter, ehe sich ihre Fassade in Wohlgefallen auflösen konnte: „Ich möchte, dass du Lolly ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlst."

„Zahn, Missus?" Die Elfe schien restlos verwirrt.

„Was ich meine ist, er weiß etwas, das ich wissen muss. Und er weigert sich, mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Du sollst es für mich herausfinden."

Nun hatte Sunny keine Hemmungen mehr, Hermine direkt anzustarren. Das Entsetzen nahm ihr jegliche Furcht vor einem Fehlverhalten. „Hauselfen müssen Geheimnisse bewahren, Missus! Sunny kann nicht... unmöglich!"

„Dann muss ich deinen Fehler Mr Malfoy melden."

Ein hohes Jammern durchriss die bedrückende Stille im Badezimmer und hallte von den weißen Wänden wider. „Nicht Mr Malfoy, Missus!"

„Dann finde raus, was Lolly in Bezug auf mich herausgefunden hat!" Hermine musste die Augen schließen, um nicht weich zu werden.

Doch sie hatte endlich erreicht, was sie wollte. Sunny nickte so heftig mit dem Kopf, dass ihre Ohren wild durch die Luft schlackerten. „Ja, Missus. Natürlich, Missus. Sunny wird... Lolly hat... Sofort!" Die Elfe wollte sich schon auf dem Absatz umdrehen und das Bad verlassen, da fiel ihr Blick auf das Tablett, das noch immer auf Hermines Schoß stand. „Sunny muss...", murmelte das kleine Wesen und deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf das benutzte Geschirr.

Hermine lief rot an. „Ähm... ja. Könntest du bitte... das Handtuch dort?" Sie nickte zu besagtem Gegenstand hinüber, der sauber gefaltet auf dem Rand der Badewanne lag.

Sunny eilte durch den Raum und brachte Hermine das Gewünschte. Bevor sie der Elfe das Tablett aushändigte, stopfte sie das Handtuch so gut es ging auf ihre Beine. „Danke", nuschelte Hermine, lächelte verlegen und versuchte das Pochen in ihren Wangen zu ignorieren. Erst nachdem Sunny verschwunden war, sackte sie in sich zusammen und schüttelte beschämt den Kopf.

* * *

„Wussten Sie eigentlich schon, dass die Graubärtigen Klingelbachsen über England hergefallen sind?"

Hermine, die mit geschlossenen Augen am Tisch saß und ihre Aura verbarg, runzelte die Stirn. Die Stimme Malfoys hatte ihre Konzentration unerwartet durchbrochen und sie brutal in eine Welt zurückgezogen, der sie zu entfliehen gehofft hatte. Es gab keinen Ort, an dem sie sich sicherer fühlte als an dem, den sie mit ihren Gedanken zu erschaffen vermochte.

Nun jedoch wiederholte sie seine Worte in Gedanken und blinzelte schließlich irritiert in das gelbe Licht der Bibliothek. Malfoy grinste falsch und hielt eine Ausgabe des Klitterers in die Höhe. „Ausgerzeichnete Lektüre, um Ihnen die Übung schwer zu machen", stellte er dann fest.

Hermine stieß die Luft scharf durch ihre Nase und reckte ihr Kinn vor, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Aura konzentrierte.

Bereits seit zwei Stunden war sie damit beschäftigt, sich nicht von Lucius Malfoy ablenken zu lassen. Ihre Aura, so hatte er gesagt, dürfte auch in extremen Situationen nicht ihrer Kontrolle entwischen. Und ein Gespräch war nun wirklich keine extreme Situation.

Dass sie ihm in dieser Sache so uneingeschränkt Recht geben musste, machte ihre Schwierigkeiten nicht besser. Sie hatte zwar durchaus bemerkt, dass ihr das Lernen schwerer fiel, seitdem sie die Kette trug, doch dass sie sich so wenig auf ihre naturgegebenen Fähigkeiten verlassen konnte, kratzte gewaltig an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein. Früher war es ihr nie schwer gefallen, praktische Dinge zu lernen. Nun ja, sofern sie sich dabei nicht ihren Ängsten stellen musste.

Was die Sache noch schwieriger machte, war das Schweigen von Sunny. Seitdem sie den Deal mit der Elfe geschlossen hatte, hatte sie nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Das war zwei Tage her. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Sunny bloß Probleme damit hatte, Lollys Geheimnis zu lüften, und sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie es bemerkt hätte, wenn Malfoy von dem Bestreben der Elfe erfahren hätte.

„Was sagen Sie dazu?", fragte der blonde Mann in diesem Moment und ließ das Papier der Zeitschrift bedeutsam knistern. Der Geruch von Druckerschwärze flog zu Hermine herüber; anscheinend war die Ausgabe noch druckfrisch.

„Ich sage, dass es mich nicht interessiert", knurrte sie und hielt gerade so eben ihre Aura fest, ehe sie ihr wieder entwischen konnte. Das Ding war mindestens so stur und eigensinnig wie... nun ja, sie selbst.

Malfoy schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das ist bedauerlich, Miss Granger. Wenn man diesem Artikel Glauben schenken darf, dann wird es unsere Welt für immer verändern." In seiner Stimme stand die überzogene Panik der Ironie und sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich würde Ihnen nicht empfehlen, den Worten Luna Lovegoods uneingeschränkten Glauben zu schenken, Mr Malfoy."

„Reden Sie immer so schlecht über Ihre Freunde?"

Auf diese Frage hin riss sie doch ihre Augen auf und scherte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, wie weit ihre Aura sich ausbereitete. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber ich nehme nicht alles für bare Münze, das meine Freunde sagen. Ich bin ein eigenständig denkendes Wesen."

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Ein Jammer..." Er ließ seine Augenbrauen tanzen, während er die Zeitschrift wieder aufschlug und einen weiteren Artikel zu lesen begann. Vielleicht über die lilagescheckten Monster aus der Nachbarpfütze von Loch Ness.

Hermine war kurz davor, der Wut, die ihre Finger zittern ließ, freien Lauf zu lassen. Erst im letzten Moment konnte sie sich davon abhalten und ließ die angehaltene Luft langsam aus ihren Lungen strömen.

Seit dem sonderbaren Zwischenfall mit dem Anhänger hatte Lucius Malfoy mehr denn je versucht, sie zu provozieren und zu reizen. Und Hermine hatte sich auch nur selten zurückhalten können. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss.

Sie rutschte mit ihrem Hintern demonstrativ etwas auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und schüttelte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe und kehrte in die beschauliche Welt ihrer Konzentration zurück.

„Sieh mal einer an!", kam es keine fünf Minuten später von der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Eine extra Doppelseite über die verschollenen Geister von Hogwarts!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht, doch ihre Aura blieb, wo sie sein sollte.

* * *

Es war an einem Tag später in dieser Woche. Die kleine Bibliothek lag verschwiegen da, schwerfällig und traditionsschwanger wie ein gestrandeter Wal. Hermine saß auf eine Art am Tisch, die Malfoy zu einem missbilligenden Blick veranlasst hatte – die Lehne zu ihrer Linken, den Rücken gegen die Wand hinter sich gelehnt und die Füße gegen die Kante der Sitzfläche des zweiten Stuhls vor ihr gestützt. Träge hatte sie den linken Arm auf die Stuhllehne gelegt und testete aus, wie viel Kontrolle sie mittlerweile wirklich über ihre Aura hatte.

Inzwischen hatte sie das Prinzip ziemlich gut verstanden und diese Übungen in absoluter Stille dienten lediglich noch der Ausdauer. Für gewöhnlich hasste sie die Stunden, die Malfoy sie durchzuhalten zwang. Sie waren langweilig und zehrten so sehr an ihrem geschwächten Körper, dass sie mehr als einmal dabei eingeschlafen war.

Doch an diesem Nachmittag lernte sie zum ersten Mal die Vorzüge der Übungen kennen.

Malfoy hatte sich mit etwas Arbeit an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, anstatt sie die ganze Zeit mit den Augen einer Schlange zu beobachten. Während die Zeit dahin floss und Hermine ihre Aura verbarg, vergaß er, dass sie überhaupt da war.

Ohne ihre Aura war sie für einen abgelenkten Verstand nicht wahrzunehmen und selbst Lucius Malfoy persönlich, der die Kunst der Auren perfektioniert hatte, fiel dieser Nebenwirkung zum Opfer. Als Hermine sich dessen bewusst wurde, war sie so überrascht, dass sie beinahe die Kontrolle verloren hätte. Nur knapp schaffte sie es, sich über das heftige Schlagen ihres Herzens zusammenzureißen. Dann nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot.

Zuerst begann sie, den sonderbaren Mann zu beobachten. Wie er mit eleganter Präzision Worte auf ein Blatt Pergament malte. Wie er die Spitze der Feder in das Tintenfass tauchte. Wie er sich die Haare über die Schulter strich. Wie er die Nase rümpfte und mit dem Zauberstab einen mikroskopisch kleinen Tintenkleks beseitigte.

Hermine hatte es schon während ihrer Schulzeit geliebt, ihre Mitschüler zu beobachten, während diese arbeiteten. Sei es bei Prüfungen, wenn sie früher fertig war, oder bei den Stunden, die sie im Gemeinschaftsraum über den Hausaufgaben gebrütet hatten. Erst hatte sie sich auf Ron und Harry beschränkt. Auf die ganzen kleinen Regungen in den Gesichtern der Jungen. Dann hatte sie auch die anderen Gryffindorschüler beobachtet. Sie konnte bis heute nicht erklären, was genau sie dabei entdeckt hatte, doch es kam ihr jedes Mal vor, als würde sie eine kleine Schatztruhe öffnen.

Bei Lucius Malfoy wurde die Sache noch eine Spur interessanter, denn der ältere Mann war eine äußerst widersprüchliche Persönlichkeit. Sie hatte es niemals zuvor erlebt, dass ein Mensch gleichzeitig so abweisend und so zugewandt sein konnte. Wie er sie ansah, wenn er sich auf seine Wertvorstellungen und seinen Status besann, jagte ihr eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Die Blicke hingegen, mit denen er sie bedachte, wenn der Abend voranschritt und die Welt außerhalb dieser Bibliothek in Vergessenheit geriet, machten sie auf eine Art kribbelig, die sie lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

Während sie ihn jetzt verstohlen betrachtete, kaum zu atmen wagte und ihre Augen solange geöffet ließ, wie sie nur konnte, entfernte sie sich gänzlich von jedweden Regungen ihres eigenen Körpers und _sah_ einfach nur.

Das Bild eines Mannes.

Nach mehreren Minuten stellte sie leise ihre Füße auf den Boden und setzte sich gerade hin. Mit einem Ruck verschwand die Müdigkeit und Hermine stand auf. Sie schaffte es, sich zwischen den beiden Stühlen durchzuschieben, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Da die Dielen des Bodens an Stellen knarzten, die sie sich noch nicht gemerkt hatte, zog sie langsam ihren Zauberstab hervor und brachte sie mit einem stummen Zauber zum Schweigen. Die magische Welt konnte so einfach wie verlockend sein.

Wie ein Einbrecher setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, balancierte auf einer unsichtbaren Linie, die sie direkt hinter den Stuhl des aristokratischen Mannes führte. Auf den Haaren lag ein dumpfer Glanz, ein undefinierbarer Geruch stieg von den hellen Strähnen auf und in ihren Fingern kribbelte es, ihn zu berühren. Hermine atmete so oberflächlich durch den Mund, dass ihr etwas schwindelig wurde, und starrte hinunter auf die Schulterblätter, deren zarte Bewegungen sie durch die Schichten von Stoff und Haaren nur erahnen konnte.

Merlin, dachte sie, _das_ ist Magie.

* * *

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, Malfoy unbemerkt so nahe zu kommen, glaubte Hermine, sie könnte jeder Ablenkung mühelos widerstehen, ihre Aura trotzdem kontrollieren.

Natürlich belehrte Malfoy sie eines Besseren.

Ihr Glaube an das Magische in diesem Mann verpuffte innerhalb von Sekunden, als er sie in den Garten hinaus führte und mit einem endlosen Vortrag über die Bepflanzungen beschallte. Inmitten von spärlichem Vogelgezwitscher, herbstlichen Windböen und dem Rascheln des Laubs auf den Wegen, gelang es ihr kaum länger als ein paar Minuten, ihre Aura zu kontrollieren. Von den verschiedenen Anweisungen, die Malfoy ihr zwischen seinen ermüdenden Ausführungen zurief, ganz zu schweigen.

„Sie blüht nur einmal im Jahr für fünf Minuten; ich hab es bisher nie gesehen", erklärte er in dem gleichmäßigen Tonfall eines Geschichtsprofessors, während besagte Pflanze – deren Name Hermine sich nicht hatte merken können – längst hinter ihnen zurückgeblieben war. „Rechts herum!"

Sie bog nach links und merkte es erst, als Malfoys Stimme plötzlich leiser wurde. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie wirklich umdrehen und ihm folgen musste; vermutlich würde sie vor lauter abgestorbener Gehirnzellen das Sabbern anfangen, wenn sie ihm noch lange zuhören musste.

Doch ihr Wunsch, wieder ein freies Leben ohne Voldemorts tödlichen Einfluss zu führen, überwog ihre rebellischen Gedanken und so machte sie kehrt und holte mit eiligen Schritten zu Malfoy auf – der es zu ihrem Entsetzen nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hatte, seinen Vortrag zu unterbrechen.

* * *

Die dunklen Dielenbretter hatten sich aufgewärmt, als Hermine ihr Gesicht darauf abgelegt hatte. Glatt und weich fühlten sie sich an, nicht nur unter ihrer Wange, sondern auch unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie konnte über die Oberfläche hinwegsehen und wünschte sich, sie könnte ebenso in den Boden sinken und herausfinden, was darunter war. Wie im Wasser, wenn man mit einem Auge unter der Wasseroberfläche war, mit dem anderen darüber.

Der Boden vibrierte heftig, als sich ihr schwere Schritte näherten. Mühsam drehte Hermine ihre Augen nach oben und erkannte durch ihre Erschöpfung hindurch Malfoys Gesicht. Er blieb stehen, keine zehn Zentimeter vor ihrem Arm, der nutzlos vor ihr lag. Dann ging er in die Hocke; das Knacken seiner Kniegelenke war laut in der Stille der Bibliothek.

„Stehen Sie auf", sagte er und klang dabei gar nicht so entnervt, wie sie erwartet hatte.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und hofft, dass er verstehen würde, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Dass sie zu müde war, um auch nur ihren Mund zur Arbeit zu bringen. Dass er sie mit seinem Training soweit getrieben hatte, dass vielleicht nicht einmal die Kette sie zum Tode geleiten musste.

Doch entweder verstand er ihre stumme Mitteilung nicht, oder er ignorierte sie einfach. Hermine vermutete Letzteres: „Miss Granger! Stehen Sie auf!"

Sie schloss mühsam ihren Mund, fuhr mit der Zunge über die Berge und Täler ihres Gaumens und schluckte den Speichel herunter, der sich in ihrer Wange gesammelt hatte. „Ich kann nicht", zwang sie sich dann zu sagen und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es gar nicht so mühsam war, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Sie können sehr wohl, Sie sind bloß zu faul."

Ein paar Falten furchten Hermines Stirn. Sie war niemals faul gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre Mutter hatte sie immer gemahnt, kein faules Mädchen zu werden, das die Schule nur aus mangelnden Alternativen absolvierte und sich danach so bald wie möglich in die angenehme Sicherheit der Ehe mit anschließender Mutterschaft flüchtete. Diese Vorstellung war zu Hermines Alptraum geworden und sie hatte alles getan, um genau das zu verhindern. Sie wollte etwas erreichen, bevor sie sich fortpflanzte.

Und nun kam dieser... _Mistkerl_... und nannte sie ein faules Mädchen.

„Ich... bin nicht faul!", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme vibrierte vor verhaltener Wut. Die Augen öffnete sie nur ein kleines bisschen – weit genug jedoch, um ihn ihre Wut sehen zu lassen.

„Beweisen Sie es mir!" Er ließ seine blonden Augenbrauen tanzen und lächelte diabolisch.

Hermines Wut verpuffte, als sie realisierte, dass er sie ganz und gar nicht für faul hielt, sondern lediglich wusste, wie er sie kriegen konnte. Dummerweise funktionierte es, obwohl sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Sie würde ihm diesen verdammten Beweis liefern, selbst wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tun würde.

Eine Antwort sparte sie sich; stattdessen begann sie, systematisch ihre Muskeln anzuspannen. Zuerst zuckten ihre Finger, dann ihre Zehen. Dann hob sie ihren Arm, bis sie sich auf ihre Handfläche stüzen konnte, winkelte die Beine an und vollbrachte die ungeheure Leistung, ihren Rumpf vom Boden zu heben. Als sich ihre Wange vom Dielenboden löste, war das ein unangenehm klebriges Gefühl und die Luft begann augenblicklich, ihre feuchte Haut zu kühlen. Die lockigen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und verbargen den Ausdruck von purer Anstrengung vor Lucius Malfoy.

Schließlich hatte sie es in den Vierfüßlerstand gebracht, verharrte dort einen Moment und wagte es dann, ihren Rücken anzuspannen, bis sie ihren Oberkörper in die Senkrechte gebracht hatte. Sie schüttelte ihre Haare zurück und sah trotzig zu ihrem Peiniger. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen; irgendetwas zwischen Stolz und Hohn.

Als letzten Schritt musste sie nur noch auf die Füße kommen, das Zittern ihrer Muskeln und das Schreien ihres Körpers ignorieren. Sie stellte einen Fuß auf und zog den anderen nach, indem sie sich auf ihrem Knie abstützte.

Doch kurz bevor sie es geschafft hatte, knickte sie mit dem Fuß weg und begann zu schwanken. Ihre Arme ruderten durch die Luft und sie sah sich schon auf den elenden Boden zurückfallen, als zwei kräftige Hände sie packten und ihr das verlorene Gleichgewicht zurückgaben.

Hermine atmete keuchend aus und hob langsam den Blick. Malfoys Gesicht war keine fünf Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie konnte ein paar Muskeln zucken sehen, um seinen Mund und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Er ließ sie los, als er glaubte, dass sie fest genug stand. Doch anstatt zurückzuweichen, wie Hermine es erwartet hatte, streckte er seinen Zeigefinger aus und fuhr damit über ihren Wangenknochen. „Darunter", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und seine Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe, „ist Ihre Aura. Noch immer. Ich denke, Sie sind soweit."

* * *

Bereits am nächsten Tag zog Hermine um – in die große Bibliothek. Sie war wirklich naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass ein Lucius Malfoy nur die paar Regale mit Büchern gefüllt hatte. Sehr naiv.

Das Ausmaß der großen Bibliothek stand der in Hogwarts um nichts nach. Allerdings hatte Malfoy dankenswerterweise darauf verzichtet, einen Bücherdrachen wie Madame Pince einzustellen.

Sie hatte den ganzen wundervollen Tag (und vielleicht auch noch weitere, wenn sie heute nicht das fand, was sie suchte), um sich hier zu vergnügen wie ein Pinguin im Südpolarmeer.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monaten, bekam Hermine rote Wangen vor Aufregung. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, bis Narcissa den ganzen Sermon heruntergebetet hatte, den ihr Mann ihr auf einem Blatt Pergament zurückgelassen hatte, bevor er wieder seinen Geschäften nachgegangen war. Für einen Moment geriet sie sogar in Versuchung, ihre Aura zu verbergen und sich heimlich davon zu schleichen; doch es gab schon so genug Konflikte zwischen Narcissa und ihr. Sie sollte ihr Glück besser nicht allzu sehr herausfordern.

So dauerte es zwar einige Minuten länger, ehe man sie auf die wundervolle Welt des geschriebenen Wortes losgelassen hatte, aber Hermines Begeisterung tat das nicht den geringsten Abbruch. Die erste Stunde in diesem atemberaubenden Saal huschte sie zwischen den Regalen hindurch, zog hier und dort ein Buch heraus und stieß unkontrollierte Laute der Ekstase aus, als sie Bücher fand, die sie für verschollen gehalten hatte.

Erst nach einiger Zeit sank ihr Adrenalinspiegel auf ein Maß, das ihr konzentriertes Arbeiten ermöglichte, und sie zog sich in eine Ecke der Bibliothek zurück und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Trank.

Einem, der sie möglichst schonend um die Ecke bringen würde.

* * *

Es war bereits kurz vor zehn am Abend, als sie – abgesehen von Hauselfen, die ihr stumm das Essen servierten und wieder verschwanden, bevor Hermine einen von ihnen nach Sunny fragen konnte – zum ersten Mal Besuch bekam. Sie erkannte Malfoy bereits an seinem Gang; die energischen Schritte hallten von den holzvertäfelten Wänden wider und schlugen über ihrem Kopf zusammen wie die Wellen in einer Sturmflut.

Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte verzweifelt, den Anflug von Nervosität niederzuringen. Bis Malfoy an ihrem Tisch angekommen war, erzielte sie immerhin einen Teilerfolg.

„Nun, Miss Granger, haben Sie sich für einen Trank entschieden?" Er zog einen zweiten Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich. Seinen Stock lehnte er gegen die Tischplatte und sein Umhang legte sich in Falten über die Kanten der Sitzfläche.

Hermine hob den Blick von dem Chaos aus Pergamenten, das sich über den Tag hinweg angesammelt hatte. Die Flamme der magisch geschützten Kerze flackerte, als ihr Atem sie erwischte. Seine Haare waren mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengebunden; der Anblick irritierte sie für einen Moment.

„Ich... habe einige Tränke gefunden, die infrage kommen, ja."

Er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „_Einige_ Tränke? Wir brauchen _einen_ Trank, Miss Granger!"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich lege Wert darauf, dass es einer ist, der mich möglichst wenig beeinträchtigt."

„Er soll sie umbringen", wandte er trocken ein.

„Danach", spezifizierte Hermine und rümpfte die Nase über so viel unpassende Haarspalterei. „Immerhin fängt der Kampf dann erst an."

„Ja", brummte Malfoy, „ein Kampf, an dem Sie nicht teilnehmen werden."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„So lautet der Plan." Er sprach äußerst präzise. Als hätte er an diesem Tag bereits vermehrt derartige Diskussionen führen müssen.

Hermine hielt das allerdings nicht davon ab, die Sache hier und jetzt auszudiskutieren: „Das ist _mein_ Kampf, Mr Malfoy! Sie ermöglichen ihn mir lediglich."

„Wie wollen Sie einen Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord gewinnen?" Er lachte spöttisch. „Sie haben es ja bereits beim ersten Versuch vorgezogen, ihn hinterrücks außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne einen wahren Sieg davon zu tragen."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze der Wut ins Gesicht stieg. „Beim ersten Versuch war ich achtzehn Jahre alt und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tat!"

„Und Sie glauben, dass Sie jetzt auch nur einen Schritt weiter sind als damals?"

„Sie wissen ja gar nicht, worüber Sie sprechen..." Ihre Stimme war leise geworden vor Hass. In diesem Moment, in dem sie in das blasierte Gesicht des arroganten Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Tisches blickte, der ihr jedes der unzähligen Bücher aberkannte, die sie gelesen, nein, regelrecht inhaliert hatte, um einen Ausweg aus ihrem Dilemma zu finden, hätte sie über den Tisch springen und ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen können.

„Ich denke, das gilt für uns beide. Also, finden Sie einen Trank, der nur halbwegs dienlich ist. Sonst erledigt die Kette das vorher." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ die Bibliothek, die auf einmal viel zu klein schien, um Hermines Wut fassen zu können.

Nachdem die Türen sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, sprach sie einen Isolationszauber und schrie, so laut sie konnte. Danach ging es ihr besser.

* * *

Schon aus Trotz hatte Hermine nach Malfoys Ermahnung einen weiteren Stapel Bücher an ihren Tisch geholt und begonnen, noch weitere Tränke herauszuschreiben, die ihr nützlich schienen. Die ganze Zeit über stand eine steile Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen und von ihr unbemerkt flüsterte sie wüste Beschimpfungen vor sich hin, immer unterbrochen von der Feststellung „Es ist _mein_ Leben, das er da mal so eben beenden will. Da steht es mir ja wenigstens zu, die Art des Todes selbst auszuwählen".

Erst weit nach Mitternacht war sie müde genug geworden, um wieder dem in einer Bibliothek üblichen Schweigen anheim zu fallen. Mit bleiernder Monotonie blätterte sie ein Tränkelexikon nach dem anderen durch und markierte spezielle Seiten mit Schnipseln eines Pergaments, das sie für diesen Zweck zerrissen hatte.

Sie fühlte sich so angenehm abgeschottet von allem, das sie stören könnte, wie man es vielleicht im Inneren einer Seifenblase wäre. Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm in den bunten Schlieren der Seife, die sich langsam über die hauchdünne Oberfläche zogen. Geräusche drangen nur gedämpft an ihre empfindlichen Ohren.

Bis...

„_Miss_ Granger!"

Hermine erschrak so heftig, dass sie glaubte, ihr würde das Herz aus der Brust springen. Ihr Kopf raste in die Höhe und der Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, rutschte knarrend einen halben Meter über den Boden. Sie blinzelte mühsam durch die juckende Schwere ihrer Augenlider und sah sich im Dämmerlicht der Bibliothek um.

Es war niemand zu sehen.

Doch sie war sich sicher, dass jemand ihren Namen genannt hatte. Und dieser Jemand hatte nicht Malfoys Stimme besessen. Ein Prickeln breitete sich in ihrem Nacken aus und Hermine schluckte schwer, ehe sie sich langsam, ganz langsam auf ihrem Stuhl umdrehte.

Im ersten Moment konnte sie auch dort nichts erkennen. Doch nach und nach schälten sich die Konturen eines hageren Mannes aus den Schatten, der seinen gesamten Körper, vom Gesicht abgesehen, in Schwarz gehüllt hatte.

Die Wurzel allen Übels. Severus Snape.

„Das ist nicht wahr", krächzte Hermine entsetzt und stand plötzlich auf den Füßen. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, bis sich die Tischkante gegen ihren Rücken presste. Das unnachgiebige Holz vermittelte trotz aller Surrealität einen gewissen Trost.

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?", schnarrte der dunkle Mann mit derselben Stimme, mit der er früher jede ihrer Behauptungen infrage gestellt hatte, nur um sie zu irritieren.

„Absolut", erwiderte sie. „Ich muss träumen oder irgendetwas dergleichen. Sie sind tot."

Snape setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und kam aus den Schatten im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek, bis das diffuse Licht auch ihn einhüllte. „Eine äußerst fundierte Feststellung. Dennoch... habe ich Sie nicht eben bereits geweckt?" Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn und ließ ihr einen scharfen Blick zukommen.

„Das beweist gar nichts." Sie reckte trotzig ihr Kinn vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch anfing, daran zu glauben, dass Professor Snape am Leben war, dann würde sie vollkommen den Verstand verlieren.

Auf ihr stoisches Verhalten antwortete er mit einem dunklen Schnauben. „Wie dem auch sei. Ob Sie nun wachen oder schlafen, tut nichts zur Sache. Der Grund meiner Anwesenheit lässt sich besprechen, selbst wenn sie komatös wären."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?", fragte sie dann. „Weil Sie nicht... wirklich _Sie_ sind?"

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Was hat mich verraten?"

„Severus Snape fordert immer volle Konzentration. Er würde niemals etwas besprechen, wenn der Gesprächspartner nicht absolut wach ist", erklärte Hermine triumphierend.

„Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht täuschen...", wandte Snape – oder wer auch immer er war – dennoch ein. Erst nachdem er sie einen Moment lang hatte zappeln lassen, fuhr er fort: „Nichtsdestotrotz hast du recht. Ich bin nicht er. Ich bin du."

Diese letzten Worte sorgten dafür, dass Hermine sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Hoffentlich nicht mein zukünftiges Ich", murmelte sie hohl.

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln, was ihn sofort um einiges freundlicher wirken ließ und Hermine damit erklärte, warum der wahre Snape niemals gelächelt hatte. „Nicht das zukunftige, nein. Das gegenwärtige. Ich bin... dein Unterbewusstsein."

Sie blinzelte mehrmals. „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen", hauchte sie schließlich. Dann tastete sie mit einer fahrigen Hand nach ihrem Stuhl „Ich glaube, ich muss mich setzen." Sobald sie ihre Beine entlastet hatte, legte sich der Schwindel, der sie angesichts dieser kontroversen Situation überkommen hatte, so dass einige rationale Gedanken wieder die Möglichkeit hatten, an die Oberfläche ihres Verstandes zu treten. „Sag mir _bitte_, dass ich träume", bat sie.

„Du träumst", sagte Snape.

Hermine atmete auf. „Moment mal!", fiel ihr dann ein. „Kannst du lügen?"

„Nein. Aber du kannst mich ignorieren."

Sie lachte kurz auf, was ziemlich hysterisch klang. Es war absolut verrückt, einen Severus Snape derartige Dinge sagen zu hören – auch wenn sie sich ständig vorbetete, dass es nicht Snape war, mit dem sie sich unterhielt. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Okay. Ich träume also, dass ich ein Zwiegespräch mit meinem Unterbewusstsein führe. Was... ähm... will mein Unterbewusstsein denn von mir?"

Snape machte eine elegante Bewegung mit der Hand, die Hermine beängstigend gut von sich selbst kannte. „Vornehmlich will ich, dass du endlich aufhörst, mich zu ignorieren. Das nervt gewaltig!"

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich. „Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es nicht absichtlich getan habe?"

„Nein."

„Oh."

„Ein Versprechen deinerseits, es nicht wieder zu tun, würde mir mehr helfen."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie starrte die Snapegestalt unverhohlen an. „Gut", riss sie sich schließlich aus ihrer Starre, „ich verspreche, es nicht wieder zu tun."

„Schön!" Snape... Ihr Unterbewusstsein... _Es_ schien wirklich begeistert. „Aber da ich jetzt schon mal hier bin..."

„Ja?" Hermine zog den Kopf ein.

„Ich hab echt Angst vor dem, was da auf uns zukommt." Die dunkle Stimme des Mannes hatte einen leidenden Ton angenommen.

„Ich weiß", hauchte Hermine. „Ich auch."

„Ach wirklich – wie unerwartet! Aber je länger du es hinauszögerst, desto größer wird unsere Angst." Nun klang es wieder sehr nach dem Tränkemeister, der ihr sieben Jahre lang Beine gemacht hatte. „Also such endlich einen dieser verdammten Tränke aus und bring es hinter uns!"

„O-Okay."

„Wunderbar! Und vergiss dein Versprechen nicht." Er deutete mit einem Finger auf sie und der intensive Blick ging Hermine durch und durch.

„Werd ich nicht."

Im nächsten Moment schrak sie erneut von einem Buch auf, doch als sie sich nun in der dunklen Bibliothek umsah, war sie alleine. „Abgefahren...", murmelte sie.

* * *

_- Fortsetzung folgt -_


	11. Kapitel 5: Die Praxis: Teil II

_Kapitel 5: Die Praxis – Teil II

* * *

_

Nachdem Hermine diese sehr lange, sehr verwirrende Nacht in der großen Bibliothek verbracht hatte, kostete es sie einiges an Kraft, nach nur drei Stunden Schlaf wieder aufzustehen und sich für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten. Doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Aus einem der alten Bücher hatte sie das Rezept für einen Trank herausgeschrieben, der mit kleinen Modifikationen genau das war, das sie gesucht hatte.

Während sie das Jucken in ihren Augen durch heftiges Blinzeln zu vertreiben versuchte, ließ sie sich eiskaltes Wasser über die Hände laufen. Erst als sie auch nach geraumer Zeit noch im Stehen hätte einschlafen können, biss sie in den sauren Apfel und wusch sich auch das Gesicht damit. Ihr Schrei verrutschte zu einem kehligen Stöhnen, da ihr die Kälte die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Erst beim dritten und vierten Schwall Wasser wurde es erträglicher und nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, fühlte sie sich mit ihrer prickelnden Haut schon um einiges wacher als vorher.

„Zwei Wochen ohne Nachtschicht und meine hart antrainierten Fähigkeiten sind verschwunden", murmelte sie missmutig, während sie die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen betastete und sich zum wiederholten Male darüber freute, dass der Spiegel hoch genug hing, damit sie ihre Kette nicht sehen konnte.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück ließ sie sich dann von Malfoy in das hauseigene Labor führen und staunte ein weiteres Mal über die Ausmaße, die dieses Anwesen hatte. Das Labor konnte von der Größe her zwar nicht mit den Schülerlaboren in Hogwarts konkurrieren, doch die Ausstattung entsprach dafür eher einem Labor, das für professionelle Zwecke genutzt wurde. Sie bedauerte es, dass sie nicht genug Zeit hatte, um alles auszuprobieren.

„Severus hat es für die Studien im Namen der Dunklen Lords genutzt", erklärte Malfoy, ohne dass Hermine danach gefragt hatte. „Aber ich denke, es ist auch für den gegenteiligen Zweck zu gebrauchen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg!" Ohne eine Antwort von Hermine abzuwarten oder ihr auch nur die Chance zu geben, einige wirklich wichtige Dinge zu klären, verließ er das Labor wieder und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl selbst einweisen", stellte sie seufzend fest und begann, einen Schrank nach dem anderen zu öffnen auf der Suche nach Instrumenten, Zutaten und Kesseln.

* * *

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich Stunden später einen Schweißtropfen von der Schläfe, während sie mit der Pipette in der Hand darauf wartete, dass der elende Trank endlich anfing, Blasen zu werfen.

„Nun mach schon... Koch endlich!", zischte sie dem klaren Gebräu zu, das allein schon aufgrund der zugegebenen Zutaten so tödlich sein musste, dass sie sich darüber wunderte, dass die Dämpfe nicht schon eine entsprechende Wirkung zeigten.

Gerade als die ersten feinen Bläschen am Boden des Kessels erschienen, sich aber noch nicht recht dazu entscheiden konnten, gen Oberfläche zu steigen, wurde die Tür zum Labor geöffnet. Hermine riss entsetzt ihren Kopf herum. „Tür zu! Mund halten!", wies sie Malfoy mit der Höflichkeit eines tollwütigen Tieres an und fuhr dann fort, den Trank zum Kochen zu starren.

Ihr unfreiwilliger Gastgeber schien wenig begeistert über ihre Anweisungen, doch er kam ihnen nach. Erst schloss er vorsichtig die Tür, dann trat er leise an den Kessel heran und starrte mit ihr zusammen auf die ruhige Oberfläche.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr noch heftiger der Schweiß ausbrach. Ihr Gesicht kribbelte, von ihrem Nacken ganz zu schweigen. Sie hatte Mühe, ihre Finger unter den Blicken des blonden Mannes ruhig zu halten.

Erst als sie glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können, löste sich endlich die erste Luftblase vom Kesselboden und trieb überraschend träge nach oben. Hermine senkte die Pipette hinab und ließ den einen Tropfen des Schlagengifts direkt in die Blase fallen, als diese sich an der Oberfläche des Trankes öffnete.

Als sie dies geschafft hatte, nahm der Trank eine hellgelbe Farbe an und war damit vollendet. Hermine warf die Pipette auf den Tisch und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl neben sich fallen. Das Labor drehte sich um sie und für einen Moment glaubte sie, vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Sie hörte, wie Malfoy sich bewegte und den Wasserhahn bediente. Kurz darauf presste er ihr ein kleines Becherglas in die Hand, das mit frischem, kühlem Wasser gefüllt war. „Trinken Sie!", wies er sie an und begann, den noch heißen Trank in Phiolen abzufüllen.

„Danke", nuschelte Hermine und tat, was er ihr befohlen hatte. Das Wasser floss so unglaublich angenehm über ihre Zunge, dass sie leise stöhnte.

Malfoy schnaubte und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal etwas getrunken?"

„Zum Frühstück", erwiderte Hermine, nachdem sie auch den letzten Tropfen aus dem Gefäß getrunken hatte. Sie konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, die Glaswände mit ihrer Zunge abzulecken. Stattdessen stand sie auf und füllte sich nach. „Seitdem war einfach keine Zeit mehr."

„Für so etwas sollte immer Zeit sein. Vor allem wenn man den Dunklen Lord am Hals hat." Er kühlte die Temperaturen im Labor auf ein normales Maß hinunter, allerdings so plötzlich, dass Hermine unwillkürlich zu zittern begann.

„Wenn ich immer an den Bastard gedacht hätte, hätte ich gar kein normales Leben mehr führen können", wandte sie stur ein und stellte das Becherglas beiseite. Dabei klapperte der Glasboden mehrmals über die gekachelte Oberfläche des Labortisches, weil ihre Finger dermaßen zitterten.

Der blonde Mann drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr um und sah gerade noch, wie sie ihren dünnen Umhang so fest um ihren Körper schlang, dass er beinahe zweimal herumreichte. Wortlos hob die Temperatur wieder ein wenig an.

„Danke." Seine unerwartete Höflichkeit beraubte sie der Kraft, die ihr ihr Starrsinn sonst bescherte. Sie lehnte sich hart gegen den Tisch hinter sich und schloss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen.

„Gehen Sie schlafen, Miss Granger. Ich werde hier aufräumen."

„Nein, es geht mir gut. Ich räume meine Sachen immer selber auf." Sie stieß sich müde von ihrem tröstenden Halt ab und ging zu ihm hinüber. Ohne ihn anzusehen, sammelte sie die Geräte ein, die sie im Laufe des Tages gebraucht hatte, und balancierte sie zur Spüle hinüber. Bevor sie sie magisch reinigen konnte, musste sie erstmal die Substanzen abwaschen. Sonst konnte es zu Reaktionen kommen, die das Material beschädigten.

Während sie sich gedanklich so sehr an die Theorie klammerte, immer in der Hoffnung, dass es sie davor bewahren würde, die Schwäche zu zeigen, die sich zunehmend in ihr ausbreitete, übersah sie den Stuhl, der ein Stück vom Tisch abgerückt stand. Hermine stolperte über das Stuhlbein und hätte sich vermutlich den Kopf an der Kante der Spüle aufgeschlagen, hätte Malfoy nicht auf so etwas gewartet und sie aufgefangen. Die Geräte, die sie in den Händen gehalten hatte, fielen polternd zu Boden, ein Glaskolben zerbrach mit einem hellen Klirren und die Scherben verteilten sich quer über die Fliesen.

Dieser Umstand rückte jedoch sofort in den Hintergrund, als sie sich der beiden großen Hände bewusst wurde, die sie an den Oberarmen festhielten, sicher und nur beinahe zu hart. Langsam hob sie den Blick und fand sich prompt den grauen Augen gegenüber, die ihre Beine unerwartet einknicken ließen.

Malfoy reagierte auch dieses Mal und bugsierte sie zu dem Stuhl herüber, der sie eben beinahe hätte stürzen lassen. Hermine schloss die Augen, sobald sie die Lehne in ihrem Rücken spürte, beschämt über ihre Schwäche. „Es tut mir leid", nuschelte sie und wischte sich über das Gesicht in der Hoffnung, so wieder halbwegs klar zu werden.

„Es gibt nichts, das Ihnen leid tun müsste. Abgesehen vielleicht von der Weigerung, meinen Anweisungen zu folgen", antwortete Malfoy leichthin. Er hielt sie noch immer mit einer Hand aufrecht.

„Ich hasse es, anderer Leute Anweisungen zu folgen." Hermine rümpfte die Nase, stellte jedoch erstaunt fest, dass er über ihre Bemerkung lächelte.

„Das habe ich bemerkt." Er ging in die Hocke, da ihm die gebeugte Haltung anscheinend unbequem wurde. „Ich halte es trotzdem für sinnvoller, wenn Sie sich etwas ausruhen, während ich hier aufräume. Ich hole Sie später zum Dinner ab und danach besprechen wir, wie es weitergehen soll."

Sie hatte an seinen Lippen gehangen, während er gesprochen hatte, rettungslos verloren in dem sanften Klang, den sie noch niemals zuvor aus seinem Mund vernommen hatte. Dieser Mann war wirklich ein Teufel, dachte sie. Und er war dabei, sie zur dunklen Seite zu verführen.

Doch die Erkenntnis bekümmerte sie nicht so sehr, wie sie sollte. „Einverstanden", erwiderte sie stattdessen und widersprach nicht einmal, als Malfoy zwei Hauselfen herbeirief, die sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer brachten.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich kaum auf ihrem Bett zusammengerollt, um ein wenig zu dösen, als sie von einem leisen Tapsen wieder in die harte Welt gerissen wurde. Sie stöhnte leise und konnte sich mehrere Minuten lang trotz des penetranter werdenden Geräusches nicht dazu bringen, wieder aufzustehen. Erst als Horace – als den sie ihren ungelegenen Besucher identifiziert hatte – empört zu kreischen begann, rollte sie sich widerwillig aus dem Bett.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich ein unmögliches Tier, Horace!", schimpfte sie halbherzig, nachdem sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte und von einem bösen Kreischen begrüßt worden war. Er schoss an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer, als hätte sie ihn stundenlang in der Luft flattern lassen. „Da ist ein Fenstersims, falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest", informierte sie ihn über sein Gehabe hinweg. „Es hat dich niemand gezwungen, in der Luft zu flattern."

Er kreischte erneut und fauchte ihre Hand an, als sie ihm den Brief vom Bein lösen wollte. Dabei breitete er seine Flügel aus und stellte die Federn auf. „Willst du ihn wieder mitnehmen?", fragte Hermine gelangweilt. Daraufhin schüttelte Horace sich und ließ sie doch an sein Bein heran. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich ein Herz für Posteulen habe. Sonst hätte ich dir jetzt keinen Keks gegeben."

Hermine warf den Brief aufs Bett und suchte in ihrem Nachtschrank nach der Belohnung, während Horace plötzlich wieder sehr lieb war und ein leises Schuhuhen vernehmen ließ. „Chameur!", nannte sie ihn, ehe sie den Keks in die Luft warf und beobachtete, wie die Eule ihn geschickt auffing. Mit leisen knackenden Geräuschen machte er sich über seinen Lohn her und Hermine schnappte sich den Brief von Ginny.

Die kleinen Nachrichten aus ihrem Leben erfüllten sie gleichermaßen mit Hoffnung, wie auch mit Angst. Hoffnung darauf, bald wieder ehrlich zu ihren Freunden sein zu können. Angst davor, dass sie diese Zeit nicht mehr erleben würde. Doch für die Minuten, in denen sie die Worte ihrer Freundin las, waren sie nur eines: eine kleine Flucht vor dem, was man von ihr erwartete.

* * *

Während das letzte Dinner so kurzfristig abgesagt worden war, hielt Malfoy heute sein Versprechen und holte sie pünktlich von ihrem Zimmer ab. Hermine fiel einen halben Schritt hinter ihm zurück, während sie ihm durch die Flure von Malfoy Manor folgte; ihr kleiner Ausfall im Labor war ihr nach wie vor unangenehm. Umso erfreuter war sie über die Tatsache, dass er es nicht noch einmal erwähnte.

Die Freude über sein Schweigen währte allerdings nicht lange, denn spätestens nachdem sie die Vorspeise in derselben Stille eingenommen hatten, begann sie sich unwohl zu fühlen. Ihre Blicke flogen von Narcissa zu Lucius, die so taten, als säßen sie alleine am Tisch, zurück zu ihrem Teller, der viel zu gut gefüllt war, als dass sie ihn jemals leeren könnte.

So verbrachte sie den Großteil der Zeit damit, die Speisen von einer Seite zur anderen zu schieben und nur ab und an einen kleinen Bissen zu nehmen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als Narcissa ihr Besteck beiseite legte, ebenfalls ohne ihren Teller geleert zu haben.

„Wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte sie sich höflich bei ihrem Mann, doch ihr Blick zeugte nicht von großem Interesse.

„So wie jeder andere. Ich informiere dich rechtzeitig bevor wir Bankrott gehen." Er zeigte ein feines Lächeln, das seinen Worten den angemessenen Sarkasmus verlieh.

„Darum bitte ich", erwiderte Narcissa mit demselben Lächeln. „Draco hat sich für das Wochenende angekündigt." In ihren Worten schwang die stumme Frage über Hermines Anwesenheit mit.

„Sag ihm, dass ich mich freue", war seine zurückhaltende Antwort.

Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es immer so zwischen den beiden war, aber wenn, dann war es keine Athmosphäre, in der sie sich wohl fühlen würde. Ihr verknotete sich schon jetzt der Magen angesichts der Kälte, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Dracos verkorkster Charakter wurde immer verständlicher für sie.

Als die Hauselfen die Vorspeise abtrugen und mit dem Hautpgang erschienen, entschied sie, dass sie unter keinen Umständen auch nur noch einen Bissen herunterwürgen konnte, ohne ihre beschämende Vorstellung vom ersten Abend zu wiederholen. „Entschuldigen Sie mich", murmelte sie deswegen, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und flüchtete aus dem Salon.

Ihre Schritte trugen sie durch das riesige Anwesen, bis sie einen Raum durchquerte, der – so wie der Salon selbst – über eine Tür zum Garten verfügte. Hermine öffnete sie und trat hinaus in die kühle Luft des Herbstes. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Die weniger guten Tage erwischten sie noch immer mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihr die Stimmung am Tisch nichts ausgemacht; manchmal war es selbst zwischen ihr und Ron schlimmer gewesen. Doch die schwarze Magie kratzte gewaltig an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung.

„Sie werden sich verkühlen", sagte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr und bevor Hermine sich zu Malfoy umdrehen konnte, legte er ihr einen Umhang um die Schultern.

„Wäre nichts außergewöhnliches", erwiderte sie leichthin, zog den wärmenden Stoff aber dankbar vor ihrer Brust zusammen. Ein herber, warmer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" Er klang, als würde es ihn Überwindung kosten, diese Frage zu stellen. Selbst in Hermines Ohren klangen die Worte falsch.

„Ja."

„Sie lügen."

„Und Sie wollen es gar nicht wissen." Hermine sah ihn scharf an und war überrascht, als er mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck den Blick abwandte. „Warum sind Sie mir gefolgt?", nutzte sie ihren kleinen Sieg, um ein paar Antworten zu bekommen.

„Damit Sie nicht schon wieder die Banne aktivieren. Ich habe sie aufpoliert." Er sah sie achtungheischend an, was durch die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit jedoch etwas verschwamm.

„Soll ich sie testen?", bot Hermine freimütig an.

„Nicht bevor wir den Dunklen Lord los sind." Schlagartig kehrte der Ernst in das Gespräch zurück, den Hermine so gerne noch etwas weiter verdrängt hätte.

Sie setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und hörte, wie Malfoy ihr folgte. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Sie dürfen."

„Und werden Sie mir darauf antworten?"

„Das überlege ich mir, wenn ich die Frage kenne." Er lächelte fein.

„Hätte ich mir denken können." Sie bog um eine Ecke und runzelte die Stirn.

„Lassen Sie es dennoch drauf ankommen. Ich bin ein neugieriger Mann."

„Nur, wenn Sie mir eine Antwort versprechen. Eine ehrliche Antwort!"

„Warum sollte ich?" Prompt erinnerte sein herablassender Ton sie wieder daran, welche Stellung sie seiner Meinung nach in der Hirarchie der magischen Welt einnahm. Und vor allem in der Hirarchie des Hauses Malfoy.

Hermine schluckte ihre aufsteigende Wut jedoch tapfer herunter. „Ich habe in meinem Leben schon auf zu viele Fragen keine Antwort bekommen. Ich werde sie nicht stellen, nur damit Sie Ihre Neugierde befriedigen können."

Sie gelangten an eine Rasenfläche, in deren Mitte ein steinerner Tisch mit zwei Bänken stand. Hermine wich vom Weg ab und ging direkt darauf zu. Sie setzte sich und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

Malfoy folgte ihr verzögert, ließ sich dann aber ihr gegenüber auf die Bank sinken. „Was wollen Sie wissen, Miss Granger?"

„Ist das ein Versprechen?", vergewisserte sie sich mit schmalen Augen.

„Ist es", knurrte er. „Nun?"

„Was war das eben zwischen Ihnen und Narcissa?" Sie fixierte sein Gesicht, das zunehmend in der Dunkelheit des Abends versank. Nur seine blonden Haare, die ihm offen über die Schultern hingen, schienen noch immer regelrecht zu leuchten.

Seine verbissene Miene machte deutlich, dass er sich für sein Versprechen schon jetzt am liebsten geohrfeigt hätte. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was Sie das angeht...", begann er mit einer guten Portion Verärgerung in der Stimme. Hermine schien es unbegreiflich, wie er trotz dieser jetzt wieder so offensichtlichen Härte auch zu einem so sanften Klang fähig war, wie dem, den er heute im Labor angeschlagen hatte. „Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. So etwas kommt vor in einer Ehe."

„Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit meinetwegen?", hakte sie nach.

„Das ist nun schon eine zweite Frage", stellte ihr Gegenüber gehässig fest. „Ich weigere mich, auch diese zu beantworten."

„Ihr gutes Recht", erwiderte Hermine ruhig, war jedoch milde enttäuscht, als auch ihre herzerweichende Miene es nicht schaffte, ihm eine Antwort zu entlocken.

Malfoy beugte sich ein Stück über den Tisch. „Sie sind ein ziemlich hinterhältiges Wesen, Miss Granger. Hat der Sprechende Hut eigentlich jemals in Betracht gezogen, Sie nach Slytherin zu schicken?"

Sie schürzte die Lippen, dann beugte auch sie sich ein Stück vor. „Hat er!"

Malfoy schien ehrlich überrascht. „Was hat ihn davon abgehalten?"

„Meine Loyalität zwei Jungs gegenüber, denen ich bis dahin nur einmal kurz über den Weg gelaufen war."

„Haben Sie es jemals bereut, so loyal gewesen zu sein?"

„Nein. Nicht eine Sekunde." Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, auch wenn sie kaum noch erkennen konnte, wo seine Augen lagen. „Das waren nun schon drei ehrliche Antworten, Mr Malfoy. Meinen Sie nicht, Sie wären mir noch etwas schuldig?"

„Nicht im Geringsten!", lachte der andere auf. „Ich hab Sie schließlich nicht zum Antworten gezwungen."

Hermine zog eine Schnute. „Bei Ihnen hat der Hut bestimmt nicht eine Sekunde gezögert."

„Nicht eine", stimmte er zu und der Stolz darüber sprach aus seiner Stimme.

Für einen Moment kehrte Schweigen ein zwischen ihnen, eine angenehme Stille, aus der Hermine auf sonderbare Weise Kraft zog. Die Frage stolperte aus ihrem Mund, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte: „Wissen Sie, dass Ihre Frau eine Affäre mit einem anderen Mann hat?"

Für einen Moment entglitten seine Gesichtszüge und in Hermines Brust schwoll etwas an, das ihr die Luft abschnürte. Doch er fasste sich rasch wieder und nickte. „Das weiß ich in der Tat. Horatio ist ein guter Freund."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, doch es erleichterte sie, dass er es wusste. „Freut mich", entgegnete sie mit einem zarten Lächeln.

Malfoy senkte den Blick, dann stand er auf. „Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen, um alles weitere zu besprechen. Ich befürchte, hier draußen wird es allmählich kühl."

Erst als er sie so darauf aufmerksam machte, wurde Hermine die Gänsehaut bewusst, die sich über ihre Arme erstreckte wie das Netz einer Spinne. Deswegen widersprach sie seinem Vorschlag auch nicht, sondern stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm zurück ins Haus.

* * *

Nachdem Malfoy ihr den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch angeboten und Hermine Platz genommen hatte, rief er Sunny herbei, um ihnen einen Tee zu servieren. „Welche Sorte bevorzugen Sie?", fragte er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Uhm... Earl Grey", erwiderte Hermine, der auf die Schnelle keine andere einfiel. Ihre Blicke kreuzten die der Elfe, die schlichtweg nervös wirkte.

Malfoy hingegen schien es nicht aufzufallen. „Bring uns eine Kanne Earl Grey", befahl er und nachdem Sunny sich tief verbeugt hatte, beeilte sie sich, die kleine Bibliothek zu verlassen.

„Also... Kommen wir zu Ihrem Problem." Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schien nahezu vorfreudig.

„Ich dachte, es wäre unser aller Problem?"

„Vornehmlich ist es Ihr Problem", beharrte er. „Aber da es für den Rest der magischen Gesellschaft nicht gerade unwichtig ist, was mit diesem hässlichen Schmuckstück passiert..." Er ließ seinen Satz unbeendet und schnalzte stattdessen mit der Zunge.

Hermine ihrerseits griff fahrig nach dem Anhänger. Sie hatte ihn niemals als schön empfunden und bezweifelte auch, dass das überhaupt möglich war. Er sonderte so viel schwarze Magie ab, dass die Schönheit dabei auf der Strecke blieb. Doch als hässlich hatte ihn nie jemand bezeichnet. Mittlerweile gehört das lästige Ding auf eine so verquere Weise zu ihrem Körper, dass es direkt ein bisschen wehtat.

„Äußerst großzügig", presste sie daher reserviert hervor und schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich habe manchmal solche Anwandlungen", räumte Malfoy ein und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie eines seiner größten Laster entlarvt. „Wie auch immer. Ich dachte daran, es morgen zu beenden."

„Morgen?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt. „Halten Sie das nicht für etwas überstürzt?"

„Nein. Sie haben Ihre Aura unter Kontrolle, der Trank ist fertig. Es gibt keinen Grund, noch länger zu warten. Allerdings einen äußerst guten, sich zu beeilen."

„Und der wäre?"

„Die Magie des Dunklen Lords richtet Sie immer weiter zugrunde. Wenn wir noch lange warten, werden Sie zu schwach sein, um Ihre Aufgabe in meinem Plan zu erfüllen."

„Wenn wir es zu früh machen, bin ich noch nicht in der Lage, es durchzuhalten", hielt Hermine stur dagegen. Allein der Gedanke daran, schon morgen dem Bastard zu begegnen, den sie seit acht Jahren mit sich herumschleppte wie einen ermüdenden Virus, erfüllte sie mit kaltem Grauen.

Malfoy lehnte sich vor und stützte die Unterarme auf den Tisch. „Ich denke, Sie unterschätzen Ihre Fähigkeiten, Miss Granger."

„Ich habe mich nie unterschätzt. Ich weiß, was ich leisten kann."

Er sah sie lange an, dann schnaubte er kurz. „Sie mögen vielleicht Ihre Fähigkeiten richtig einschätzen. Was Ihnen aber völlig entgeht, ist das Ausmaß, das Ihre Angst bereits angenommen hat. Wenn es nach Ihnen ginge, würden Sie doch noch in zehn Jahren mit der Kette herumlaufen, selbst wenn Sie Ihre Aura pausenlos verbergen könnten."

„Das ist nicht wahr", murmelte sie hohl. Doch sie konnte sich diese Lüge nicht glauben machen; die Erinnerungen an das Zwiegespräch mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein – selbst wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen war – war noch zu frisch.

Malfoy schien ebenfalls zu bemerken, dass die Wahrheit seiner Worte sie erreicht hatte. Denn er fuhr fort: „Wie auch immer, wir müssen es morgen machen. Ich habe bereits dafür gesorgt, dass wir unbemerkt in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelangen, noch einmal bekommen wir diese Möglichkeit nicht. Angesichts der Vorstrafen, die auf mein Konto gehen, würde ich mich ungerne unbefugt dort herumtreiben."

„Ich dachte, das gehöre bei Voldemorts Sippe zum guten Ton", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch.

„Und ich dachte dasselbe über Dumbledores Armee", war die ebenso spitze Antwort.

Hermine spürte, wie sie unwillkürlich lächeln musste und senkte rasch den Blick, bis sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Wir mussten halt die Möglichkeiten nutzen, die wir hatten."

„Äußerst gewinnbringend, wie ich zugeben muss. Mr Potter und seine Freunde haben uns mehr als einen Stein in den Weg gelegt."

„Wir hatten eben das Glück auf unserer Seite", milderte sie das unerwartete Lob etwas ab.

„Dennoch", fügte Malfoy unbeeindruckt hinzu, „hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Sie den Dunklen Lord stürzen würden. Nicht nach der Prophezeiung. Nicht..." Er unterbrach sich.

„...bei meiner Abstammung?", ergänzte sie mit blitzenden Augen.

„Nicht bei Ihrem damaligen Alter", erwiderte der blonde Mann jedoch und lächelte nonchalent.

„Gut gerettet."

„Ich weiß." Er faltete seine Hände ineinander, eine Geste, die sie immer an Professor Dumbledore erinnerte, egal bei wem sie sie sah.

„Wie soll das Ganze denn ablaufen?", fügte sie sich nach kurzem Schweigen schweren Herzens in seinen Plan und hob ihren Blick von seinen schlanken Händen.

„Wir werden morgen am frühen Vormittag ins Ministerium gehen und uns dort mit Kingsley Shacklebolt treffen."

„Mit dem Zaubereiminister?", warf Hermine überrascht ein.

„Mit keinem geringeren. Er war oberflächlich interessiert an dem, was ich ihm berichtet habe, nachdem ich Sie gefunden hatte. Doch sein Vertrauen in dieser Sache zu bekommen, war schwierig – was Sie zweifelsohne bemerkt haben an der Zahl der Tage, die ich Sie nicht persönlich vorbereiten konnte."

Hermines Mimik zuckte unwillkürlich angesichts dieses kleinen Puzzleteils. Sie hatte sich seine 'Geschäfte' zugegebenermaßen anders vorgestellt.

„Er wird uns dann in die Mysteriumsabteilung geleiten", schilderte Malfoy den weiteren Plan, als Hermine nichts sagte. „Ich habe ihn nach langem hin und her dazu bringen können, uns dort alleine zu lassen." Er verzog mürrisch das Gesicht. „Es fehlt die Zeit, um noch jemandem beizubringen, wie er seine Aura verbirgt."

Sie holte schon Luft, um einzuwenden, dass Kingsley möglicherweise nicht seine Aura, dafür aber sehr wohl seinen Verstand unter Kontrolle hatte. Die meisten Ordensmitglieder waren der Okklumentik zumindest rudimentär fähig gewesen. Doch in Gedenken an Malfoys Begeisterung für dieses Thema schluckte sie ihre Worte.

„Jedenfalls wird er draußen warten, bis wir die Sache erledigt haben. Dann bringt er uns zu den Kaminen zurück und wir verlassen das Ministerium wieder."

„Das war alles?"

„Hatten Sie etwas anderes erwartet? Eine Heldenfeier im Anschluss an die Vernichtung des Mannes, der schon seit acht Jahren als tot gilt?"

„Nein", lenkte Hermine ein und wurde etwas rot. „Aber das klingt so nach einem Sonntagsspaziergang."

„Ein bisschen anstrengender wird es wohl werden", gab Malfoy zu, „doch letztendlich wird es keine große Sache sein."

„Waren Sie schon immer so optimistisch?"

„Nur in Ausnahmesituationen", erwiderte er mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Interessant." Über dieses Urteil hob Malfoy seine Brauen, doch Hermine gedachte nicht, ihre kryptische Äußerung genauer zu erläutern: „Wie sieht der Plan für den Teil zwischen dem Betreten und dem Verlassen der Mysteriumsabteilung aus?"

„Genauso unspektakulär. Ich schütze uns vorübergehend mit einem Schildzauber, Sie trinken Ihren Trank, der Dunkle Lord wird freigelassen, ich werden Sie in die Welt der Lebenden zurückholen und während Sie sich in eine Ecke setzen und brav Ihre Aura verbergen, werde ich das, was vom Lord übrig ist, dazu bringen, durch den Schleier zu gehen."

„Hoffentlich funktioniert das so reibungslos, wie Sie es jetzt darstellen", murmelte Hermine.

„Das wird es." Die Stimme des blonden Mannes klang so überzeugt, dass sie sich für einen Moment ihrer Skepsis schämte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann jetzt schlafen gehen, damit ich Ihren Anforderungen morgen auch entsprechen kann."

„Zweifeln Sie etwa doch an sich selbst?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine schlicht. „Denn ich weiß nicht nur, was ich kann, sondern vor allem, wo meine Grenzen liegen. Ich befürchte, dass Sie mich ziemlich dicht heranführen werden."

„Falsch. Ich werde Sie darüber hinausführen", versprach er.

„Das hilft mir jetzt weiter", murmelte sie hohl.

Malfoy lachte leise auf, sehr dunkel und sehr sonor – ein Ton, der Hermines Rückrad vibrieren ließ. „Es wird Ihnen weiterhelfen, wenn Sie es geschafft haben. In jeder Hinsicht."

Da sie dieser Feststellung kein angemessenes Argument entgegensetzen konnte, kapitulierte sie mit dem Senken ihres Blickes. Dann stand Hermine auf. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht, Mr Malfoy."

„Die wünsche ich Ihnen auch."

Sie spürte, wie seine Blicke ihr zur Tür folgten und konnte dem Drang, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, nur schwer widerstehen. Obwohl sie müde und erschöpft war, wünschte sie sich, sie könnte noch eine Weile in der Nähe seines Optimismus bleiben. Doch es war alles gesagt. Sie legte die Hand auf die Türklinke.

„Miss Granger?"

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Ja?"

„Fühlen Sie sich eigentlich wohl hier?" Eine steile Falte stand auf seiner Stirn.

Hätte sie nicht die stabile Tür in ihrem Rücken gehabt, wäre Hermine vermutlich vor lauter Überraschung einen Schritt zurückgetaumelt. So jedoch lehnte sie sich nur noch etwas fester gegen das glatte Holz. Sie nahm sich einen Moment, um über die Antwort auf seine Frage nachzudenken. „Wohler als am Anfang", sagte sie schließlich und hoffte, dass das ein diplomatischer Kompromiss zwischen dem war, was er vielleicht hören wollte, und dem, was sie empfand.

Er nickte nachdenklich und fixierte dabei die Tischplatte, als könne sie ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben, wie er nun weiter verfahren sollte. Tatsächlich sah er sie schon wenige Sekunden später wieder direkt an. „Verlangt es Sie sehr nach Ruhe, oder können Sie noch eine halbe Stunde entbehren?"

* * *

Er hatte sie hinauf auf das Dach des Anwesens geführt. Am höchsten Punkt maß das Gebäude vier Stockwerke und bot bei Tageslicht mit Sicherheit einen beeindruckenden Ausblick auf die umliegende Landschaft. Jetzt, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, hatte dieser Punkt einen gänzlich anderen Charme.

„Ich habe so etwas damals auch für Draco eingerichtet", erklärte er, nachdem er ein paar Zauber gesprochen hatte. „Das war noch in unserem alten Haus. Kurz bevor er nach Hogwarts ging, entdeckte er eine mir absolut unbegreifliche Faszination für die Sterne." Malfoy schnaubte über die für ihn anscheinend sonderbare Anwandlung seines Sohnes, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und nach oben sah.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich und staunte einmal mehr über die Möglichkeiten der Magie. Die Nacht war – wie viele andere im englischen Herbst auch – alles andere als sternenklar. Wolkenberge türmten sich kilometerhoch übereinander und versprachen Regen und Hagel, vielleicht sogar die ersten Boten des nahenden Winters.

Nicht so jedoch über dem Dach des Malfoy'schen Anwesens. Als stünden sie unter einer Käseglocke, hielten einige Zauber die Wolken fern und eröffneten einen atemberaubenden Blick auf den Nachthimmel. Und nicht nur das, die Magie holte ihnen die Sterne auch so dicht heran, dass Hermine farbenfrohe Staubschleier, irrwitzig geformte Nebel und ferne Galaxien erkennen konnte. Sie war für Minuten so gefesselt, dass sie mit offenem Mund hinauf starrte und kein Wort herausbrachte.

„Ich habe lange nicht mehr an diese Möglichkeit gedacht", fuhr Malfoy schließlich fort und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs. „Aber ich dachte mir, dass ein neugieriger Geist wie der Ihre vielleicht seinen Gefallen daran finden könnte."

„Absolut!", stimmte Hermine zu und wagte es für einen kleinen Moment, dem Mann an ihrer Seite einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Als sie sich dann wieder in die Betrachtung des Universums vertiefte, fiel ihr kaum mehr auf, wie die Zeit an ihr vorbeizog. Vermutlich hatte Malfoy auch die Temperaturen hier auf dem Dach angehoben, denn sie fror nicht. Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur zu tief in dem Rausch der Neugierde versunken, den sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so intensiv empfunden hatte wie in diesem Moment.

„Sie sind nicht unwillkommen, Miss Granger", griff Malfoy nach langer Zeit den eigentlichen Grund ihrer Anwesenheit hier oben wieder auf. „Doch das, was Sie am Hals tragen, erfüllt das gesamte Haus mit kaltem Grauen."

Mühsam kehrte Hermine auf die Erde zurück und stellte fest, dass ihr Nacken etwas steif geworden war. Deswegen und weil seine schlichte Erklärung sie unerwartet getroffen hatte, senkte sie den Blick. „Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", erwiderte Malfoy mit einer Art traurigem Lächeln. „Ich bin es, der dieses Grauen hierher gebracht hat. Lange bevor Sie überhaupt geboren waren. Deswegen ist es mir auch so wichtig, es endgültig zu beenden."

Hermine lächelte. „Morgen haben Sie die Chance dazu."


	12. Kapitel 6: Der Tag X: Teil I

**lucia:** *rofl* Ich kann ja im nächsten Kapitel ein paar Stilblüten nur für dich einbauen, damit du was zum Kritisieren hast. :D Aber nur mal so unter uns: Mehr als einen Anfang und ein Ende hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht im Kopf, als ich die Story begann. *schäm*

* * *

_Kapitel 6: Der Tag X – Teil I_

_

* * *

_

Hermine sah noch immer die atemberaubenden Bilder des Weltraums vor sich, als sie sich zum Schlafen umzog. Natürlich hatte auch sie als Kind eine eigentümliche Faszination für dieses Thema gehabt und ihre Eltern hatten nicht lange gezögert, ihr zu geben, was sie ermöglichen konnten. Einen so lebensechten Einblick in die Materie, wie Malfoy sie seinem Sohn eröffnet hatte, war es zwar nicht gewesen, doch entsprechende Literatur aus der Bibliothek und diverse Besuche in Planetarien hatten ihre Neugier damals wenigstens annähernd befriedigt.

Ein breites Lächeln stand auf ihren Lippen, als sie sich nun an den Asteroiden erinnerte, den sie durch einen Nebel hatte fliegen sehen – bis er auf einmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war.

„Schwarze Löcher", hatte Malfoy neben ihr gesagt und mit der Zunge geschnalzt.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie das T-Shirt, das sie unter ihrem Pullover getragen hatte, ohne hinzusehen über die Stuhllehne hängen wollte. Erst verzögert wurde ihr bewusst, dass irgendjemand es ihr abnahm. Hermine wirbelte erschrocken herum.

„Sunny!", schimpfte sie mit rasendem Herzschlag und presste sich die flache Hand auf die Stelle ihrer Brust, hinter der ihr Herz heftig pochte. Etwas verzögert angelte Hermine nach ihrem Nachthemd und zog es sich über den Kopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Missus. Sunny wollte Sie nicht erschrecken." Die Elfe ließ die Ohren hängen und wartete offensichtlich auf ihre Strafe.

„Schon gut", tat Hermine den kleinen Schrecken jedoch mit einer wegwischenden Bewegung ab. „Hast du etwas von Lolly erfahren?", fragte sie stattdessen und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes, um mit dem Gesicht des kleinen Wesens wenigstens halbwegs auf eine Höhe zu gelangen.

Prompt knickten die Beine der Elfe ein und sie setzte sich auf ihre Beine. „Ja, Missus. Aber Sunny versteht nicht die Bedeutung."

„Erzähl es mir trotzdem", bat Hermine und rutschte vom Bett auf den Fußboden, bis sie die dieselbe Haltung eingenommen hatte wie Sunny.

Die Augen der Elfe wurden groß und sie überlegte offensichtlich, wie sie sich nun auf eine noch tiefere Ebene begeben sollte, um den Klassenunterschied wieder deutlich werden zu lassen. Sie beäugte den Boden, als wolle sie ihn dazu bringen, sie ein Stück hineinsinken zu lassen.

„Denk nicht mal dran, dich hinzulegen", mahnte Hermine mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck und beugte sich ein Stück vor. „Es ist richtig, genau so wie es ist."

„Nein, Missus, das ist es nicht. Aber wenn Missus es wünschen, bleibt es so."

Hermine stöhnte. „Warum müsst ihr eigentlich immer alles, was man tut, zu einem Befehl verdrehen?"

„Hat Sunny etwas... _falsch_... gemacht?" Sie sprach das böse Wort so leise aus, dass Hermine es kaum verstehen konnte, und war dabei so verängstigt, dass ihr kleiner Körper zitterte.

„Nein, Sunny, du hast nichts falsch gemacht", erwiderte Hermine ergeben und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Erzähl mir von Lolly."

„Natürlich, Missus." Sunny schluckte schwer an dem Vertrauensbruch ihrem Kollegen gegenüber, doch die Macht des Befehls überwog selbst die Loyalität dieser emsigen Geschöpfe. „Lolly hat Sunny nicht erklärt, was es bedeutet. Aber Lolly hat große Augen gemacht. Muss wichtig sein."

„Was was bedeutet?", hakte Hermine nach und runzelte die Stirn.

„_Du verstehst es nicht_, hat er gesagt."

„Wer? Lolly?" Hermine war verwirrt.

„Nicht Lolly, Master Malfoy!" Ihre Augen wurden so groß wie Handteller. „Lolly hat es gehört. _Du verstehst es nicht_ und _ihre ist der meinen so ähnlich wie keine andere jemals zuvor_."

„Und weiter?", ermunterte Hermine die Elfe, auch wenn ihr schon jetzt das Blut in den Adern gefror.

„Kein weiter, Missus. Dann hat Mistress Malfoy Lolly gesehen und Master Malfoy hat nicht weiter geredet." Sie sank enttäuscht auf ihre Füße zurück; trotz ihres pflichtbewussten Charakters schien sie irgendwo tief in sich doch eine Frau zu sein, die ein übermäßiges Interesse an Klatsch und Tratsch hatte. „Sunny versteht nicht den Sinn."

„Ich... auch nicht", murmelte Hermine abwesend und war froh, dass eine Hauselfe sie niemals der Lüge bezichtigen würde. Denn sie hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, was Malfoy gemeint hatte. Sie fragte sich nur, woher Lolly so viel über Auren wusste, dass er die Bedeutung dieser Worte verstand.

* * *

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen fand ohne Narcissa statt. Hermine verbarg ihr Erstaunen über diese Tatsache, so gut es ihr möglich war. Doch schon ihre Mutter hatte stets behauptet, dass sie es niemals schaffen würde, ihre Neugierde zu verbergen. Man konnte sie ihr an der Nasenspitze ablesen, als leuchte dort ein Lämpchen auf.

Hinzu kam, dass sie sogar von einer recht großen Neugier getrieben wurde, denn nicht nur Narcissas Abwesenheit versetzte sie in Erstaunen, sondern auch Lucius Malfoy schien nach dem Gespräch der letzten Nacht ein völlig anderer zu sein.

Sie beobachtete ihn verstohlen, von unten herauf und durch die Haarsträhnen, die sie sich absichtlich nicht aus dem Gesicht gebunden hatte. Wann immer sie sein Gesicht betrachtete, die Leinwand für sein eindrucksvolles Mienenspiel, sah er gerade woanders hin.

Ihr Wissen über die Magie der Auren war nach wie vor alles andere als detailliert. Doch auch sie hatte bereits verstanden, dass ähnliche Auren auf ähnliche Menschen schließen ließen. War sie Lucius Malfoy, einem Mann, der sich dem Bösen verschrieben und dafür getötet hatte, wirklich so ähnlich, dass ihre Aura der seinen glich? War sie selbst – von der Kette an ihrem Hals einmal abgesehen – so böse? War er es?

In diesem Moment ertappte Malfoy sie dann doch bei ihrer geheimen Observation, die in den letzten Sekunden unglücklicherweise zu einem aufdringlichen Starren geworden war. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als die grauen Augen ihren Blick urplötzlich einfingen und auf sonderbare Art festhielten. Ihr Herz geriet kurzzeitig aus dem Takt.

„Wo ist Ihre Frau?", fragte Hermine eilig, bevor Malfoy sie auf ihr unhöfliches Verhalten aufmerksam machen konnte.

„Zum Brunch verabredet", erwiderte er leichthin. „Sie hat das Haus bereits verlassen."

Hermines Blicke flogen zur Uhr. Es war kurz vor neun. „Ein ziemlich zeitiger Brunch", murmelte sie leise und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Die Wärme des bitteren Getränks sickerte vom Prozellan der Tasse in ihre kühlen Finger.

Obwohl sie überzeugt war, dass Malfoy ihren Einwand verstanden hatte, antwortete der blonde Mann nicht darauf. Stattdessen hob er das Kinn ein Stück an und wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster zu seiner Linken. Das Licht der Morgensonne, die sich nur träge über den Horizont erhob, erhellte seine blasse Haut so sehr, dass Hermine sich dagegen nahezu gebräunt vorkam.

Doch es warf auch ein paar lange Schatten, von denen sich ihre Augen kaum loszureißen vermochten. In ihren Fingerspitzen kribbelte es bei der Vorstellung, über die ausgeprägten Hügel seiner Wangenknochen zu streichen, ähnlich wie vor wenigen Tagen der Moment in der kleinen Bibliothek, als sie unbemerkt ganz dicht hinter ihm gestanden und die feminin anmutende Flut seiner Haare betrachtet hatte. Ob seine Haut wohl genauso glatt, kalt und fest war, wie ihre marmorne Assoziation sie glauben ließ?

„Könnten Sie es bitte unterlassen, mich auf diese Weise anzustarren?", zischte Malfoy dann und Hermine blinzelte heftig, wandte beschämt den Blick ab.

„Entschuldigung." Sie konnte sich angesichts der Verärgerung, die von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu ihr herüber wehte, nur schwer davon abhalten, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Stattdessen versenkte sie ihre Nase in die Kaffeetasse und sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

Wenige Minuten später beendete Malfoy sein Frühstück und stand auf. „Ich erwarte Sie in einer halben Stunde reisefertig am Kamin." Aus seiner Stimme war jegliche Freundlichkeit des letzten Abends verschwunden und als Hermine ihr Studienobjekt verschwinden sah, kehrte die mühsam verdrängte Angst vor dem Verlauf des Tages zu ihr zurück.

* * *

Hermine stand bereits am Kamin, als Malfoy eintraf. Er trug einen seiner eindrucksvollen schwarzen Umhänge, die seine Statur um einiges massiger wirken ließ, als er wirklich war. An seinen Ärmeln blitzen silberne Manschettenknöpfe und die Haare waren mit einem breiten schwarzen Band zusammengebunden.

Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. Als Hermines Blick zurück zu seinem Gesicht rutschte, sah er sie verstimmt an. „Ist mein äußeres Erscheinen der Dame genehm?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Natürlich", murmelte sie. „Mir war nur nicht bewusst, dass wir Voldemort in unserer Sonntagskleidung in den schwarzmagischen Hintern treten würden." Sie blickte achselzuckend an sich herab, auf den alten Umhang, der schon mehr grau als schwarz war, die Jeans, die stellenweise hervorblitzte, und die alten Turnschuhe, die zwar bequem, aber alles andere als fein waren. Sie hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, sich an diesem Tag herauszuputzen.

„Wenn das Ihre Montagskleidung ist", erwiderte er und musterte sie auf eine Art, die Hermine durch und durch ging. „...dann besitze ich nur Sonntagskleidung." Er wandte sich dem Kamin zu. „Wie dem auch sei, mir genügt es, dass Sie nicht nackt sind."

„Soll ich geschmeichelt sein, dass Sie die Anforderungen an meine Garderobe so niedrig stecken?", fragte Hermine spitz und trat hinter ihn.

„Das zu entscheiden, überlasse ich Ihrem ach so intelligenten Kopf." Er entzündete ein Feuer und griff nach der Schale mit dem Flohpulver. „Beeilen Sie sich!" Wenige Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

„Als ob man im Flohnetzwerk trödeln könnte", murrte Hermine und versenkte grob ihre Finger in dem weichen Staub. Sie nahm absichtlich mehr, als nötig gewesen wäre, achtete allerdings darauf, keine Spuren auf dem Boden zu hinterlassen. Das würden ohnehin wieder nur die Elfen beseitigen müssen.

Ihren großzügigen Griff in die Schale mit dem Flohpulver bereute Hermine dann, als sie mit solcher Wucht im Ministerium aus dem Kamin stolperte, dass sie direkt in Malfoys Armen landete. Beschämt suchte sie nach ihrem Gleichgewicht und beeilte sich, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Malfoy fasste sie grob an den Oberarmen und presste sie von sich. Seine Mimik verhieß nichts Gutes und von der sanften Art, mit der er sie im Labor gestützt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen!", zischte er und wandte sich dann demonstrativ in die entgegengesetzt Richtung.

Hermine sparte sich eine Antwort; sein Verhalten war so ernüchternd typisch, dass jedes Wort daran verschwendet gewesen wäre. Sie verbarg ihre Enttäuschung hinter dem Stolz, den sie sich nach außen zu tragen angewöhnt hatte, und folgte ihrem Gastgeber durch die Gänge des Ministeriums.

Sie trafen Kingsley Shacklebolt vor dem Eingang zur Mysteriumsabteilung. Hätte Hermine nicht gewusst, dass er es war, hätte sie ihn unter den schlichten schwarzen Umhängen gar nicht erkannt. Ihm fehlte die Eleganz, die er sonst zur Schau trug wie ein Pfau seine Federn, und war auf merkwürdige Art plötzlich nicht mehr als ein Zauberer unter vielen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er zu Ordenszeiten immer so ausgesehen hatte, dafür hatten die Jahre als Zaubereiminister ihn viel zu sehr verändert.

Nichtsdestotrotz war er ihr sympathisch und sie lächelte, als er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte und sie begrüßte wie eine alte Freundin. „Hermine Granger!", stellte er fest, als hätte er mit jemand anderem gerechnet.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt", antwortete sie in demselben Tonfall. Sie freute sich nach der Zeit in Malfoy Manor wirklich, jemanden aus dem alten Orden wiederzusehen – auch wenn sie ihm damals kaum einmal über den Weg gelaufen war. „Sie sind kaum wiederzuerkennen", informierte sie ihn über ihre vorherige Feststellung.

Er gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich. „So soll es sein. Ich bin zwar Zaubereiminister, aber die Unsäglichen haben es trotzdem nicht gerne, wenn man sich in ihren Arbeitsbereich einmischt."

„So viel mischen wir ja gar nicht", schwächte Hermine seine Worte ab.

„Ausreichend", beharrte der dunkelhäutige Mann. „Darf ich?", fragte er dann und deutete auf die Kette, die halb aus dem Ausschnitt von Hermines T-Shirt hervor lugte.

Sie griff danach und hielt Kingsley den Anhänger entgegen, soweit es mit der doch recht kurz bemessenen Kette möglich war. Er nahm das Schmuckstück in die Hand und betrachtete es mit gefurchter Stirn. „Beeindruckend", murmelte er schließlich.

„Lästig trifft es eher." Hermines Blick glitt an Kingsley vorbei und traf auf Malfoy. Er stand noch immer schweigend neben ihnen, hatte jedoch mittlerweile die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sehr säuerlich aus. „Ich denke, wir sollten dann hineingehen", beendete Hermine deswegen die kurze Unterhaltung und verbarg die Kette wieder unter ihrer Kleidung.

„Jaah", stimmte Kingsley widerstrebend zu und wandte sich zu Malfoy um. „Lucius!", sagte er knapp und die Herzlichkeit, mit der er Hermine begegnet war, gefror zu Eis.

„Nur keine falsche Eile", entgegnete der blonde Mann, „ich organisiere euch auch gerne noch eine Tasse Tee."

„Danke, nein. Aus deiner Hand wird er mit Sicherheit bitter", revanchierte Kingsley sich mit gleicher Münze und verschaffte sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung.

Hermine blinzelte irritiert über das Du und blickte neugierig zu Malfoy hinauf, doch auf den harten Gesichtszügen spiegelte sich keine Reaktion wider. Er machte ihr mit einer Geste lediglich deutlich, dass sie vor ihm durch die Tür gehen sollte, und sie kam der Aufforderung nach.

Obwohl sie schon einmal in dem runden Saal mit den vielen Türen gewesen war, war der Anblick doch auch dieses Mal wieder atemberaubend. Nicht weil es hier so wundervolle Dinge zu sehen gab, sondern weil die Intensität der Rätsel, die diese Abteilung beherbergte, sie bis in ihr tiefstes Innerstes beben ließ. Sie konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut.

„Ich werde hier auf euch warten", erklärte Kingsley, nachdem er die Eingangstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Hermine wurde etwas schwindelig, als die Türen zu rotieren begannen. Dennoch hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, Malfoys Hand in ihrem Rücken wiederzufinden. So unauffällig, dass Kingsley es gar nicht bemerkte. Sie zwang sich, nicht zu dem blonden Mann aufzuschauen.

„Solltet ihr Hilfe brauchen, schickt einen Patronus."

„Was auch sonst?", entgegnete Malfoy. „Welche Tür ist die richtige?" Er sah sich mit schmalen Augen um.

„Diese dort." Kingsley deutete an Hermines linker Schulter vorbei zu einer Tür, die genauso aussah wie alle anderen auch. Nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts war anders. Trotzdem kam sie überhaupt nicht auf die Idee, die Richtigkeit seiner Worte anzuzweifeln. „Passt auf euch auf!"

Sie schenkte dem Zaubereiminister ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe sie Malfoy folgte, der seine Schritte bereits in Richtung der Tür gelenkt hatte. Die Geräusche, die seine Schuhe auf dem wundervoll gefliesten Boden erzeugten, hallten laut von den Wänden wider.

Dieses Mal ging er als erstes durch die Tür, sah sich nach links und rechts um und lotste Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken an sich vorbei, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie blieb nicht stehen, um auf ihn zu warten, sondern schritt forsch den schmalen Gang zum Raum des Todes entlang. Es mochte zwar gut zehn Jahre her sein, dass sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, doch diesen Weg würde sie niemals vergessen.

Der Raum des Todes war in der Zaubererwelt das gewesen, was für die Muggel der Richtplatz gewesen war. Bevor man darauf umgestiegen war, die zum Tode verurteilten den Dementoren auszuliefern, hatte man sie durch den Schleier gestoßen. Niemand wusste, wie es war, auf diese Art zu sterben. Und da die Dementoren einem zwar die Seele nahmen, einen jedoch nicht kaltblütig umbrachten, hatte das Ministerium sich vor etwa einhundert Jahren dazu entschieden, die Methoden zu ändern.

Dennoch strahlte der Raum etwas Unheimliches aus, das Hermine frösteln ließ. Die Bänke an den Wänden, die als Tribünen für die Schaulustigen errichtet worden waren, erfüllten sie mit Grauen. Das stumme Flattern des Vorhangs in der Mitte ließ beinahe ihre Beine einknicken.

Sie steuerte auf den ersten Platz in der Nähe der Tür zu und zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern. Mit der Akribie eines Häftlings, der zum Schafott geführt werden sollte, legte sie den abgenutzten Stoff zusammen und strich abschließend noch einmal über die Falten.

Malfoy wartete dieses kleine Ritual geduldig ab und dennoch schlug Hermine das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er hatte seinen Umhang nicht abgelegt, doch die unnahbare, eiserne Miene hatte sich ein kleines bisschen aufgelockert. „Sind Sie bereit?", fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr." Ohne Malfoy weiter zu beachten, ging sie auf den Schleier zu und umrundete ihn im Abstand von einem Meter. Sie spürte weder einen Luftzug, noch hörte sie den dünnen Stoff flattern. Nur ein leises Wispern drang an ihre Ohren. Der Torbogen war ein durch und durch magisches Ding, das sich ihrem Verständnis komplett entzog. Würde es nicht ihren Tod bedeuten, wäre sie gerne hindurch gegangen, nur um Antworten auf all ihre ungestellten Fragen zu bekommen.

„Hat das Tragen dieser Kette eigentlich meine Aura verändert?"

Er schien milde überrascht von ihrer Frage. Dennoch antwortete er auf eine dermaßen gelassene Art, dass es in Hermines Gliedern zu kribbeln begann: „Das hat es."

„Wie sieht sie aus?"

Seine Blicke schweiften von ihrem Gesicht weg, anscheinend in den leeren Raum um sie herum. Es war nur schwer vorstellbar, dass er etwas betrachtete, das sie umgab und das sich dennoch größtenteils ihrer Kenntnis entzog. „Dumpf, durchzogen von Grau und sehr verängstigt."

„Und wie sah sie früher aus?"

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, während er sich erinnerte. „Als ich Sie das erste Mal sah, war Ihre Aura schillernd und hell. Sie hat pulsiert vor Energie. Und vor Angst." Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Hermine spürte eine eigentümliche Trauer in sich aufsteigen. Seiner schlichten Beschreibung zu lauschen war, als hätte sie etwas verloren, das sie zwar niemals gekannt, dafür aber umso mehr geliebt hatte. „Wird sie jemals wieder so werden wie früher?"

Zuerst bekam sie nur ein vages Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Ich denke, das Schillern und Pulsieren wird zurückkehren, sobald Sie sich erholt haben. Doch das Grau wird bleiben."

Hermine nickte kurz, dann konzentrierte sie ihre Blicke wieder auf den Schleier. „Wir könnten Voldemort viel einfacher aus dem Weg schaffen, wenn ich zusammen mit der Kette durch diesen Vorhang gehen würde", stellte sie nüchtern fest; eine Möglichkeit, die ihr vorher gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Nur zu", erwiderte Malfoy, „ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten. Aber geben Sie mir ausreichend Zeit, um Shacklebolt aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er würde Ihren Tod bei dieser Sache als Anreiz sehen, meinen Prozess neu aufzurollen." Aus seiner Stimme sprach eine zarte Ironie, die Hermine unwillkürlich lächeln ließ.

„Diese neue Möglichkeit bekommt immer mehr Vorteile", flötete sie unschuldig.

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen!"

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich denke, wir bleiben besser beim alten Plan. Ich will es nicht versäumen zu sehen, wie der elende Bastard zugrunde geht."

„Gute Entscheidung", stimmte der blonde Mann zu und legte ihr die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank in die Handfläche.

Sie entkorkte das gläserne Behältnis und hob es bereits an ihre Lippen, als sie noch einmal stockte. Sie begegnete dem Blick Malfoys. „Wie viele Menschen hast du schon sterben sehen, Lucius?"

„Sechzehn", antwortete er prompt, ohne zu zögern und ohne sich dieser Antwort zu schämen.

Hermine schluckte. Sie klang heiser, als sie weiterfragte: „Und wie viele davon sind durch deine Hand gestorben?"

„Fünf."

Sie schnaubte leise. „Hoffen wir, dass heute nur ein weiterer dazukommt." Dann setzte sie die Phiole an ihre Lippen und trank in zwei großen Schlucken.

* * *

Hermine hatte diese Tunnelgeschichte immer ignoriert. Obwohl es wissenschaftliche Erklärungen für dieses Phänomen gab, war es, als würde sich ihr Gehirn verknoten bei dem Versuch, es wirklich zu verstehen.

Deswegen wäre es ihr auch ausnehmend schwer gefallen, zugeben zu müssen, dass die Berichte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Doch das einzige Licht, das sie sehen konnte, war das im Raum des Todes, das durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen ihren Augenlidern drang.

Als sie wieder lebendig genug war, um etwas Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln zu erlangen, zwang sie sich, diesen Spalt zu vergrößern und sah einen verschwommenen hellen Fleck über sich auftauchen. Im nächsten Moment verschwand er wieder, sie hörte etwas Klackern und spürte kurz darauf etwas Hartes, Kühles an ihren Lippen.

Das musste der Aufpäppeltrank sein, den sie Malfoy gegeben hatte. Das Klackern war vermutlich der Deckel der Phiole gewesen, den er achtlos in den Raum geworfen hatte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund ein Stück und hieß die wohltuende Wirkung des Trankes willkommen. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, nachdem sie den letzten Schluck genommen hatte.

„Verbirg deine Aura und beweg dich nicht vom Fleck", wies Malfoy sie an. Erst als er diese Worte sprach, wurde ihr ein durchdringendes Sirren bewusst, das mal mehr, mal weniger laut aus allen Richtungen auf sie einzuwirken schien.

„Hat es... geklappt?", fragte sie schleppend.

„Hat es. Und jetzt musst du dich zusammenreißen, hörst du?" Er festigte seinen Griff um ihre Schultern. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er ihren Körper stützte.

„Okay", murmelte sie aufgrund dieser Feststellung etwas verzögert und fand sich dann wie eine Puppe gegen eine der Bänke gelehnt. Ihre Arme gehorchten ihrem Willen noch nicht und so rutschten sie nutzlos an ihrem Körper hinab. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt, das unangenehme Sirren irgendwie auszublenden und wieder Kontrolle über sich zu bekommen, dass sie über eine sanfte Berührung an ihrem Gesicht zusammenzuckte und den Kopf hoch riss. Doch da war es schon wieder vorbei und sie sah nur noch, wie Malfoy auf die Beine kam und in Richtung des Schleiers lief.

Der Aufpäppeltrank entfaltete nur quälend langsam seine Wirkung. Hermine musste die Augen schließen, um ihre Aura vollständig verbergen zu können und vergaß darüber sogar ab und an das Atmen, bis der Reflex ihres Körpers sie abrupt nach Luft schnappen ließ. Jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte, es geschafft zu haben, und vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, entwischte ihr ihre Aura wieder.

„Verdammt", keuchte sie leise und verzog vor Anstrengung das Gesicht.

Doch während der kleinen Einblicke, die sie auf diese Weise bekam, hatte sie sehen können, was sie so lange um ihren Hals getragen hatte. Eine schwarze Wolke aus fluoreszierender Magie, die sich manchmal in alle Richtungen auszudehnen schien, ehe sie sich wieder zu einem kleinen Ball komprimierte. Sie verursachte das Sirren und strahlte so viel Macht aus, das ihr regelrecht schwindelig davon wurde.

„Deine Aura, Hermine!", wurde sie von einer weit entfernten Stimme angeschrien, während das Sirren immer lauter wurde. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah, wie ein schwarzer Ball direkt auf sie zugeschossen kam.

Hermine schrie überrascht auf und wehrte sich instinktiv, indem sie ihren Verstand verschloss und die Hände vors Gesicht zog. Sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken an ihre Aura und daran, dass Okklumentik vermutlich weitaus mehr Kraft kostete. Eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Gedanken mehr, sie reagierte nur noch.

Das, was von Voldemort übrig geblieben war, fiel über sie her wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Es griff sie von allen Seiten an, die es erreichen konnte, und jede Berührung mit ihrem Körper schmerzte wie ein Biss. Hermine kippte zur Seite und rollte sich zusammen wie ein Embryo im Mutterleib. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Macht des schwärzesten Magiers ihrer Zeit einsah, dass es Verschwendung wertvoller Zeit war, sie weiter zu traktieren. Ihre Okklumentikkünste waren zu ausgefeilt, als dass er ihnen in diesem Zustand etwas entgegenzusetzen hätte.

Hermines Atem ging in heftigen Stößen, während sie mit den Armen über dem Kopf auf dem Boden lag und abwartete, ob da nicht vielleicht doch noch ein Angriff folgte. Erst als sie ein triumphierendes Lachen von Malfoy hörte, wagte sie es, einen Blick zu riskieren. Hatte er es geschafft? War es vorbei?

Sie sackte enttäuscht in sich zusammen, als sie feststellte, dass es dem blonden Mann nur gelungen war, seinen früheren Meister an der Nase herumzuführen. Er befand sich im Moment in der falschen Position zum Schleier, der schwarze Ball müsste schon reichlich verwirrt sein, um aus dieser Konstellation hindurch zu fliegen.

Doch Malfoy schien trotz allem eine perfide Freude an dem Spiel zu haben. Er tänzelte leichtfüßig auf und ab und spielte mit seiner Aura wie mit einem Jo-Jo. Hermine spürte die Wirkung, ebenso wie Voldemorts Macht es spürte. Die Gestalt des blonden Zauberers schien blasser zu werden, in weitere Ferne zu rücken, wenn er seine Aura verbarg. Dafür blühte er regelrecht auf, wenn er sie wieder hervor schnappen ließ. Gerade so als wäre er von einem Sonnenstrahl getroffen worden.

Der schwarze Ball tanzte nach der Pfeife Malfoys wie eine Schlange den Befehlen ihres Beschwörers folgte. Er schwebte vor und zurück, trieb zu Malfoy, wenn dieser seine Aura zeigte, und wollte sich wieder auf Hermine stürzen, wenn Malfoy es nicht tat.

Nachdem sie das Schauspiel einige Minuten lang beobachtet hatte, war Hermine wieder ausreichend bei Kräften, um sich in eine sitzende Position zu stemmen. Ihr Herzschlag begann heftig zu galoppieren über diese Anstrengung, so dass sie einen Moment im Sitzen pausierte. Dann zwang sie sich, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Sie brauchten zwei Positionen, um dieses Spiel gewinnen zu können.

Zuerst noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber dann immer standfester ging sie auf den Schleier in der Mitte des Raumes zu und hob die Hand, damit Malfoy auf die aufmerksam wurde. „Ich würde gerne mitspielen", erklärte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen und stützte sich kurz auf ihren Knien ab.

Der blonde Mann zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann nickte er einverstanden. Hermine bemerkte, dass er seine Aura verbarg, und Voldemort orientierte sich um. Die fluoreszierende Masse flog einen Bogen um den Schleier und steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zwang ihrer Aura ihren Willen auf. Das schlüpfrige Ding schnappte unter ihre Haut, als ihr Gegner gerade noch fünf Meter entfernt war. Sofort verlor er die Orientierung und schwebte um Haaresbreite an ihr vorbei.

Beinahe zeitgleich zog Malfoy die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, sowohl Voldemorts als auch Hermines. Der Effekt, den dieses plötzliche Offenbaren seiner Aura hatte, war schlichtweg atemberaubend. Sie atmete heftig aus und spürte sich lächeln angesichts dieses Anblicks.

Ihre Freude verflüchtigte sich erst wieder, als sich auf der anderen Seite des Schleiers das Spiel von eben wiederholte. Malfoys Aura verschwand und Voldemort flog an ihm vorbei. Sie war wieder an der Reihe.

Einige Male hetzten sie den sirrenden Ball auf diese Art quer durch den Raum des Todes, doch er kam dem Schleier niemals nahe genug, um auch nur annähernd in Gefahr zu geraten.

„Es muss schneller gehen!", rief Hermine quer durch den Raum, die Stirn verärgert gefurcht. Zwar hatte sich die Schwäche ihres kurzzeitigen Ausflugs ins Jenseits jetzt ausreichend verflüchtigt, doch auch der Aufpäppeltrank wirkte nur begrenzte Zeit, wenn man sich nach der Einnahme nicht die Ruhe gönnte, die man brauchte.

Malfoy nickte nur.

In den darauf folgenden Minuten schnellte Voldemorts Macht zwischen ihnen hin und her wie ein Pingpongball. Unglücklicherweise ließ er sich auch von der angezogenen Geschwindigkeit nicht dazu überreden, den direkten Weg zu nehmen und durch den Schleier zu fliegen. Er sauste entweder seitlich daran vorbei oder kurzerhand darüber hinweg.

Hermine stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus, als er sie wieder einmal austrickste. Dann kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke und sie ging mehrere Schritte auf den Schleier zu. Malfoy beobachtete es auf der anderen Seite mit unverhohlener Skepsis, doch als er sah, dass der schwarze Ball Probleme hatte, bei seiner momentanen Geschwindigkeit von Hermines Seite aus einen ausreichend großen Bogen zu fliegen, tat er es ihr gleich.

„Große Geschwindigkeit und wenig Platz...", murmelte sie mit verbissener Miene. Sie hatte derweil einen Rhythmus mit Malfoy gefunden, in den sie sich perfekt eingespielt hatten. Sie musste nicht mehr darauf achten, ob er seine Aura gerade verbarg oder nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich nur noch auf diesen Rhythmus, wie ein Schlagzeugspieler es vielleicht tun würde. Zeigen – verbergen – zeigen – verbergen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie es so verinnerlicht, dass sie sich nebenbei auf anderes konzentrieren konnte.

Ihre Blicke folgten dem Bastard, der sie jahrelang gequält hatte. Sie stellte sich so angestrengt vor, wie er sich durch den Schleier stürzte, dass sie zeitweise glaubte, ihn allein durch ihre Willenskraft dazu zwingen zu können. Doch natürlich funktionierte es nicht.

Dafür glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als die sirrende Macht plötzlich aufhörte, auf ihr Wechselspiel zu reagieren. Hermines Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, während sie beobachtete, wie Malfoy von einem schwarzen Nebel umhüllt wurde. „Lucius!", rief sie entsetzt und verbarg instinktiv ihre Aura.

„Mach weiter!", war seine Antwort.

„Ich finde den Rhythmus nicht." Sie hatte für kurze Zeit aufgehört und bei dem Tempo, das sie zum Schluss gehabt hatten, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wann sie an der Reihe war, Voldemort anzulocken.

Sie hörte den Blonden fluchen und ein zentnerschweres Gewicht fiel in ihren Magen. Sie hatte es verpatzt.

Hermines Gedanken rasten, während sie den Wirkungen des Adrenalins in ihrem Körper Herr zu werden versuchte. „Wir müssen ihn zu mir locken", stellte sie schließlich fest. Und lauter: „Verbirg deine Aura, Lucius!" Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihrer Aufforderung Folge leisten würde, doch sie offenbarte sich Voldemort in ihrer ganzen Pracht – sofern man dumpf, grau und verängstigt denn als prachtvoll bezeichnen wollte.

Doch es schien zu funktionieren. Der Nebel zog ab und bewegte sich direkt auf sie zu – bis er es plötzlich nicht mehr tat. Das Sirren zog an, als die Macht sich wieder zu dem kleinen Ball konzentrierte und sich offenbar nicht mehr durch etwas so simples wie eine verborgene Aura aufhalten lassen wollte. Er schoss mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit auf Malfoy zu, von dem Voldemort einfach _wusste_, dass er da war.

„Nein!", keuchte Hermine, die Augen so groß wie Handteller. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, als könne sie so aufhalten, was zu geschehen drohte. Doch anstelle ihres Körpers sandte sie etwas anderes, um Malfoy zu helfen.

Sie hätte später nicht mehr sagen können, wie sie es gemacht hatte, doch ihre Aura dehnte sich aus wie ein Luftballon. Als Hermine verstand, was sie tat, formte sie instinktiv eine Art Ausläufer daraus, der sich um den Schleier wand und Malfoy in sich aufnahm, bevor Voldemort ihn erreicht hatte. Sie sah, wie der blonde Mann kurzzeitig stolperte und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor, dann sah er sie entsetzt an. „Das war eine sehr dumme Entscheidung", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Doch Hermine achtete nicht auf seine Worte. Sie war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, sich Voldemort vom Hals zu halten. Denn ihre ausgedehnte Aura war natürlich auch wesentlich auffälliger, als sie es im Normalzustand war. Die fluoreszierende Macht dehnte sich wieder zu dem Nebel aus und umhüllte sie wie einen Schleier. Hermine schaffte es gerade noch, ihren Verstand zu verschließen. Und – wie sie gehofft hatte – schützte sie damit auch Malfoy.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie dieser um den Schleier herumlief, ohne sich aus ihrer Aura zu bewegen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken stand er neben ihr und stützte ihren vor Anstrengung bebenden Körper. „Irgendwelche Ideen?", fragte sie.

Sein Atem ging so schnell, dass sie das Schnaufen sogar über das Sirren hinweg hören konnte. Sein Körper strahlte enorme Hitze ab. Doch wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht direkt auf ihn richtete, war es, als ob er gar nicht anwesend wäre. „Vielleicht...", murmelte er nach einigen Momenten und griff in ihren Ausschnitt.

Hermine kiekste überrascht, dann verstand sie, dass er es auf die Kette abgesehen hatte. Sie half ihm, das Gesuchte zu ertasten, und bereute es etwas, als er mit einem so heftigen Ruck daran zog, dass sich die Kette tief in ihre Haut schnitt, ehe sie nachgab. Mit einem leisen Klacken riss das Metall, das nun nicht mehr durch die Kraft der schwarzen Magie an seinem Platz gehalten wurde.

„Diese Kette ist so etwas wie sein Zuhause. Mach ihn darauf aufmerksam und wirf es durch den Schleier. Vielleicht lockt ihn das hindurch."

„Meinst du wirklich, das klappt?" Ihre Stimme versagte, als sie von einem heftigen Schwindel erfasst wurde und in die Knie ging. Malfoy war so abgelenkt, dass er es nicht schaffte sie in dieser Situation aufrecht zu halten. Stattdessen hockte er sich mit ihr auf den glatten, kühlen Boden der Halle.

„Ich hoffe es. Sonst haben wir ein echtes Problem." Er presste ihr die Kette in die Hand, die sich nun, da sie nicht mehr an ihrem Hals hing, gleichermaßen vertraut und fremd anfühlte.

Hermine schlang ihre Finger darum und lehnte sich etwas gegen den Mann hinter sich. Die Wärme seines erhitzten Körpers floss durch ihren Rücken und gab ihr auf eine befremdliche Art die Kraft, die Hand mit dem Amulett zu heben. „Hey!", rief sie schwächlich, während ihre Blicke über den grauen Nebel wanderten, der ihre Aura umgab. Voldemort schaffte es nicht, diese Hürde zu überwinden, denn ihre Okklumentikwälle waren nach all den Jahren der Übung in diesem konzentrierten Zustand absolut wasserdicht.

„Stoß ihn mit deiner Aura ein Stück weg, sonst bekommst du seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht", wies Malfoy sie an, ganz dicht neben ihrem Ohr. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihren Hals, sandte einen Schauer ihren Rücken hinab.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, ehe sie nickte und tat, was er gesagt hatte. Sie bildete eine Art Keil aus ihrer Aura, der die dunkle Macht ein Stück wegschob. Dann zog sie sich abrupt zurück und Voldemort reagierte tatsächlich so, wie sie es gehofft hatten: er ballte sich zusammen und schwirrte von einer Seite zur anderen.

Sie hob erneut die Kette in die Höhe und ließ sie vor ihrem Gegner pendeln. „Willst du sie?", fragte Hermine süßlich, als sie sah, dass der Ball seine Bewegungen an die der Kette anpasste. Hin und zurück, hin und zurück. Er war wie hypnotisiert von dem Kristall, zu dem er noch immer eine starke Verbindung haben musste.

„Dann hol sie dir!", ätzte Hermine schließlich, holte aus und warf die Kette direkt durch den Schleier. Um ihre Chancen auf Erfolg zu erhöhen, dehnte sie ihre Aura ein weiteres Mal aus, formte damit eine Art Baseballhandschuh, in dem Voldemort lag, und schob ihn direkt auf den Torbogen zu.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und stockendem Atem beobachtete Hermine, wie die schwarze Magie dem Schub ihrer Aura nachgab und der Kette folgte. Im letzten Moment versuchte sie noch, einen Schlenker um das Tor zu ziehen, doch es war zu spät. Das Sirren hob zu einer beinahe unerträglichen Frequenz an, hielt diese für quälende Sekunden und erstarb dann urplötzlich.

Stille legte sich über den Raum des Todes. Hermine ließ die angehaltene Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen und sackte erschöpft nach hinten.


	13. Kapitel 6: Der Tag X: Teil II

_Kapitel 6: Der Tag X – Teil II_

Malfoy gönnte ihr ganze zehn Minuten, um für die Begegnung mit Kingsley Kraft zu sammeln. „Ich wäre dir äußerst dankbar, wenn es nicht so aussehen würde, als hätte ich dich umgebracht", informierte er sie, nachdem er die blutende Wunde in ihrem Nacken geheilt hatte und sich auf den Weg machte, ihren Umhang von den Tribünen zu holen.

„Hast du aber", erwiderte Hermine leichthin. In ihrem Körper summte noch immer der Triumph, den sie über ihren Peiniger errungen hatte. Sie konnte kaum die Finger von ihrem Hals nehmen, weil sie einfach nicht fassen konnte, dass die Kette weg war.

Dann überkam sie ein plötzlicher, heftiger Schmerz. Hermine schrie entsetzt auf und versteifte sich. „Was ist das?", presste sie hervor, während sie versuchte, die Quelle der Schmerzen zu lokalisieren.

Malfoy drehte sich auf halbem Weg zu ihr um und kam ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Schmerz erstarb so abrupt, wie er gekommen war. „Es ist deine Aura", erklärte er ruhig. „Du musst sie ausdehnen, damit ich darin bleibe." Er wartete ab, bis sie seiner Anweisung Folge geleistet hatte. Tatsächlich blieb der Schmerz verschwunden, als er dieses Mal zu den Tribünen ging.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Malfoy schwieg vorerst, griff dann nach dem Umhang und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du hast mich in deine Aura aufgenommen. Dadurch bin ich so etwas wie ein Teil deines Körpers geworden. Wenn ich deine Aura abrupt verlasse, tut es so weh, wie wenn man dir einen Arm abnähme. Es würde heilen, aber..."

Hermine schluckte schwer und versuchte, diese unglaubliche Erklärung zu verstehen. Doch in ihrem Verstand waren gerade diverse Datenbahnen verstopft. So fühlte es sich zumindest an. „Ich... verstehe nicht...", murmelte sie und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Der Schwindel, der sie bereits vor wenigen Minuten in die Knie gezwungen hatte, kehrte zurück und sie hockte sich hin, so dass sie sich mit den Händen auf dem glatten Boden abstützen konnte.

Während sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, hörte sie Schritte näher kommen und direkt vor ihr ersterben. Zwei kräftige Hände fassten sie an den Armen und zogen ihren Körper in die Senkrechte. „Es ist nicht endgültig, Hermine. Es lässt sich rückgängig machen."

„Dann mach es rückgängig", bat sie leise.

Die Gesichtszüge des aristokratischen Mannes wurden eine Spur härter. „Nicht hier. Wir werden erst nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren. Kannst du bis zu den Kaminen alleine gehen?"

Sie schluckte angesichts der Kälte, die in seine vorher sanfte Stimme zurückgekehrt war. Er hätte ihr nur mehr deutlich machen können, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, wenn er sie wieder gesiezt hätte. „Ich gebe mein Bestes."

Ihr Gegenüber nickte ruckartig, dann ließ er sie vorsichtig los. Ihre Beine zitterten zwar noch enorm, doch der Schwindel hatte sich soweit gelegt, dass sie es sich zutraute, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Bis zu den Kaminen war es schließlich nicht weit.

* * *

„Was ist passiert?" Narcissas Stimme klang von weit her. Wie durch einen Wattebausch, den man ihr auf die Ohren gepresst hatte. Hermine verstärkte den Griff, mit dem sie sich an Lucius Hals festklammerte, während er sie durch sein Anwesen trug.

„Später", tat er die Frage seiner Frau ab. Hermine lächelte dumpf über die Vibrationen seiner Stimme, die sich über seine Rippen bis in ihren Schädelknochen übertrugen. Sie drehte ihre Nase noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach links, presste sie tiefer in die Falten seines Umhanges und atmete den warmen, herben Duft, der von seiner Haut aufstieg.

Bis zu den Kaminen hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, alleine zu gehen. Kingsley hatte sie mit skeptischen Blicken beobachtet, doch sie hatte ihre sture Miene im Laufe der letzten Jahre perfektioniert. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, sie anzusprechen.

Zwei Korridore vor der Empfangshalle hatten sich dann ihre Wege getrennt, weil Kingsley es vermeiden wollte, sich zu einer so ungewöhnlichen Zeit dort zu zeigen. So hatte Malfoy sich zusammen mit ihr in die etwas größeren Ministeriumskamine stellen können, um nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren.

Hermine hatte sich bemüht, ihm auf diesem engen Raum nicht allzu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken, auch wenn der Gedanke daran verlocken war. Diese unsanfte Art zu Reisen hatte sie dann allerdings ihrer letzten Kräfte beraubt und so war sie in sich zusammengesackt, kaum dass der Wirbel aus vorbeiziehenden Kaminen sich gelegt hatte. Die Erschöpfung war über ihr zusammengeschlagen wie eine meterhohe Welle. Doch sie hatte nur Augenblicke am Boden gelegen, bevor Malfoy sie aufgesammelt hatte wie eine Münze, die ihm vor die Füße gefallen war.

„Brauchst du etwas?", hörte sie schließlich wieder Narcissa, die anscheinend neben ihnen herlief. Ein gleichmäßiges Klacken hoher Absätze auf Fliesen begleitete ihren Weg.

„Ein ruhiges, dunkles Zimmer und keine Störungen. Meinst du, das ist machbar?"

Im nächsten Moment erstarben die Schritte und Hermine vernahm ein kühles „Natürlich!" von einer Stelle irgendwo hinter Malfoys Rücken.

Sie wusste nicht, was er jetzt mit ihr vor hatte. Wo er sie hinbrachte und was auf sie zukam. Doch sie war sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass nur er ihr helfen konnte. Was blieb ihr also anderes übrig, als sich ihm auszuliefern? Schon wieder. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihrer auch dieses Mal gnädig sein würde.

* * *

„Bleib hier stehen", sagte er leise, nachdem er sie auf ihre eigenen Füße gestellt und gegen eine Wand gelehnt hatte. Hermine kam sich ein bisschen vor wie ein Möbelstück, dem ein Bein fehlte und das daher jederzeit umzustürzen drohte.

„Was ist bloß los mit mir?", fragte sie, „ich war doch vorhin nicht so fertig." In der Hoffnung, etwas verbliebene Energie damit wecken zu können, strich sie sich über die Stirn.

„Es ist das Fehlen der Kette. Sie hat dich zwar allmählich umgebracht, aber sie hat dich auch mit Kraft versorgt. Dein Körper muss erst wieder lernen, komplett für sich alleine zu sorgen. Bleib stehen!" Die letzten Worte waren eher ein Hinweis darauf, dass sie erneut zu schwanken begonnen hatte.

„Im Ernst, hätte man mir das alles vorher gesagt, ich hätte das Ritual nicht durchgeführt."

Ein Schnauben drang an ihre Ohren. „Doch, hättest du. Das ist ja das Schlimme an euch Gryffindors!" Während er sprach, änderte sich die Position, aus der sie seine Stimme vernahm. Er musste sich im Raum bewegen.

„Lucius, was machst du da?"

„Ich versuche, dich aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien, in die du dich mal wieder so leichtfertig gestürzt hast. Man sollte meinen, du lernst aus deinen Fehlern."

„Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, was ist so fehlerhaft daran?"

Er sah sie scharf an. „Man sollte sich gut überlegen, wem man das Leben rettet."

„Das habe ich!"

Er schnaubte abwertend. „Anscheinend nicht gut genug."

Hermine lachte freudlos auf. „Bedankst du dich eigentlich immer auf diese Art für einen derartigen Gefallen, oder ist das ein Schlammblut-Bonus?"

Auf diese Frage hin griff er grob nach ihren Schultern und presste sie gegen die harte Wand in ihrem Rücken. „Wenn ich dich noch immer als Schlammblut betrachten würde, hätte ich dich im Raum des Todes verrecken lassen!", zischte er dicht an ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine Puls schoss in die Höhe. Sie hatte Angst, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig merkwürdig geborgen in seiner Nähe. „Warum hast du nicht? Das würde doch viel eher deiner Philosophie entsprechen."

„Meine Philosophie sind die Auren. Sie sind das Einzige, auf das man sich verlassen kann. Und das hier..." Er ließ sie los und zog den Ärmel seines Umhanges und des Hemdes darunter über seinen Ellbogen. Das schwarze Muster des Dunklen Mals setzte sich hart gegen seine blasse Haut ab. „Das habe ich schon verraten, als der Dunkle Lord noch einen eigenen Körper besaß."

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass es dich nicht stört, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind." Trotz ihres geschwächten Zustands schaffte sie es, ihn spöttisch anzusehen.

„Dass deine Eltern Muggel sind, hat mich nie gestört. Was mich gestört hat, war, dass du eine Hexe bist!"

Hermine blinzelte überrascht. „Gestört _hat_?"

Er rümpfte kurz die Nase, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner vorherigen Beschäftigung zu, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Was meinst du mit _'gestört hat'_?", erinnerte sie ihn deswegen daran, dass sie noch immer auf eine Erklärung wartete.

„Nichts", war die knappe Antwort.

„Das ist nicht _'nichts'_!"

„Stimmt, es ist _überhaupt nichts_!", schnappte er.

„Lucius!"

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr er sie an. Und als ob ihm erst da bewusst wurde, mit wem er sprach, schloss er kurz seine Augen, sammelte sich und fügte ablenkend hinzu: „Ich belege deine Ecke des Zimmers mit einigen Bannen."

„Was? Warum?" Hermine schwirrte der Kopf.

„Damit du dort bleibst."

Hermines Herzschlag setzte erst einen Moment aus, dann galloppierte er in einer Geschwindigkeit davon, bei der sie kaum mitzuhalten vermochte. „Was meinst du damit?" Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber der Klang seiner Worte erfüllte sie mit grausamer Angst.

Im nächsten Moment legten sich seine Hände an ihr Gesicht und zogen es hoch, bis er direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Das Grau schien dunkler geworden zu sein. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber ich kann das nicht auf die langsame Tour." Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging mit großen Schritten in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Zimmers.

Der Schmerz, der sie daraufhin heimsuchte, war allumfassend. Hermine schrie auf und fiel auf die Knie. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte, ihre Aura auszudehnen. Doch sie konnte die Banne nicht überwinden. Verzweifelt robbte sie vorwärts, versuchte in seine Nähe zu kommen. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um vor Schmerzen. Niemals zuvor hatte sie so etwas empfunden.

Sie schrie. Sie hustete. Sie stieß sich den Kopf an der Barriere, die einer seiner Banne errichtet hatte, und legte ihre Hände flach gegen den Widerstand, der nur durch Magie erschaffen worden war und gerade deswegen so stabil daherkam. Der Raum verschwamm vor ihren tränenden Augen.

Hermine wollte ihn anschreien, bekam aber keinen klaren Laut heraus. Dennoch versuchte sie es immer wieder. Ihre Finger durchwühlten sämtliche Taschen, die sie in ihrer Kleidung finden konnte, doch sie fand nicht, was sie suchte. Er hatte ihr unbemerkt den Zauberstab abgenommen.

Ihre Glieder summten von der absoluten Reizüberflutung ihrer Nerven. In ihrem Kopf tobte ein ungeheurer Lärm, über den sie sich hinwegzusetzen versuchte. Ihre Lungen brannten, weil sie ihnen zu wenig Sauerstoff zur Verfügung stellte; sie hatte zwischen dem Schreien und dem Schluchzen schlichtweg keine Gelegenheit, wirklich Luft zu holen.

Erst als sie sich geradewegs auf die Erlösung der Bewusstlosigkeit zubewegte, schrumpfte der Schmerz auf ein erträgliches Maß und ermöglichte es ihr, die eine Frage zu stellen, die ihr den Verstand zu rauben drohte: „Warum tust du das?"

* * *

Sie hatte auf der Entbindungsstation die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ein Mann, der bei der Entbindung seines Kindes das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und wieder zu sich kam, grundsätzlich zuerst fragte: „Wo bin ich?" Hermine hatte dies nie nachvollziehen können. Egal wann und egal wo sie jemals das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, sie hatte beim Aufwachen immer gewusst, wo sie sich befand – nämlich in einer Situation, in die sie niemals hatte kommen wollen.

Ein gleichartiger Gedanke kam ihr auch, als sie dieses Mal ihre Augen aufschlug und sich paradoxerweise auf dem Boden liegend wiederfand. Der glatte, harte Holzfußboden presste sich fest gegen ihre Wange und ihre Hand lag keine zehn Zentimeter von ihrer Nase entfernt. Reglos und kalt.

Von diesen naheliegenden Dingen tasteten sich ihre Blicke langsam vorwärts. Jeder weitere Schritt in die Ferne kostete sie einen Moment des Willens, bis sie etwas erkennen konnte. Sie betrachtete die Weitläufigkeit des Zimmers, in dem sie lag, die Schatten, die von einem weichen, weißen Licht geworfen wurden, und die wenigen Möbel.

Dann erkannte sie etwas, das jeglicher geometrisch fassbarer Form entbehrte. Das keine Ecken oder Kanten hatte (jedenfalls nicht solche wie die Möbelstücke). Es dauerte einige lange Sekunden, bis ihr Verstand diesem Objekt einen Namen zugeordnet hatte. Doch als es dann in ihrem Kopf klickte, zuckte sie erschrocken mit dem Finger.

Während sie Lucius Malfoy betrachtete, bewegte sie ihre Zunge, was sich als befremdlich und schwer herausstellte. Sie tastete ihren Gaumen ab und die weiche Innenseite ihrer Wangen und war froh, als etwas Speichel zu fließen begann und die pelzige Trockenheit beseitigte. Vorsichtig leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

Der blonde Mann hockte in der schräg gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Zimmers, ein Bein angewinkelt und gegen die Wand zu seiner Rechten gelehnt, das andere von sich gestreckt. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß und sein Kopf war erschöpft nach hinten gefallen. Dennoch konnte sie sehen, dass er sie anstarrte, ohne zu blinzeln. Die Haare, die er zu Beginn des Tages noch in einem Zopf aus dem Gesicht gebunden hatte, hingen ihm strähnenweise über die Schultern.

Obwohl Hermine sich schon seit Minuten darauf vorbereitete, ihn anzusprechen, war er es schließlich, der vernehmlich Luft holte und sagte: „Damit du eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit bleibst." Seine Stimme klang dunkel und belegt. „Darum... habe ich es getan. Du solltest nicht von einem Menschen wie mir abhängig sein."

Für ein paar Sekunden stockte Hermine der Atem. Sie hatte geglaubt, er hätte ihr böswillig Leid zugefügt. Weil sie muggelgeboren und dumm genug gewesen war, ihm über den Weg zu trauen. Doch so war es nicht.

Etwas schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließ ihre Augen brennen. Wenige heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Nasenwurzel und ihre Schläfe und sie vermochte es nicht, ihre Stimme zu mehr als einem Flüstern zu erheben, als sie erwiderte: „Danke."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Hermine genug Kraft gefunden, um sich aufrecht mit dem Rücken gegen die Barriere zu setzen, so dass sie nicht mehr Lucius, sondern die gegenüberliegende Wand ansah. Ihren Kopf hatte sie entspannt zurückgelehnt und die Beine etwas angewinkelt. Von den Schmerzen, die sie vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatten schreien lassen, war nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Pochen zurückgeblieben. Wie der vibrierende Nachhall einer Kirchenglocke. Doch jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach dem Mann, der etwa drei Meter hinter ihr saß.

„Erklär es mir nochmal", bat sie ihn. Es fiel ihr leichter, mit ihm zu reden, wenn sie ihn nicht ansehen musste.

Zuerst bekam sie nur ein leises Seufzen zur Antwort. Dann begann er von Neuem: „Als du mich in deine Aura aufgenommen hast, hatte ich die meine verborgen, um mich für die Macht des Dunklen Lords unsichtbar zu machen. Dadurch hat deine Aura mich als einen Teil deines Körpers angenommen."

„Soweit komme ich mit", wandte Hermine ein und kräuselte ihre Stirn.

„Von dem Moment an, in dem ich mich in deiner Aura befand, war ich als eigenständige Person quasi nicht mehr existent. Ich musste meine Aura die ganze Zeit verbergen, sonst hätte es uns beide umgebracht."

„Heißt das, ich habe dich... _verschluckt_?"

„Mit Haut und Haaren", bestätigte er und seine Stimme büßte etwas von ihrem Ernst ein, während er dies sagte. „Je länger dieser Zustand anhielt, desto mehr habe ich mich verloren. Desto mehr bin ich ein Teil von dir geworden. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

Hermine schluckte und schloss ihre Augen angesichts des gequälten Tons, der in seinen Worten mitschwang. „Weil ich ein Schlammblut bin?", fragte sie leise.

Sie hörte ihn ein paar üble Flüche zischen. Dann lauter: „Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass immer _du_ dieses Thema auf den Tisch bringst?"

„Irgendeiner muss es ja tun", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„Falsch. Ich habe vor Jahren aufgehört, derartige Unterschiede zu beachten. Diese Art zu denken geriet nach der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords immer mehr in Verruf. Es war regelrecht geschäftsschädigend, danach zu handeln." Er schnaubte kaum vernehmlich und fuhr mit düsterer Stimme fort: „Es fiel mir schwer und es hat lange gedauert, um dieses Denken aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Aber im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater hab ich es geschafft. Willst du das schriftlich oder glaubst du es mir auch so?"

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Wenn du so fragst..." Sie bekam ein ungläubiges Schnauben zur Antwort und entschied, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Gab es denn... keinen weniger brutalen Weg, das Ganze rückgängig zu machen?"

„Doch, natürlich." Stille. „Aber es hätte zu lange gedauert."

„Zu lange...", wiederholte sie, „für dich oder für mich?"

Daraufhin schwieg er. So lange, dass sie sich schon zu ihm umdrehen wollte, um ihn so zum Antworten zu bewegen. „Für mich."

Ihr Nicken hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack und genauso wie die drei Male, die er ihr das Ganze vorher schon erklärt hatte, würgte sie auch jetzt entsetzlich an seinen Worten. Nur schwer konnte sie sich gegen den Drang wehren, ihn um eine nochmalige Erklärung zu bitten.

„Lucius?", fragte sie stattdessen nach einer langen Zeit der Stille.

„Ja?"

Sie bog die Finger ihrer linken Hand nach oben, soweit es ihr möglich war, und schlug mehrmals mit der Handfläche auf den Boden. Dann verharrte sie urplötzlich in der Luft und schluckte schwer. „Wird diese Sehnsucht nach dir jemals verschwinden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Diese Antwort beraubte sie jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung, die sie sich vorher abverlangt hatte. Ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, stiegen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen und liefen in geraden Linien über ihre erhitzten Wangen. Sie ballte ihre noch immer frei schwebende Hand zu einer Faust, so fest, dass sich ihre Fingernägel in die Handfläche bohrten, dann wischte sie sich ihre widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Merlin, i-ich... würde _a-alles_... g-geben", hauchte sie.

„Wofür?", fragte er, als sie nicht weitersprach,

„D-dafür, dir wieder so... nahe z-zu sein." Sie biss sich auf ihren Daumennagel in der Hoffnung, dadurch etwas Beherrschung wiederzufinden. Doch der gewünschte Effekt blieb aus. Stattdessen wurde sie von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Durch ihr Weinen hörte sie nicht, dass Malfoy sich aus seiner erschöpften Position erhob. Sie hörte auch nicht, dass er sich ihr näherte. Sie bemerkte es erst, als er links an ihr vorbeiging, gerade so als würde die magische Barriere, an der sie lehnte, gar nicht existieren. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, um ihrem Schluchzen Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie hickste atemlos und sah aus anschwellenden Augen hinauf in das Gesicht des Mannes, der Qual und Erlösung gleichermaßen bedeutete. Er blickte so verbissen drein, dass sie es kaum wagte, es auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, sein stummes Angebot anzunehmen.

Dennoch legte sie ihre kalte Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm mit einem Ruck auf die Beine ziehen. Hermine stolperte in Malfoys Arme und fand sich in einer so festen Umarmung wieder, dass ihr aus gänzlich anderen Gründen die Luft wegblieb.

„Ist das nahe genug?", forderte er über ihr Weinen hinweg zu wissen und verlieh seiner Frage Nachdruck, indem er ihr Gesicht fest in die Kuhle an seinem Hals presste. „Ist das genug?", wiederholte er, allerdings leiser.

Hermine schniefte und nahm dabei wieder den wundervollen herben Geruch wahr, der aus seiner Kleidung sickerte und direkt über seiner Haut so intensiv war, dass ihr davon schwindelig wurde. Ein erleichtertes Lachen mischte sich in ihre Tränen, während sie nickte, soweit es ihr in seinem schraubstockartigen Griff möglich war.

* * *

Der Schlaf, der diesen Ereignissen folgte, war der erholsamste, den Hermine in den letzten neun Jahren bekommen hatte. Während das Amulett sie sonst mindestens einmal pro Nacht mit einem Alptraum geweckt hatte, schwebte sie nun in einer wundervollen Schwärze, in der sie sich so geborgen fühlte wie ein Fötus im Mutterleib. Diese Geborgenheit riss auch nicht ab, als sie langsam wieder aufwachte.

Sie hatte in den Armen des Mannes geschlafen, nach dem sie sich mehr sehnte, als nach jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese Sehnsucht nur der Aurenmagie entsprang, oder ob sie einen Teil davon auch schon vorher in sich getragen hatte. Doch jetzt so nahe bei ihm zu sein, fühlte sich zu gut an, um an der Quelle ihrer Sehnsucht zu zweifeln.

Während sie versuchte, das Jucken der verbliebenen Müdigkeit aus ihren Augen zu blinzeln, reckte sie ihren Kopf nach oben und versuchte herauszufinden, ob Lucius noch schlief. Sie lächelte, als sie seine völlig entspannten Gesichtszüge erblickte.

Die Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, geriet durch ihre Bewegungen ins Rutschen und fiel neben ihr auf die Bettdecke. Dankbar für dieses Mehr an Bewegungsfreiheit stützte Hermine ihren Kopf in ihre Hand und sog die wenigen Minuten, in denen sie diesen Anblick genießen durfte, in sich auf wie ein Schwamm das Wasser. Die Stille des Raumes, in dem er das Bett für sie aus einer alten Kommode erschaffen hatte, hüllte sie ein wie eine dicke Schicht Watte. Geschützt vor allem und absolut unverwundbar.

Deswegen legte sie auch rasch einen Finger auf seine Lippen, als er leise seufzend erwachte und zum Sprechen ansetzte. Seine grauen Augen wurden eine Nuance größer, dann bildete sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Brauen.

Nachdem Hermine sich vergewissert hatte, dass er schweigen würde, nahm sie ihren Finger fort und betastete stattdessen eben jene Falte, bis sie sich glättete. Es war lange her, dass sie mit diesem Summen in ihren Gliedern neben einem Mann gelegen und sich gewünscht hatte, anhand seines Körpers einen neuen Atlas der Anatomie zu erstellen. Belustigt über diesen Gedanken biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

Nun tat er es ihr gleich und hob seinerseits seine Hand. Seine Fingerkuppen waren etwas rau, als er damit über ihre Lippen strich. Hermine griff nach seinem Handgelenk, hob es ein Stück hoch und küsste ihn, direkt auf die Handfläche, die sich warm und trocken gegen ihren Mund presste, einen eigentümlichen Geruch verströmte.

Lucius stieß ruckartig die Luft aus seinen Lungen, dann machte er sich aus ihrem Griff los, ließ seine Finger in ihre Haare gleiten und zog ihren Kopf zu sich herunter. In dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen trafen, glaubte Hermine, ihre Aura anschwellen und pulsieren zu spüren. Bereits dieses Gefühl war so intensiv und allumfassend, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte herauszufinden, wohin das noch führen würde.

Sie lehnte sich ihm begierig entgegen und schwang ihr rechtes Bein über seinen Körper. Ihre Haare rutschten ihr über die Schulter und hüllten ihn ein wie ein undurchsichtiger Vorhang, während sie ihre kühlen Finger an sein Gesicht legte und diesen Kuss andauern ließ. Nur beiläufig spürte sie, wie er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und damit langsam nach oben fuhr. Erst als der Stoff ihres Pullovers sich unter ihren Armen staute, richtete sie sich auf und ließ ihn das Oberteil über ihren Kopf ziehen.

Mit pochenden Wangen und schwerem Atem sah Hermine hinab auf diesen sonderbaren Mann, den sie noch immer nicht einzuschätzen wusste. Vielleicht war es genau dieser Umstand, der sie erregte; das leise Summen drohender Gefahr, obwohl sich ein Teil ihrer Selbst sicher war, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

Mit zitternden Fingern begann sie, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Einer nach dem anderen schlüpfte durch das Loch, erstaunlich geschickt angesichts ihrer Nervosität. Als sie an seinem Hosenbund angekommen war, verharrte sie einen Augenblick ratlos. Dann zeigte sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck um ihren Mund und sie zog den dünnen Hemdstoff kurzerhand nach oben. Mit einem dunklen Schnauben hob Lucius sein Becken an und unterstützte so ihr Tun.

Kurze Zeit später schlug Hermine das Hemd auf und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie die blasse, unbehaarte Brust mit ihren Fingern erkundete. Die Haut war so weich wie die eines Jünglings, aber die Muskeln darunter spielten ein eindrucksvolles Spiel. Die Hitze stieg so intensiv von ihm auf, dass sie glaubte, die Luft flirren zu sehen. Der Geruch ließ sie ihre Augen schließen und laut vernehmlich einatmen.

Lucius beobachtete ihr Tun mit unverhohlenem Amüsement, so dass Hermine rot anlief. Um ihn abzulenken, wählte sie die Flucht nach vorne. Sie öffnete die Häkchen ihres BHs und streifte sich die Träger von den Schultern. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo das Ding landete, warf sie es von sich.

Die Hände des blonden Mannes, die bis eben auf ihren Beinen gelegen hatten, strichen gierig an ihren Seiten hinauf und über ihren Rippenbogen bis zu ihren Brüsten. Schon die kühle Luft hatte gereicht, damit sich ihre Brustwarzen aufrichteten, doch das Kitzeln seiner rauen Finger ließen sie genussvoll die Augen schließen.

Ein paar wundervolle Minuten verwöhnte Lucius sie auf diese Art, dann hielt er inne und griff nach ihren Handgelenken. Sie blinzelte überrascht und sah ihm in die Augen. Mit einem Zucken seiner Brauen schien er sie zu fragen, ob sie sich ihrer Sache sicher war. Hermine nickte, ohne lange zu zögern.

Daraufhin packte er ihre Hüften und beförderte sie mit einem heftigen Ruck auf den Rücken. Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf, während sie auf der Matratze ein paar Mal auf und ab federte. Im nächsten Moment war er über ihr, zog sich das offene Hemd von den Armen und blickte gierig auf ihren Körper hinab. Er zog ihren Kopf ein Stück nach hinten, so dass Hermine einen kehligen Laut von sich gab. Dann beugte er sich herunter und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals. Von ihrem Schlüsselbein an, über das Pochen ihrer Halsschlagader bis hinauf zu ihrem Ohr. Sein warmer Atem rauschte in ihrer Muschel.

Hermine fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen muskulösen Oberarm, ihre Blicke erfassten flüchtig die schwarzen Linien des Dunklen Mals. Dann fand sie den Weg zwischen ihren und seinen Körper und nestelte am Knopf seiner Hose. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, an diesem letzten Knopf zu scheitern. Dann endlich erbarmte sich das lästige Ding und schlüpfte durchs Knopfloch. Der Reißverschluss ratschte laut, als sie ihn nach unten zerrte, und Lucius ließ von ihrem Hals ab.

Er sah sie auf eine sonderbare Art an, wirkte überrascht, dass sie so selbstverständlich die Initiative ergriff. Sie ließ ihm einen kessen Blick zukommen und streckte ihre Arme aus, soweit es ihr möglich war, um den Stoff seiner Hose über die festen Muskeln seiner Kehrseite zu schieben. Dann krabbelte sie mit ihren Fingern auf seinem Rücken wieder nach oben und ließ dabei jedem einzelnen Wirbel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.

Als er durch ihre Behandlung etwas Kraft einbüßte und ein Stück auf sie hinabsank, konnte Hermine seinen Schaft an ihrem Bauch spüren, ein kleines Stück über dem Bund ihrer Hose. Sie zog ihn noch dichter an sich und strich ihm mit einer Hand die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Haut gebildet.

Dann machte er sich aus ihrem Griff los, befreite sich von seiner Hose und tat das gleiche mit ihrem Unterkörper. Hermine hob ihr Becken an, um ihm zu helfen, genauso wie er es kurz zuvor getan hatte. Mit der flachen Hand fuhr er ihr nacktes Bein hinauf, vom Knöchel bis zum Oberschenkel. Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren Körper und ließ ihren Schoß verlangend pochen.

Ohne dass er nachhelfen musste, spreizte sie ihre Beine und zog ihn am Arm wieder zu sich nach oben. Lucius beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste ihre Lippen und ihre Wange, strich mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über ihren Kieferknochen und kehrte zur empfindlichen Haut an ihrem Hals zurück wie ein Vampir, der nach ihrem Blut dürstete. Dabei hob er ihr linkes Bein an seine Hüfte und rückte ein Stück dichter an sie heran.

Hermine griff in seine Haare und presste seinen Mund fester gegen ihren Hals, während er in sie eindrang. Sie riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Das im ersten Moment etwas unangenehme Gefühl kehrte sich innerhalb von Sekunden ins Gegenteil und sie hob ihm ihren Körper ein Stück entgegen, damit er tiefer in sie gleiten konnte.

Von einem sanften Rhythmus, wie Hermine es bisher von ihren Partnern gewohnt war, hielt Lucius nicht viel. Er nahm sie grob in Besitz, so dass ihre Oberkörper sich aneinander rieben. Hermines empfindliche Brustwarzen sandten Schauer der Erregung durch ihren Körper und sie musste seinen Kopf regelrecht ein Stück von sich schieben, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Ein lustverhangener Ausdruck hatte das sonst sehr helle Grau dunkel gefärbt, ebenso wie seine normalerweise blassen Lippen dunkelrot aus seinem Gesicht hervorstachen. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach davon kosten. Ihre Nase rieb sich gegen seine, ihr Stöhnen vermischte sich zu einer fremdartigen Melodie und er schmeckte so unglaublich gut, dass sie ein leises Wimmern ausstieß.

Die harten Stöße seines Beckens ließen ihren gesamten Körper beben, ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und die Decke über ihr verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Je weiter sich die Erregung in ihrem Schoß aufbaute, desto weniger war sie in der Lage, richtig Luft zu holen. Sie streckte ihren Bauch in die Höhe, so dass sich ihr Rücken von der Matratze hob, und als er sie das kleine Bisschen zu weit reizte, begann ihr ganzer Körper zu zucken und pulsieren. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seinen Nacken, sein leises Zischen drang allerdings nur gedämpft an ihre Ohren.

Ein paar Augenblicke später lag sie dann zerschlagen und auf merkwürdige Art entrückt neben Lucius im Bett und blinzelte träge zur Decke hinauf. Der Gedanke, dass sie gerade mit dem Mann geschlafen hatte, der einst beinahe Ginnys Tod verursacht hatte, war so abwegig, dass sie ihn momentan nicht wirklich erfassen konnte. Träge drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und betrachtete die selbstsichere Art, mit der er einen Arm unter dem Kopf liegen hatte und wie sich sein Bauch abwechselnd hob und senkte.

„Kann ich jetzt einschlafen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass du dich dann davon schleichst?", fragte sie.

Er sah sie ebenfalls an und dachte einen Moment nach. Dann nickte er.

„Gut." Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, und zog die Decke über ihren nackten Körper. Trotz aller Gründe, die gegen ihn sprachen, fühlte es sich einfach richtig an, in genau diesem Moment an seiner Seite zu sein.


	14. Kapitel 7: Die Entscheidung: Teil I

_Kapitel 7: Die Entscheidung – Teil I

* * *

_

Während Hermine in der vergangenen Nacht noch befürchtet hatte, dass sie am Morgen diejenige wäre, die alleine in einem großen Bett aufwachte, so war es dann doch anders herum. Sie erwachte bereits sehr früh, vermutlich weil sie es nach all den Jahren einfach nicht mehr gewohnt war, länger als sechs Stunden am Stück zu schlafen.

Da sie es nicht drauf ankommen lassen wollte, die Einlage der letzten Nacht zu wiederholen, bevor ein paar grundlegende Dinge geklärt waren, stand sie leise auf und schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung. Dann holte sie sich einen Stuhl heran, verwandelte ihn mit Lucius' Zauberstab in einen bequemen Sessel (sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo dieser unmögliche Mann mit ihrem Zauberstab abgeblieben war) und wartete mit angezogenen Beinen darauf, dass er ebenfalls erwachen würde.

Die Ruhe des frühen Morgens presste sich wie Watte auf ihre Ohren. Sie glaubte, den Sinn für die Realität zu verlieren, während sie den blonden Mann im Bett anstarrte und zu verstehen versuchte, was letzte Nacht mit ihnen geschehen war. Versuchte das Entsetzen darüber zu beherrschen und das Verlangen nach ihm zu ignorieren. Doch schon die feine Haarsträhne, die er mit jedem Atemzug vor seinem Gesicht aufschweben ließ, kostete sie sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung, die sie aufbringen konnte; sie einfach zwischen ihre Finger nehmen und hinter sein Ohr streichen, die weiche Haut berühren, sein Aftershave so intensiv riechen wie den Raps im Frühjahr.

Als der Druck in ihrer Brust übermächtig wurde, schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er war wie eine Sucht und sie hasste ihn dafür. Und begehrte ihn.

Als Lucius erwachte, flogen seine Blicke zuerst auf die leere Seite des Bettes. Er erstarrte, als er sie dort nicht fand. Während er seine Blicke strategisch von der rechten Wand aus durch das Zimmer gleiten ließ, trat ein verbissener Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Er entspannte sich erst, als er sie entdeckt hatte. „Ist das Ding bequemer als das Bett?", fragte er trocken.

„Nein. Aber es ist weniger gefährlich", antwortete sie dumpf.

Der blonde Mann setzte sich auf. Die dünne Bettdecke rutschte von seiner nackten Brust und Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von den Brustwarzen nehmen, die sich dunkel gegen seine blasse Haut absetzten. Diese verlockende, unbehaarte, warme Haut. „Viel weniger gefährlich", murmelte sie, ehe sie sich mit einem Kopfschütteln in die Realität zurückholte. „Also", begann sie mit nachdrücklicher Stimme, „was ist dein Plan? Willst du mich in eine ähnliche Geschichte verwickeln wie Narcissa Horatio?"

Er sah sie belustigt an. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast eher du mich verwickelt."

„I-Ich...", stotterte Hermine, während sie rot anlief, „Ich bin nur einem Impuls gefolgt. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass du auch noch mitmachst."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin", erinnerte er sie äußerlich ungerührt, „Ich nutze jede Gelegenheit, die sich mir bietet."

Hermine biss ihre Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sie knirschten. Wie sie ihn und seine ekelhafte Art hasste. „Wie geht das Ganze jetzt weiter? Komplimentierst du mich auf Nimmerwiedersehen zur Tür hinaus und machst eine weitere Kerbe in deinem Bettpfosten?"

Lucius schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mein Bettpfosten besteht aus Mahagoni. Den werde ich bestimmt nicht mit Kerben verunstalten."

„Oh, entschuldige! Wie konnte ich bloß?" Sie drehte die Augen zur Decke.

„Aber der Teil mit dem auf Nimmerwiedersehen vor die Tür komplimentieren hat einen gewissen Reiz...", überging er ihren Einwand.

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann fand sie ihre Selbstachtung wieder und sprang auf die Füße. „Das kannst du dir sparen. Ich gehe freiwillig", erklärte sie kühl und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als er sich blitzschnell nach vorne lehnte und ihr Handgelenk ergriff. „Lass mich los!", verlangte sie, jetzt schon weniger beherrscht, doch Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er nutzte seine überlegene Kraft, um sie zu sich zu ziehen, bis Hermine an der Bettkante das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf seinen Schoß fiel. „Du elender Mistkerl! Niemals habe ich dieselbe Aura wie du!", fluchte sie und wollte mit der freien Hand auf ihn einschlagen, doch auch dieses Handgelenk bekam er schnell zu fassen.

„Lolly hat getratscht", stellte Lucius gepresst fest. „Das wird dieser elende Hauself bereuen!"

„Nein!", fuhr Hermine dazwischen und bäumte sich erneut auf. „Ich hab ihn erpresst. Er kann nichts dafür."

„Der einzige, von dem Lolly sich erpressen lassen darf, bin ich. Also kann er etwas dafür." Ein achtungheischender Ausdruck trat auf das kantige Gesicht. „Und wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dich wie eine Furie zu benehmen, werde ich dich wieder in eine Zimmerecke bannen!" Trotz seines entblätterten Äußeren schaffte er es, sie durch einen Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Allerdings nur für eine Sekunde. Dann stellte sie fest, dass sie das unmögliche Verlangen nach seiner Brust ignorieren konnte, wenn sie sich auf ihre Wut konzentrierte. Sie begann von Neuem, ihn mit allen Flüchen, die sie von gebährenden Frauen aufgeschnappt hatte, zu beschimpfen und kämpfte dabei so besessen gegen seinen Griff an, dass sie völlig außer Atem geriet. Letztendlich blieb ihr doch nichts anderes übrig, als zu kapitulieren. Schwer atmend und krebsrot im Gesicht lag sie quer über seinen Beinen und starrte wütend gegen die Decke.

„Können wir jetzt wie zwei erwachsene Menschen miteinander reden?"

„Pah!", machte sie. „Bis eben hast du es noch vorgezogen, mich rauszuschmeißen!"

„Das ist Auslegungssache", tat er ihren Einwand ab. „Mir kommt es eher so vor, dass du einen Rausschmiss provozieren willst."

Auf diesen Vorwurf hin mobilisierte Hermine erneut ihre verbliebenen Kräfte und versuchte, seinen schraubstockartigen Griff um ihre Handgelenke zu lösen. „Wie konnte ich bloß... mit dir... ins Bett gehen?", schimpfte sie.

Lucius lachte dreckig auf. „Du wolltest es! Du würdest es immer wieder wollen!"

„Du bist so ein arroganter Mistkerl", ätzte sie und schaffte es in ihrer Wut immerhin, sich von ihrer liegenden Position in eine sitzende zu bringen – in dieselbe, die sie auch letzte Nacht innegehabt hatte. Bewusst wurde ihr das erst, als sie mit einem Bein zu jeder Seite seines Körpers auf seinem Schoß saß. Ihr Gesicht war seinem plötzlich wieder so nahe, dass ihr sein herber Geruch in die Nase stieg. Sie schluckte schwer. „Warum hast du mir das bloß angetan?", fragte sie und ihre vorherige Wut war verschwunden. Stattdessen wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass nur eine dünne Decke sie von seinen nackten Beinen trennte. Sie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich habe dir nichts angetan, Hermine. Aber ich wünschte, du hättest deine Aura bei dir behalten."

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ mutlos ihren Kopf sinken. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich nur ansehe, wünsche ich mir so sehr, dich zu berühren, dass es wehtut", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Die Vorstellung, wieder nach Hause zu gehen ohne die Aussicht, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden, ist nicht annäheren so verlockend wie eine lebenslange Haft in Askaban." Sie versuchte, gegen das trockene Gefühl in ihrem Mund anzuschlucken. „Wird das immer so bleiben?"

Vielleicht weil sie nun nicht mehr den Eindruck machte, als wolle sie mit Zähnen und Krallen auf ihn losgehen, ließ Lucius ihre Handgelenke los und strich ihr stattdessen die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Aber ich hoffe, dass es nachlässt." In seinen Worten steckte eine kaum wahrnehmbare Note von Verzweiflung, die in Hermine eine dumpf vibrierende Saite zum Klingen brachte.

Sie lehnte sich wie fremdgesteuert vor und nippte an seinen Lippen. Rau und warum fühlten sie sich an, schmeckten nach Schlaf und wie das Tor zum Paradies. In ihrer Brust schwoll etwas an, das ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Erst seine Hände, die ihr Gesicht umfassten und es von seinem schoben, beendeten den Kuss.

Schwer atmend sah sie ihn an, gerade so als würde sie ihn das erste Mal sehen. „Geht es dir nicht auch wie mir?"

Ein bitterer Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, während er ihr ein „Doch!" entgegenspie, als könne er sich daran die Zunge verbrennen.

Hermine holte erstickt Luft und sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen. In dem kleinen Moment, der ihr im Raum des Todes für ihre Entscheidung geblieben war, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass sie damit derartige Folgen heraufbeschwören würde. „Es tut mir so leid."

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Dadurch wird es auch nicht besser."

„Dann sag mir, was ich tun soll!"

Er beugte sich ein Stück vor, so dass seine Nasenspitze nur Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt war. „Am besten nimmst du deine verdammte Aura und deine... _Grübchen_ und... deine ganze Art und verschwindest dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist!"

Sie blitzte ihn verärgert an. „Wirst du eigentlich pro Gemeinheit bezahlt, oder bringt dir das einfach nur Spaß?"

„Weder noch. Das ist _meine_ Art!"

„Mistkerl!"

„Furie!"

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Nein, tust du nicht." Bevor sie dem etwas entgegensetzen konnte, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie erneut.

Hermine keuchte atemlos, als er sich endlich wieder zurückzog, und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Siehst du, genau deswegen habe ich da drüben gesessen."

„So kommen wir nicht weiter." Er schob sie von sich herunter und flüchtete aus dem Bett. Während er in seine Hose stieg und sich das Hemd über den blassen Oberkörper zog, befreite Hermine sich aus den Kissen und dem zusammengeknautschten Bettlaken und beobachtete sein Tun. „Ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde zum Frühstück." Mit einem Ratschen schloss er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und wandte sich zur Tür um.

„Lucius, warte!", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss. „Wie komme ich denn von hier aus in mein Zimmer?", fragte sie daher die Stille, die nach seinem Abgang übrig geblieben war. Seufzend sackte sie in sich zusammen.

* * *

Hermine war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich von den warmen, wohlriechenden Laken zu trennen und sich von einem Hauselfen in ihr Zimmer führen zu lassen. Sie war erleichtert, dass es weder Lolly noch Sunny gewesen war, sondern ein ihr bisher völlig fremder Hauself. Das kleine Wesen verzog keine Miene über ihr Aussehen und auch nicht über ihren sonderbaren Wunsch. Er bedeutete ihr lediglich, ihm zu folgen, und führte sie dann zwei Türen weiter den Flur hinunter. „Ihr Zimmer, Missus", erklärte er und verneigte sich tief, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Hermine blinzelte irritiert und blickte den Gang hinauf und hinunter. Jetzt, wo sie direkt vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stand, erkannte sie auch, dass sie nur wenige Meter davon entfernt genächtigt hatte. Etwas verlegen betrat sie es und begann, sich tageslichttauglich herzurichten.

Als sie kurze Zeit später dann den Weg in den Salon antrat, wusste sie nicht, ob ihre Finger vor Nervosität oder Vorfreude zitterten. Jedenfalls atmete sie bei Lucius' Anblick auf, als hätte man ihr eine zentnerschwere Last von der Brust genommen.

Er ließ sich eine ähnliche Erleichterung nicht anmerken, als er sie anwies, Platz zu nehmen. Überhaupt wirkte er in seiner frischen Kleidung wieder äußerst reserviert. „Ist Narcissa wieder zum Brunch eingeladen?", fragte sie daher spitz, während sie nach einer Kanne griff und sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss.

„Nein. Sie hat lediglich schon heute Morgen gefrühstückt." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick zur Wanduhr. Es war bereits kurz vor zwölf.

„Oh", machte Hermine und versenkte ihre Nase in der Tasse. „Und, wie gedenkst du unser Problem jetzt zu lösen?", kehrte sie rasch zu dem Thema zurück, das sie viel mehr interessierte als Narcissas Verbleib. Sie konnte sich selbst jetzt nur schwer davon abhalten, mit ihrem Fuß unter dem Tisch nach seinem zu tasten.

„Du wirst jetzt nach Hause zurückkehren und diese aurendiktierte Sucht überwinden. Nun, da es dir keine körperlichen Schmerzen mehr bereitet, von mir getrennt zu sein, ist es alles eine Sache des Willens."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", fragte Hermine schlicht.

„Dann tust du es eben gegen deinen Willen."

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

Lucius schnaubte. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hermine. Abgesehen davon, dass ich jeden aus meinem Haus schmeißen kann, wenn mir der Sinn danach steht, hättest du gestern um diese Zeit kein zweites Mal gefragt, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, du darfst gehen."

„Gestern ist nicht heute", beharrte sie und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, indem sie den Blick senkte. Das zarte Blumenmuster des Porzellans beruhigte sie zumindest einigermaßen. „Darf ich denn hinterher wiederkommen?"

Angesichts der Akzeptanz, die sie nun zeigte, entspannte er sich etwas. „Wenn du es dann noch willst..."

„Das werde ich."

Lucius lächelte bitter. „Kannst du es denn mit dir vereinbaren, einen Menschen wie mich auf diese Art zu begehren?"

„Kannst du es?"

Während er ihrem Blick vorher problemlos standgehalten hatte, wandte er ihn nun ab und blickte verbissen aus dem Fenster. Es schien eine große Überwindung für ihn zu sein, ihr darauf eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben. Dennoch tat er es: „Mein Verstand nennt mich einen Narren, dass ich es tue. Aber mein Verstand hat mir auch schon andere falsche Entscheidungen diktiert."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich irgendwo in ihrer Magengegend aus; sie lächelte. „Geht mir genauso."

Er sah sie lange an, die Stirn gerunzelt, so als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Schließlich sagte er: „Solltest du zurückkehren..." Er unterbrach sich, setzte sich aufrechter hin und begann von Neuem: „_Solltest_ du zurückkehren, möchte ich, dass dir etwas klar ist."

„Nämlich?"

„Ich kann dir keine offene Beziehung bieten, Hermine. Alles, was ich dir bieten kann, ist eine Affäre, so wie Narcissa und Horatio sie führen. Offiziell kenne ich dich dann nur als Dracos frühere Schulkameradin und als Medimagierin von Astoria."

Hermines Lächeln verschwand, während sie seinen Worten lauschte. Mit einem leisen Klingen stellte sie ihre Tasse auf den Tisch zurück. „Warum?"

„Weil der Erfolg meiner Geschäfte, mein Ansehen in der Gesellschaft und mein ganzer Ruf darauf basiert, eine erfolgreiche Ehe zu führen. An diesen dreien hängt zu viel, um es leichtfertig", bei diesem Wort zuckte Hermine zusammen, „aufzugeben. Das Wohl meiner Frau, meines Sohnes, meiner Schwiegertochter, meines Enkels... Das Erbe der letzten und die Absicherung der folgenden Generationen. Ich habe in meinem Leben weitaus mehr Verantwortung auf mich genommen, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Alles, was ich dir zugestehen kann, ist eine Beziehung, die in kompletter Verschwiegenheit stattfindet."

„Was genau bedeutet 'komplette Verschwiegenheit'?"

„Versuchst du zu handeln?" Er lüpfte eine Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht..."

Dem folgte ein Brummen, ehe er präzisierte: „Ich könnte dich niemals irgendwo hin begleiten. Weder auf einen Geburtstag deiner Freunde, noch auf eine Preisverleihung. Nicht mal zu deiner Familie."

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung und versuchte, sich die Situationen, die er aufzählte, wirklich vorzustellen. Sie kam zu einem überraschenden Ergebnis: „Ich bin es gewohnt, mit Freunden und Arbeitskollegen irgendwo hinzugehen."

„Wir könnten uns nur hier in Malfoy Manor treffen. Nicht in deiner Wohnung, nicht draußen, in keinem Café, keinem Theater, nicht in der Winkelgasse."

„Na ja, dieses Haus ist... gewaltig!" Sie blickte sich im Salon um; hier würde ihre gesamte Wohnung Platz finden. „Ich nehme an, ich würde einige Jahre brauchen, um jeden Winkel kennenzulernen."

„Wir könnten niemals Kinder bekommen", fuhr er fort, kaum dass sie geendet hatte.

Hermine schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, ein absoluter Volltreffer. „Ich kann sowieso keine Kinder bekommen", erklärte sie dumpf.

„Stand das schon fest, bevor du das Ritual durchgeführt hast?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Dann weißt du nicht, ob es so bleiben wird. Schwarze Magie ist wie ein Gift für den menschlichen Körper und die Fähigkeit zur Fortpflanzung bleibt als erstes auf der Strecke. Du musst dich erneut testen lassen, wenn du dich vollständig erholt hast."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und kämpfte gegen das Brennen hinter ihren Lidern an. „Wenn du mich loswerden willst, warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Er stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum. Ungewohnt zärtlich legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Schläfe. „Ich will dich nicht loswerden. Aber ich will dich auch nicht rücksichtslos an mich binden. Wenn du mich willst, dann musst du dein Leben zu einem Großteil auf Lügen und Schweigen aufbauen. War es nicht das, was du nach all den Jahren mit der Kette beenden wolltest?"

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste nicken. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf, einen kläglichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Pack deine Sachen und fahr nach Hause. Kehr zurück in dein altes Leben, lebe es und entscheide mit klarem Verstand, ob ich es wert bin, so viele deiner Träume aufzugeben. Ich werde dir in ein paar Tagen eine Eule schicken. Sie bringt dir einen Portschlüssel, der dich herführt. Wir werden gemeinsam essen und dann kannst du mir mitteilen, wie du dich entschieden hast. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte. Trotzdem rollten zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen, als sie die Augen schloss. „Ich sehne mich so fürchterlich nach dir", hauchte sie.

„Das gibt sich mit der Zeit", erwiderte er und seine Stimme klang irgendwie anders als sonst. Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, waren seine Augen dunkel und ein paar Muskeln zuckten, als bereite dieser Moment ihm körperlich Schmerzen.

„Ich werde wiederkommen", versprach sie daher.

Lucius lächelte flüchtig, bevor er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und sie kurz küsste. „Eines solltest du vielleicht noch wissen", murmelte er, keine zwei Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt. „Es gibt mindestens genauso viele glückliche Paare, die völlig unterschiedliche Auren haben wie solche, deren Auren sich verblüffend ähneln. Mach deine Entscheidung nicht davon abhängig." Dann küsste er sie noch einmal, wandte sich ab und verließ den Salon, ohne auch nur einen Bissen gegessen zu haben.

* * *

Die Rückkehr in ihr altes Leben war schwer. Hermine konnte sich kaum dazu bringen, in Malfoy Manor den Kamin zu betreten. Alles in ihr zerrte zurück in die Räume, in denen sie sich unerwarteterweise wohlzufühlen gelernt hatte. Es war, als hätte sie einen gewaltigen Magneten in ihrem Körper. Erst der abwartende Blick des Hauselfen zu ihren Füßen war es, der sie den letzten Schritt ins Feuer treten ließ.

Sie nannte die Adresse ihrer Wohnung und schloss die Augen, als die Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk begann. Bevor sie bei sich aus dem Kamin stolpern konnte, streckte sie eine Hand aus und stützte sich an der Rückseite des Schachts ab, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Seufzend trat sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und ließ ihre Tasche einfach auf den Boden fallen.

Dem dumpfen Poltern folgte ein leises Kreischen, dann ein lauter werdendes Flattern. Wenige Sekunden später flog Horace direkt auf sie zu, setzte sich auf ihre Schulter und kniff sie eine Spur zu hart ins Ohr. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst", murmelte sie und strich der Eule über das weiche Gefieder.

Horace krächzte leise und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, so dass seine Schwanzfedern an ihrer Wange entlang strichen. Dann wippte er mit dem Kopf auf und ab und breitete die Flügel aus, soweit es ihm möglich war.

„Du kriegst erst einen Eulenkeks, wenn ich mich vergewissert habe, dass du nichts angestellt hast", informierte Hermine ihn daraufhin mit strenger Miene.

Das wiederum schien nicht im Mindesten seiner Vorstellung von ihrer Rückkehr zu entsprechen; er stieß einen sehr lauten, sehr hellen Schrei aus und flatterte quer durchs Zimmer, bis er auf ihrer Stehlampe zum Sitzen kam. Dort schüttelte er sein Gefieder aus und drehte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„So schön ist's nur zu Hause", seufzte sie und ging träge mit ihrer Tasche ins Schlafzimmer hinüber.

* * *

Zwei Tage hatte Hermine sich Zeit genommen, um wieder in ihrem alten Leben anzukommen. In der Zeit hatte sie darum gekämpft, ihre Tasche auszupacken und die dreckigen Kleidungsstücke zu waschen. Nur das Shirt, das sie beim Kampf gegen Voldemort getragen hatte, das so wundervoll nach Lucius duftete, das hatte sie aufgehoben. Es lag in ihrem Bett, direkt neben dem Kopfkissen.

Doch letztendlich war es so gekommen, wie Lucius vorhergesagt hatte. Die unerträgliche Sehnsucht, die sie am ersten Tag mehrmals an den Kamin getrieben hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass sie Malfoy Manor ohne Einladung nicht betreten konnte, ließ etwas nach.

Schweren Herzens hatte sie sich auf der Entbindungsstation zurückgemeldet, diverse Komplimente über ihre endlich einmal wieder einigermaßen gesunde Gesichtsfarbe bekommen und Jasper im Labor einen Besuch abgestattet. Letzteres hatte sie eigentlich dafür nutzen wollen, um Magnus McMulish zu fragen, ob er sie mit wiederhergestelltem Immunsystem wieder für die Forschung einsetzen würde, doch er war nicht da gewesen. Also unterhielt sie sich stattdessen lange genug mit Jasper, um die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage für eine Weile komplett zu vergessen.

An diesem Samstag schließlich hatte sie entschieden, dass sie mittlerweile selbst genug an die erfundene Geschichte ihres angeblichen Urlaubs bei ihren Eltern in Australien glaubte, um sie Ginny detailliert und überzeugend erzählen zu können. Also stattete sie ihr einen Besuch ab, während Harry seine Wochenendschicht absolvierte.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist", begrüßte die Rothaarige sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und schloss sie herzlich in die Arme. „Der Urlaub hat dir richtig gut getan, oder?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, sehr. Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren."

„Wie läuft es denn in Down under?", fragte Ginny, während sie ihrer Freundin voraus ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ein begeistertes Quietschen verschluckte den Anfang von Hermines Antwort; James stand am Gitter seines Laufstalls und wippte auf seinen stämmigen Beinchen hoch und runter.

„Gut", begann Hermine daher von Neuem, nachdem sie den kleinen Jungen ausgiebig begrüßt und sich letztendlich doch dazu erbarmt hatte, ihn aus seinem mit bunten Stofftieren ausgestatteten Gefängnis zu befreien. Jetzt saß er auf ihrem Unterarm und streckte die feisten Händchen nach ihren Haaren aus, während ein Speichelrinnsal in den Falten seines Halses versickerte. „Meine Eltern haben es jetzt endlich geschafft, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Bisher ging es ja immer hin und her, mein Vater wollte eigentlich wieder nach England zurückkehren, aber irgendwie gefällt es ihm da auch zu gut, um es wirklich zu tun. Also hat meine Mom ein Machtwort gesprochen und sie bleiben jetzt endgültig dort." Hermine lachte leise auf bei der Vorstellung, wie ihre Mutter diese Entscheidung zwischen Zahnarztbohrern und Marmeladengläsern traf – auch wenn sie selbst nur aus einem Brief davon erfahren hatte.

„Das klingt, als würden sie sich richtig wohl fühlen", stimmte Ginny zu und schenkte ihnen Kaffee ein.

„Ja, sehr. Ich kann es ihnen aber auch nicht verdenken. Australien ist wunderschön." Sie seufzte bei der Erinnerung an ihren letzten Besuch vor ein paar Jahren. „Ba-ba-ba-ba", machte sie dann die Laute nach, die James vor sich hinbrabbelte, während er auf seinen Fingern kaute. Die Energie des Kindes zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Der Moment, auf den Hermine insgeheim von Anfang an gewartet hatte, kam dann doch schneller, als sie gedacht hatte. James hatte seine feuchten Finger überall, mit besonderer Begeisterung in ihren Haaren. Doch als er sich auf ihrem Arm umzudrehen versuchte, weil Midgie, die Posteule, einen melodischen Pfiff ausgestoßen hatte, blieb er an Hermines Bluse hängen und zog den Stoff ein Stück auseinander. Ginnys Blicke huschten automatisch über das Malheur ihres Sohnes – und erstarrten überrascht.

„Wo hast du denn deine Kette gelassen?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag plötzlich schneller wurde. Zwanghaft versuchte sie die Erinnerung an die dramatischen Ereignisse und dem daraus resultierenden Gefühlschaos zu verdrängen. Sie rutschte James auf ihrem Arm höher und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter war so traurig, als ich wieder abgereist bin, da hab ich sie ihr dagelassen."

„Ich dachte, du hängst so daran." Ginny runzelte die Stirn, während sie die Arme nach James ausstreckte, der nun anscheinend wieder etwas mütterliche Nähe brauchte und auf Hermines Arm zu quengeln begonnen hatte.

„Na ja, ich hab auch an meiner Schulzeit gehangen und trotzdem war es irgendwann an der Zeit loszulassen." Trotz all der Qualen, die die Kette ihr beschert hatte, trat ein melancholisches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Außerdem ist sie bei meiner Mutter in guten Händen."

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht", stimmte ihre Freundin zu und drückte James einen Butterkeks in die Hand, um ihn wenigstens zeitweise zu beschäftigen.

* * *

An diesem Abend stand Hermine in dem schmalen Spalt zwischen ihrer Fensterbank und der Rückenlehne ihrer Couch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick in den dunkler werdenden Himmel gerichtet. Die Luft, die kühl an ihr vorbeistrich, ließ sie etwas frösteln, doch der Sauerstoff in ihren Lungen fühlte sich gut an.

Früher an diesem Abend war James auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen, während sie mit Ginny über alles gesprochen hatte, was sich in den letzten Tagen aufgestaut hatte. Dass der Schwangerschaftstest dieses Mal negativ ausgefallen war, der nächste Zyklus aber mit Sicherheit kommen würde. Dass Harry zwei Mitarbeiter entlassen musste, weil sie die Gefahren ihrer leichtsinnigen Aktionen einfach nicht einsehen wollten. Dass ihr Vater beim jährlichen Gesundheitscheck des Ministeriums ein erhöhtes Herzinfarktrisiko gezeigt hatte und nun regelmäßig entsprechende Tränke einnehmen musste. Und dass ihre Mutter ihn seitdem noch aufopfernder umsorgte (Ginny hatte dafür allerdings das Wort 'bemuttern' genutzt, zusammen mit einem sehr genervten Augenrollen).

Während ihre Freundin dann damit beschäftigt gewesen war, den Kaffeetisch abzuräumen und das Abendessen aufzutragen, hatte Hermine James in sein Bettchen gebracht. Als sie im zwielichtigen Schlafzimmer von Harry und Ginny gestanden und den schlafenden Jungen beobachtet hatte, hatte ihr etwas die Kehle zugeschnürt beim Gedanken daran, dass sie niemals ihr eigenes Kind ins Bett bringen würde, wenn sie sich auf diese geheime Beziehung mit Lucius einlassen würde.

Aber würde sie in ein paar Jahren noch genauso empfinden?

Sie seufzte leise und zupfte mit den Zähnen etwas Haut von ihrer Unterlippe. Wie auch immer es in ein paar Jahren aussehen würde, gerade jetzt war sie überzeugt, dass sie diesen Preis nicht würde zahlen können, auch wenn die Sehnsucht nach ihm noch so sehr schmerzte. Sie wünschte sich, dass die Eule mit seiner Einladung kommen möge, solange sie sich dieser Entscheidung sicher war.

Doch der Himmel über London blieb eulenfrei.

* * *

„Hermine Granger", sagte Magnus McMulish langsam und schüttelte den Kopf über sie, als hätte sie etwas ausgefressen. Dabei stand sie lediglich hier, in ihrem ehemaligen Labor, das Kinn vorgereckt und die Schultern gestrafft. „Wenn du dir bei diesem Besuch wieder irgendetwas einfängst, ist es nicht meine Schuld", erklärte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Mit einer Pipette setzte er einen Tropfen klarer Flüssigkeit auf einen Objektträger und betrachtete ihn unter dem Mikroskop.

„Ich werde mir schon nichts einfangen", tat Hermine seinen Einwand ab und konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, selbst wieder zur Pipette zu greifen. Es kribbelte verlangend in ihren Fingern und ihr Verstand arbeitete bereits auf Hochtouren, ohne signifikante Details erfahren zu haben. Sie brauchte diese Spannung, die Erregung. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit wurde ihre Sehnsucht so erträglich.

„Das hast du damals auch gesagt."

„Damals wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass ich unter einer Immunschwäche litt", log sie, ganz ohne rot zu werden. „Das ist jetzt anders. Ich bin vollständig diagnostiziert und therapiert und in wenigen Wochen wird mein Immunsystem absolut wiederhergestellt sein."

„Glückwunsch", war seine nüchterne Antwort, während er an dem Rädchen drehte, um das Bild scharfzustellen.

„Ich will meinen Job zurück", entschied Hermine daher, in die Vollen zu gehen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn entschlossen an, als er über das Okkular schielte.

„Du willst...", begann er, dann lachte er lauthals auf. „Du setzt mir keinen Fuß mehr in dieses Labor!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sie mir die Abteilung dicht machen, wenn sich noch einmal jemand mit einem Keim aus unserer Forschung ansteckt! Und ich gedenke nicht, das zu riskieren." Als seine Worte nichts an ihrer Miene änderten, seufzte er und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Ich mag dich, Hermine. Und ich schätze deine Leistungen. Aber das Risiko ist mir zu hoch." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wieder auf das Mikroskop konzentrierte.

Sie ließ ihren frustrierten Blick schweifen und begegnete dem von Jasper, der sie mit einer Geste aufforderte, nicht aufzugeben. Sie nickte ihm verschwörerisch zu und fragte: „Unter welchen Bedingungen würdest du mir eine zweite Chance geben, Magnus?"

„Unter gar keinen", brummte er.

„Oh, komm schon! Du willst mich doch. Und du schuldest mir was! Du würdest heute noch an deinen Testreihen sitzen, wenn ich nicht die Nächte durchgemacht und ein aufmerksames Auge gehabt hätte." In ihren Worten schwang der Vorwurf mit, dass die Lorbeeren für die Erfolge, die sie gemeinsam erzielt hatten, größtenteils an ihn gegangen waren. Hermine störte sich daran nicht; das waren eben die Vorzüge, die man als Leiter einer Forschungseinrichtung genoss. Doch sie schreckte auch nicht davor zurück, es für ihre Zwecke auszunutzen.

Mit Erfolg, wie es schien. Magnus tauchte mit missmutiger Miene wieder auf und ließ sie in den Genuss seiner vollen Körpergröße kommen – die locker die eins neunzig hinter sich ließ. Hermine kannte diese Art der Machtdemonstration jedoch ziemlich gut und zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Sie tat etwas, das sie vor kurzem perfektioniert hatte: sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Ich will einen medizinischen Nachweis deiner Immunstärke. Ich will deine Wochenenden. Ich will deine absolute Verfügbarkeit zu jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Uhrzeit. Und ich will volle Leistung."

Hermine erwiderte: „Den Nachweis kriegst du, außerdem jedes zweite meiner Wochenenden. Verfügbar bin ich, sofern es nötig ist und das zu entscheiden obliegt nicht nur dir allein! Und meine volle Leistung hast du immer gehabt."

Magnus kniff die Augen zusammen, knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und ruckte dann steif mit dem Kopf. „Du kannst anfangen, sobald du deinen Kram auf der Weiberstation geklärt hast."

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus und für einen Moment spiegelte sich in seiner Miene die Angst davor, dass sie ihn umarmen könnte. Doch in Gedenken an die Hygienebestimmungen bremste sie sich. „Danke!", sagte sie stattdessen, „Du wirst es nicht bereuen!"

„Das hoffe ich für dich!", rief er ihr hinterher, während Hermine bereits fluchtartig das Labor verließ – um ihren Dienst auf der Entbindungsstation für immer zu quittieren. Eine weitere Bande zu ihrem Leben mit dem Medaillon war gekappt.

* * *

Als sie sich bei Einbruch der Dämmerung dann wieder an ihr Fenster stellte, waren die Überlegungen, die durch ihren Verstand kreisten, gänzlich andere. Mit der Zusage von Magnus hatte sich ihr eine Tür geöffnet, die sie mit so verführerischen Versprechen lockte, dass sie alles andere dafür im Stich gelassen hätte. Sie hatte das Zeug dazu, die magische Medizin zu revolutionieren, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Während sie sich gestern Abend nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte als ein eigenes Kind, so rückte der Gedanke an eine Familie angesichts dieser Möglichkeiten in weite Ferne.

Nein, ein Kind würde vorerst keinen Platz haben in ihrem Leben. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie ihrer Leidenschaft genug Raum zum Entfalten geben wollte. Und nachdem sie sie schon einmal auf so schmerzliche Art verloren hatte, würde sie dies nicht noch einmal riskieren.

Doch würde sie in ein paar Jahren noch genauso darüber denken?

Denn was definitiv Platz hatte neben der Forschung, in die sie sich so gerne stürzen wollte, war eine geheime Beziehung. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, was Lucius zu ihrem Erfolg sagen würde. Ob er sich für sie freuen würde? Ob er sie beglückwünschen würde? Ob er sie genauso sehr vermisste wie sie ihn? Wiederum war sie sich ihrer Entscheidung sicher.

Und wiederum blieb der Himmel über London eulenfrei.

Hermine seufzte in die Stille hinein. „Was soll ich bloß tun?"


	15. Kapitel 7: Die Entscheidung: Teil II

_Kapitel 7: Die Entscheidung – Teil II

* * *

_

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Tonks und sah sie nachdenklich an. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Eis, das trotz der kühlen Herbstluft langsam zu schmelzen begann. Vermutlich, weil die Sonne ungewöhnlich hoch am Himmel stand und die Bank, die als einzige von den Sommermöbeln vor Florean Fortescue's Eissalon übrig geblieben war, in einem letzten Aufbegehren wärmte.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine und schlang die Hände um ihren Eiskaffee. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Licht, die Wärme, das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. Wo war der Sommer bloß geblieben?

Der Metamorphmagus gab einen skeptischen Laut von sich, ließ es aber dabei bewenden. Schweigend leisteten sie sich Gesellschaft, wie schon so viele Male zuvor.

Nach ein paar Minuten blinzelte Hermine und beobachtete das Treiben in der Winkelgasse. Es war ruhiger geworden, seitdem das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen hatte. Der Ansturm auf Umhänge, Haustiere, Bücher und Schreibutensilien war fürs Erste beendet. Dafür hatten viele der kleinen Läden nun eine Rabattaktion gestartet, um die verbliebene Kundschaft anzulocken und Restbestände loszuwerden. Bei _Madame Malkins_ zum Beispiel gab es fünf Galleonen Rabatt, wenn man statt einem maßgeschneiderten Umhang gleich zwei nahm. Die Apotheke verschleuderte Tränke, die Hermine jetzt nicht mehr brauchte, für einen Spottpreis. Die _Magische Menagerie_ hatte die Preise für Eulen und Katzen gesenkt. Nur _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ blieb bei seinen Preisen und die Schlange stand trotzdem bis auf die Straße.

Und dann blieb Hermine das Herz stehen.

Ein blonder Haarschopf war in der Menge aufgetaucht, so charakteristisch, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde lang zweifelte. Sie keuchte und lehnte sich ein Stück vor, ihre Beine standen unter Spannung, so als würde sie gleich aufspringen und quer durch die Menge zu ihm laufen.

_Lucius_, dachte sie und ihr Brustkorb zog sich vor Sehnsucht zusammen.

Doch Lucius bemerkte sie gar nicht. Mit zügigen Schritten bewegte er sich durch die Menge und verschwand schließlich hinter einer Kurve. Das Gefühl, eine Chance verpasst zu haben, breitete sich in Hermine aus wie ein bitterer Geschmack. Und so, überlegte sie, sollte es jedes Mal sein, wenn sie sich zufällig begegneten? Könnte sie das ertragen?

„Wie viel würdest du aufgeben, um mit dem Mann zusammensein zu können, den du liebst?", fragte sie nachdenklich an Tonks gewandt, die von Hermines Verhalten gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Alles", antwortete diese ohne nachzudenken.

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es sage. Es gibt nichts wichtigeres, als solange wie möglich mit denen zusammen zu sein, die man liebt. Die Zeit vergeht sowieso viel zu schnell." Die Aurorin blickte auf ihr Eis nieder, von dem nur noch ein Stück Waffel mit weißer Creme in der Spitze übrig geblieben war. „Wenn ich mit Sicherheit wüsste, dass ich so wieder zu Remus finden würde, würde ich sogar freiwillig mein Leben aufgeben." Sie schnaubte leise, dann steckte sie sich die Waffel in den Mund und kaute geräuschvoll.

„Wow", murmelte Hermine und versuchte, eine geistreichere Antwort auf dieses Geständnis zu finden.

Doch ehe ihr das gelang, fuhr Tonks fort: „Keine Angst, ich plane nicht, mich umzubringen. Abgesehen davon, dass mir die Chance, dass ich Remus so wiedertreffe, viel zu gering ist, hätte er das nicht gewollt. Ich kann nichts tun, das er nicht gewollt hätte. Selbst wenn ich es wollte."

Hermine griff nach der Hand ihrer Freundin und drückte sie kurz. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr euch wiedertreffen werdet. Ihr gehört zusammen."

„Es wäre schön, wenn es so wäre." Einen Moment lang versank Tonks in ihren Gedanken und pulte mit der Zunge zwischen ihren Zähnen herum. Dann erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an Hermines ursprüngliche Frage. „Warum fragst du eigentlich so was? Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Die Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Gut. Dann muss ich dir ja nicht raten, sorgfältig nachzudenken, bevor du ihn aufgibst." Sie lächelte verschmitzt.

„Nein, musst du nicht", entgegnete Hermine mit demselben Lächeln und widmete sich wieder ihrem Eiskaffee.

* * *

Die Einladung, die Lucius ihr versprochen hatte, ließ solange auf sich warten, dass Hermine zwischenzeitlich befürchtet hatte, er hätte ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen. Zwar hatte sie in den letzten Tagen fast täglich ihre Meinung geändert, aber eben dieses Recht wollte sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Oder wollte er sie etwa nicht mehr? Jedes Mal wenn ihr dieser Gedanke kam, fühlte sie sich leerer und kälter als zu den Zeiten vor ihrer Befreiung. Erst zwei lange Wochen nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Malfoy Manor wartete eine Eule auf sie, als sie nach der Arbeit nach Hause zurückkehrte, und streckte ihr elegant das Bein entgegen.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine, suchte dem magischen Postboten einen Eulenkeks heraus und nahm gleich einen zweiten für Horace in die Hand. Die Waldohreule, die bereits empört zu kreischen begonnen hatte, als Lucius' Bote mit der Belohnung im Schnabel aus dem offenen Fenster schwebte, war rasch besänftigt und so konnte sie sich in Ruhe hinsetzen und die kurze Nachricht lesen.

_'Ich erwarte dich morgen Abend um acht zum Dinner. Der Brief ist der Portschlüssel. Lucius'_

„Er scheint weniger gerne zu schreiben, als er sich reden hört", stellte sie ernüchtert fest und faltete den Brief sorgfältig wieder zusammen, bevor sie ihn außer Reichweite von Horace versteckte.

Trotz der Gelassenheit, mit der sie an diese ganze Sache heranzugehen versuchte, hatte ihr Körper nur durch diese wenigen Worte bereits wieder zu summen begonnen. Mit zitternden Fingern ließ sie sich auf die Couch sinken und strich sich über das Gesicht. Dieses Warten, dieses Nachdenken – es machte sie verrückt.

* * *

Es war kurz vor sieben, als es am nächsten Abend an ihrer Tür klingelte. Hermine, deren Haare gerade in wilden Strähnen abstanden, weil der Frisierzauber noch nicht abgeschlossen war, steckte mit großen Augen den Kopf aus dem Bad. Er würde doch nicht etwa...

„Moment!", rief sie quer durch die Wohnung, ignorierte das Kieksen ihrer Stimme und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass ihre Haare endlich fertig waren. Dann lief sie rasch durchs Wohnzimmer und den Flur und öffnete die Tür.

Ihr zuvor nervöser, aber doch vorfreudiger Blick verschwand augenblicklich, als sie ihren Gast erkannte. Dafür sah sie dann grenzenlos verwirrt aus. „Horatio?"

„Hi!", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

„Ähm... na ja..."

„Es dauert nicht lange!", versprach er, bevor sie sich auf ihre anerzogene Höflichkeit besinnen konnte.

„Komm rein!" Hermine schüttelte unbemerkt von ihrem unangemeldeten Gast den Kopf. Das fehlte ihr jetzt gerade noch – eine endgültige Entscheidung hatte sie immer noch nicht getroffen und die Zeit zum Nachdenken rann unter ihren Fingern weg. Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Der groß gewachsene Mann ging an ihr vorbei und sah sich neugierig um.

„Hübsche Wohnung", entschied er.

„Ach was. Man kann darin leben, mehr auch nicht." Tatsächlich hatte sie es in den vier Jahren, die sie schon hier wohnte, nicht geschafft, die wenigen Räume nach ihrem Geschmack einzurichten. Das einzige, was diese Wohnung wirklich als ihre auszeichnete, waren die Bücherregale, die überall dort standen, wo noch zwei Quadratmeter Platz an einer Wand gewesen waren – von diversen Stapeln auf Tischen und den selten genutzten Stühlen ganz zu schweigen. „Was führt dich her?" Hermine wies ihm den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und bevor er ihr antwortete, nahm er auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Ich würde ja sagen, ich war gerade in der Gegend. Aber diese herrliche Ausrede ist leider zu oft missbraucht worden."

„Viel zu oft", stimmte Hermine zu.

Horatio presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander und wählte anscheinend den direkten Weg: „Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Du bist mir sympathisch und die Entscheidung, die Lucius von dir verlangt... Ich hab sie vor fast achtzehn Jahren selbst treffen müssen und hätte mir gewünscht, jemanden fragen zu können, der beide Seiten der Medaillie kennt."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals, während ihr Mund trocken wurde. „Möchtest du auch einen Tee?", fragte sie tonlos und trat bereits den Weg in die Küche an, bevor er ihr geantwortet hatte.

Die Minuten, die sie während der Zubereitung des Tees hatte, nutzte Hermine, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie hatte die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden dafür genutzt, um diesen Abend zu verdrängen – und mit ihm die Ratlosigkeit, mit der sie nicht umgehen konnte, weil sie ihr so völlig fremd war. Es war ihr nie schwer gefallen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen; sei es nun rational oder aus dem Bauch heraus. Eine der Alternativen hatte sich ihr immer aufgedrängt, auch wenn diese nicht immer die richtige gewesen war. Doch sie hatte sich entscheiden _können_.

In diesem Fall allerdings... Ihr schwirrte schon der Kopf von den ganzen Überlegungen, mit denen sie sich in den letzten zwei Wochen herumgeschlagen hatte. Eine Entscheidung, derer sie sich sicher genug war, war trotzdem nicht in Sicht.

Ob Horatio sich genauso gequält hatte?

Als sie mit dem Tablett, auf dem eine Kanne Tee, zwei Tassen, ein Kännchen Milch und eine Schale Gebäck standen, wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, war ihre Miene nicht nur aufgeräumter, sondern seinem Angebot gegenüber auch sehr viel offener. „Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?"

„Ich hab es Narcissa entlockt." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und nahm sich einen Keks.

„Sie ist nicht angetan von mir", schlussfolgerte Hermine aus seiner Formulierung und schenkte ihnen ein.

„Nein, ist sie nicht."

„Verständlich. Wobei ich trotzdem gerne wüsste, was sie über die ganze Sache denkt."

„Oh, ich vermute, das Denken spielt in dem Fall keine allzu große Rolle. Sie ist bloß eifersüchtig. Das nervt sie. Und da du der Grund für ihre Eifersucht bist, nervst du sie erst recht. Hast du auch Zucker?" Er rührte geschäftig mit dem Löffel in seinem Tee, der durch die Mengen an Milch, die er sich hineingegossen hatte, schon eine hellbraune Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Natürlich." Hermine stand auf und holte den Zucker aus dem Schrank. Sie hob die Schutzzauber auf, die sie wegen Horaces Geschick im Öffnen von Schranktüren darüber gesprochen hatte, und reichte die Schale an Horatio.

„Danke!" Seine weißen Zähne stachen extrem aus dem dunklen Gesicht hervor.

„Hat Narcissa... also..." Sie räusperte sich. „Empfindet sie noch etwas für Lucius?"

„Ja. Eine Menge sogar." Er wirkte nicht sonderlich betrübt darüber.

„Oh", machte Hermine und senkte den Blick. Sie sollte sich fernhalten von diesem Wespennest; Narcissa konnte zweifellos eine noch größere Furie werden als sie selbst.

„Aber nicht das, was du denkst", fügte Horatio in diesem Moment zu und jetzt wirkte er äußerst vergnügt.

„Sondern?"

Er seufzte und schlug ein Bein über das andere, während er sich gemütlich zurücklehnte. „Narcissa und Lucius haben geheiratet, weil ihre Eltern es für günstig hielten. Die Beiden waren schon als Kinder gute Freunde und weil es einen in den gehobenen Kreisen schlechter erwischen kann, als mit einem Freund vor den Altar zu treten, haben sie sich nicht dagegen gewehrt. Narcissa hat mir erzählt, dass es eine Phase der Verliebtheit zwischen ihnen gab, kurz nach der Hochzeit. Dann trat Lucius den Todessern bei, ohne Narcissa in diese Entscheidung mit einzubeziehen." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Und Draco?", wandte Hermine ein.

„Er stammt aus eben dieser Zeit kurz nach der Hochzeit." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum haben sie sich nicht scheiden lassen?"

Horatios Augenbrauen zuckten milde überrascht. „Hat Lucius dir nicht seinen Vortrag über die Geschäfte, die Ehre, die Verantwortung und die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt an sich gehalten?"

„Doch", gab sie zu und lächelte unbewusst.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das alles Stuss ist." Er nippte an seiner Tasse.

„Warum bleibt er denn dann bei ihr?"

„Reue. Narcissa erzählt nicht viel von dem, was vor dem ersten Sturz Voldemorts alles passiert ist. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es furchtbar war. Lucius versucht es wiedergutzumachen."

„Und warum bleibt sie bei ihm? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn..." Hermine schüttelte unverständig den Kopf.

„Oh doch. Narcissa hat es schwer mit ihren Eltern. Sie liebt sie, aber ihre Erwartungen sind enorm. Wenn Narcissa sich scheiden lässt, wird sie keine Eltern mehr haben. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie dann mit einem Farbigen an ihrer Seite dort aufschlägt." Ein Hauch von Verbitterung huschte über sein sonst so fröhliches Gesicht.

Angesichts dieser Details wurde Hermine von derselben Welle aus Entsetzen überrollt wie damals, als sie von dem Schicksal der Hauselfen erfahren hatte.

„Dass Narcissa jetzt eifersüchtig ist", kehrte Horatio schließlich zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück, „liegt daran, dass sie meint, Lucius hätte die Schuld seiner Familie gegenüber noch immer nicht abgetragen. Und damit hat sie Recht; er wird niemals wiedergutmachen können, was er damals verbockt hat." Er holte tief Luft. „Aber das sollte kein Grund für dich sein, sich gegen ihn zu entscheiden."

„Das wohl nicht", stimmte Hermine zu, „aber alles andere, das daran hängt, schon."

„Meinst du die Geheimniskrämerei? Die Treffen, die bis ins kleinste Detail geplant werden müssen, die Einschränkungen, die damit zu tun haben, die schrägen Bemerkungen von Freunden und Familie, weil du immer alleine kommst?"

„Zum Beispiel."

„Man gewöhnt sich daran", war seine schlichte Antwort. „Nach ein paar Wochen war ich selbst schon Experte im Geheimniskrämen und Planen. Die Einschränkungen nimmt man irgendwann hin wie das schlechte Wetter hier in England. Und was Freunde und Familie betrifft... Als es mir zu bunt wurde, hab ich mich mit einer Freundin zusammengetan, der es ähnlich ging wie mir. Seitdem wir unsere Scheinbeziehung begonnen haben, haben sich alle anderen schon dreimal wieder getrennt." Er lachte amüsiert auf und auch Hermine ließ sich ein Lächeln entlocken.

„Bei dir klingt das alles so einfach."

„Das ist es. Ich hab meine Entscheidung in all den Jahren nicht einmal so sehr bereut, dass ich sie hätte rückgängig machen wollen."

Sie fuhr sich erschöpft mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Aber was ist, wenn ich das später mal nicht behaupten kann?"

„Dich jetzt für Lucius zu entscheiden, ist keine Entscheidung für die Ewigkeit. Du kannst gehen, wann immer du willst, und musst niemals zurückkehren, wenn du es nicht möchtest."

„Ich möchte aber nicht mit einem Schlupfloch in diese Beziehung gehen."

„Dann schalte für einen Moment deinen Verstand ab und hör auf das, was dein Herz dir sagt. Damit bist du immer auf der richtigen Seite."

„Von wegen", grollte sie, „Die letzte Entscheidung, die mir mein Herz diktiert hat, hat mich das Leben gekostet."

„Oh, stimmt, diese zwei Minuten müssen dich traumatisiert haben", neckte er sie.

Doch Hermine spürte das Echo der Furcht ihr Rückgrad hinunterlaufen und schluckte schwer. „Sagen wir so, ich bin nicht scharf darauf, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen."

Der dunkelhäutige Mann seufzte leise und lehnte sich ihr entgegen. „Der Trick an der Sache ist, dass du nicht als erstes darüber nachdenken darfst, was du opfern musst. Aus diesen Überlegungen kommst du nicht wieder raus. Stell dir stattdessen vor, was du gewinnen kannst. Und wenn du soweit bist, das unbedingt haben zu wollen, dann kannst du entscheiden, ob es den Preis wert ist."

* * *

Hermine hatte sich Horatios Rat durch den Kopf gehen lassen, während sie sich um ihr Make-up gekümmert hatte. Sie war etwas aus der Übung, denn seitdem ihre Augenringe zu dunkel geworden waren, um sie verstecken zu können, hatte sie es gänzlich aufgegeben, irgendetwas an ihrem Gesicht verschönern zu wollen. Dass sie jetzt gar keine Augenringe mehr hatte, machte es sonderbarerweise nicht leichter.

Möglicherweise hatte es an ihren zitternden Fingern gelegen, dass sie die schwarze Farbe des Mascaras überall fand, nur nicht auf ihren Wimpern. Und möglicherweise war ihre übersprudelnde Nervosität die Ursache dafür, dass der Schminkzauber, auf den sie letztendlich zurückgriff, so extrem ausfiel, das sie damit auf den Strich hätte gehen können.

Jedenfalls war es bereits kurz nach acht, als sie endlich mit sich zufrieden war, und so blieben die Schranktüren, hinter denen sie den Brief verstaut hatte, offen stehen, denn der Portschlüssel riss sie bei der ersten Berührung mit sich.

Hermine keuchte und tastete nach etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über die raue Oberfläche von kaltem Stein und nachdem sich der leichte Schwindel gelegt hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie – wie schon am ersten Abend – vor der Tür des Malfoy'schen Anwesen gelandet war. Sie strich ihr schlichtes Trägerkleid glatt und klopfte mehrmals gegen die Tür.

Während sie es bei ihrem ersten Besuch noch missbilligt hatte, von einem Hauselfen empfangen und durch das Anwesen geführ zu werden, hatte sie es mittlerweile hingenommen. Und an diesem speziellen Abend war sie viel zu nervös, um sich an solchen Details zu stören.

Der ihr unbekannte Elf führte sie schweigend durch mehrere große Zimmer, eine Treppe hinauf und direkt in einen Salon, der Hermine bisher noch völlig unbekannt gewesen war. Die Ausmaße des Hauses beeindruckten sie immer wieder.

Als ihre Blicke schließlich _ihn_ fanden, machte ihr Herz einen Sprung und ihr Mund wurde staubtrocken. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann es ihr das letzte Mal so ergangen war. Die ganze Sehnsucht, die sie in den letzten zwei Wochen hinter sich gelassen hatte, fiel sie aus einer kleinen Ecke ihres Herzens an und belehrte sie eines Besseren. Jetzt verstand sie, was Horatio ihr begreiflich zu machen versucht hatte.

Lucius stand am Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer loderte, und drehte sich mit einem Glas in der Hand zu ihr um. Die rotbraune Flüssigkeit schaukelte sich an den gläsernen Wänden auf, schwappte allerdings nicht über den Rand. „Du bist spät", stellte er fest.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid", erwiderte Hermine atemlos und sah sich kurz um, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gezogen wurde.

„Aber du bist da", ohne auf ihre Entschuldigung einzugehen. Stattdessen stellte er sein Glas auf das Kaminsims und ging zum Tisch. Er zog einen Stuhl hervor und sah sie abwartend an.

Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, während sie den Raum durchquerte und sich setzte. Zur selben Zeit hatte er ihr gegenüber Platz genommen. „Wollen wir erst essen?"

Sie nickte. Seit ihrer ersten Geburt auf der Entbindungsstation war sie nicht mehr so unglaublich nervös gewesen.

Doch nachdem das Essen aufgetragen worden war und zwei Hauselfen synchron die Hauben von ihrem und Lucius' Tellern hoben, verschwand jegliches Gefühl von Nervosität wie mit einem Fingerschnipsen. Vor ihr lag ein Berg Nudeln mit Tomatensauce.

Hermine blinzelte überrascht, dann blickte sie zu dem Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel und sie konnte nicht anders, sie lachte vergnügt auf.

* * *

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich Nudeln liebe?", fragte sie etwa eine Stunde später, als sie sich zusammen mit Lucius im Takt einer leisen Musik bewegte. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers durch das Hemd, das seinen Rücken bedeckte; er hatte den Umhang abgelegt, bevor er sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte.

„Ich habe deine Aura beobachtet, wenn wir gegessen haben. Du hast dich nicht wohl gefühlt mit dem, was die Hauselfen zubereitet haben. Die Nudeln heute waren nur ein Versuch."

Seine Stimme vibrierte durch ihren Körper und ließ sie angenehm erschaudern. „Ein ziemlich guter Versuch." Sie festigte den Griff um seine Hand und rückte noch etwas dichter an ihn heran, so dass sie ihre Schläfe gegen sein Kinn lehnen konnte. Der herbe Geruch seiner Haut stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Mein ganzes Leben gründet sich auf eine Reihe von guten Versuchen. Und einigen schlechten."

„Zu welcher Kategorie zählst du mich?", fragte sie und betrachtete über seine Schultern hinweg die Wände des Raumes, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Ihre anderen Sinne vereinnahmten sie völlig und schafften es, sie an den Rand der Reizüberflutung zu treiben.

„Zur ersten", erklärte er und zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.

Hermine lächelte und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, bis er an seiner Schulter ruhte. Lucius legte ihre Hand, welche er zuvor gehalten hatte, an seine andere Schulter und verschränkte seine Arme locker auf ihrem Rücken. Sich auf diese Art an ihn zu schmiegen, den Atem in seiner Brust zu hören und das Spiel der Muskeln unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, ließ sie sich auf eine so berauschende Art lebendig fühlen, dass die Entscheidung, die sie seit zwei Wochen zu treffen versuchte, von ganz alleine kam.

Als hätte er dies gespürt, fragte er: „Wie hast du dich entschieden, Hermine?"

Schweren Herzens hob sie ihren Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ohne einander zu berühren, standen sie sich gegenüber und ihre Mimik schwankte zwischen Freude und Bedauern, während sie diesen kleinen Moment der Klarheit auskostete. „Für dich", sagte sie schließlich und konnte ihr Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die bekannte Erleichterung über eine getroffene Entscheidung dämpfte ihre Nervosität wie ein gutes Beruhigungsmittel.

„Warum?" Er wirkte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend angespannt und die Falten auf seiner Stirn erzählten von der Skepsis, die sein Verstand ihm diktierte.

„Abgesehen von dem üblichen 'Ich kann nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nicht denken ohne dich, mein Herz scheint still zu stehen und trotzdem funktioniere ich weiter, nicht einmal meine Sehnsucht nach dir schafft es, mich endgültig umzubringen'..." Hermine senkte kurz den Blick. „Was siehst du, wenn du mich anschaust?"

Er neigte unverständlich den Blick, doch sie ermunterte ihn, das Spielchen mitzuspielen. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er seine Augen an ihr hinab und dann wieder nach oben wandern. „Eine starke Frau, selbstbewusst und attraktiv."

„Gut. Und wie sieht meine Aura aus?", fragte sie weiter.

Dieses Mal ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten: „Grau. Ausgeglichen. Aber noch immer verängstigt." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus, griff nach seiner und legte sie flach auf ihr Dekolleté, genau dorthin, wo man ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen über die Wärme seiner Hand, das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut und dem wuseligen Etwas, das ihren Magen heimsuchte, und holte durch ihren halb geöffneten Mund Luft. „Und wie sieht sie jetzt aus?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nicht nur auf seinen Lippen, sondern auch um seine Augen. Auf seiner Nase. Auf seiner Stirn. Er neigte den Kopf in die andere Richtung und beschrieb, den Blick in den leeren Raum um sie herum gerichtet: „Grau. Aber strahlend. Pulsierend. Kraftvoll."

Sie hielt seine Hand in ihrem Dekolleté fest und überwand das kleine Stück, das sie voneinander trennte. Dann strich sie ihm über die frisch rasierte Wange und betastete fasziniert die kleinen Lachfalten, die sich so selten bei ihm zeigten. „Ich könnte auch ohne dich leben, daran zweifle ich nicht eine Sekunde. Aber es fühlt sich wesentlich besser an, wenn du mich berührst. Und dafür bin ich bereit, einen Großteil meines Lebens zu opfern."

* * *

_Drei Jahre später_

„James ins Bett zu bringen, war leichter, als er noch in meinen Armen eingeschlafen ist", seufzte Hermine, als sie aus dem Zimmer des quirligen Jungen zurückkehrte und sich erschöpft neben Horatio auf die Couch fallen ließ. „Ich musste ihm _drei_ Geschichten vorlesen und dann noch einmal erzählen, wie ich dir in der Schule den Hintern gerettet habe." Bei ihren letzten Worten deutete sie auf Harry und grinste vergnügt. „Ich bin seine Heldin", triumphierte sie.

„Aber auch nur, weil du ihm nie sagen musst, dass er seinen Bruder nicht an den Haaren ziehen soll", erwiderte Harry und ließ sich von seiner kichernden Frau über die Schulter streichen.

„Du wirst immer der coolste Dad überhaupt für ihn sein", versicherte die Rothaarige und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Horatio lachte mit seiner tiefen Stimme auf, während er den Arm um Hermine legte und sie an sich zog. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, angenehm müde vom guten Essen und dem Wein, den sie getrunken hatte. Erst als sie schon halb weggedöst war, riss sie sich in die Realität zurück und setzte sich auf. „Ich glaube, wir sollten dann auch mal gehen. Bevor er gleich wieder aufwacht und das alles von vorne anfängt." Sie machte ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht, stand auf und strich ihre Hose glatt.

„Stimmt. Du solltest die Flucht ergreifen, solange du noch kannst", amüsierte Ginny sich und schloss ihre Freundin kurz in die Arme. „Kannst du mich nicht mitnehmen?", fragte sie dann ironisch.

„Klar. Unsere Couch steht immer für dich bereit." Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Horatio, der zustimmend nickte.

„Ich hol dir auch die Bettdecke aus dem Keller", bot er großzügig an.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht infrage!", fuhr Harry daraufhin dazwischen. „Irgendjemand muss mir doch die Kinder vom Hals halten."

Prompt musste er sich dem empörten Schlag seiner Frau ergeben. „Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer heute Nacht wem die Kinder vom Hals hält, du unmöglicher Mann!"

Leise lachend und ausnehmend gut gelaunt verließ Hermine kurz darauf mit Horatio die Wohnung ihrer Freunde und spazierte durch die nächtlichen Straßen Londons. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war schon kurz nach elf. „Was meinst du, ist es schon zu spät?"

Er griff nach ihrem Arm und schaute ebenfalls nach der Zeit – seine eigene Armbanduhr war mal wieder zu Hause liegen geblieben. „Möglicherweise."

„Aber das hält dich nicht ab, oder?", schlussfolgerte Hermine aus seinem Tonfall.

Horatio lachte kurz auf. „Nicht im Geringsten! Dich etwa?"

Sie lachte ebenfalls. „Nein."

Daraufhin blieben sie stehen und er zog sie in seine Arme. Diese Nähe, die anfangs extrem befremdlich und unangenehm gewesen war, war in den zwei Jahren, die sie nun schon das Liebespaar miemten, völlig normal geworden. Hermine kannte seinen Geruch so gut wie den von Lucius (auch wenn sie letzteren mehr genoss) und sie war ihm dankbar dafür, dass dieses Arrangement so einfach funktionierte. Es war, als hätte sie ihren Platz im kosmischen Gefüge gefunden.

Sie ließ sich von seiner Apparation mitreißen und blinzelte mehrmals, als das hell erleuchtete Anwesen der Malfoys vor ihren Augen auftauchte. „Scheint ja doch noch nicht so spät zu sein", stellte sie fest und ging ihm vorweg auf die Eingangstür zu.

„Hab ich mir gedacht", flötete er und klopfte über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Kurz darauf schwang die Tür auf und Narcissa lächelte erfreut; sie blickte direkt durch Hermine hindurch.

„Guten Abend, schöne Frau", schmeichelte Horatio und ergriff die Hand, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte.

„Lasst euch nicht stören", murmelte Hermine, schob sich an Narcissa vorbei und lief schneller als gewöhnlich durch die Gänge Malfoy Manors. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie wider Erwarten jeden Winkel des Anwesens kennengelernt. Es gab nur einen Ort, an dem sie Lucius um diese Uhrzeit finden würde: die kleine Bibliothek, sein Arbeitszimmer.

Sie klopfte zweimal und öffnete die Tür, ohne auf eine Aufforderung seinerseits zu warten. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, als er sie erkannte. „Warst du nicht vorhin erst hier?"

Seine dunkle Stimme jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Dennoch blieb sie bei der Tür stehen. „Soll ich wieder gehen?"

Daraufhin stand er auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und auf sie zu, bis er sich mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes an der Tür abstützen konnte. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und sein Mund war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, als er raunte: „Versuch's doch!"

Hermine spürte ihre Knie weich werden und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Als er sie küsste, versprach er ihr die richtige, exakt bemessene Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit; sie war süchtig danach wie nach einer guten Droge. Möglicherweise rutschten ihr deswegen die Worte heraus, die er zu ihrer Enttäuschung bisher noch niemals erwidert hatte: „Merlin, ich liebe dich."

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem tiefen Knurren.

Hermine hob ihre Hände und fuhr damit durch seine Haare – zum Einen, um sie von dem lästigen schwarzen Band zu befreien, zum Anderen, damit er ihr in die Augen sah. „Hast du mich gehört?"

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hast du es jemals bereut, dich für uns entschieden zu haben?"

„Ich nehme das mal als ein Nein", stellte sie ernüchtert fest und wollte sich aus seinem Griff lösen. Doch er hielt sie fest.

„Sag es mir", verlangte er.

Hermine sah überrascht und mit plötzlich schnellerem Herzschlag zu ihm auf. Dann lächelte sie verwegen. „Nur, wenn du es mir auch sagst!"

Lucius biss seine makellosen Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sie es knirschen hören konnte. Dann fuhr ein zustimmendes Nicken durch seinen Kopf. „Also, hast du es bereut?"

„Nicht genug, um es rückgängig machen zu wollen", antwortete sie ehrlich. Sie konnte ihm die Erleichterung darüber in jedem Detail seiner Körpersprache anmerken. Für einen Moment genoss sie das berauschende Gefühl, das dies in ihr auslöste. Dann forderte sie seinen Teil der Abmachung ein: „Und nun sei ehrlich. Liebst du mich auch?"

Sie hatte auf diese Frage hin einen widerwilligen, vielleicht sogar gequälten Ausdruck erwartet. Doch alles, was sie in seinen Augen fand, war eine Aufrichtigkeit, die sie bis vor wenigen Jahren noch nicht von ihm erwartet hatte. „Mehr als mir lieb ist."

Hermine strahlte und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Der nachwachsende Bart kratzte über ihre Fingerspitzen. „Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

„Ausnahmsweise."

Wie um ihm zu beweisen, wie wenig sie ihre Entscheidung bereute, griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Hinaus aus dem Arbeitszimmer, geradewegs an einen angenehmeren Ort, an den ihnen niemals jemand folgen würde.

* * *

- Ende -


End file.
